Stone Angels
by Starlight Soul
Summary: Something happens during the summer after sixth year leaving Hermione a shadow of her former self. Can she move on with a little help or will the halls of Hogwarts be haunted forever by stone angels. HGSS, HPDM, RWLL, and GWNL.
1. Falling Angels

**Disclaimer**- I don't own them nor do I claim to. I just like to play with them once in a while.

**Authors Note- **this is a HG/SS fic, with a side of RW/LL, a side of GW/NL, and a little HP/DM for dessert. Warning, rated R for good reason. It is possible that it will go up to NC-17 later. Lastly, please forgive any stupid American things I do, I fear I am American and just beginning to catch on to most Briticisms.

**Stone Angels**

**Falling Angels**

For once in her life she wasn't the Know-it-all. As the blows rained upon her back and shoulders, she didn't know what to do. Finally satisfied that her oldest daughter had learned her lesson, Averill Granger hurried up the stairs and locked the basement door.

Hermione sank to her knees, tears trailing down her cheeks. Across the room, she heard weak coughing and it brought her back to reality. Silently, she crawled over to the frail girl and helped her sit up.

"How are you doing Arianna?" She worried when she didn't get a reply.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure how long they had been locked in the basement, of the Granger home, but she knew she had to find a way out. Her sister, having been sick since Hermione's second year at Hogwarts, wasn't tolerating their situation well. Nearly lost in her growing depression, she thought back to her return home.

Flashback

_"Mom, I'm home." Hermione Granger, Know-it-all of Hogwarts, walked into her home to find it silent. "Dad, are you here?"_

_"Her… Hermione," said a small voice from the stairs._

_Hermione turned to find her younger sister badly beaten. Fearing the worst, she pulled her wand from her pocket and reached for her sister. She almost had a hand on her when something slammed into her, pushing her through the nearly closed study door. She screamed as she came face to face with the bloody lifeless face of her father. Rolling over quickly, she turned to find her mother staring down at her. Hermione lunged for her wand only to be grabbed and thrown near her sister, who had moved away from the stairs. Unable to reach her wand, she wrapped her arms around her sister and tried her best to protect the frail-looking girl from their mother. With fist mercilessly striking at her, she made a choice; she no longer cared if she got into trouble._

_"Accio Wand!" before her wand reached her hand her mother knocked it away and began pushing them towards the basement stairs. _

_ End Flashback_

"Arianna, we have to try to get out of here," whispered Hermione as she began trying to make her brain focus.

Hermione wrapped her sister in the shredded blanket and went to look for something to help her to escape. She was crouched in the shadows, to the right of the stairs, when she heard the door open. As the older woman walked past, without screaming or kicking at her, Hermione realized that she hadn't been seen. Picking up the first object that she got her hands on, she brought the Christmas tree stand down on her mother's head effectively knocking the crazy woman unconscious. Ignoring the food she ran up the stairs to get her wand, two cloaks, and Arianna's medicine.

Upstairs, she could smell the rotting corpse of her father and nearly gagged. Pushing on, knowing she had little time, she found her wand where it had fallen. She retrieved it and quickly cast a spell to block the smell. Entering the kitchen, she was stunned to see several long green leaves next to a mortar and pestle. She knew what it was, but couldn't make her mind focus long enough to identify it. Knowing that it would have to be identified, she grabbed a plastic storage bag and using it like a glove; she pulled the leaves inside and sealed it.

As though in a trance, she searched for her trunk. She looked carefully through the house, starting with her room and avoiding the study, but found it no where. Finally, she built up the courage and went into the study. There, covered in her father's blood, was her trunk and Crookshanks' carrier. Opening her trunk, she found a white envelope with her name, in her father's handwriting, on it. Quickly putting it in her pocket, she removed her two heavy cloaks, shrank her trunk and the one next to it, put them in her pocket, and rushed back down to her sister.

As Hermione picked her sister up, the younger girl weighing little more than a child, she woke up, "Mione?"

"We're leaving," hushed Hermione, "I know some one who can help us."

Since finding the leaves, only one thing filled her mind: Snape. She knew that he would know what the leaves were and help them. Carrying her sister up the stairs, she ran from the house.

It was dark outside, so she pulled both their hoods up, lit her wand, and held it up to call the Knight Bus. When it appeared, with a loud pop, a second later she reached into her cloak pocket and took out some gold.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, Miss, I'm Stan; I'll be your conductor this evening. We can take you where ever you need to go."

"How much to get to London?"

"Eleven sickles each, but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate," he replied, "been slow tonight, no one else ridin', it'll be a short ride."

Hermione quickly gave him thirty sickles. Stan helped her to one of the brass beds, and the bus took off with another pop. Stan left them to get comfortable, and returned a few minutes later with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. For what it was worth, she helped Arianna sit up. Stan watched with interest as she cast a weak cooling charm on the hot chocolate and helped her sister drink it.

"She sick?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, waiting as Arianna began coughing, "she has been for a while and no one has been able to help her."

"You her mother?"

"No, her sister."

"She's so small, how old is she?"

"Eleven, she'll start at Hogwarts this year." Hermione couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek, "I hope she gets better so she can."

"'ere you go," he said taking the empty cup and giving her the full one, "we'll be there in a few more minutes."

Hermione enthusiastically drank her hot chocolate, only to have her stomach begin to ache. On her lap, Arianna began to squirm uncomfortably.

"'Mione, my stomach hurts," whispered the girl.

"We're almost there Arianna," replied Hermione as her vision began to blur, "Just hold on a bit longer."

Hermione wasn't sure she was going to make it, when Stan appeared before her, "We're here Miss."

"Thank you," replied Hermione. Gathering all of her strength together; she pulled herself to her feet and picked up her sister. Carefully, conscious of everything spinning around her, she got off the bus and made her way into the Leaky Cauldron. Ignoring everyone around her, she stumbled to the fireplace. Taking some Floo powder from the shelf she threw it in, step in, and said, "Severus Snape." She hoped it would work.

Severus Snape sat reclined in his favorite chair, a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. His heavy robes had been discarded for the night; he wore comfortable black pants and a white button down shirt. He was so lost in his book that he didn't notice when the flames turned green. He was startled, when two girls fell out of his fireplace vomiting. He immediately recognized Hermione Granger, star pupil and Know-it-all. Upset by the mess he cast a cleaning charm.

"What in the hell is going on, Miss Granger?"

"Please help." She tried to pull the bag from her pocket but couldn't make her muscles work correctly.

Noticing her difficulty, he reached down and pulled the bag from her pocket. One look told him all he needed to know. Throwing Floo powder into the fire, he put his head in and said, "Albus, I have an emergency in my personal quarters, I could use you here immediately."

Satisfied that the headmaster would arrive to assist him, he rushed to his stores of antidotes and found two vials of a violently purple potion. Kneeling down, he checked the unknown girl's pulse and frowned deeply at what he found. He was just about to move on to Hermione when Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace.

"What's going on Severus?"

"They fell out of my fireplace and were violently sick on my carpet. Miss Granger pulled that bag of Digitalis Purpurea out of her pocket. I believe they may have ingested it, though I doubt that she was willing. If you would assist me in making sure she drinks as much of that antidote as possible."

"What do you make of these bruises Severus," Dumbledore asked while dripping the potion into the youngest girl's mouth.

Snape looked more closely and realized that the shadows were actually bruises, "Those are very recent. They've been badly beaten. When is Poppy due back?"

"Not for two weeks," replied Dumbledore. The girl began to cough and wake up, "you must drink this child. It will help you feel better."

Arianna nodded, drank the sickeningly sweet potion, and closed her eyes against the spinning room. After a moment, she opened them and asked her question, "Hermione?"

"She's also being treated," assured Albus before scooping her up and moving her to the couch, "What is your name child?"

"Arianna Granger," she whispered, "where are we?"

"Hogwarts, Young Miss Granger. You are safe here," responded Dumbledore.

"Albus, would you retrieve a sleeping draught for each girl from my stores," said Snape as he carried Hermione to the opposite end of the couch, "the antidote will work better if they rest. We can talk to them when they wake."

"Of course, Severus," said Dumbledore leaving to retrieve the potions.

"Miss Granger, who did this? Were you attacked by Death Eaters?"

"N… no Professor, our mother," she rasped.

"Here Severus," said Dumbledore handing over the potion for Hermione and turning to Arianna, "Drink up Arianna; this will make you sleep for a while. We can talk more in the morning when you are feeling better."

"I never feel better," replied the little girl before swallowing the potion without even making a face.

When Dumbledore looked up at Severus, it was obvious that something was bothering the younger man. Albus was bothered as well, though he hid it somewhat better. Finally deciding that something needed to be said, he looked closely at his almost son.

"I think I need a drink. Do you have any more of that Fire Whiskey, Severus?" before walking over to the fireplace and throwing some Floo powder in. "Minerva, are you still awake?"

"Yes, Albus, what is it," She replied sounding slightly tired.

"Could you please join us in Severus' rooms," said Dumbledore accepting the tumbler of Fire Whiskey from Severus.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped from the fireplace was Albus Dumbledore, a man who rarely drinks, with a glass of fire whiskey, "What has happened?"

Dumbledore stepped aside, giving her clear view of the two girls, "They tumbled from Severus' fire about half an hour ago."

"What has happened to them?" she asked, sweeping over to her favorite student.

"Their mother," said Severus, "according to Hermione."

"Who is the other girl?"

"Her name is Arianna Granger," replied Albus, "she is scheduled to start school in the fall."

"She's been ill since Hermione's second year," said Minerva thoughtfully, "Hermione approached me several times; she worried that it would affect her ability to attend school."

"That explains her comment then," Albus downed his Fire Whiskey.

"Her comment?" asked Minerva, as she sat and brushed the girl's hair from her face.

"She's under the impression that she will never get well."

"I believe both girls have ingested large doses of Fairy Caps, though I know that Hermione knows they are poisonous," said Severus, "They will need to be monitored through the night."

"Are you up to the task Severus?" asked Dumbledore, "I will begin creating a new set of rooms for them."

"You may want these," commented Minerva as she carefully removed the uncomfortable looking trunks and wand from Hermione's pocket.

"Thank you Minerva," said Albus before enlarging them, "we should have some clothes here for them."

"Albus, look at that trunk," said Snape, "it's blood."

"I fear, none of us shall sleep tonight. I must call the Order. Minerva, will you see to their rooms. Make them comfortable; I'm afraid they'll be here for a while. If you need to, enlist Flitwick to help you." Albus ran his hand through his beard, "Severus, please take care of them. I fear they have been through quite an ordeal. Please, refrain from frightening Arianna. Hermione seems to have built an immunity to your quirks, but she has lived a relatively safe life here, her sister was elsewhere, we don't know how the child will react."

"I will try, Sir," replied Severus Snape. He was not happy.

"I will retrieve Professor Flitwick and begin. Shall I send a house elf with coffee?"

"That would be appreciated," said Severus in an attempt to be polite," Thank you."

Albus waited for Minerva to leave before he turned back to Severus, "Do we have any idea what the long-term effects of Fairy Caps would have on the child?"

"I'm not sure, Albus. Poppy may know more, but I'll do some research tonight."

"That's fine, Severus." Albus threw some Floo powder into the fire, "Nymphadora Tonks."

Severus watched silently as he left before turning to the two girls, "What are we going to do? I don't know how to be anything other than the frightening potions professor."

With a sigh he placed a pale hand on each girl's face. Unsatisfied with his finding, he silently went into his rooms. When he returned, he brought out two blankets, one silver and one green and gently tucked one around each of them. That finished, he went to his personal library and retrieved his books on poisons. Arms full of heavy books; he was startled to see Dobby in his rooms pouring him a large mug of coffee.

"Dobby is to be helping Professor Snape. Professor Snape be liking strong coffee," said Dobby softly, "Would Professor Snape be needing anything else?"

"I need a book from the library, Dobby. It is called 'Digitalis Purpurea, A Study of Slow Death'. It is located in the restricted section."

"Dobby will find it for you Sir." bowed the house elf, "Would Sir be needing anything else?"

"Yes, but I need that book first," replied Snape from behind his book.

"Dobby be hurrying then, sir." With that the house elf disappeared. No more than five minutes later he appeared with the book then stepped back to wait.

As soon as the book was in his hand it was opened, and he was searching for the information he needed. A quick glance at the table of contents and a flip of the pages, he began reading, committing each sentence to memory in a way that only Know-it-alls can. Finding what he needed, he ordered a special broth from the kitchen for when the girls awoke.

As soon as Dobby was gone, he opened his private stores and began collecting the potions necessary to bring both girls back to health; though he wouldn't be certain until both girls were awake and he could compare their symptoms. He was nearly finished collecting the potions when he heard the first whimper of fear from the couch. Moving around the couch, to find out which girl it was, he was startled to find it was Hermione lost in the throes of a nightmare

Ever conscious of their lack of thought to their injuries, Severus Snape lifted the woman into his arms and tried to wake her. His first attempt, he shook her shoulder gently but this caused her to cry out and begin to struggle. He realized his mistake, but the damage was done, so he tried a different approach. He gently brushed her tangled curls away from her face and called her name.

"Hermione, it's time to wake up," he tried gently before remembering that she was fighting through the sleep draught, "Shh… just listen to my voice Hermione. You are safe; I will take care of you and Arianna. Relax and let the sleeping draught wear off in its own time." To his surprise, she fought it to wakefulness but then again, he would have too.

"We made it," she choked out upon seeing his face, "how long have we been out of school? Is Arianna okay? Was it really Fairy Cap?"

"Hermione, you must calm yourself. Arianna is still asleep, and should be fine. Yes, Hermione, that was Digitalis Purpurea. You probably saved both your lives by bringing those leaves. We wouldn't have known what to treat."

Hermione burst into tears, "How long has it been since I left here?" she gasped between sobs.

"Hermione, school begins in three weeks." her reaction concerned him.

"I… I… I can't stay in here!" she cried grasping her chest. Her face was pale, sweat poured down her forehead, and she was gasping for breath, "I have to get out of here."

Severus Snape, in all of his experience, knew a panic attack when he saw one. It was not pity that he felt, far from it, but pure untainted anger, "Where would you like to go, Hermione?"

"I need to go outside." She gasped clenching her hand to her chest, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "Please, I… I need to see the sky."

He knew that it was part Fairy Caps poisoning and part aftermath of her experience. He did what he would have wished done for him. Wrapping her as tightly as she would allow, he moved to the outer wall and tapped it with his wand. As an afterthought he turned to Dobby, who was returning.

"Dobby, watch over the child; if she moves or makes a sound, alert me immediately."

"Yes, Sir." Dobby sat down and pulled the girl into his lap, rocking her like a baby.

Once they got outside, Hermione was able to calm down enough to talk to him.

"I'm sorry." she looked down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly.

"I… I got home, my parents had my bag delivered and had me run some errands before I came home. I couldn't find anyone when I first got there, but Arianna came down the stairs. When I saw her, I thought that Death Eaters had attacked and drew my wand. Someone slammed into me and…" her breathing started to become labored as she fought with the memory.

Snape wished he had remembered a calming potion, "Relax and breath slowly. You are safe with me; I will not let anything happen to you." He was surprised at how sincere those words felt.

After a few moments, she was able to continue, "I was pushed through the study door and into my father's body. He was dead, for a few hours at least. I managed to get my wand back once but she slammed into me again, which knocked my wand away. She started hitting anything close to her and I tried to protect Arianna. She's been so sick, for so long. I… I used magic outside of school grounds. I called my wand, but she knocked from the air and pushed us down the basement stairs." Tears rolled down her face unchecked, "She left us there with the door locked, no food, no water, and no light until we were too weak to fight back. I lost track of time. She started feeding us, and giving us water again, once we were weak enough to beat. We started getting sick though. At first, I thought it was from not having food for that long but it didn't get better.

"I knew I was missing something but I couldn't focus. We got food and water once a day and she'd beat us every time she came down. If we tried to fight her, she'd stop feeding us. She would scream, she'd scream and scream and scream. She wouldn't stop. She just kept screaming 'I'll beat it out of you. I won't give up my dreams for your filthy magic. I'll beat it out of you or one of us will die trying. No more magic. Filthy stupid girls aren't good enough to eat, aren't good enough for light or fresh air. Filthy, stupid, ignorant, selfish, tainted, whores, not even good enough to lick my boots!' Arianna stopped answering me yesterday, and I got scared. I thought she'd died until I saw her breathing. I… I started looking for something, to help us get out, when she came down again. She… She didn't see me in the shadows and I hit her with the tree stand. I got my wand, she left it where it fell, and went to get Arianna's medicine. That's when I saw the leaves with the mortar and pestle." She started gasping for breath, oblivious to the fact that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks were standing beside them.

"Deep breaths, slow and calm. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you or Arianna," said Severus Snape. It was not a voice he'd ever heard himself use before.

"My brain wouldn't listen. I knew that I knew them but couldn't focus on what the leaves were so I took them. I used the bag like a glove, afraid to touch them. I knew I had to get to you, you would know what they were, what was making us sick. It was like my brain got stuck, it just kept repeating to itself; find Snape, Snape's a potions master. We can trust Snape. Once I had the leaves, I went in search of my trunk." Tears started running faster down her cheeks and her breathing more difficult. Dobby came out to steal Dumbledore away, and when he approached again; he carried Arianna, "I searched and searched, but I didn't want to go into the study. I didn't want to see it again. Daddy's dead. He packed Arianna's trunk, and there was a letter in my trunk. I got out cloaks and shrank everything else. Mum was still unconscious when I went back down for Arianna. I just grabbed her and ran out of the house.

"I remembered Harry telling me of the Knights Bus and I tried it. It worked and we got on. He gave us hot chocolate, it was very chocolaty. He lied to me, the conductor, he said there wasn't anyone else on the bus but I heard someone snoring. By the time we got to the Leaky Cauldron we were sick again."

"How were you sick Hermione?" asked Severus. "I need to know so I can try and make Arianna better."

"Stomach cramps, vomiting, vertigo, sometimes it was like I was blind, and it was like something was making my brain work really slow. Everything was hazy, and I couldn't think straight." She took a deep breath, nearly finished, "I carried Arianna into the Leaky Cauldron and used the Floo network to get here. I… I don't even know what happened to Crookshanks," she sobbed finally, all strength she had seemed to dwindle before them, and she clung to Severus Snape in her weakness.

"Hermione," said Tonks approaching the younger girl, "When I went to your house, I found someone for you. He was scratching at a basement window, trying desperately to get inside." Tonks let the orange bundle out of her grasp and it bolted for Hermione.

"Why don't we move this inside," suggested Dumbledore.

"Not to the dungeons," begged Hermione, "I… I want someplace with windows."

"Your common room and rooms are finished. We can retire there to finish this business, if that is okay with you Hermione," said Minerva.

"Yes, that would be okay," Hermione sighed looking down at her hands, "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble."

Severus looked at his fellow Order members with worry written plainly across his face, "Remus, will you bring the potions on the table and have Dobby bring their trunks?"

"No problem," answered the werewolf.


	2. Hitting Bottom

**Disclaimer-** I don't own them nor do I claim to, I just like to play with them once and a while.

**Authors Note-** this is a HG/SS fic, with a side of RW/LL, a side of GW/NL, and a little HP/DM for dessert. Warning, rated R for good reason. Possible that it will go up to NC-17 later. Lastly, please forgive any stupid American things I do, I fear I am American and just beginning to catch on to most Britishisms.

**Thanks to Aurora Mortalis, for allowing me to borrow your pen name.**

**Stone Angels**

**Hitting Bottom**

Hermione wasn't given the choice to walk. As the group began to follow Minerva McGonagall to the rooms created for the two girls Snape carried her. A little ways away Dumbledore walked with Arianna tucked safely against his chest. Every so often, the who group would stop and wait while he comforted her through coughing. Hermione kept her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. With her head tucked under his chin she was unable to see the looks of concern he had for young Arianna Granger.

Passing the stairs to Gryffindor tower, Professor McGonagall lead them to a statue of a gryphon, " Aurora Angelae."

"Fitting," grumbled Moody softly.

Snape's head shot up, a strange protectiveness filling him. Remus noticed and placed a calming hand on the dark mans shoulder. His midnight eyes moved to find deep chocolate ones. It was a warning of sorts and yet it was filled with the comfort of assistance if assistance was wanted. A small guarded smile was given in acceptance.

"I, I think I can walk," said Hermione softly.

Snape set her gently on her feet and offered her an arm for support. He understood her request, she wanted to feel strong here. This was to be her home until she graduated and she knew it. With her arm in his they lead the way up a staircase and into the main room. As they entered, they startled a tired looking Professor Flitwick hanging the last curtain.

"Ah, Professor Flitwick," said Dumbledore as he entered, "I must thank you for helping Minerva create these rooms in the middle of the night."

"They are very beautiful professors," murmured Hermione admiring the room.

"Thank you, If that's all I will retire," said Flitwick softly, "Good night."

The common room they entered was brightly lit and carpeted with a thick deep blue carpet with burgundy swirls. The room was trimmed in iron wood with a gold rose pattern. Several bookshelves filled with books adorned the walls accompanied by several paintings. A couch, a table and two comfortable chairs sat before the fire.

Severus led her to the couch and sat down beside her, "Bring Arianna over here, I'll begin giving her the necessary potions."

"I'll help her sit up," said Hermione softly, "I really feel much better. A little tired but I can focus a lot better."

"You were near the lethal dosage of Fairy Caps," explained Snape before turning his full attention to Arianna, " How are you feeling?"

"A little better, tired though, Sir," She looked up at him with overly big honey colored eyes, "it won't last though. It gets better in the summer, when mum has Hermione to show off. There are parties and stuff then too, she forgets my medicine and I start to feel better. Sometimes I think that the medicine is making me sick. Mom says it's better when I take it but the doctors don't know what's wrong."

Snape's brow knotted and he looked at Remus Lupin, " You are better at the diagnostic spells if you would assist me."

Lupin nodded and knelt in front of Arianna, "Hello, Arianna, I'm Remus Lupin. I'm a friend of Hermione's. I'm going to use a couple of spells to see if we can find out what's wrong with you."

"Are you a Professor here?" she asked.

Remus looked at Dumbledore who nodded, "Yes, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," He looked to Snape to see if it changed anything but Snape just shook his head, "This might tickle a little okay."

"Will it hurt?"

McGonagall's head came up and Hermione answered the unasked question, "She was put through a spinal tap a few weeks before school got out. It's a very painful, intrusive muggle medical technique to test for several deadly diseases."

"I know what it is Hermione," said Lupin, "It's barbaric. Are you ready Arianna?"

"Yes," the girl nodded with bravery everyone admired.

Lupin cast the first spell and a fine blue haze covered her. At first it stayed the same but then it began to change. It turned a brilliant, almost angry red before disappearing completely. After a second, he cast another spell. This one flowed from the tip of his wand like a waterfall and ran down her messy hair. Once it reached the tips it began to change colors. Down, near the tips and nearly half way up it stayed a neutral blue before turning to a sickly yellow. The yellow extended an inch or two before changing and becoming green. Six colors in total, the top of her head ending in red.

" Have you ever cut your hair Arianna?" asked Lupin, an unreadable expression graced his face.

"No, I wasn't allowed," she replied softly, "I wanted to sometimes. Especially when I was always running a fever."

"Is the fireplace still on the floo network?" asked Severus softly. His face was also unreadable.

"Only to the internal network," replied Minerva McGonagall. Her stern face was more stern than Hermione had ever seen before and it frightened her.

"Perform that spell on Hermione," ordered Snape softly, "I will need to retrieve several potions from my personal stores, potions I had thought to never have need to use unless on myself."

"Will you be able to make me better?" asked Arianna.

There was a certain hope in her eyes and in the way she asked that pulled at strings Severus Snape didn't know existed, "Yes, I believe I can."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, it won't hurt." He knelt down and met her frightened eyes, "It might take a couple of days and some of the potions might make you feel really bad for a little while but they will make you better."

She nodded needing no response. She was afraid but Hermione trusted these people and no one had hurt her yet. Satisfied that she wouldn't respond, he turned to Lupin.

"Only the Fairy Caps and quickly fading," growled Remus Lupin, "Go, I'll stay with them."

Snape nodded his thanks turned on his heel, and left through the fireplace. A moment later Dobby came through with a tray with two large bowls of broth.

"Professor Snape sends Dobby to make special broth for girls. Says girls must eat, must get strong and healthy."

"Remus, Minerva, I have a few things that must be taken care of immediately, I will return when I finish. It should not take long." Said Dumbledore approaching the fireplace.

"We have to return to deal with the muggle authorities," added Moody, "They wished to know about the girls but already had enough evidence that neither girl should be needed in the inquiry."

Tonks moved up to Hermione and gently hugged her, "I'll come back and see you when I can. Eat and get well," With that, the two of them exited the room headed for the edge of school grounds.

As Hermione began to gather her sister to help her eat, Professor McGonagall placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "let us help," when her favorite student nodded, she knelt in front of Arianna Granger, "Arianna, I'm Professor McGonagall, may I help you?"

"Will you tell me about what you teach?" she asked in a tiny voice as Professor McGonagall gathered her into her arms, "I've been too sick to go to school."

"What happened to your tutors?" asked Hermione absently.

"There never were any tutors," the little girl whispered almost in tears.

Hermione paled considerably and it seemed to break the girl. Tears once again began to flow down her cheeks and she pulled her knees up. As she began to rock Remus Lupin picked her up and sat with her on his lap.

* * *

Severus Snape stepped from the fire, his eyes blazing in anger. He knew that most who knew of his childhood found it distasteful but this was appalling. His mother may not have wanted children but she never poisoned him. It angered him and he didn't know why. With a feral growl he flipped the couch and began throwing the rest of the furniture. Paintings were ripped from the walls and thrown across the room. In his blind rage, he failed to notice Albus Dumbledore stepping from his fire.

Dumbledore waited in silence as he watched his almost son destroy his room. For once, he wished he could do the same. After several minutes of rage sweeping through the room like a tornado, Severus dropped to his knees. Understanding how he felt, Dumbledore walked forward and put a hand on the mans shoulder.

"Do you feel better?"

"I fear Albus that I shall not feel better until I die," he stood and began cleaning up his mess, "What will happen from here?"

"They'll live here. The muggle authorities that we called were still searching for Averill Granger. Tonks and Moody have returned to assist them in any way possible. Depending on how they react, we may have to consider tutoring both girls in potions. I doubt that either one will do well in the dungeons."

"I agree. I doubt that Arianna will regain her strength very quickly either. She will be highly susceptible to other illnesses too. I believe the switching of poisons was due to a tolerance building."

"Will you be able to cure the child?" asked Dumbledore softly.

"I would not have told her I could if I couldn't," answered Severus moving to find the potions he required, "She will need monitoring at all times for a few days and as I told her, some of the potions will make her ill."

Dumbledore reached down and picked up the book on the floor, "'Digitalis Purpurea, A Study of Slow Death' Hermione may be interested in reading this."

"I'm sure she will. The author, Aurora Mortalis, had a very extensive knowledge of poisons."

"Had?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, well, she was sent to Azkaban after they used the contents of her book to prove she had poisoned her first four husbands, She makes a reference though, to a sister with a muggle illness called Munchausen Syndrome By proxy. From what little I had time to read, I believe that if the mother has it she will harm and even kill her children for attention."

"I have heard of it before," sighed Dumbledore, "It's rare, even among muggles and they have no idea what causes it. Now, before we get lost in a conversation, I must go and face Molly. I just wanted you to know, Severus, you are truly wonderful with them. And Severus, Many days I feel the same," There was no twinkling only an odd glistening as he stepped through the fire before Severus could reply.

Severus was surprised, he had a hard time dealing with students, especially emotional students, but somehow this seemed different. Maybe her intellect called to him, maybe it was something else entirely. He didn't know and that frightened him more than anything. With a sigh, he pulled himself together as best he could and returned to Hermione's room.

When Severus Snape stepped through the fire and saw Remus Lupin comforting Hermione, a strange, confusing emotion washed through him. Part of him wished that he was the one comforting her while Lupin administered the potions but he knew it couldn't be. Years as a spy and death eater forced him to have good healing skills, and years of assisting Poppy Pomfrey only added to it.

"What happened?" asked Severus quickly approaching. He sat the additional potions down on the table and moved to take Hermione from Lupin. As the girl was transferred to his arms, he found himself wondering why. Why did he care? Why did he promise to protect them? Why did he want her in his arms rather than Lupins.

Lupin scowled unhappily, "Her world is falling apart and it's up to us to pick up the pieces."

"She was under the reasonable assumption that her sister had tutors but just learned that there were never any tutors," frowned McGonagall as Arianna finished the last of her soup.

"Mom got mad when she found me reading Hermione's first year books," whispered Arianna, "That was the day before Hermione came home."

Snape nodded before kneeling before Hermione and Lupin, "Hermione," he said stroking her hair away from her face, "Hermione, I need you to drink this."

As Remus helped her sit up, Severus unstopped a light blue potion and brought it to her lips. As soon as she swallowed it, he reached for another. As he brought the dark purple potion to her lip she asked him a question, "Professor, will you teach me hand to hand combat? Please, I need to know, I didn't know and it could have killed Arianna. Please, I'll do what ever it takes, please teach me."

Severus looked up, his eyes meeting Lupin's over her head. The werewolf nodded the unasked question, "Remus and I will teach you when you are well. Arianna too if she wishes but only after you are well and strong again."

"Thank you," she said softly before drinking the second potion.

Almost instantly her eyelids began to droop and closed, "Minerva, would you mind transfiguring a few cots for us?" asked Severus softly, "We need to monitor them until the poison is completely out of their system."

"How many Severus?" she asked softly.

"Four for now," he replied hoping that Remus would stay, "Remus and I are staying until they are ready to be moving about on their own."

"Very well, would you like Dobby or Winky assigned to these rooms?" she asked looking tired.

"Winky will be able to assist them with their personal care," sighed Severus, "but Dobby knows the library much better," Severus handed her the first potion for Arianna to drink and waited until both were gone to finish. As soon as Arianna's eyes were closed he finished, "Dumbledore and I have a theory about their mother but I must do some research. Dobby will be needed to retrieve books from the library because one of us will need to venture to a muggle library to find the information that they have."

"May I ask what your theory is?" asked McGonagall placing Arianna in his arms and moving to transfigure the tables into beds.

"A rare muggle mental disease known as Munchausen syndrome by proxy," answered Severus as Molly Weasley and Dumbledore stepped from the fire, "I've only read a little about it but what I've read seems to fit."

"It's even more rare in witches," said Molly Weasley.

"Severus, I believe that you may appreciate Molly's help. It seems, that she is a Mediwitch," smiled Dumbledore knowingly, "Molly will also be taking over charms this year. Sadly Professor Flitwick has approached me, he wishes to go back to his family. I fear the news of the war, and now the Grangers, he is ready to retire."

"Looks like we're going to need another cot," sighed Remus gently placing Hermione on a cot for Molly Weasley to examine.

"I will leave you," said Dumbledore seeing Molly get settled in, "I fear that I will be called upon to deal with a large number of officials in a few hours. I will return after I know more."

As Dumbledore retreated through the fire Molly Weasley turned to her three co-workers, "Dumbledore gave me very little information, who can give me more?"

"If you no longer need me," said McGonagall wearily, "I will take my leave. I have more work to finish before the start of term, "Severus, alert me when they wake."

"Get some rest Minerva," offered Remus, "We'll take care of them."

"Thank you," sighed Minerva as she left the room.

On her walk back to her private chambers, she felt older than ever before. She pulled her robes tighter around herself and let the anger she felt drain away. Hermione Anne Granger, know-it-all of Hogwarts and favorite student of Minerva McGonagall had faced hell alone. That hell was not the product of war, or the irrational hate of Voldemort and his death eaters, simply the twisted mind of her own mother. And where had they been, her supposed protectors, they prepared lesson plans and sipped tea.

She held back the tears that threatened until she passed through the lioness portrait. Sitting at her small table she let the tears fall. Before her on the table lay the latest list of victims, topping the list was one very familiar name; Mr. Arthur Weasley. To actually see his name upon the list was a shock, though she had known for nearly a month, and it made her wonder if Professor Flitwick had the right idea.

Tired beyond belief, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Mistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor house, Animagi, and Transfiguration Professor wept. She wept for those who had been lost, for those who would be lost, and most of all for those who would survive.

* * *

Molly waited, watching as Severus gently lay Arianna in the waiting bed, "All right, Severus, I want to know everything. What's happened, how they got here, and how they've been treated."

"It is a terrible story Molly," warned Remus.

"They fell from my fireplace, white as ghosts and vomiting. Hermione was carrying Arianna though I'd guess that by that point she herself was barely staying on her feet," He ran a hand through his dark hair, "Even after two and a half months Hermione had enough sense to recognize fairy caps. Hermione will need to tell you the rest. Just know, her father is dead, her mother locked her in a basement for two and half months poisoning her, and has been poisoning her sister consistently for at least four years."

Severus Snape slammed his hand in to the table top. He tried to shut off the emotions, to slam his mask back into place but it was broken.

"Severus, it's okay to be angry," said Lupin, "I know how you feel, I wish to hunt the woman down and tear her apart."

"Emotionally, how are they?" asked Molly worried.

"Severus, you've spent the most time with them," said Lupin softly.

"I'm not sure about Arianna, I don't know her, but she calmly told Dumbledore that she would never feel better," He sank tiredly into the closest chair, "Hermione, she's strong but it's as though something is missing. Something in her eyes has died or broken and…" He stopped there, not knowing what he was going to say but sure that he wasn't ready to share it, "I've been treating the poisoning. I can't use healing potions until the fairy caps is out of their system."

"I know and knew you would," comforted Molly, "The interaction is deadly. What do we know of Arianna?"

"Arianna has the same thirst for knowledge that Hermione's always shown," grinned Lupin.

"The two of them can't handle the dungeons right now, Hermione had a panic attack earlier," Snape was having trouble keeping his broken mask in place.

"Severus, how long has it been since you last slept?" asked Remus, "I know you were called yesterday evening."

"Since the night before that," snapped Snape, "why?"

"Get some rest, one of us can handle this," sighed Lupin, "you look ready to drop."

"Take your own advice Remus," interjected Molly Weasley in her no nonsense voice, "I want both of you laying down and attempting to sleep, "She transfigured a piece of parchment into a beautiful iron wood and rice paper shoju screen, "by the time I get these girls into proper night dresses or else."

Severus Snape chuckled slightly while moving to get comfortable. He once made the mistake of ignoring a threat from Molly Weasley and would never willingly do so again.

"What's so funny, your students would have heart attacks if you did that near them," grumbled the wolf.

"I once ignored a similar threat from Molly. I was injured and just returning from a revel. Before I know what hit me, she had me in a full body bind and was healing my wounds. She's a lot faster than I expected."

"You raise Fred and George in a small house and see how fast you get," laughed Molly Weasley.

"I think I got my fill with only one year of them in my classes," replied Remus Lupin with a grin. As he lay on his own cot, he sobered, "Molly, you should consider bringing the kids soon. This summer has been filled with too much tragedy to keep them apart. As cliché as it sounds, they are strongest when they're together. They seem to balance each other out."

"I know," sighed Molly, "I have to talk to Hermione first, she doesn't know yet. Fred and George are bringing them tomorrow. Bill and Charlie have made arrangements to retrieve Harry as well."

"Are Neville and Luna still with Ginny and Ron?"

"Yes, I've spoken with their parents and we've thought about arranging things but we won't even consider it until they're through with school," Molly sighed, "Dumbledore and I decided that I could expand these rooms. Rather than separate them we'll move them all here, better to keep an eye on them. Now, you have distracted me enough, off to bed with you before I body bind you and help you with that sleeping potion."

"What will you be doing?" asked Remus softly.

"Staying busy, I've got two bedrooms and two bathrooms to expand," she smiled softly, though it was strained almost forced, "Safest to stay busy you know, less time to dwell on things we can't change."

Authors Note- Well, this began as a strictly Hermione/Snape story but my muses seem to have other idea's. The HG/SS relationship will still be the main focus of the story but I realized that life (and war) will still go on around them and effect them just as they effect everyone around them. I also realized that this chapter had very little movement towards the future but it is necessary that some of this information be brought to light. I hope that the people reading realize what Stone Angels (at least to me) are. I'd love to hear your opinions. Until the next chapter, Ja Matte.


	3. Shatter Like Glass

**Stone Angels**

**Shatter like Glass**

Hermione sat before the fire staring at the envelope baring her name in her father's spiky script. Behind her, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Arianna Granger slept soundly while Molly Weasley, with the assistance of two house elves, added more desks and chairs to the room. She was completely oblivious to that though as she stared at the envelope.

"Hermione dear," said Mrs. Weasley softly, "staring at it like it's going to bite you won't help any. Whatever information it holds will not change or be any easier the longer you stare at it."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip before blurting out, "Do you miss him?"

Molly looked sad for a moment but answered firmly, "Every moment, but I know that he did what he had to do. I'm proud to say that he was my husband and father of my children. I know that I will never forget him."

"When will Ron and Ginny be here?" she asked.

"In a few hours. Fred and George are bringing them, along with Neville and Luna."

"What about Harry?" asked Hermione avoiding the envelope.

"Remus made plans with Bill and Charlie to go get him. It seems Dumbledore gave them permission to give the muggles some trouble, not that I blame him one bit." She said, "he should be here later today as well."

"Thank you," sighed Hermione softly before picking up the envelope and tearing it opened. As she pulled the paper from within, Molly Weasley nodded and moved to begin adding books to the shelves by hand. Unfolding the paper she silently began to read.

_Hermione_

_I'm sorry, God knows if you're reading this letter things have gone too far and you've taken Arianna to safety. Keep her safe. I know, when I look back at you dancing until your feet bled and you begged me to make you quit, I failed you as a father. I stood by and watched as she hurt you and closed my eyes to it. I don't expect you to forgive me, I can't forgive me. Remember I love you both with all of my heart._

_Do not worry about the future. Enclosed is your key and account number at the bank. My father left the Granger fortune to you at my wishes. His home in __Scotland__ has also been left to you. Take care of your sister. Remember to be her sister, she already had a mother. You are a smart young woman, remember that and use it to your advantage. I never said it but I am proud of you. No matter what happens I love you both. Don't ever forget it. _

_Remember to Dance, Hermione, it doesn't matter if the world is watching as long as it makes you happy. _

_Love Dad_

Dropping the letter, Hermione picked up one of the empty potions vials and threw it against the wall. Anger beyond anything she had ever felt before consumed her and she continued to throw the vials at the wall.

Severus Snape was pulled from sleep by the sound of breaking glass. Completely awake, he looked around to find Hermione smashing his potions vials against the wall. Molly Weasley looked stunned, a stack of books still in her arms as she kept busy by organizing the books without magic. He quickly held up a hand as she started to put the books down. He would deal with Hermione. As he approached, he repaired and levitated the vials back to the table for her to break again.

"Hermione," he said softly.

"He knew!" she cried, "He knew and he just stood back and watched as she poisoned Arianna. All those years, I begged him. I begged and begged to quit. I tried misbehaving and tried to quit without them. He knew and he just let her go on with it as though it was alright."

It didn't take long for him to realize that she was only working herself up more and more. In her currant condition it wasn't good for her so he wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Coming around the table, Remus picked up the forgotten letter and scanned over it quickly.

"Her father knew and did nothing about it," grumbled Lupin.

"I gathered as much," said Snape holding the broken girl and wishing he had a spell or potion to mend her.

"I don't understand what he meant by 'dance till her feet bled and begged him to make her quit'" continued the werewolf.

"I started dance lessons when I was three," said Hermione startling them, "I guess I excelled at ballet. By the time I was six, I was performing with much older and experienced dancers. There was a time when I loved to dance, to get lost in the music and let my feet take me where the music lead. She made me practice day in and day out. Some days I would stop only long enough to eat. When I was nine I performed with the Russian ballet. I hated it then, hated being the youngest person to ever dance with them, and I had no choice. I begged and begged my father to let me quit dancing. During one of the rehearsals, one of the dancers fell during a leap and I got an idea. They said she'd never be able to dance again because of the injury. I waited, biding my time until I came home. One day during one of her long dance sessions, I took the leap and forced myself to land wrong. I wasn't badly injured but I convinced the doctor to tell my mother I couldn't dance anymore. He wasn't very interested in cooperating. Twenty minutes of trying to talk to her through repeated questions about my ability to dance again, he helped me. I've never danced since."

"But what was that about your feet bleeding?" asked Molly Weasley.

"My shoes," sighed Hermione feeling a lot calmer, "The toe is wood," at their confused looks she took out her wand and transfigured the book on top of Molly's pile into a pair of pointe slippers. Seeing the still confused look on Remus Lupins face she kicked off her shoes and slipped her feet into the slippers and laced them up.

Standing with ease, as though she hadn't ever quit, she went into releve and began to pirouette around them. The three adults watched in awe as she moved. When she finally came to a halt in front of Severus Snape, he gently assisted her in sitting neatly in his lap. He was unhappy with how pale she had become. With a snap, Dobby was there with a bowl of soup.

"That was beautiful, but you are still too weak to be doing things like that," He chastised gently, "I see how, if the toe of the shoe is wood, your feet would bleed."

"Most people develop calluses but after so many hours of dancing the calluses would peel off," she began taking the pointe slippers off, "I could never keep the calluses and didn't have the leisure of potions that would have healed the wounds quickly or spells that would have prevented the rubbing to begin with."

"Hermione," Said Remus kneeling in front of her, "thank you for showing me," he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "That must be Bill and Charlie."

As she watched him walk over and open the door, she was surprised to find that she was exhausted and sore. Looking down at her arms she was horrified by the color. Bruises mostly still purple and nearly black covered every inch of her skin. She began trembling, realizing how bad her situation had truly been, and she felt arms tighten around her.

"Are you all right?" asked Severus Snape as he watched her examine her arms.

"I just realized how many bruises there are," she sighed, "and how bad the situation really was."

"It was not a good situation but I don't understand why you never said anything to anyone."

"In all truthfulness sir, unless dressing your daughters up like porcelain dolls every summer for your parties is abuse then we were in the perfect home."

"Hermione," exclaimed Bill Weasley as they entered, "We come bringing gifts."

"Bill, Charlie, it's so good to see you," Smiled Hermione as she fought tears.

Charlie came over and gently lifted her in a hug before whispering in her ear, "If you care to face a dragon, you'll probably walk away with less bruises."

"We're so glad that you're okay," said Bill holding out a box for her to open, "Open it."

Hermione was startled but resumed her seat with Snape and carefully opened the box. Inside she found two gold lockets, one shaped like a butterfly and the other wrapped in roses. When she touched the one with roses on it, it popped open revealing a strangely shaped compartment that was easily covered by a moving picture frame.

"It can hide a secondary wand, a potion, and a small bag of floo powder. They are replica's of some I found in a tomb in Egypt. The Pharaoh's wife was a witch that had been disarmed in battle and feared being left without a wand so she had these made. You and your sister each have one and an appointment with Olivander for a back up wand. It's not uncommon to keep a spare wand handy, especially in wartime or certain field of study."

"Thank you so much," gasped Hermione, tears glistening down her cheeks, "How did you know I was afraid of loosing my wand?"

"We were there when Dumbledore came to get mom," explained Charlie, "we talked about it a little after mom left and came to the conclusion that we would be afraid to lose our wands too so it seemed to be a sensible gift."

"Thank you," whispered Hermione so softly they nearly missed it.

"You're like a sister to us Mione." Said Charlie softly, "Now, as much as we hate to leave, we have a brother to go save. It seems the Muggles treat Harry worse than an animal so we're going to fix that. Tonks and Moody should be there with the muggle authorities soon. We need to be ready to meet them."

"Will you come back after and have dinner with us?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Mom won't let us leave until we have dinner anyways," smiled Bill, "don't worry with mom working here you'll be seeing a lot of us. We have dinner together every Sunday. No escape for anyone now."

"It sounds fun," admitted Hermione, "Meals at home were always on the run. We never actually sat down and ate together."

"Then it will be great."

"Bill, Charlie," said Hermione, "Will you keep this until you come back. Arianna should be awake then. I think you should give it to her. She doesn't know… understand how helpless I felt without my wand. I don't want her to feel that way."

"We understand Hermione," said Charlie taking the box, "We'll see you in a couple of hours."

Both elder Weasley boys kissed her forehead before following Lupin out the door. Once they were gone, Hermione found herself snuggled up against Severus Snape who looked slightly helpless as she fell asleep.

* * *

It was early when Harry was awakened by the sound of his Aunt moving. He knew she was probably sore. Things had changed after his fifth year. His Aunt, trying to protect him, had only put herself into a bad situation. Not only did Dudley and Vernon mistreat Harry but they had taken to mistreating her as well. In a way, Harry missed his days as little more than a house elf. At least in that lifetime Vernon and Dudley didn't hit him or Petunia.

As he rolled from his bed he wondered how long it would take for someone to figure out why Hedwig was hanging around. He hoped that it would be soon, Petunia wasn't going to make it much longer and once she was gone he wouldn't last either. As much as she had made his life hard in the past, she was protecting him now.

"Harry, it's time to get up," she whispered softly, "Vernon and Dudley will be up soon. We need to have it ready before they get up."

"I'm up Aunt Petunia," sighed Harry, "Are you gonna be okay today?"

"I'll have to be."

"I wish I could get to my wand," complained Harry softly, "At least with my wand I'd be able to call the night bus."

As they talked quietly about their need for assistance, the heard the time lock on the door open and they rushed out. They preformed their duties in silence and tried their best not to be seen. It didn't help that as they worked, Dudley tripped them or turned up the burners on the stove so things burned, anything to be able to punish them. Finally, it was time for Vernon to leave for work.

They weren't put back in their cell like room with the time lock. Dudley needed someone who could work for him, waiting on him hand and foot like misguided house elves. It didn't take him long to find something wrong, to give himself a reason to punish them. His coffee wouldn't be warm enough, then it would be too warm, and it would begin.

He would begin slow, starting with his beefy palm opened but leaving no less of a bruise than if it had been a fist. From there it would go on, open palm to fist, fist to foot until he could get creative. The cogs of his miniscule brain turning at a furious pace, it was most dangerous when those cogs turned. Dudley, much like his father, was a cruel being. His goal, to cause as much pain as possible with little work. Creativity drew upon the things around them so it was no surprise when the loud knock found Harry with his hand pressed firmly against the burner of the stove. His cry of pain was more than enough for the muggle authorities to force open the door.

Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Tonks, and Moody were quick to follow the muggles into the Dursley's home. As the fairly large, and well armed, group poured into the kitchen Dudley dropped Harry and backed away.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, "My father is away at work and will not be home until after. You can't just storm in here. This is a private residence."

"Call your father," ordered Lupin, "Tell him to come home immediately. Tell him nothing else," Lupin turned to where Charlie was tending to Harry's severely burned hand, "How is he Charlie."

"This needs tending to," stated the red head snappishly, "I need to take him to Mom."

"It's all right Aunt Petunia," Harry ground out through the pain, "These people are safe. You remember my other Godfather Remus Lupin. I don't know if you met his girlfriend Tonks. The two red heads are friends too."

"We need to get the boy to the hospital," said the Muggle police officer.

"Charlie is a paramedic," announced Harry trying to stay conscious through the pain, "Please, let me go with him. Remus please."

Remus Lupin turned to Moody and the muggle authorities. He was happy to realize that the social worker was looking him up and down and smiling.

"You said this man is your godfather?"

"Yes," hissed Harry.

"Where do you work? Can you support a child? When and where would he attend school?"

"I'm a professor in Scotland, yes I can support a child, He would begin school in the fall at the school where I teach," responded Lupin easily, "I've just been hired and am not settled yet but I can always be contacted through Tonks."

"Settled," she said happily, "Make sure that gets treated and I want to see you at this address in three days."

Lupin took the card she handed him, "Thank you," responded Lupin before meeting her eyes, "May we gather some of his things?"

"Yes, yes," said the woman as she focused on the trembling Petunia Dursley, "Mrs. Dursley I'd assume. Come now Dearling, you're safe now."

"Harry," sobbed the older woman, "I promised I'd protect him. I tried so hard."

"I know you did Dearling," comforted the woman, "Moody, Does Dumbledore have somewhere for us to take her? This trauma is…"

"Go with Lupin and the boys," moody chuckled to himself, "They didn't know you're a graduate of the very school he's teaching at."

"Oh, yes, had a wonderful time there. Decided not to give up my heritage though and keep my eyes open for children who need special help." She eyed the officer standing next to Dudley, "Dearling, who hurt you?"

Petunia closed her mouth and hid her face, "It's okay Aunt Petunia," comforted Harry, "They'll take care of us. Uncle Vernon and Dudley can't hurt us anymore."

"You have to tell me so that we can arrest them," said the woman, "We can take you somewhere safe."

"They did, my son and my husband hurt us," Petunia began to sob and it disquieted Harry more than he thought possible.

He hadn't seen her cry yet. Over the entire summer since she protected him, he had never seen her cry. Through the beatings and the starvation she had not shed a single tear. He never asked what happened behind closed doors, he didn't need to. Just the thought of it was enough to make him sick.

As the six of them left the house on private drive Remus Lupin studied the woman. As he studied her he realized that he knew her. She had graduated the same year as he did.

"Michelle Gerhat," said Lupin softly, "I thought you looked familiar."

"It's Brindlebur now," She smiled softly, "I was wondering if you'd recognize me. How's the rest of your little gang?"

"You're looking at the last of us," sighed Lupin tiredly, "This is Lily's sister Petunia and Lily and James' son Harry. Can you aperate with her?"

"Yes," she replied thoughtfully, "Where are we aperating to?"

"Which do you prefer, Hogsmeade or the aperation point just outside of Hogwarts?"

"The aperation point is fine," she looked at the cowering form of Petunia, "There won't be as many people, less traumatic."

"Lupin go ahead and help her, we're going to hurry him straight to mom," said Charlie.

"Go, I'll meet you there with them. The password is Aurora Angelae."

"I'll go with her then you follow," stated Michelle Brindlebur as she wrapped her arms around Petunia Dursley.

With a nod Lupin watched her go before following in a muted pop. When he appeared at the aperation point he found her rubbing Petunia Dursley's back as the woman emptied her stomach. When they were sure that she was finished, Remus cast a quick cleaning charm and offered her his arm. Petunia carefully looked him over before accepting his arm and allowing them to lead her towards the castle.

"Lily and Harry both got to live here," she said so softly that only Remus heard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Mrs. Dursley," said Remus Lupin softly.

"Not Dursley," Stated the woman seriously, "Evens. I'll not be going back to him. Y… you may call me Petunia though."

Remus smiled at her gently, "I'm Remus Lupin. You may call me Remus."

"Are you the Remus that Lily was always talking about, the one that was friends with James?"

"Yes."

Petunia was silent as they gained the stairs of Hogwarts. As they reached the top, the heavy doors were thrown opened by non other than Albus Dumbledore. The sight of the ancient wizard seemed to calm Petunia Evens and she sagged against Lupin's arm.

"I tried to keep my promise," she said softly.

"I know child, I know."

* * *

Hermione sat with her head on Severus Snape's shoulder. Around her, Molly Weasley was still working, humming a lullaby that Hermione had never heard before. Hermione was tired, bored, and utterly confused. Snape was not the same. As she thought quietly to herself, she made the potions vials dance around the table.

"Very good Hermione," Snape's voice rumbled through her cheek startling her, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"Wand less magic," he smiled realizing that she hadn't known what she was doing.

"Was I?" She asked confused.

"She's been doing it all morning Severus," said Molly from in front of the fireplace, "Usually she's lost in thought when she does it."

"I can do wand less magic," said Hermione incredulously as McGonagall walked in.

"You've been strong enough to do it for at least a year," said Minerva, "How are you feeling today?"

"A little tired," answered Hermione, "How did I learn wand less magic? I… I mean, I've read about it but I've never seen it done."

"It is not as rare a skill as many old books believe but one born of necessity," said Severus Snape, "Like the ability to become an Animagi you have to reach a certain level of skill and power that many witches and wizards never have the motivation to meet. The greatest difference between wand less magic and other skills seems to be need. A certain amount of fear seems to trigger the ability to use wand less magic."

"Witches and Wizards that lose the ability to speak also develop wand less magic very quickly," said Professor McGonagall, "and those born without the ability to speak develop wand less magic as everyone else learns to use their wands."

Across the room, the door burst opened admitting Bill and Charlie. Charlie carried Harry like a smile child despite his adult height. Molly Weasley immediately dropped what she was doing and moved to help her sons and Harry.

"What happened?" she asked clearly upset.

"The fat boy was burning his hand," said Charlie sitting down with Harry.

"Dudley put it over the burner," said Harry through the pain, "Aunt Petunia is worse off then me. I… I think she has broken ribs and the cut on her arm is infected too."

"I will take care of her when she arrives," said Molly as she looked over his hand, "Right now, I'll take care of you. Dobby, retrieve the burn salves from the hospital wing. Quickly now."

"Mione, who are all these people?" asked a tiny voice from across the room.

Hermione looked at Snape who gently propelled her to her feet and towards the beds where Arianna sat up in her bed, "They're friends Arianna."

"There are a lot of them," the small girl smiled Shyly.

"I know it's different, but you'll get used to it," comforted Hermione, "It's kind of like being in a really big family."

"What's happening over there?"

"A lot of bad things happened this summer," said Hermione softly, "They're helping Harry right now. Let's leave them to take care of things. Winky!"

"Yes Miss?" asked the elf entering with a pop.

"Arianna and I would like to get cleaned up, would you be able to help us?" asked Hermione glad she had given up S.P.E.W.

"Yes Miss!" grinned Winky as she rushed to get them clean clothes from their trunks. As the eager house elf went through their clothes, it was obvious that she wasn't happy with what she found, "No good, no good at all. Yous is witches Miss. Winky will make it right. Yous be needing to dress like witches Miss not muggles." Hermione watched at the possessive house elf chose Hermione's dark blue dress and Arianna's deep green one. After retrieving undergarments and shoes, the bright eyed elf ushered them to the large bathroom.

Once they entered the bathroom, Hermione was surprised to see three goddess statues each holding a jar, dish, or vase. While Hermione and Arianna looked around, Winky filled the large bath with exquisitely warm water. The two girl watched as she reached up and tapped the maiden and bath oil poured from her bowl filling the room with the scent of apples. It was heavenly to the two girls as the slipped into the water after weeks of being unable to bathe. After several minutes of soaking Arianna finally broke the silence.

"This isn't a bath Hermione, this is a pool."

Hermione was happy to see her sister feeling better than she had in years, "It's wonderful here Arianna."

Hermione nearly shrieked when Winky began washing her hair, "It okay Miss, Winky won't hurt you Miss. Winky is just washing your hair."

"I'm sorry Winky, I'm just a little jumpy right now," apologized Hermione.

"Missy does not need to pologize," said Winky sadly, "Winky understands. Winky was mistreated before Dumbledore found her and gave Winky a job," Winky washed her hair several times before declaring her clean and ready to get out. The small elf helped Hermione out of the water and wrapped her in a large soft towel before transfiguring the dark blue dress into a comfortable summer robe. As Hermione began drying off to get dressed she looked over to see her sisters honey colored eyes filled with tears.

"I thought it was a nightmare Mione," the younger girl said looking over the bruises that covered her sisters body, "I wish I could have stopped her."

Hermione surveyed her sisters bruises and felt the sadness nearly overwhelm her again, "I know, Ria."

Winky quickly finished with Arianna's long dark hair and helped the still weak girl from the bath. While Hermione got herself dressed, Winky helped the smaller girl get dressed in the transfigured green dress. With a few well placed charms, their hair was pulled away from their faces and half held up showing the impressive length of it.

"They should be done healing Harry's hand by now," Said Hermione softly, "Are you ready to meet my other family?"

Arianna nodded, nervous and terrified, excited and amazed. How many times had they heard that no one else would want them. Her mind ran as fast and clear as a mountain spring for the first time in a long time and what it found frightened her. Reaching out like a child much younger than her nearly eleven years, she took Hermione's hand tightly in hers before they exited the bath.

Entering the common room they came face to face with Harry, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Severus, Minerva, Molly, and two strange women. Without wasting an instant Hermione was on edge. Before she could do more than pull Arianna behind her, Harry was on his feet and pulling her into a hug.

"Mione, they told me what happened," He muffled into her hair, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Harry, I'm gonna be okay," she smiled, "Harry, I have someone for you to meet. This is my sister Arianna. She starts school here this year."

Harry turned his attention to the small girl behind Hermione. To see her eyes, it was like looking back in time to meeting Hermione on the train but it was not the same girl. Beyond her eyes, her hair was long and far more straight than Hermione had ever managed to get her hair. Arianna was shorter and skinnier than Hermione had been, as though she had been starving half her life.

"Hello Arianna, I'm Harry."

"Hello," she replied softly.

"Hey, don't forget about us," grinned Charlie.

Hermione smiled and touched the rose locket around her neck, "Arianna, you won't lack for big brothers anymore. The two red heads are Bill and Charlie. They have something for you."

The two elder Weasley boys came over to them, a small box in hand,

"We have a new baby sister to spoil now Mum," said Charlie kneeling down in front of her.

Bill also knelt and held the box out to her. They both watched her face as she opened the small box and saw the butterfly locket.

"It's so beautiful," gasped Arianna, "but… but I don't deserve this."

"Nonsense," said Bill picking it up and clasping it around her neck, "You're family now. You'll get used to having brothers that can't say no to you now. Now, this is a special locket. It has a secret place inside to keep a spare wand, a potion, and a small bag of floo powder."

"Floo powder?" asked Arianna.

"It's a way to travel through fire," explained Harry, "You'll see later. We have more people for you to meet," he took both their hands and led them into the group of people, "I guess you've already met Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, and Professor McGonagall. This is Mrs. Weasley, she'll be teaching charms this year. She's kind of like the mom we all wish we had. This is my Aunt Petunia, she's a muggle but she's going to be staying with us for a while. Have you met Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Arianna nodded before curtsying as she was taught to do at parties, "He was the first person I met when I woke up."

"You're the Granger girls that my superiors wanted me to see," said Michelle Brindlebur, "I'm glad to see you both up and about. When I spoke to Albus last night he wasn't sure when you'd be able to speak with me. Albus used a pensieve to show me your account of what happened so I'll be able to tell the court. I doubt that you'll be needed to testify. With that done, I'll leave you to your Professors. Albus assured me that you'll be well cared for."

"I have a question," said Hermione softly, "I used magic outside of school, why didn't I get into trouble?"

"Ah, well, your use of a time turner your third year aged you nearly a year and a half. Which means while your peers are only seventeen, you are eighteen."

"Oh," she said stunned.

"It's something we can speak of later, right now I think we need to open the door," said Dumbledore with a twinkle.

Remus Lupin walked over and opened the door just in time to see Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville walking up with Fred and George in tow.

"Remus, What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Teaching DADA this year again," said Remus with a bit of a smile, "Come on in."

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ginny, her arm was fixed in Luna's.

"Inside introducing her sister to everyone," he grinned.

"Remy, how bad… how bad was it?"

"They've both still got the bruise."

"Then it had to be a poison that reacts badly with healing potions," said Luna, much of her oddly dreamy disposition had dissipated since their experiences in fifth year, "Come on Ginny, let's go see them."

Remus watched as the two girls ran in to greet and hug their best friend.

"Hermione," cried Ginny seeing the bruise covered girl, "I tried to write to you but I got a nasty letter back. I'm so sorry, I got so caught up in everything that we never came to make sure you were all right."

"It's okay," replied Hermione, "She would have hurt you too. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you with everything."

"We're here now, okay," Said Luna softly, "We'll take care of each other."

"Ginny, Luna, I want you to meet my sister Arianna."

"I see our brothers all ready got to you," grinned Ginny pulling out an oval locket with a wolf howling on it. Luna pulled out a round one with a moon and stars twinkling on it.

"Oi, Ginny, are you going to give us a chance or what?" asked Fred with agreeing nods from George and Ron.

"Whatever you do, don't eat anything he gives you without one of us okaying it" warned Ginny.

"Arianna," said Hermione with a smile, "These three are Fred, George, and Ron. Just consider them your brothers. Fred and George own a joke shop. They like to use unsuspecting first years as test subjects. I'm warning you right now Fred and George Weasley if you even think of using her as a test subject I'll hex you till your own mother doesn't even recognize you."

"Then you'll have to face me," smiled their mother sweetly.

"We get it!" they both exclaimed together.

"Neville, don't hide over there, come on over and meet Arianna," said Hermione.

"I just didn't want to get in the way," blushed Neville, "Hello, Arianna."

Arianna smiled but couldn't help the yawn that stretched her face, "I'm so glad to meet you all."

"I believe it's time for you to rest Miss. Granger," said Albus Dumbledore, "I think a quick nap before your trip to Diagon Alley."

" You mean I get to go!" exclaimed Arianna brightly, "I never got to go before, Mum wouldn't let me go out."

"Yes, you get to go, We are all going as a group," said Dumbledore with a smile, "For now thought, you must rest so you have the energy to explore. Hermione, you, Bill and I have an appointment with a muggle that assists muggle born witch and wizards in moving their money to Gringots."

Hermione nodded and thought of changing her clothes, "I should go change."

"You're fine Ms. Granger. We will be aperating directly to Mr. Marlo's office." Hermione looked down at her nearly bare discolored arms and felt the embarrassment rise up in her. The twinkle in his eyes dulled a little as he lifted her chin, "He will not stare or ask. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You did nothing wrong."

"I have an idea Albus," said Molly coming forward, "It's the bruises that embarrass you, is that it Hermione?" the girl nodded sadly, "Simple enough, a glamour will hide them easily."

"Thank you," said Hermione softly.

Molly wrapped the girl in a hug and held her tightly until Hermione was able to prevent the tears.

Authors Note- Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. August proved to hold a lot of surprises and a lot of tears. I buried five friends in less than four weeks. September seems to be going better though so I hope to have more chapters for you soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews are appreciated. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

**

* * *

Miz****- **I've decided to put them in Hermione's 7th year though originally I had thought to use their 6th year. 

**FiresAtMidnight****- **Sorry if the word info popped up. I usually write shorthand in my notebook on my lunch and if I'm tired will forget to change it back. Thank you for pointing it out, I will try to go back and fix it.


	4. Picking up the Pieces

**Stone Angels**

**Picking up the Pieces**

Hermione was still dizzy when they sat across the large oak desk from Mr. Marlo. Mr. Marlo was a small man, his nearly bald head just reached her nose making is seem as though he was one of the house elves he so closely resembled. While they got comfortable, he never seemed to look up from his computer.

"Ah, William, what can I do for you and your beautiful friend?"

"This is Hermione Granger."

"Yes, Miss Granger. Your father was here to see me several months ago. I must admit it was a strange visit. I was told to expect you and your esteemed companion Professor Dumbledore. I must admit Albus, it was a strange visit. I had wanted to seek you out right away but per the contract I could not."

"Go on Mr. Marlo," said Albus curious.

"He had a frightening tale that was so disturbing that I believed it. I was expecting you two months ago so I nearly completed the papers for the transfer."

"What prevented it before now?" asked Bill.

"The house and money were all left in Miss Grangers name. Once she signs for the transfer, it will be in Gringots and She will be free to move into Rose Haven," The seemingly timid man blushed slightly before continuing, "I must admit that I was curious to know how a muggle born witch came to inherit a wizarding manor of the highest, oldest order. Pardon my curiosity Miss Granger, but my hobby is tracking the family lines of purebloods that are disowned. The home originally belonged to a Lillianna Black, aunt of Narcissa Malfoy."

"Grandma Lilly was a witch," questioned Hermione slightly stunned, "Why wasn't my father a wizard then? Oh, Great Merlin, I'm related to Draco Malfoy!"

"The Black family blood was nearly destroyed by their hate of muggle borne," explained Dumbledore with a twinkle, "Lillianna was very smart but her magical ability was very weak. I don't know what happened to her after she left Hogwarts."

"She became a doctor," answered Hermione softly, "She told me once that she met grandpa at college," Hermione found herself feeling exhausted and overwhelmed, "Arianna looks just like her. Please, may I sign the papers and go. I… I'm not feeling well."

"I believe this is more than any of us was bargaining on learning," replied Dumbledore with a pat of his hand.

Mr. Marlo removed several papers from a locked desk drawer and marked several places for her to sign, "I'm almost sorry to let you sign these," he said as she signed, "I feel as though I'm throwing you to the wolves without a wand. It won't take long for people to put two and two together. I would advise you to learn everything you can about the powerful wizarding families because for all intentions and purposes, you will be among them."

"I don't understand, how will I be among them?"

"You Miss Granger make the Malfoys look like paupers."

" I believe, if we are finished, Miss Granger needs to rest," said Dumbledore unhappy with the mans lack of control over his tongue, "Thank you for your suggestion. I will make sure that Miss Granger receives the information she needs."

"It was my pleasure to assist you," replied Mr. Marlo, "William, it was nice to see you again."

"It was a pleasure to see you as well Jacob," replied Bill Weasley shaking the mans hand and smiling, "Tell Elizabeth I said hello."

"I will good day."

"Miss Granger, if you would honor an old man with this trip," smiled Dumbledore.

"Thank you," replied Hermione allowing the powerful man to hug her to aperate.

Hermione held her head for a second after they appeared outside Hogwarts gates, "I'm sure Severus will have a headache potion handy," said Dumbledore offering his arm to her.

"Headmaster, about what Mr. Marlo said, who will teach me?" asked Hermione taking his arm.

"We have several highly qualified people on the staff. I have no doubt that Minerva and Severus can prepare you for everything. I have faith in your ability to learn what will be needed." He turned a sad eye to her for the briefest of seconds, "I must urge you Hermione to learn from the Slytherins. Mr. Marlo was right in portraying it as he did. The rich, powerful pureblood families don't like readmitting the blood of the disowned. Like Lillianna, many were cast out because of their love of Muggles."

"They will find it difficult with me sir," said Hermione, "I loved Grandma Lilly dearly but she was easily pushed around. Unfortunately I have Grandfathers temperament."

"I must apologize for Mr. Marlo," said Bill walking with them, "With age, he's forgotten how to keep things between himself and his employers."

"I believe it was information that I needed to know," answered Hermione with a yawn.

"Yes, it was," replied Albus softly, "come now, Miss Granger, Molly and Severus will not be happy with me if you don't rest soon."

"I'm so tired all ready."

* * *

Hermione woke with a frightened scream on her lips which brought people running from the common room. Snape, his long legs working to his advantage was the first to reach her. She was relieved when he sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"It was just a dream," he soothed, rocking her and smoothing her hair away from her face.

At the door, Remus Lupin stopped Harry, Ron, and Ginny from trying to enter, "She's okay. Severus is handling it well."

"But Remus!" Ron protested loudly, "The bloody Git's gonna make things worse. He's always horrible to her."

"You don't get it yet do you Ron?" responded Ginny, "She's his best student. He has to treat her that way because she's a Gryffindor and Harry's friend. He hates to do it to her but if he doesn't they will begin to wonder if he's a spy."

"How do you know all that?" asked Remus staring at her.

Ginny's hands flew to cover her mouth but Dumbledore interrupted with a chuckle, "You will not be punished if you tell them."

Ginny blushed but answered, "Last year, I bumped into Professor Snape and our books went flying everywhere. When we picked them up, we managed to confuse our journals. When I opened it I only read enough to realize it wasn't mine and ran to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Well, at least it wasn't second year all over again," smiled Harry, "I really do prefer my friends to be themselves and not possessed by the ghosts of future madmen."

Arianna looked from one to the other, unsure of what to make of them. She was pulled from her confusion by Hermione and Snape exiting the girls dorm.

"Ah, I see we are all ready to go to Diagon Alley," twinkled Dumbledore before turning to Arianna, "One last thing before we go," he held up a stack of letters, the first one was handed to Arianna.

Everyone watched her excitement as she opened the letter and read over it. It was a contagious emotion as everyone, except Professor Snape, smiled and began gathering their things for the outing. To their surprise, Winky appeared with cloaks for Hermione and Arianna that matched their robes.

"I had Winky find appropriate cloaks for the two of you while you napped," Said Minerva McGonagall watching Hermione examine her cloak, "We also have an appointment to get proper robes for both of you."

"This is all happening so fast," replied Hermione.

"It was bound to," smiled Minerva, "As soon as you were thrown into this world things have changed constantly. I will not lie to you Hermione, it is going to get harder. You've been dropped into the middle of a very cut throat lifestyle. You will have to be able to face and converse with families like the Malfoys and Parkinson's."

"As Dumbledore told you, you would be better prepared to keep an eye on many of the Slytherins," said Snape stepping in, "They have been brought up with the privileges of their station and the necessity to indulge in some of those privileges. You will have to be prepared to defend yourself and you will learn to fly, if the rumors are true."

Hermione wondered where the kind man she met before had disappeared to and huffed, "For your information, Madam Hooch spent all of my first year working with me. According to her I am better than most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch players."

"I don't know what's going on yet," said Harry, who was watching the interaction, "But I'll help if I can."

Arianna tugged on Dumbledore's sleeves and he bent to find out what she wanted, "Why is Hermione all shimmery?"

The powerful man looked down at her for a moment before realizing what she was seeing, "You can see the concealment charm. It is an unusual gift. What else can you see?"

"Everyone has colors here," She said softly, "At home, Hermione, Grandma Lilly, and Dad were the only ones who had colors."

"Yes, only people with magic or potential for magic have auras that can be seen," said Dumbledore softly, "What else can you see?" he asked eyes twinkling.

"Harry, there is something black, it caresses his skin especially near his right temple," she said softly.

"Arianna, while we're out, if you see anyone that shimmers, like Hermione is, coming into our group I want you to tell either me or Professor Snape."

"Are you ready for your concealment charm Arianna?" asked Molly entering the room.

"I'll tell you if I see anyone," said Arianna quickly before approaching Molly Weasley.

"Ah, Hermione, You look lovely," said Headmaster Dumbledore approaching Hermione and Severus, "Before we depart, I would like a few words," he said gaining everyone's attention, "We will, stay as a group as much a possible. Our first stop will be Olivanders, after that we will go where you request. With that said, let us depart. First to my office then to Diagon Alley."

Ten minutes later, after much reorganization, they were finally leaving the Leaky Cauldron. Arianna's reaction wasn't anything like what they were expecting though, as she shrank back against Hermione. Her overly large nutmeg eyes growing larger in fear of the size of the crowd. She clung to Hermione's hand and before he could protest, Neville found himself hand in hand with the frightened girl. Arianna, for all that it was worth demanded that he would take care of her and that she was sure she wanted to stay with Neville. Dumbledore just smiled and twinkled leaving everyone a little unnerved. When they finally reached Olivanders, everyone was feeling the crowd a bit more than usual.

"It's too crowded out there," whispered Arianna leaning against Dumbledore.

"Ah! Headmaster, not your usual group and a bit early too. Is there any way I can help you?" Said Mr. Olivander startling Arianna.

"I believe that Miss Granger and her sister have an appointment at this time," smiled Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes, A wand for the younger Miss Granger and back up wands for both. We'll start with the younger since it's her first wand," His eyes widened slightly as he took in Arianna's tiny frame, "You must be Miss Arianna Granger. I think I know just the one," he said thoughtfully before pulling a box off the shelf, " Ash, unicorn hair, 10 inches."

"What do I do?" asked Arianna taking it from him as though it were glass.

"Give it a wave," he smiled.

Doing as she was told, they watched in horror as the ladder was ripped from the wall, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he moaned, "Let's try this one, "Willow, Dragon Heartstring, 9 ½ inches. When she gave it a wave a bunch of harmless silver sparks flew from the end, "That's the one. Now a back up wand… Hermione, step up here and we'll wrap this up for you," he looked through his shelves and pulled out two very similar boxes, "Let's try these. Your other wands are so similar these may work for you." As soon as they touched the hands of the two girls they each gave a happy spray of sparks before dimming, "Very interesting, the two of you hold the only three wands to bear the heartstrings of an albino ridgeback."

"Those are very rare," murmured Charlie, "There's only been one hatched in nearly six hundred years."

"Very rare indeed. Everything will be charged to your account Miss Granger. Is there anything more that I can help this group with?" asked Mr. Olivander.

"They will be needing quality wrist holsters," said Snape.

"Madam Malkin has taken over supplying holsters, I've just been too busy with my wands to continue that line."

"Thank you Sir," said Hermione before the group made their exit.

"Well, now where shall we go?" asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Hermione, my letter said I could bring a cat, owl, or toad. Can I please."

"I think that would be a good idea," smiled Hermione, "I wonder if they'll have anymore part Kneezle cats."

"Is that what Crookshanks is?" asked Arianna tucking herself closer to Neville as a particularly loud and angry sounding witch pushed her way through the group, "I like him, he used to steal my medicine after mom would leave."

"Part Kneezle cats are much smarter than regular cats," explained Minerva, "He could probably tell something wasn't right."

They watched, with great smiles as Arianna's eyes lit up in the pet store. Even Snape smiled though he tried hard to hide it. As she moved from cat to cat they could tell which one she would choose by the look on her face. After several minutes of looking and petting she finally decided on a pure black kitten with oddly intelligent yellow eyes. They were nearly to the counter when Snape found himself nearly walking into Arianna, whose face was pressed to the glass of a very large glass case.

"Oh, Hermione, will I ever be able to get a snake?" asked the girl, "I promise I won't chase you around with it."

"You dislike snakes Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I… I haven't been afraid of snakes since second year," replied Hermione blushing a brilliant Gryffindor scarlet, "Maybe next year Arianna, we won't really have the time for a snake this year."

"I know, I just thought it might be nice, they have such pretty eyes," sighed the younger girl.

Snape was surprised that she liked snakes and silently promised himself that he'd introduce her to Poe, his python. He watched inconspicuously as Arianna tucked the small black cat into the shadow of her cloak and took the hand of Minerva McGonagall. It hit him, how young she seemed, younger than most of the first years he had seen in his twenty years of teaching.

"Something is bothering you," said Remus discreetly.

"She seems so much younger than the typical first year," replied Severus as they exited the store.

"She does, there's a bet going that she's going to fall in your house. Albus and Minerva are split in their views. Minerva wants her in Gryffindor but Albus is certain that she'll be a Slytherin."

Severus was quiet for a moment as he took it all in, "What do you think?"

"She's going to go into Slytherin," answered Remus, "She's spent too many years being controlled and manipulated. She's going to give Fred and George a run for their money."

"I agree," he sighed, "She's going to be a lot of trouble for me if she's in Slytherin."

"Why's that?" asked Remus.

"She will need to be protected, even if she stays in angel tower with Hermione," he studied the man next to him carefully.

"Fitting name," Remus said tiredly, "Can we call a truce Severus?"

"I… I think we should speak of it later," replied Snape as he caught sight of blonde hair through the crowd, "the more dangerous half of the Malfoys is about today. She'll not be happy about loosing her status." Snape was never able to finish before the sapphire bundle that was Arianna slammed into his waist.

* * *

Arianna was startled as an angry feminine voice snaked its way through the crowd. The woman who held her hand was busy enough talking to one of the red heads that she didn't notice the growing panic in her young wards body. Suddenly, the angry voice burst through the overly crowded street. Fear like nothing she had ever felt filled her chest making it hard to breath and she rushed backwards to the dark professor that made her feel better than she had in years.

"Arianna?" asked Severus Snape as he took in the panicked breathing of the girl.

"Severus! Oh, Severus, how are you?" exclaimed the forced cheerful voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

Arianna jumped and trembled more against him. With a quick hand, he pulled the child around to his side and hid her with his cloak, "I'm well Narcissa."

"I'm missing my husband but surviving. What has you out and about on such a brisk day?"

"Purchasing student supplies for a new year of dunderheads," he replied silkily. All the while he was aware that Arianna was peeking carefully from behind his cloak.

"How unfortunate," she replied slyly, "My, who is this?"

"My temporary ward," replied Snape flawlessly, "Come out Arianna," he ordered, "She is traumatized and speaks little."

Narcissa paled at the sight of Arianna Granger, "What a beautiful child Severus, will she be with you long?"

"No, she returns to her sisters care later today." He groaned inwardly at the questions that would be brought up.

"I have to be going," said Narcissa suddenly, "It was nice to see you. Draco! Come along child, I have no time for your dawdling."

Arianna's overly large brown eyes watched sadly as the blonde boy followed the angry woman. He was shimmering so brightly that she feared how many concealment charms were on the boy. The thing that caught her attention most was the sadness in his eyes. Turning to her protector she remember her promise to the Headmaster.

"I don't like her, her voice is angry. The boy with her shimmers like Hermione, Headmaster said that I was seeing the concealment charm on her but he Shimmers more, brighter like a full moon," Arianna whispered.

"Arianna, are you okay?" asked Hermione approaching once Narcissa was well out of sight.

The girl nodded but look over Hermione's shoulder to the headmaster, "He was shimmering brighter than Hermione."

"Narcissa seemed to recognize Arianna," said Professor Snape.

"Arianna looks like Grandma Lilly," Said Hermione to Dumbledore, "Mr. Marlo said that Grandma Lilly was Narcissa Malfoys Aunt."

"Let us finish our shopping then," said Dumbledore sadly, " Minerva, Severus, I believe your appointment with Madam Malkin is next, Molly why don't you go with them. Remus, Bill, Charlie, and I can take the others to retrieve their books and other supplies while you take care of that."

"That would be prudent," replied Severus.

"Come along girls," said Minerva, "We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron when we're finished Albus."

"Who was that woman?" asked Arianna tightening her grip on Professor Snape, "She was very pretty but mean. The boy, the one she called Draco, he's scared and sad."

"Remember her face and name. She is Narcissa Malfoy and a distant family member. Draco is her son, you will most likely meet him at Hogwarts."

* * *

Draco followed his mother silently as she stormed her way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were inside, she rushed to floo them home. Draco didn't want to go home, he wanted nothing to do with being near that place or her. As soon as he stepped from the fireplace he knew that she was upset. What upset her never really mattered, she was upset so he would suffer.

"What were you doing staring at that filthy mudblood like a love struck puppy," she hissed as her fist struck across his pale skin. She continued to hit him several more times before a strange look crossed her face and she pushed him against the wall, "I'll show you what happens to boys who look like that at filthy mudblood girls." As she spoke she reached down and fondled him through his pants."

"P… please don't," he whispered even as he froze.

"What was that dear?" she asked even as she moved to reach her pale hand down her pants, "You know, you look so much like your father."

She pressed her lips against his and his mind screamed but he couldn't move. To his horror, he felt himself harden under her rough touch. He wanted to scream, to run, to lash out at her but he couldn't seem to make his body move. Every muscle seemed intent to be working against him. When she grabbed him by the hair, a small whimper escaped be he didn't fight. He couldn't fight as she dragged him bodily to the nearest room.

It was a guest room, cold, dark, and impersonal as the fear welled up inside him. Before he could blink or even have time to fight, his clothes were gone and her wand was in hand. It was neither the beatings of his fathers hand nor the typical lashing out by his mother. As he was thrown, completely naked, upon the bed he felt the floating sensation of the imperius curse course through his brain.


	5. Deserving Love

**Author note- **For those people who feel I've been too liberal with the number of abuse cases in this story, I suggest that you do some research. My choices of characters and their situations was based on my evaluation of how 'high risk' their situation is compared to the statistics that I've found.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any characters except Arianna and Averill, everything else belongs to JKR.

**Stone Angels**

**Deserving Love**

Severus Snape watched Arianna over the color and fabric swatches. She was far frailer than he had first believed. He had waited patiently, listening intently as Madam Malkin clucked over her measurements. When they were finished, the two girls, Minerva, and Molly were sent behind some curtains with an assistant before he was accosted by the verbose woman.

"What in Merlin's name has happened to those children?" she asked, concern was written across her face and voice, "Were you listening to those measurements? That child is eleven years old and looks seven. I also know a concealment charm when I feel one. And the older one! She flinches if I reach towards her, it's as though she's terrified I'll beat her. Minerva's the only thing keeping her from complete panic."

"They are our wards," stated Professor Snape coolly.

"They are the grandchildren of Lillianna Black. I'd bet my store on it," she replied easily.

Snape tensed at that realization, "Is it that obvious?" he asked worried that their outing did more harm than good.

"To anyone who knew Lillianna it's more than obvious. Arianna looks just like her. Please, tell me what befell the children."

"It's not my place to say."

"Professor Snape," called Hermione as she stepped from behind the curtain, "Is this okay? Professor McGonagall charmed my hair back."

Severus was speechless. Hermione was more than transformed. Her long, usually frizzy hair was pulled into a French twist that cascaded tight shining curls from the top. The robes she wore resembled a French Renaissance style dress in blood red with black and gold trim. It was very Gryffindor yet very dark. It fit her so well; the red and black making her appear almost porcelain and her curls so much darker. The gold seemed to make her eyes glow.

"It's missing something," sighed Madam Malkin thoughtfully, "Oh, I know!" with a flick of her wand, a black ribbon stitched with a gold rose pattern tied itself around her neck.

"Breath taking," murmured Severus Snape.

Before she could do more than blush prettily, Arianna stumbled out from behind the curtained area.

"Sorry, I stood up too fast, "said Arianna standing up straight and smoothing her robes. She wore emerald green, cream, and silver robes and her long dark hair was tied back with a cream bow.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Madam Malkin as Minerva and Molly followed Arianna from behind the curtains.

Molly waved her wand and whispered something in Latin before turning to the younger girl sternly, "Tell one of us immediately if you get dizzy again."

"Yes Ma'am," sighed Arianna looking down at her feet.

The red haired woman looked distress as she placed a gentle hand under her chin and lifted the young girl's eyes too meet hers, "Honey, we're only trying to look out for you. I want you to get healthy but you have to tell us when you start to feel bad so we can make it better."

Arianna nodded and tentatively wrapped her arms around Molly Weasley.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been there, how long it had taken her to do what she had done. He didn't know how long it had taken for the imperius curse to wear off or his body to stop spasming from the cruatius curse. It didn't matter though, as he curled into the fetal position he wished to crawl from his skin. After a time, he felt gentle hands dress him and take care of him. It wasn't until a potion was urged down his throat that he came to his senses.

"Min-Min is sorry Master Draco. Min-Min was supposed to protect Master Draco. Master Lucius gave Min-Min robes and bound her solely to Master Draco to protect him," said the house elf with tears in her eyes, "Min-Min failed in her duty once again, she will iron her hands later. Come on now Master Draco, Min-Min has all ready packed everything. Master Lucius made Min-Min promise that if anything happened she would take you to Master Snape or Master Dumbledore. Hurry; hurry Little Dragon your Mother left to have tea with Mistress-Ugly-Hag-Lestrange. They plot nasty evil things."

Draco was terrified. He had been warned to beware his Aunt Belle for a long time by both his father and godfather. He hastily cast a concealment charm on himself and tried to force his battered body to work. His first steps were awkward, his legs still like jelly and his nerve ending all on fire. His mind was desperately trying to protect itself by pushing the whole thing into a box and hiding it deep in his mind.

Min-Min gave him a small smile before taking his hand and aperating away.

* * *

Hermione looked in the floor length mirror and was stunned by what she saw. The deep red of her robes gave her skin a gentle glow making her look healthier than any concealment charm alone could. Her long hair, which hadn't been cut in years, was twisted up so that the curls fell in ringlets around her face and shoulders.

"Molly and Minerva say we are ready," he said sternly.

"It doesn't look like me," whispered Hermione as he stepped behind her to gaze into her eyes through the mirror.

"What, pray tell, did you think you looked like you silly girl."

Her eyes left his and fell to the floor, "Horrible-hairy-Hermione," she whispered so softly he nearly didn't hear, "Know-it-all and busy body. Only wanted by boys who think she's desperate enough to be easy and people who want her to do their work for them."

His face softened echoes of 'Snivilus' ringing in his head, "you are a very beautiful young woman Hermione."

"She looks like a princess from a fairy tale," giggled Arianna twirling in.

Severus Snape took a step back, surprised by his lack of control of his mouth, "Is there anywhere else we need to go?"

"Madam Patil's," answered Hermione, "it's the only place that carries the potion that controls my hair."

"This will be the last bottle you buy, Miss Granger; you are too good with potions to be wasting money on such over priced things."

"Will we be able to do any brewing before the start of term?"

"Albus is planning on adding a potions lab and training room later today," said Minerva, "While we are at Madam Patil's, we'll buy several books on charms. The most important one is titled "Charms every pureblood witch needs to know"."

Hermione nodded having seen many of her year mates with the book.

As they made their way out of Madam Malkins, Arianna held Molly's hand and chattered away. Once and a while she'd fall silent and shrink against the older woman's legs. Hermione, walked in silence, observing the difference in the way people moved around them. It wasn't until they entered the small shop and they were accosted by twin squeals of recognition that Hermione began to worry.

"Miss Patil! Miss Patil! If you would please refrain from that infernally childish squealing!" snapped Snape with a glare.

"Sorry Professor," they squeaked.

"Hermione, you look absolutely wonderful," gushed Pavarti, "why didn't you let us do this to you last year. You'll have every boy in the school chasing after you."

"Maybe you'll even melt an Ice Prince's heart," giggled Padma, "Oh! Could you just imagine?"

"I will not," replied Hermione seriously, "Besides, I hate to be the one to break it to you but your Ice Prince is gay."

"What a horrible thing to say Hermione Granger!" Parvati stomped, "unless you've seen it with your own eyes, don't say something like that."

Hermione, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "Your Ice Prince and Blaise Zabini in the charms classroom after the Valentines dance last year." She smirked at the stunned look on the other girls face.

"Ah, Minerva!" cried Madam Patil as she stepped from a back room, "What can I do for you today?"

"Two sets of books for the ladies and Hermione's hair potion," smiled Minerva.

"Will that be all?" asked Madam Patil smiling at the girls.

"We'll look around a bit," replied Minerva.

"Minerva," said Molly softly, "We shouldn't stay too long. Arianna shouldn't be allowed to get too tired."

* * *

Draco winced as they appeared on the far side of Hogsmeade. Every fiber of his being seemed to be alive and very much in pain. His carefully toned body seemed to be rebelling against him. Well muscled legs barely supported his insignificant weight and he found himself relying heavily on his house elf and childhood friend. As they skirted around the edge of the small village, Draco could see the towers of Hogwarts in the distance. It seemed as though a mountain was between them with the distance they had to travel. With every step he found new agony leaving him wonder if he could make it that far.

* * *

They had only been in Madam Patil's for a few minutes when she felt it. The familiar twisting of her stomach followed by the over whelming dizziness that would quickly lead to a headache and weakness that left her helpless. Stumbling and afraid she reached Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape," she gasped, "I need to go home."

Looking down and seeing the girl so pale, he scooped her up and turned to find his companions.

"Minerva, Molly, Hermione, It's time to go," ordered Snape.

When Molly peered at the small girl she was surprised to see her eyes squeezed tightly shut. One small hand pressed against her temple in an obvious gesture.

"Parvati is you fire on the Floo?" asked Hermione.

"Good idea Hermione." Smiled Molly, "May we use you fire?"

"Severus, Molly, take the girls back and I'll find Albus. We'll join you at Hogwarts."

Minerva made her way out the door while Hermione and Molly collected their books and followed Professor Snape through the fire.

Once they reached Angel Tower, Hermione found herself left with peace and Quiet while her professors worked to ease Arianna's pain. With nothing else to do, she picked up her new book and began reading.

* * *

"Knight to E five."

She woke up slowly, the gentle vibrations of his voice tickling her cheek. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of black. Her first reaction was panic, until she felt long fingers smooth her curls. She felt more than heard the gentle reassurances that she was safe.

"Do you feel better, Miss Granger?"

"How long did I sleep?" He gently adjusted his grip on her so she was sitting up.

"Just about three hours," he replied silkily.

"How did I…?"

"You had a nightmare, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley tried but you would neither wake nor calm."

"Arianna, how is she?" asked Hermione.

"She will be fine, she has tired herself out." He looked down to gage her reaction before continuing, "Molly will begin treating the damage caused by long term poisoning this evening."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping," sighed Ron, "Ginny and Luna decided to sit in with her incase she has a nightmare or wakes up."

Hermione sighed and watched as Ron made his move, "how long have you been playing?"

"About two hours," answered Ron happily, "The Professor is the most challenging person I've played."

Hermione laid her head back down and listened to his heart beat and breathing. Around her, Snape and Ron talked about strategies while she fell back to sleep.

* * *

Harry, Albus, and Petunia walked along the edge of the forbidden forest. Albus walked arm in arm with Petunia. Harry walked a little ways ahead of them, giving them plenty of space to talk. Just as he reached the edge of the lake, he saw something glint in the sun.

"Headmaster, is there anyone else that's supposed to be out here?"

"No Harry, why do you ask?"

"I saw something," he replied uneasily, "there it is again."

"Do you have you wand?"

"Always, sir." He produced his wand instantly.

"Petunia, dear, Remus is coming this direction," said Albus softly, "Walk towards the castle and have him come out here. Call Dobby and have him escort you to the tower. We'll join you shortly."

"Headmaster, it stopped moving."

"Be ready Harry," warned Dumbledore as they made their approach.

* * *

Min-Min lead the disoriented boy through the edge of the forbidden forest. It was slow going, for every two step they took, they stumble through three. Draco was quickly becoming less and less coherent. Each time he stumbled and fell it took more time for him to stand up again. By the time they reached Hogwarts grounds, she could barely coax Draco to his feet.

"Almost there Master Draco," cried Min-Min, "We have to make it onto school grounds before they notice we're gone."

With a little more coaxing from the worried house elf, he was able to drag his battered body to his feet. They stumbled on, around the lake, towards the school until he fell beneath a tree, all consciousness fleeing. Min-Min was about to levitate the unconscious boy when the object of their search came around the lake with his wand drawn.

"Master Dumbledore!" cried the house elf, "I's is sorry. Min-Min failed Master Draco. He's is hurt Master Dumbledore. The Mistress be hurting him everyday, Master Dumbledore, sir. The Mistress does unspeakable things to the Little Dragon."

While Dumbledore dealt with the upset house elf, Harry moved to check over the unconscious blonde. With the first touch, the pale haired boy seemed to ripple like water before revealing his far more pale and bruised face. The second time his fingers touched that skin he jerked away, as though he had been burned. Dumbledore, finished with the house elf, watched in pleasantly surprised silence.

"Did you know?" Demanded Harry as months of anger and frustration at his own situation found new direction. He turned flashing green eyes on the usually jovial man, "Did you know what you were sending him into without his father to protect him. She makes Lucius appear to be a saint! Did you know, just like you knew what you were sending me to face?"

There was no smile or twinkle when the ancient wizard replied, only a defeated sigh, "I had been warned by Professor Snape. He was terrified of what would happen to Draco and nearly begged for me to find a way to keep him at the school over break."

Green lightening flashed through Harry's eyes as he pulled his neatly folded invisibility cloak from the now ever-present bag, "You just sent him anyway, unprepared and unable to defend himself. You fed him to the wolves!"

"He had to choose Harry," answered Dumbledore wrapping his power around him like a cloak, "For everyone's safety he had to choose."

"Why not just ask him?" He gently wrapped the blonde in his cloak and picked him up, "I did. He answered and I believed him."

He was so angry that he left Dumbledore standing by the lake. Angry tears streaked from calmer emerald eyes even as he approached Professor Lupin.

"Who do you have there Harry?" asked the Werewolf.

"Draco," he replied easily, "Tell Dumbledore that Ron and Neville won't understand. Professor Snape, Hermione, and I will deal with it."

Professor Lupin nodded silently, his heightened senses telling him more than many people knew. He watched proudly as Harry carried the boy that taunted, tormented, and made his life miserable to the safety of Hogwarts halls and the care of his godfather.

Somehow, despite the gruesome tale playing across his mind, Harry managed to pull himself together before he reached the statue guarding the door. When he entered, he was surprised to see Professor Snape and Ron finishing a game of chess. Hermione sound asleep on Snape's lap.

"I can't believe it's a draw!" cried Ron loudly, "I've never been beaten and with you it's a draw!"

"We will have to play again Mr. Weasley," replied Snape with a sneer.

"You realize, Ron, that if you wake 'Mione she'll hex your nose off," said Harry trying to sound normal, "Professor, will you come with me, I found something outside that I know you will want to see." He caught Snape's eyes and tried to convey his need.

With a terse nod, Snape said, "Lead the way, Potter." One fluid motion and he was on his feet, Hermione and all.

Snape wasn't sure what was going on, only that the look of need, shadowed by worry and anger, in his eyes made him follow the dark haired boy to the boy's dorm. As soon as the door was closed and warded Hermione indicated she was awake and wanted down.

"What's under your cloak, Harry?" she inquired as Professor Snape set her on her feet.

"Conjure another bed, Slytherin colors please."

Hermione did as asked though both she and Snape gave him strange looks. Once the bed was finished, he climbed in making sure Draco was stretched out in front of him. The blonde's head and shoulders rested on his lap as he gently removed the invisibility cloak.

"Draco!" gasped Snape, "How did he get here?"

"I was too mad at Dumbledore to ask details," Replied Harry, "A house elf named Min-Min was with him. She spoke to Dumbledore then left. I… When I touched him the concealment charm failed and when I touched him again I… I saw something. It was like the visions I get from my scar only through Draco's eyes. I can't believe Dumbledore sent him back there. He knew! Just like he knew what was happening to me."

"Tell us what you saw Harry" ordered Hermione.

"It was his mother; she used Imperious and Crucio on him. She… she also raped him," Harry was embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Did you use the incantation?" demanded Snape.

"No," hissed Harry, "Please help him Professor. He's in pain, do something please. I brought you in here because he's your godson and you're all he has now. He deserves the chance to have some sort of life with people who love him."

Professor Snape was completely stunned. Had it not been for the iron control he perfected for dealing with Voldemort, he would have been standing with his mouth agape. Despite her shock, Hermione had the sense to call for Dobby to bring them anything they needed.

* * *

Authors Notes- I'm not happy with this chapter and it may be rewritten but it has been a long time since I posted and though everyone would like at least this much. 


	6. Finding Forgiveness

**Disclaimer-** Harry Potter, all associated characters, and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Thanks Bushido Samurai.**

**Stone Angels**

**Finding Forgiveness**

Snape was amazed by the gentleness the dark haired boy displayed as he helped Snape check the smaller man for life-threatening injuries. It was a gentleness that he had only seen from Hagrid and Poppy. They were nearly finished when Hermione finally spoke.

"We have to include them in this, Harry."

"They won't understand, Hermione," sighed Harry. "You remember what it was like after I spoke to Draco last year."

"What did you say to him?" asked Snape, realizing he could get some answers.

"Two weeks before the end of term," murmured Harry, "I wanted to know why he was being kind to me after so long."

"How did he respond?" questioned Snape.

"He looked sad, and he said, 'We don't always have a choice of how we act. Sometimes, survival is more important.' I asked him if he was going to become a Death Eater. He grew pale and said 'No, but that's one of those choices I'm not supposed to have. By making that choice, I have to face the consequences.'"

"What did you say to him?"

Harry looked up, his startling green eyes meeting dark ones, "I said that the choices we make, and are willing to sacrifice everything to make, are the important ones." I also said that if he ever needed a friend, I'd be around." Anger shone in those green eyes, "Dumbledore never even asked him. He was never allowed the chance to save himself. I know he didn't lie to me. I don't know how I know, but I know he didn't lie."

"Relax, Mr. Potter. Draco recounted it to me afterwards. He has been jealous of you, and your friends, since the beginning. His inability to befriend you has cost him much, in more ways than one."

"I would have become his friend, without question, if he hadn't teased my other friends," admitted Harry sadly. "I would still become his friend." Harry looked up at Hermione and decided. "Bring them in, 'Mione. Take their wands, until we're sure they won't hex him to bits, if you have to. You might as well bring everyone in. The DA could use Draco's mind, and we'll actually care what happens to him. Start with Ginny and Luna; I'm sure we can trust them to be more sensible than Ron and Neville right now." He paused before adding, "'Mione, bring Arianna, if she's up to it."

Harry and Snape watched as Hermione removed the wards. She left and they felt them being replaced. For several minutes, Snape simply watched as Harry brushed blonde hair away from deep purple bruises. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Snape finally broke it.

"What's the DA?"

"A group Hermione, Ron, and I started in fifth year when Umbridge decided we couldn't do the practical work in most classes. That's all I can tell you unless you're willing to sign Hermione's contract."

"I'll sign nothing without knowing what it entails."

"You just can't tell anyone the details," explained Harry softly.

"What are the consequences of breaking the contract?" asked Snape.

"Remember Marietta Edgecombe's sudden outbreak of boils proclaiming her a snitch? We decided that it wasn't enough. We think it will take a minimum of six months to reverse all of the hexes that Hermione's placed on the revised contract."

"Do you have any staff assistance with the DA?"

"No, but we could use someone who can teach us. I've done most of the teaching so far, but I can only teach them so much. I can't tell you anymore, unless you sign the contract."

"I think I can survive that," smirked Snape.

"Signing the contract doesn't force you to work with us, or anything, it just means you can't tell on us. Some people found out what we were doing and chose not to join us."

"Harry," said Luna opening the door, "Hermione said you wanted to see me, and sent this." She held up the contract.

"Thank you, Luna," said Harry softly. "Accio quill." Harry offered the quill to Professor Snape, "The choice is yours, Professor."

Professor Snape took the quill and signed the contract, his sharp eyes scrutinizing the twenty-nine names, "There are no Slytherins on this list."

"We don't know who we can trust in your house. You and Draco are the first Slytherins that we know we can trust."

"Tell me about the DA, Mr. Potter," ordered Snape.

"Hermione, Ron, and I felt that we weren't learning enough in our DADA classes so we decided to learn more. As the top three students in Defense against the Dark arts, we have been helping teach the rest of the DA everything we know and can learn. Hermione has been more of an asset than anyone would have ever believed. She's brilliant."

"What have you learned and shared, Mr. Potter?"

"Would you please call me Harry?" sighed the boy. "It's been difficult; we had to first get everyone to the same level. Everyone can cast a strong Patronus now. We've also worked on stunning and shielding charms. Hermione has given us a lot of jinxes and curses to learn. The final battle is coming, I can feel it, and these are the people who will stand with me if they want to. Many of them have all ready offered. Marietta and Cho won't be standing with us."

"Miss Edgecombe lacked the kind of loyalty that is important in an endeavor like this, and Miss Chang was simply a waste of magical potential," replied Snape very seriously. "I would like to see a detailed list of the spells you've taught them."

"Hermione keeps one, and a record of who needed help on which spells, how long it took to learn them, and how they best learned that spell."

"Harry," began Hermione, pushing the door open and helping Arianna in, "we've got about twenty minutes, I've sent Ron and Neville to find several herbs so that I can make some tea that won't interact with Arianna's medicine."

"Come on kiddo," smiled Harry, "You can lean on me while we talk."

Hermione and Ginny helped the tiny girl up next to Harry before she looked at Harry and spoke. "Hermione told me what she could, and I'll sign the contract. I won't tell anyone but I'll tell you if I find someone I think might be good to join."

"Thank you," smiled Harry though he was surprised by how serious she was, "Girls, Professor Snape has decided to join us. He all ready signed the contract. Luna, Ginny, I need to ask you something, but first you have to promise not to draw your wands." He was pleased when they both nodded. "I'm going to ask you to do something you wouldn't normally do. We can trust him, I know he's hurt all of us a lot, but I know we can trust him."

"Who, Harry?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Draco Malfoy."

"How do you know?" asked Ginny with anger clearly written on her face. "How do you know he won't betray us?"

"Because he all ready refused to become a Death Eater," answered Harry softly. "I don't know why I believe him. It doesn't matter. He's been hurt badly by his mother and I won't allow him to be sent back there."

"It's the boy I saw!" Arianna exclaimed as she lifted the blanket. "He's not shimmering anymore, but oh, Hermione, she hurt him badly," whispered the little girl as she pulled the blanket back.

"Harry, how do you know what happened to him?" asked Luna.

"I… I don't know. I touched him, and it just rushed through my mind. I saw it all through his eyes." He looked up to see eager eyes waiting for the story. "Don't even look at me that way. I won't tell you, it's not my place. If he wants to tell you, when he wakes up, then he will."

Snape was startled by Harry's response to the eager reactions of his friends. "Will you agree to trust him?" he heard Hermione say.

"You trust him too, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I do. I did last year, when Harry asked him if he was going to become a Death Eater. I believe him," she sighed, "Besides; he's been kind to me in the last year. He is family. We didn't know before, but we know now. The past is past; the future is what is important."

"I also want him to join the DA."

"Are you sure about that? We're all ready trusting him a lot," said Luna.

"Please, just trust me in this. I just know we can trust him."

"All right, Harry," sighed Ginny, "we'll trust you."

"Thank you," replied Harry, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now, for the hard part; Ron and Neville."

Without a thought, Professor Snape produced a potion from his robe and handed it to Harry, "For the headache," he indicated.

"Thank you, Professor." He downed the potion without even making a face. "How long do you think it will be before he wakes up?"

"I cannot be certain. Crucio is a tiring experience, even if you are accustomed to receiving it." Snape brushed long fingers through Draco's hair, "I would have done anything to prevent him from ever facing it."

"I never knew you were his godfather. Professor Dumbledore let it slip when we found him by the lake. I don't know who to be angrier with; Professor Dumbledore, for sending him back there or her, for hurting him."

"There is a reason for him to send you back to your family, just as there was a reason to send him back to his. Wizarding children form a bond with their family that provides them a sort of protection. It is a strong bond, stronger than anything else." Snape conjured a few chairs and sat down.

"What if that bond never formed?" asked Harry. "Luna, watch for Neville and Ron please."

They watched her leave before Snape replied, "Then there would be no protection offered."

"Harry, they're coming," said Luna entering the room.

Harry quickly pulled the blanket over Draco just before they came in, "What do you need, Harry?"

"I need you to do something for me," replied Harry. "It's DA business."

"What do you need?" asked Neville.

"Ron, if you promise to hold your temper and refrain from hexing anyone you can keep your wand. Neville, same goes for you," said Harry.

Snape watched with surprising interest as he watched Hermione discreetly draw her wand, "What's going on, Harry," Ron demanded.

Harry pulled the blanket away from Draco's face, "He showed up a little while ago. His mother hurt him pretty badly. Remember last year, I said he was good; Professor Dumbledore never even gave him the choice. Snape warned him that Draco would be in danger if he went home, and he sent him back there. I've extended them both invitations to join the DA. Snape and Arianna have joined. We'll give Draco the option when he wakes."

Ron appeared angry until he looked at Draco closely, "She did a number on him."

"I'm going to get Mrs. Weasley," said Neville.

When Neville returned with Molly Weasley, the red haired woman seemed tired, exhausted really. Seeing her that way, Harry was almost hesitant to show Draco to her.

"I found him on the path, Mum, he was hurt and alone. Can I keep him? I promise I'll take good care of him," Harry stated with an expressionless face.

"Great Merlin, another one, Severus." Molly rubbed her face tiredly before continuing, "We saw him only a few hours ago, he looked fine then, and some of those bruises are old." Harry watched as she started flicking her wand above Draco, and was certain when she found what he had witnessed. All color drained from her face and she stumbled into the attached bathroom. Once her stomach was emptied, she came back. Tears glistened in her eyes as she hugged Ron and Neville tightly. Severus Snape sat stiffly, with his arms at his sides; completely caught off guard when she hugged him too.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, "I think you should know…" He licked his lips nervously, "Professor Snape warned Dumbledore that Draco would be in danger if he went home, but he sent him anyway. He knew, just like he knew what he was sending me back to."

Snape realized what Harry was doing when her eyes flashed in anger. When she turned to him, a question written plainly on her face, he spoke, "Draco is my Godson; I wish only to protect him. I warned Dumbledore that Narcissa was a danger to Draco without Lucius there to protect him. She has disturbing taste, even for a Death Eater."

"He is to receive another healing potion in one hour. Arianna needs her second dose in forty-five minutes. I'm going to visit the headmaster."

As soon as she was out the door, Ron turned to Harry, "Have you gone completely crazy! Do you realize that you just set my mother against Dumbledore? She'll eat him alive!"

"Should have been a Slytherin, Potter," drawled Snape with a sneer.

"Would have been if I hadn't argued with the hat, Snape," Harry said, realizing Snape was playing with him. However he was very serious, "I had made friends, for the first time in my life; I wasn't going to give them up."

"I see…" Snape said thoughtfully.

"Harry, do you realize what you did to Dumbledore?" inquired Ginny softly.

Harry was rapidly getting angry with them, the overload of emotions from the events of the day making him all the more sensitive. "I know exactly what I did, Ginny. It's nothing compared to what he sent me to face, what he sent Draco to face. She will give him exactly what he deserves to get."

"Harry, Dumbledore is…" began Ron.

"He's what Ron? He's sent me to live with relatives that hate magic, that told me my parents were killed in a car crash, locked me in the closet under the stairs, treated me as little more than a house elf, starved me, and beat me. He knew every year, and every year I begged to not go back there. Now this…" He gestured unhappily towards Draco, "Snape warned him, but rather than listen, he sent Draco to face the Imperius and Cruciatus." Tears were running from Harry's eyes, "He sent him to be beaten and…and…"

"Out!" bellowed Snape suddenly, "All of you out now!"

As Hermione moved to get Arianna, he held up his hand motioning for her to stay. He hadn't meant to scare either of them, but he had seen it building. It had been faint before they entered the room, but as things escalated he knew how Harry knew Draco wasn't lying and how he got hurt.

"Hermione, would you retrieve a healing potion, two dreamless sleep draughts, and a calming potion, please. They are in the box near the cots." While Hermione retrieved the potions he kept a close eye on the emotionally overloaded boy, "Harry, do you know when your Leglimency skills began to expand?"

The dark haired boy shook his head and kept his face down. Snape could tell, by the slump of his shoulders, that he was tired. Part of him wished to talk to the boy, to try and give him some sort of comfort. It went against everything that he had tried to make himself; he was supposed to be cold and uncaring, the snarky potions master they had come to know. Yet he couldn't force himself to do it.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, I know that I have never been kind to you but maybe it's time we tried to start over." Snape held out his hand to the dark haired boy. "I won't be able to treat you any differently outside of these rooms, until the war is over, but I think it's time that you found some true friends among the staff. Perhaps we could bring in some other Professors to assist the DA."

Looking up, Harry hesitantly reached out and took Snape's hand, "I have only two others that can help us: Remus and Mrs. Weasley." Harry looked up and Snape found exhausted emerald eyes, "I can't trust Dumbledore. Since my first year, Ron and Hermione were the only ones that saw me as Harry. I'm not James or Lily. Yes, I lived but I am just Harry. I don't want to be the boy-who-lived, or be destined to destroy Voldemort; I know that if I don't destroy him a lot of people will suffer. I can't trust Dumbledore because he is willing to sacrifice a few to save many." His green eyes blazed possessively as he brushed Draco's hair back again, "I'm not willing to sacrifice anyone; I've all ready given up enough people."

"There will be some sacrifices, Harry," said Remus from the doorway.

"I know that, but I will not blindly sacrifice innocent people," replied Harry, his voice softening as his head bowed again. "The people who walk into that battle with me will walk in with their eyes opened."

"He's starting to wake up," Arianna intoned softly as Hermione walked in.

* * *

He heard voices, they seemed far away and underwater but familiar. Focusing on the voices, he slowly found himself waking. Opening his crystalline eyes, he found his vision full of black hair.

"Uncle Severus," whispered Draco, his voice raw from over use.

"You're safe, Draco," replied Snape silkily. "Harry found you and brought you to me."

"Harry?"

"I'm right here, Draco," replied Harry.

Draco realized that the dark hair belonged to Harry, "I won't become a Death Eater. Please, don't let them send me back to her."

"Shh…" hushed Harry, "No one is going to send you back to her."

"Hermione, the calming potion," said Snape. When she gave it to him he looked it over and was satisfied to see it was the correct one, "Draco, drink this."

"No! You're a Death Eater too!" sobbed Draco, "I won't become a Death Eater."

"Shh…" Harry gently held onto the blonde as he struggled vainly to get away from Snape. "Draco, Professor Snape is a spy. He doesn't really serve Voldemort. You can trust him." Draco continued to resist and Harry waved Snape away. "Draco, please, listen to me. You have a choice, calm down and listen to us or take the calming draught and calm down enough to listen to us."

Draco stopped struggling, but took the potion that Harry held out to him. Harry watched, his hands gently smoothing platinum hair, as the calming draught took effect. Even with the potion, to help him calm down, he was still obviously distraught. To Harry's surprise it was Arianna, her bruises glaring angrily from her frailness, that choose to speak.

"You don't have to be afraid." She reached out and took his hand gently in hers. "Professor Snape says that you're my cousin."

"Who hurt you?" asked Draco. The distraction helped to push his fear away.

Arianna looked away, tears in her eyes, "My mother did this and she killed my father. Hermione tried to protect me, but Mum managed to take her wand."

"M…my mother…" Draco stumbled over the words he wanted to say. He could feel them stick in his throat as he remembered how his body reacted to her. Before Harry realized what was happening, Draco tried to scramble off the bed towards the toilet.

Harry looked to Snape, as soon as the blonde disappeared from sight, his eyes wide as saucers. Harry fought the anger he felt towards Narcissa Malfoy. Without a word, Harry followed Draco into the toilet. Kneeling on the floor next to Draco, Harry gently rubbed his back. Once his stomach was empty, Draco curled himself against the protection he felt next to him.

By the time Harry carried Draco back into the bedroom, they had been rejoined by Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Ron kept his eyes down and his cheeks were flushed red. "It's just that we didn't think. We've been told for so long that he is the greatest wizard alive; maybe we all forgot he's only human."

"Human or not, Mr. Weasley, it was wrong to send either one of them back into those situations," said Professor Snape.

"For which I should apologize." Dumbledore walked in looking old and tired. There was no twinkle to his eye. "I am an old fool, who put all of his trust in an ancient magic without question. I am sorry Harry, Draco; I never gave either of you a chance."

"You realize it was that same belief that had a hand in creating Voldemort? You sent Tom Riddle back year after year to face that Muggle orphanage." His words stung and he knew it. His point was made, and the sting of his words was no greater than that of a beefy fist across the face of a young boy.

"It is something I deeply regret," sighed Dumbledore. His old shoulders slumped wearily.

"If there is anything you've tried to teach, it's that we all make mistakes," said Harry, "I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm not still angry. It's time for things to change, Professor."

"That is not so simple a thing, Harry. The Ministry doesn't really have any kind of system for these situations," admitted the Headmaster.

"Does Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"No," came the exhausted reply.

"Then it's time we write one."


	7. Earth Bound Angels

**Disclaimer-** Harry potter, all associated characters, and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Author's Notes-** I hope you like this chapter. Draco's nickname for Voldemort is taken from Disney's Aladdin and I take no credit for creating it.

**Thank you Bushido Samurai for the great Beta work!**

**Stone Angels**

**Earth Bound Angels**

Draco woke to the feeling of someone watching him. Afraid that it was his mother, he cracked his eyes opened just enough to see who was watching him. To his surprise, he found the little girl that had tried to comfort him when he woke the first time.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"How did you know I was awake?" He opened his eyes to look at her curiously.

"Your colors changed," she smiled at him shyly.

"You said earlier that you're my cousin. How? How are we related?"

"My Grandmother was Lillianna Black; Aunt of Narcissa and Bellatrix," replied Arianna calmly.

"Hermione's your sister as well?" he asked as he pushed himself up.

"Yes."

Draco studied the petite girl for several minutes before giving her a tiny smile. "You look just like her. There was a portrait in the library; she used to talk to me for hours until my mother realized who I was talking to. I was told she's dead."

"She is now; she died the summer before Hermione started at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry." He looked down at his hands rather than look at her possibly pained face.

"I'm supposed to tell Mrs. Weasley when you wake up," she began while carefully standing; "I'll be right back. Maybe she'll let you out of bed and you can show me around. Everyone else is too busy."

Draco watched through his eyelashes as she made her way from the room. A cold pit of fear lodged itself in his stomach and chose that moment to battle with the butterflies. He actually knew very little about the Weasley Family. The things that his father told him were basic and highly biased. They were pureblood, he knew, and there were a lot of them but he didn't really know them. Malfoy pride was shattered; when the red haired woman walked in, he could barely hide the trembling of his hands.

"Good morning, Draco. How are you feeling?" She asked while flicking through several spells above him.

"A little sore," he replied keeping his eyes on the bed spread.

"It will pass once you're up and about," she smiled gently at him, her motherly instincts urging her to reach out and embrace him. "Are you hungry? I can have Dobby retrieve something for you."

"No, thank you, I don't usually eat in the morning," he replied politely.

"All right, you may get up but take it easy today. No flying or Quidditch for a few days."

"Thank you, Ma'am,"

"Arianna, why don't you let Draco shower and get dressed? You could help me get the last of the books put away."

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs, Draco." She smiled at him before following Mrs. Weasley out of the boy's dorm.

As soon as they were gone, Draco carefully tried climbing out of bed. His legs were a little wobbly but he could stand. At the end of the bed, he found his trunk and carefully selected black pants, a forest green silk shirt and his dragon hide boots. Grabbing his shower kit, he retreated to the bathroom and carefully locked and warded the room.

Once he was sure that no one would be able to get in, he turned to take in his surroundings. The bath easily out did anything he'd ever seen at Malfoy Manor; the beauty of Roman style bath was almost overwhelming. Tiled in a multitude of blues and greens, it reminded him of the ocean on a stormy day. Touching his wand to the silver knobs he began to fill the bath before turning to the statues on the eastern wall.

Finding himself faced with three female statues he cringed inwardly but studied them carefully. The first statue was of a young girl holding a clay jar. She was depicted with long hair and a flowing gown but her face was hidden by her hair. The second statue was that of a woman swollen with child. She was wrapped in flowing gowns, much like the young girl, her hair shorter and her face hidden. In her hands she held out a bowl. Lastly he looked upon the statue of an old woman. She was bent with age and her flowing gown was nearly hidden by her hair. It pooled around her feet as though it had not been cut in a lifetime. Though her face was hidden, she radiated gentle wisdom and safety. She held in her hands a basket. After several moments of thought, he picked up his wand and tapped the maiden's jar. As the oils poured into his water, a heady earthy scent filled the room soothing his tortured mind even as the heat soothed his tormented body.

When Draco finally descended the steps to the boy's dorm, he was stunned to see Arianna happily levitating books to their shelves. This only confused him further with regards to her age. She was, in appearance, very young and yet had a wand with which she was performing magic.

"Which Tower are we in? This can't be Gryffindor Tower." He startled the two of them by speaking suddenly.

"This is Angel Tower," replied Molly Weasley, "You will be staying here this year with several other students. Draco, dear, can't I tempt you to eat a little something?" She motioned to a tray she had Dobby prepare despite his earlier refusal.

Looking carefully at the woman before him, rational thought won over his fear, "Maybe just some toast." He tried to smile but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Thank you, dear. Now, we're going to have to start getting some real food into you. All skin and bones the whole lot of you. Off with you two, now. If you're not back by lunch, I'll send Dobby with a basket. Arianna, do stop and rest if you start to feel tired. If you feel sick, come back immediately. Have fun."

Draco listened carefully to the instructions given but they only added to his questions. They were nearly to the door when Mrs. Weasley called him back.

"The password is Aurora Angelae." She smiled gently and pressed a warm sphere into his hand. "If you are hurt or need us, it will alert Professor Snape and I. We will find you."

Draco looked at her, slightly startled, but accepted the sphere. "Thank you."

As they made their way out into Hogwarts, Arianna reached out and took Draco's pale hand in hers. Draco looked down at how tiny her hand was in his, and was reminded of her many bruises.

"Why haven't they healed your bruises yet?"

"They can't, the plant my Mum was using to poison us reacts badly with something in the healing potions," she replied softly.

Draco nodded in understanding before continuing, "Where is everyone? I thought there were a lot more people here."

"There are. Dumbledore and Professor Lupin took Harry and Hermione to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione is going to be my legal guardian until I'm of age. They're also going to make Harry his own guardian. Ginny, Neville, and Luna went with all the red haired boys to get the things we didn't have time for yesterday. Professor Snape is brewing my last potion."

"Why did they leave you behind?" he asked.

"I was still feeling sick from the last potion," she explained before pressing her face to the window.

The act was so child-like that he found himself once again confused as to her age. Her appearance and behavior were completely conflicted. Everything about her appearance proclaimed her a young child. Yet the grace with which she moved and spoke marked her as at least school age. She unconsciously carried herself with an air of power.

"How old are you?" he asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

She looked at him, surprise shining in her eyes. "I'm eleven." Her eyes quickly left his face, but not before he saw the hurt and anger there. "August first, we were still locked in a basement and I was too sick to help Hermione escape."

The tone of her voice was one he knew all too well. It was the anger and resentment that came from years of little or no choice. He was given one answer but rather than solve anything, it only opened more questions.

When she turned back to the window, he was surprised to hear her speak again, "Is it okay if we go outside? I haven't been able to go outside in such a long time. I promise I won't tire myself out too much."

"We can go outside," he said softly before pushing the door open. Stepping out into the sunlight, he decided he wanted answers, "You've been sick for a long time then?"

"Since Hermione's second year."

Draco led the way around the building. He watched closely as Arianna explored but his mind wasn't really on it. He was smart, nearly as smart as Hermione, and it didn't take long for him to put things together. He turned his full attention back to her when he noticed her trying to get a bit of mud off her robes.

"Come here, there is an easier way to get that off. I'll teach you." He smirked when her eyes lit up. "Repeat after me; Scourgify." When she repeated it correctly he took out his wand and showed her the correct motion before combining them.

Severus Snape watched from his door as Draco taught Arianna the quick cleaning charm. He was unsurprised when she succeeded on the first try; like her sister, her eyes held an amazing thirst for knowledge.

Looking back at Draco, he realized how much had changed over the summer. His Godson was no longer a spoiled little boy. The Malfoy mask that he once proudly wore had been discarded, the cracks that had been growing finally breaking through. Unlike his father, Draco kept his long hair pulled away from his face with a simple black band.

"Uncle Severus," said Draco looking up and catching the older man's eye.

"Good morning, Draco," he replied evenly. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected," he replied gently.

"Did Molly give you a healing potion today?" asked Snape.

"Yeah, she said something about it helping with the side effects of the Cruciatus curse. What side effects?"

"Hold out your wand as though preparing to cast," instructed Snape.

Draco did as he was told and was stunned to see his normally steady hand tremble. "How long does it last?"

"That depends," began Snape. "At its worst, it lasted nearly a month but I had been under the curse for nearly eighteen minutes."

"It must affect the nervous system," said Arianna, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Definitely Hermione's sister," said Snape. He was trying to be nice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Arianna.

"How much did Hermione tell you about Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

Arianna smiled a small shy smile, "Enough to know that you've been mean for the largest part of her time here. Her favorite class is potions, but she thinks you're a bit over-dramatic. I know how to get to into the kitchens, how to figure out what the password to Headmaster Dumbledore's office is, where and what the room of requirement is, and so much more."

"Well, Uncle, are you ready for this?" smirked Draco.

"I still have eighteen days to prepare," he said in reply. "Besides, you are going to be instructing Hermione and Arianna in everything they need to know about pureblood society."

"What about Harry?" asked Draco, "He was raised by Muggles as well."

"Yes, then him as well."

"Why does everyone think you're going to have trouble this year?" asked Arianna innocently.

"Because I am Head of Slytherin House," Professor Snape smirked. "I always have trouble."

"Everyone except Professor McGonagall thinks I'm going to go into Slytherin house." She was playing with her wand, twirling it around her fingers. "Hermione says I get into too much trouble to go into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She wasn't sure Gryffindor would be ready to handle me after Fred and George."

"Indeed." Snape turned to Draco and smirked evilly, "You realize, Draco, that she will be as much your responsibility as mine. That is if you're willing to accept the responsibility."

"Do I have time to think about it, Uncle?" He gave Snape a pained look and was surprised when he felt Arianna take his hand.

"I need to know before the start of term. I would prefer to have you as Head boy, you will be better able to keep the Slytherins in line." Snape smiled though it looked more like a smirk. "Besides, I know I can trust you."

"Professor Snape," said Arianna softly, "Would it be all right if we sit in with you for a while?"

"That would be acceptable but don't touch anything without permission from me or Draco."

She nodded and followed the tall Professor through the door. As she walked, she kept a tight hold on Draco's hand. Descending the steps, Draco watched her amber eyes grow wide with fear, dilating her pupils. They were nearly to the bottom of the steps when she finally broke.

"Professor Snape," she sobbed.

Severus Snape turned to find Arianna clinging to his Godson's hand like a lifeline. As soon as he was facing her, she threw herself at him. To Draco's surprise, Snape didn't glare or yell. He reached down and lifted the small girl. With her cradled against his chest, he led the way to his private quarters.

"Draco, please Floo Angel Tower and tell Molly that Arianna is all right and that the two of you are with me."

While Draco contacted Molly Weasley, he checked on the girl in his arms.

"Arianna, look at me," he ordered.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked into his chest.

"Shh… I'm not upset but I think we need to stop this before it gets worse." He reached a finger down and gently lifted her chin, "Do you know how we can do that?"

"No, Sir."

"We're going to go on a tour of the dungeons. If you are in Slytherin, they will be your home. Draco and I will give you a tour, but first you should learn Lumos." He demonstrated and wasn't surprised when she got in on the first try. As a plan formed in his fast paced mind, a smirk graced his pale features. "Arianna, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just around that corner," he said and pointed to the corner. "Draco is right here, and he is skilled enough to protect you from anything found within the school."

"Okay," replied Arianna though she didn't see shocked expression on the blonde boy's face.

When Severus Snape returned, he carried with him a small greenish colored python. He smirked happily when he saw her eyes light up.

"Arianna, this is Poe. During our stroll in the dungeon, you will protect him and Draco will protect you."

"What will you be doing, Uncle?"

"I'll be with you."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't be her guardian!"

"I'm sorry, dear girl, but your future is still too uncertain. If you had a job lined up for after graduation we would be able to sign the papers without concern but it's policy," the Ministry official said bluntly.

"I haven't had the opportunity to discuss this with Miss Granger yet," began Albus Dumbledore seriously. "I had planned to do so after the start of term. Beginning not this year, but hopefully next, we are enacting a new DADA Potions program. Miss Granger, along with several other students are to be offered apprenticeships this year."

"Do you have proof that this is in progress?" asked the annoying clerk.

Dumbledore handed the man one paper. "That is the initial proposal, drafted by Professors Snape and Lupin. Also, these are their requests for each apprentice." As he spoke, he handed Hermione the original request for her as a potions apprentice.

"Sir, may I use your quill?" requested Hermione.

With his nod, she picked up the quill and signed the acceptance letter.

"You do realize, young lady, that this is a magically and legally binding contract."

"Yes, sir, but a potions apprenticeship is more than I could have hoped for. I wouldn't pass this up for anything."

"Pass it this way when you're finished 'Mione," said Harry excitedly, "I wouldn't pass this up either."

Hermione looked at him strangely, as though she wished to say something but decided to wait, before passing him the quill. As soon as they finished signing, the two parchments glowed gold rolled themselves up and disappeared. The parchment in front of the official updated itself with a smug pop.

"Well, Miss Granger, I see no reason why you can't be your sister's guardian." He stacked up several papers before turning to look for something. All the while, he spoke, "Congratulations to both of you on your new status as adults. Your Apparition classes are the first three weekends in September and your test is the first weekend in October." He handed Hermione the parchment he found. "Miss Granger, fulfill that list within the given time and you will be awarded full guardianship of one Arianna Granger. Good day." With those parting words he disapparated.

As Hermione read over the requirements of guardianship, a ball of cold fear seemed to solidify in her stomach. It must have shown on her face because Harry reached out to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"One week," she whispered, "They've given me only a week to do the impossible. He sat right there and scheduled my class knowing that I would never be able to meet these requirements."

"The guardian must have," Harry began reading, "a Ministry-approved home, Apparation license, funds or a Ministry-approved job sufficient for raising a child of school age, and must provide, within the allotted time, the following list of necessary items… Headmaster, this list is ridiculous!"

"Come along, let's return to Hogwarts. We have a busy week ahead of us. Tonight, we must plan. It's been nearly sixty years since anyone has lived in Rose Haven. Wizarding manors left unused tend to draw many unsavory creatures."

"Draco, where are we?" asked Arianna softly.

"We're going down to see the lake," he replied casually. "I'm going to take you down there, but I don't want you to go alone until you're at least a third year, okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Sometimes the squid surfaces down here." Draco stopped in front of a blank wall and brushed dust from a small carving. He tapped his wand against it twice and spoke the password, "Oblivion."

As they entered the section of wall that opened, Professor Severus Snape knew that they had forgotten about him. He was little more than a shadow as he slipped in and tried to judge his Godson's state of mind.

"Come on," said Draco softly, "there's a safe place up here. Even if the squid does surface, it can't reach."

Snape followed easily, knowing where they were going. He knew this place well; it had always been a place for him to go to think. As Draco sat on the edge, his legs hanging down, he began to worry.

"You must come down here a lot," murmured Arianna knowingly.

"Yeah, I do. I used to come down here, after Po… Harry and I would fight, and watch the squid surface. I'd watch as it searched the rocks and wonder; 'if I let myself fall, would the squid drag me under? Would anyone care?'" He swiped his hand across his face and moved away from the edge. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm tired of this place."

Snape silently followed the two out from the depths of Hogwarts. His sharp mind kept replaying Draco's words as the reality of the depth of his depression sank in. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely registered Draco pushing Arianna behind him. Years as a spy had honed his skills well, though, and when he realized that Draco wasn't able to deal with the Bogart version of his mother, he stepped forward. Instantly, it morphed into a smirking version of Draco kneeling before Voldemort and pledging his loyalty before Voldemort turned and hissed, "Spy, Traitor!"

With an angry, "Riddikulus!" he banished it into his cloak.

* * *

"Where are we supposed to find this stuff?" questioned Ron unhappily. "Some of it's rare."

"Leave the invisibility cloak to us," said George. "Fred and I know just the place."

"Luna and I will get the potions ingredients. Why don't you and Neville go get the pensieves," said Ginny.

"Why does Harry want two of them?" asked Ron.

"I think one is going to be a gift," said Fred. "He's been really secretive about it."

"Okay, meet back here in an hour. I'll go with Ron and Neville. Bill, you go with Ginny and Luna." Charlie took control of things with ease.

"What, no escort for us?" teased Fred.

"Yeah, right. Any Death Eater with enough guts to try grabbing one of you deserves anything they get," replied Charlie with a grin.

"You realize it wouldn't be wise for them to try grabbing just one of us."

"It would be suicidal to try grabbing both of you," chuckled Ron. "It would be interesting to see what was left of anyone that tried."

"All right, one hour. Don't be late."

* * *

"Uncle Severus," said Draco, almost meekly.

It pained him to hear such a small voice from someone that had always been a strong person. "Come along, I'm sure that Professor Lupin will appreciate us finding this."

"Yes, sir," replied Arianna obediently.

Arianna helped Draco to his feet. She didn't comment about his trembling even as she used her smaller frame to half support him. It wasn't until several long minutes later that he realized Poe was wrapped around her neck like an emerald necklace.

"You shouldn't do that," he said as he pulled his composure together. "It could strangle you."

"He won't," she replied as they left the dungeon. "Firstly, he's not big enough and secondly, I trust he won't."

"Good morning, Severus. What do you have there?" said Remus Lupin. He, along with Dumbledore, Hermione, and Harry had just returned from their trip to the Ministry.

"We happened upon a boggart in the dungeons just now." Even as he spoke, he never pulled his eyes away form a very upset Hermione Granger.

"The three of you had no trouble, I'm sure," replied Lupin with a smile.

"I am very proud of Draco, he continued to protect Arianna despite his fear."

He was about to continue when hissing snapped his attention to Harry Potter, who was happily conversing with Poe. Even after witnessing the display during Harry's second year, it still surprised him. After several moments he turned to Snape.

"He says that Arianna has taken very good care of him but she's been sick recently and is not nearly as warm as you," Harry said before turning to look at Draco. "How are you feeling? I was really worried about you."

"You were worried, about me? Please." snorted Draco. "Next you'll be telling me that you have tea with Senor Psychopath every Sunday, as well."

"Nah, Voldemort's tea making skills suck. Besides, poison gives me a headache and most of his minions can't find the human heart to save their lives." Harry got serious and offered Draco his hand. "The offer is open, and will stay open, take it or leave it."

Draco looked from the hand, pink with new scars, to brilliant green eyes that seemed shadowed. The emotional rollercoaster of the last year took its grandest, most gut wrenching drop. Like angels falling from heaven, he felt himself plummeting towards the harsh reality of earth. A tear fell from haunted violet blue eyes and he clung to the offered hand like a lifeline.

"Friends," he sobbed softly. "No bribery, no fear, and no parental Death Eater's quest for power." His voice became quiet and he allowed his platinum hair to hide his face. "Believe it or not, Po… Harry, I've never had that."


	8. Skelletons in the Closet

**Disclaimer-** I don't own them, they belong to JKR. I just like to play with them.

**Authors Note**- Sorry it took so long getting this out. I had a bit of computer trouble but it has been solved. I know this chapter was very slow but it was the only way to get most of this information out. I hope to have the next chapter out soon since it's half written now. I will start reposting the chapters soon, once my beta has caught up.

**Stone Angels**

**Getting to Know You**

Once they reached the common room, it didn't take long for Dumbledore to expand the table and conjure more chairs. While they waited for the Weasley's to return with Neville and Luna, Snape and Lupin took the Bogart to the Defense classroom. They had only been gone for a minute when their group of shoppers returned.

"Oiy, Harry, you're lucky," said Ron, "We somehow managed to find everything."

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

"We have something to discuss," replied Harry, "It's going to take all of us to do this."

"That doesn't sound good, Harry," said Ginny handing him the package she carried.

"Once everyone returns we'll explain." Harry took the package over to the nearest desk.

"Then let's get everyone together," she replied.

"We're just waiting for Professor Snape and Professor Lupin to get back. Hey, Gin, 'Mione probably needs a hug."

Ginny took a quick glance around Harry's shoulder. She found Hermione sitting at the new round table with parchment and a quill. Her face was set with a determination that she had never seen before.

"Things didn't go well at the Ministry I take it."

"Not for her," admitted Harry.

"Thank you," said Ginny before she hurried over to Hermione.

"Potter," said a familiar drawl, "I… I wanted to… to… Ijustwantedtothankyoufornottellinganyone."

Harry was left with a deer in the headlight look, "Let's go over here Malfoy."

Draco nodded and followed Harry across the room. He was a little surprised when the dark haired boy caste a privacy spell around them.

"What is this Potter," asked Draco.

"I wanted to talk. I think you should know," Harry began before running a hand through his hair, "when I picked you up I saw everything."

"What do you mean everything?" asked Draco. He became more pale than he all ready was.

"I saw what she did to you."

"So what now, Potter, are you going to laugh it up? Will you tease me and treat me like I've treated you and your friends?" asked Draco. His long arms wrapped around him, as though he were warding off a chill, "was it all trick to get me to trust you?"

"No, it wasn't a trick and I'm not going to tease you. I… I thought that you should know. Hermione, Professor Snape, and Mrs. Weasley know too. None of us will tell." Harry blushed but continued, "If you ever need someone to talk to, even if you just need to rant, I'll listen. I can't promise to be able to help or to even know how to respond, but I'll listen, no strings attached."

"Why should I trust you?" asked Draco.

"Why not?" asked Harry, "you're going to have to make your own decision about this. Trust me, if not for the sake of being friends then for Arianna and Hermione."

"I all ready said I'd be your friend, Harry," sighed Draco, "I've wanted to be your friend for a long time."

* * *

"What's going on Remus?" asked Snape, "Miss Granger seemed to be very upset."

"They've given her a week to meet their demands, and it's nearly impossible. Albus can explain when we return." Remus opened the trunk and allowed Severus to dispose of the Bogart.

"What kind of demands?" questioned Snape.

"To give you a good idea, the man set up her apparition classes for next month while retrieving the list demanding she have her apparition license by the end of the week."

"She's a bright witch, call in Rolanda, she'll have it before the end of the week," replied Snape.

"There's more too it. Dumbledore wants us to clean out Rose Haven for them. Once the officials see them living in Rose Haven it will begin to sink in that they're not Muggle-born. I don't like it, this transition will difficult enough without it being made public knowledge so quickly."

"It may be the best thing. Arianna will have less trouble adjusting if she is thrown right into it and I have no doubt that Hermione will adjust well." Professor Snape led the way out of the DADA classroom and back towards Angel Tower.

"I disagree; they need to be introduced slowly, as children would be. Give them time to learn the ropes."

"You would have us coddle them and they would never survive." He pushed through the door, as soon as Lupin said the password, before continuing, "Do you realize what they'll face when they face high society? Every gesture, look, and word will be picked apart. They will be recognized by everyone. I would not be surprised if Voldemort even approached them with an offer."

"But you can't just expect to just drop them in the middle of it and abandon them!" Professor Lupin's voice was loud enough it filled the common room.

"What happened to being friends?" asked Molly as they sat at the table.

"Just because we're friends," spat Snape, "doesn't mean we agree on anything."

"Let's get this meeting underway, shall we," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

While they waited for everyone to sit down, Hermione turned to Headmaster Dumbledore, "Headmaster, who will be going over Apparation theory with me. I've read all of the texts in the library about it but I'd like to know who will be testing me."

"I just spoke with Madam Hooch, she will be joining us tomorrow to begin your class." Dumbledore looked at each person at their round table before beginning, "Things at the Ministry did not go as planned. They will only grant Hermione custody of her sister if she can fulfill their requirements. The list is quite ridiculous but we have no control over it. We do however have one week to meet said requirements. I am proposing we leave early tomorrow to secure Rose Haven, the home that they have inherited from their Grandmother."

"What's the catch, Albus?" asked Minerva softly.

"Rose Haven has not been inhabited in nearly sixty years," he replied. He smoothed his beard down before continuing, "Rose Haven is nearly as ancient as Hogwarts, though it is a significantly smaller castle it is still a wizarding home and attracts unwanted creatures."

"It has had a long time to collect all sorts of creatures," said Molly thoughtfully, "If it's anything like Grimmauld Place, we're going to need to prepare."

"Grimmauld Place?" Draco asked Harry, "That's a Black family manor too."

"It's the house I inherited from my Godfather," replied Harry. He watched Draco's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"Oh."

Harry turned his attention back just in time to catch part of what Mrs. Weasley was saying, "We're also going to need Doxycide."

"What about wards on the house?" asked Hermione, "I don't know what kind of wards Grandma Lilly had. How are we going to get in?"

"They're probably like the ones on Malfoy Manor," offered Draco in his familiar drawl, "They're probably keyed to your magical signature. They should open for you without question."

"If not, we have two of the best curse breakers in the wizarding world right here," replied Professor McGonagall, "Bill and Severus should be able to sort out anything we come across."

"What do we know about the Manor itself?" asked Charlie.

"It has four levels and one level's of dungeon," replied Albus Dumbledore, "There are four towers, one of which can only be accessed by the owner of Rose Haven. The only way to access it is to approach from the north and pass through two walls. The apparition point is too dangerous to use until Hermione is accepted as the owner. The point is secured by an ancient rose maze, if you are not invited the maze keeps you trapped until the current owner releases you. "

"There's a legend." Draco fidgeted with his sleeve and kept his eyes down, "Do you know why it's called Rose Haven?"

Hermione was caught off guard by how oddly the blonde was behaving, "No, Draco, I don't know. Will you tell me?"

Draco's head snapped up and he found he could focus on the red of her dress; it was a color that his mother would never wear. "Rose Haven was built for the Lady Melisande by her only brother. Her husband was cruel and her brother her last remaining family was being hunted by an assassin sent by his brother in law. He built Rose Haven for her and there is a spell that passes it from daughter to daughter. Only those people invited in by the current daughter may enter. Lady Melisande stayed with her husband until she came with child. When her twins were born, she ran away and they lived within the safety of Rose Haven. It is said that her husband tried to steal her children away but her brother had build a secret apartment within Rose Haven. No one knows where the entrance is. The last person that knew of its location was Melisande's daughter Titania." He couldn't tear his eyes away from the gold rose locket as he spoke, "Titania was a brilliant witch known for her curse breaking abilities. She was supposedly incredibly kind and opened Rose Haven to Muggles, witches, and wizards seeking haven from some tragedy that happened then."

"That is eerily like the Chamber of Secrets and yet so very opposite it," said Ginny. Her face was pale, "There aren't supposed to be any creatures in the secret apartment, are there?"

"I don't remember." Draco's eyes followed the grain of the table rather than look at the red haired girl, "I was very young when I heard the story. When Mother found out I was talking to the portrait she had it destroyed."

"That was very helpful," said Hermione softly. "Headmaster, you said that Rose Haven is very large, would we be able to map it?"

"What are you thinking up 'Mione?" asked Harry. He recognized the glint playing in her eyes.

"It is possible, but it would take a lot of work," replied Dumbledore, his eyes were twinkling brightly.

"Headmaster, can I get the word of every Professor here that they won't take what I'm about to get out. It isn't dangerous, just helpful for students." Hermione looked directly at the wizened old man.

"As long as it isn't dangerous I won't allow anyone to take it from you."

"Harry, may we use your map?" she asked with a small satisfied smile.

Harry looked around the room at the curious professors before reaching into his bag and taking out the Marauders Map. Once he had it out he placed it on the table before him, still folded. Snape's eyes widened at the sight of it and he glared at Lupin across the table.

"I took that from you in third year!" snapped Snape.

"You gave it to me and then spilled my secret and I gave it back," smirked Remus Lupin, "It's not dangerous, though I'd love to know where you got it from Harry."

"Fred and George gave it to me," he said ducking his head.

"We nicked it from Finch in our first year," grinned Fred.

"Made our lives so much easier," snickered George.

"Miss Granger said it was a map but I don't see anything," glared Snape.

Harry took out his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered so only Draco and Dumbledore could hear him.

"Who are Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail?" asked Draco.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew," replied Harry, "They created this map while they were in school."

"Do you think we can make one of these for Rose Haven?" asked Hermione.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be able to. It would probably be better. We were very young when we made that map. James nearly killed us brewing the potion for the ink in the girl's bathroom on the second floor."

Ron couldn't keep the laughter from spilling out and tears falling down his cheeks, "You thought no one would think to look in there for odd potions brewing too didn't you."

"Ron!" shrieked Hermione.

"Might as well tell them 'Mione," smiled Harry, "Certain people already knew it happened, I mean you did end up in hospital wing."

"That's wasn't because I messed up the potion, that was because I was careless in collected my hairs," she huffed indignantly.

"We can still tell them. I'm sure that Professor Snape would be at least a little impressed if he knew," said Ron with a glare at Snape.

Hermione glanced from Ron to Snape before launching into the explanation, "Second year, I brewed polyjuice potion so that we could sneak into the Slytherin Commons to find out if Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. Harry and Ron went as Crabbe and Goyle, after we put a sleeping potion into two muffins for them. I was going to go as Millicent but got her cat's hair instead."

Snape raised his eyebrow at her, "You forgot the part about cracking the wards on my private stores to steal boomslang skin." He didn't bother telling her how dangerous it had been for her to brew that in second year.

"Can we return to the subject, please?" requested Hermione, "Can we make a map like this of Rose Haven?"

"I don't see why not," said Remus thoughtfully, "Harry and Draco can fly the grounds and probably cover it a lot better than James could by himself. If we split into groups, it will be a lot easier too. It takes at least two people to perform the spell. It will spread outward from wherever the caster is standing. Hogwarts was big enough that the spell had to be done from several different points throughout the castle for the map to be accurate. It has to be done floor by floor and the arithmantic equations for finding the points to cast the spell from are painful at best."

"How did you combine it all together?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's a very simple spell; most first years can use it."

"Headmaster is the lab finished?" asked Professor Snape.

"Yes, it was finished earlier." His eyes twinkled brightly.

"Hermione and I can finish all the potions we will need to have within a few short hours," suggested the dark potions master.

"Would it be all right if Draco and I went out to the Quidditch pitch and get a little flying in? Hey, maybe Arianna would like to learn to fly." Harry looked at the blonde beside him, "What do you think Draco; you think we could teach her?"

"I don't see why not," replied Draco thoughtfully, "Maybe she'll be interested in training to be Slytherins new seeker and give Slytherin a chance at the cup after we leave."

"You do realize that I'm sitting right here don't you," demanded a small voice from across the table.

Violet blue eyes and green eyes turned to find large amber eyes. Both boys blushed lightly and murmured, "Sorry."

"Just don't try to do that," said the girl with blazing eyes, "It's my life."

"I don't think that you should fly tonight. Maybe tomorrow afternoon you can take a break, long enough to fly," said Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore smiled softly at the disappointed boys, "We will take a break tomorrow for a small game and maybe Rolanda will supervise you teaching young Miss Granger if she wishes to learn. I suggest that all of you spend some time talking and getting to know each other tonight as you will be spending a lot more time together. You may find that tragedy, like the fire of the Phoenix, burns away the past allowing us to begin again. Please, remember that we will be leaving early. Breakfast is at seven thirty in the great hall and we will leave by eight thirty. I suggest everyone take a bag with a few essentials in it. We do not know what we will find. Sometime tonight, I also suggest that everyone pair off and revise your defense skills."

"If that is all, Headmaster, Hermione and I will begin brewing the Doxycide and anti-toxin."

"Yes, yes," smiled Dumbledore with a twinkle, "Have fun my dears."

* * *

Hermione glanced around the medium sized lab. She was impressed by the tall windows on one wall. She easily identified the ingredients cabinet as it looked just like the one in the Potions Classroom. On the wall opposite the windows she found a blackboard and a shelf filled with different sizes of cauldrons. On another built in set of shelves filled with empty vials.

"Where did all of this come from?" asked Hermione.

"You accepted the position of Potions Assistant which leads into a teaching position therefore, you work for Hogwarts. Now, the instructions are on the board, we'll begin with the anti-toxin. I know that you've brewed it before, so while you work I will begin the Doxycide base."

"Yes Sir," she said before setting up her cauldron.

He watched her covertly while setting up his own cauldron. As he watched her he wondered, not for the first time, if he should be doing this. Could he honestly allow himself so close to her? While she retrieved her ingredients, he quickly made a mental list of what he needed. Once she was finished within the confines of the cupboard, he quickly gathered his ingredients.

He made the mistake of looking up then, as he placed his ingredients on the work table. She was placing her ingredients in ordered rows by use, bottom lip held lightly between her teeth. While he'd been in the cupboard, she had tied her hair back and conjured a heavy robe to protect her clothing and skin. Angry with himself for staring, he managed to tear his eyes away just as she looked up.

'Idiot!' he berated himself silently, 'she is your student! Besides, why would she want you when she has Potter.'

"Professor, are you okay?" asked Hermione.

His head snapped up and their eyes met before he dragged them away, "I'm well. Let's get finished so that we may follow the Headmasters orders and get to know everyone."

Hermione was surprised by his attitude but wisely said nothing. While he returned to working, Hermione found herself enthralled by his hands. They were beautiful hands, wide across the palm with long elegant fingers.

"Miss Granger?" A blush spread across her cheeks when she realized that he had been watching her watch him.

"Sorry, Sir, I was thinking," she replied biting her lip.

"I can see that, since you can obviously brew that on auto-pilot, we will begin potions for hospital wing next week. Hopefully by that time we will have our healer apprentice so we won't have to do it twice. Now, let's begin."

* * *

Harry watched as Luna, Ginny, and Arianna prepared for what they planned. As soon as Dumbledore said they should get to know everyone, they began to whisper and Harry knew they were in trouble. 'Girls shouldn't be allowed to whisper and giggle like that.'

"Scary isn't it."

Harry turned to find Draco beside him and a smile on his face, "Yes, very scary. I was just thinking that girls shouldn't be allowed to whisper and giggle like that."

"I completely agree," responded Draco, "Whenever Pansy and her friends get like that, I know I'm in trouble. Blaise and I usually tried to escape pretty fast."

"Too bad we can't do that right now," said Neville joining them.

"What's wrong, afraid of a few girls?" asked Draco.

"When they're like this, yes. I love Ginny dearly but when she and Luna start whispering and giggling it's time to disappear."

Draco's jaw dropped, "You and Fire head are a couple. There are going to be a lot of disappointed guys."

"So what about you, Draco, you with Pansy or what? Rumor has it you're betrothed," Neville questioned.

"Was betrothed," corrected Draco, "I'm gay and refused to take the dark mark. Pansy's family will make her take the mark if she can't escape and she's in deep for Blaise."

"what about Blaise?" asked Harry, "Does he want to take the mark?"

"No, last time I was able to talk to him he was searching for a way to get out of it."

"Harry, have you asked him yet?" asked Neville.

"Ask me what?" asked Draco.

"Have you hear of the DA?" asked Harry.

"A little in fifth year but I was too busy trying to keep Umbridge from discovering Blaise, Pansy, and me. Why?" He turned, slightly frightened violet-blue eyes locking on bright green ones.

"Would you like to join? Snape joined us last night. The only thing is you can't tell anyone about us. The DA is made up of the people I trust to stand with me against Voldemort and only those invited in by those of us living in this tower will make it into the inner circle. I'm asking because I trust you."

"I… What do you do?"

"We teach some of the younger years and ourselves defense spells and stuff like that," explained Ron, "We recognize and accept that the final battle is coming and will be fought here. Not even the Order of the Phoenix has acknowledged that."

"Here! But why bring it here? There's nothing but children here!" cried Draco.

"That's just it, Draco, they're just children. What better way to brink the world to their knees." Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, "He would kill their innocence and take their lives just to see if he could make anyone just like him."

"How do you know all of this Harry?" asked Draco.

Strong fingers brushed his scar, "He likes to make me watch. We're linked he and I. He wants me to be just like him. I can keep him from reading my thoughts but I can't prevent him from giving me his."

"I see. So you have been learning defense without any offense." Draco looked thoughtfully at Ron and Neville, "I'm in on the condition that we teach offense as well as defense. Who decides what you learn?"

"We do," answered Harry, "Hermione's been the brains of this operation since day one. Ron, will you get the contract and a quill. I've really pushed the limits of what I can safely say."

While Ron retrieved the contract, Draco had one last question.

"Do we answer to Dumbledore?" he asked, worry was clearly written on his face.

"No," replied Neville, "We only answer to Harry."

"Good," he replied, "I don't trust the twinkling bastard."

"We can't trust him, he has withheld too much important information."

"You missed the fun yesterday, Draco," said Snape walking in, "it seems, not all Gryffindors are as they appear. For once, they aren't running in blindly."

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin so what's it matter," said Harry watching Draco's expression go from disbelieving to thoughtful to shocked.

"You're serious aren't you," gasped Draco, "Hermione wouldn't have stunned me if she said that but you, you're the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"I hate that name," ground out Harry, "Just like I hate being called The-Boy-Who-Lived and every other variation that has come out."

"Started without me?" asked Lupin as he entered.

"Harry was just venting a bit," grinned Ron handing over the contract and quill.

"Since you're here," said Harry getting very serious, "Have you heard of the DA?"

"Only a bit of whispering in the halls. I haven't been around here much and you've been awfully secretive about it," answered Remus.

"We've been teaching each other Defense against the Dark arts." Harry met his eyes before continuing, "We're looking for more support. Snape joined last night and Draco's about to sign. I would really like you to help us."

"What would you expect of me?" asked Remus.

"Teach us. You and Snape will only deal with those of us living in this tower and we'll teach the others. No one outside of this tower would know," explained Harry.

"Does Dumbledore know what you're doing?" asked Remus.

"No, and if you sign the contract you can't tell anyone that's not in the DA about us."

"I'll join you but I would like to see what you've been teaching," said Remus with a smile.

"I would also like to see the lists that you were talking about last night," added Professor Snape, "I believe you said Hermione kept them."

Draco signed the contract and handed it to Remus before changing the subject, "We should do that later. Right now, we're supposed to be getting to know each other. How do you suppose we should do that?"

"We've got that all figured out." Ginny's grin was positively frightening to the rest of the room.

"Arianna suggested a wonderful game," added Luna with a smirk.

"What game Sweets?" asked Ron.

"Skeletons in the closet," responded Arianna, "We're gonna play the wizarding version though."

"We are not playing such a childish game," snapped Snape.

"What's wrong, Severus, afraid they'll ask the wrong questions?" smirked Lupin.

Snape glared but conceded, "What are the terms of the game?"

Arianna smiled evilly, "You ask yes or no questions of the person next to you and they have to answer. If they choose to not answer you can choose something for them to do. If someone doesn't believe their answer they say Skeletons in the closet and the person has to tell the whole story truthfully or their face will change colors. If someone says skeletons in the closet and the person isn't lying the accuser will be doused with cold water."

"No one is allowed to sit by their significant other, Godfather, or sibling," said Ginny happily. "If everyone agrees to the terms find a seat in the circle and say 'I agree to the terms of the game.'"

Ginny, Luna, and Arianna were pleased to see everyone find seats and say the words to start the game. Once everyone else was seated, they too found seats and started the game.

"So, who's going first?" asked Ron. He seemed nervous as he looked around the circle.

"I'll begin I guess." Ginny looked from one professor to the other before deciding to go right, "Professor Snape, Do you really hate the students?"

"No," he replied with a smirk.

"Skeletons in the Closet!" cried Ron. To Everyone's surprise, no sooner than the words left his mouth water dropped on him from above.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions too quickly Ron," scolded Hermione.

"Miss Lovegood," began Snape looking to his right, "Are you really as crazy as you seem?"

"Yes," grinned Luna before asking her question, "Harry, do you remember getting your scar?"

Harry looked stunned but nodded and turned to Arianna, "Are you really eleven?"

"No, I'm forty-two."

"Arianna," warned Hermione.

"Fine, I am eleven but I've been sick so long it made me stop growing for a while." She crossed her arms and glared at Harry before continuing, "It's not like you have room to talk, you don't look seventeen. You look thirteen, tops."

"I was half starved for the first eleven years of my life, not something that's conducive to growth," snarked Harry.

"Agreed," admitted Arianna softly, "Ron, do you really have a crush on my sister?"

"No," he admitted with a relieved sigh.

"Skeletons in the Closet," proclaimed Neville with a grin before the water fell.

"Sorry, Mate, I figured out in fifth year that we were better off as friends," said Ron, "Draco, have you always wanted to be a Death Eater?"

"Oh yes, Weasley, I've always wanted to kneel before a madman." He had a straight face that nearly convinced everyone.

"Skeletons in the Closet," responded Harry though it was barely above a whisper.

"You're right, Harry, I haven't always wanted to be a Death Eater. I've never wanted to be a Death Eater. I've had to keep up a mask since I was very young. I had to fool my Mother and Father or risk never seeing Hogwarts." Draco looked suddenly uncomfortable, as though his Mother would jump from a shadow if he blinked. Finally, he continued, "Neville, do you purposefully blow up cauldrons?"

"Yes."

"Skeletons in the Closet, Longbottom," said Snape with an evil grin. The grin disappeared as soon as the cold water fell.

"Sorry, Professor, but I haven't been afraid of you since third year," laughed Neville, "I keep up appearances because I find out a lot of information. People aren't afraid to talk around the bumbling idiot, and if the war makes it here and I fight other student, they won't expect me to be able to fight back."

"How very Slytherin of you," responded Snape unhappily before casting a drying charm.

"So, Hermione, have you ever blown up a cauldron?" asked Neville with a grin.

"No."

"Hermione," laughed Arianna, "Does making dinner count?"

"Yes, I believe it does," replied Snape.

"Fine," said Hermione crossing her arms, "I really messed up making dinner one night and destroyed the kitchen. Had we been in potions I would have failed the assignment." She looked at Remus with an evil little smile, "Have you ever really hated Professor Snape?"

"No, I would have liked to become his friend," answered the werewolf.

"Yeah, and I'm Merlin dressed in a little pink tutu," muttered Snape before being doused with water again.

"I actually would have liked to be your friend in school. Imagine the pair we would have made, they thought James and Sirius were trouble we would have been worse." Remus gave the room a wolfish grin.

"Indeed," murmured Snape thoughtfully.

"Ginny, Have you ever had a boyfriend that your brothers didn't know about?"

"Of course." She glared at Ron, "If you even try to get it out of me I'll hex you into Christmas break."

"How long does this game last, Red?" asked Draco.

"Five rounds. After the next one we can ask anyone in the circle questions," Ginny replied, "This time we go the opposite direction. Remus, Are you going to stay after the year ends?"

"No," he replied.

"But why? You're the best Defense against the Dark arts Professor we've had since coming to Hogwarts," protested Harry.

"I'm marrying Tonks in a year," explained Remus, "We plan on using our combined skills for other things."

"We're talking later," warned Harry, the hurt was obvious in his eyes.

"Yes, we'll talk. I'll explain everything," agreed Remus before beginning his questioning, "Did you really use a time turner in your third year?"

"Yes, but no one was supposed to know about it," pouted Hermione.

"Not many know, but you know how secrets go at Hogwarts," smiled Remus.

"Neville, is it true that your Grandmother has talked to you about the possibility of you and Ginny marrying?" asked Hermione slyly.

Neville blushed bright red, "Yes."

"You're gonna have your hands full, Mate," chuckled Ron.

"Yeah but I like her temper." Neville smiled sweetly at Ginny who blushed.

"Gah! Sugar poisoning," cried Draco making Harry laugh loudly.

"I wouldn't be so quick to claim sugar poisoning," complained Ron, "you haven't had to spend the whole summer with them. It's been horrible. You don't know what it's like to walk in on your little sister snogging one of your best friends."

"I'm impressed Longbottom," laughed Draco, "Not only do you think like a Slytherin, you've managed to catch the girl that more than half the male population at Hogwarts has been trying to snatch up since her first year. Now, Ron, before we me, were you ever told bad things about my family."

"No," replied Ron, "We never talked about any other families."

"Oh," sighed Draco, "let's finish this up, we have to be up early tomorrow."

Ron couldn't help but notice the pensive look on the blonde's face but shrugged it off and asked his question, "Do you like to read as much as your sister?"

"No, not really," answered Arianna, "I've spent too much time laying around with nothing but books. There are too many other things I want to do."

"Understandable," smiled Ron.

"Do you like all the attention you get cause you're famous?"

"No." Harry wrapped his arms around himself and sank into his seat a bit more.

"Skeletons in the closet Potter." Smirked Draco. The smirk was washed away by the cold water dropping on his head.

"I hate all the attention it gets me. I just want people to leave me alone. I wasn't old enough to understand what was happening when I killed Voldemort. Besides, the way the prophesy was written, it could have just as easily been Neville. I hate the hand I've been dealt but you know what, I'll do what's expected of me so that no one else has to live with the shitty childhood that I've lived with." The room was silenced by his outburst. Several minutes later he found the voice to speak again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up at you. Let's just keep playing. Luna, does it bother you when people call you Loony Luna?"

"No, not really. I know I'm strange to others, I just don't care." She looked thoughtful for a second before pulling her wand out and playing with it, "Professor Snape, do you really want the DADA position?"

"Yes."

"Skeletons in the Closet, Uncle Severus," called Draco.

"You're right. I've wanted the DADA position since I went to school here but Potions is my passion." He turned to Ginny with a strange glint in his ebony eyes, "Were you really so lonely that you turned to a book?"

"No," said Ginny quickly.

Remus stretched as he spoke. "Skeletons in the Closet."

Ginny looked down, her face hidden in shadow, "People don't understand what it's like being the youngest of such a large family. It's so easy to get overlooked. Mum loves us all but it's hard to split your time between seven kids."

To everyone's surprise, Professor Snape reached into his robe pocket and removed a photo, "I do understand very well. I am the youngest of ten children. There is only one person missing from that photo."

"Was your childhood anything like the students think?" asked Ginny softly.

"No, my childhood was very loving. Your mother reminds me a lot of my mother. She was always running about and dealing with children. We still have dinners together monthly."

Everyone was startled by the door opening to admit Fred and George, "What's going on in here, Harry. You're not getting into trouble without us again are you?"

"We're playing Skeletons in the Closet," said Arianna happily, "Do you want to play?"

"We're in, what are the stakes?"

"Your normal rules," replied Ginny.

"Great," said George.

"What round are you on?" asked Fred.

"We just started round three," said Snape warily.

"Mind if we catch up? By the way, the two of us will only ask one question and we'll both answer any questions sent our ways."

" Go ahead, catch up so we may finish," Snarked Snape.

"Draco," began George.

"Have you earned the title of Slytherin Sex God?" finished Fred.

Draco paled drastically, "No, that was a stupid third year's ploy at gaining sway over his housemates."

"Okay," grinned Fred.

"Snape," George said thought both their faces were very serious, "Did you change sides in the war because Voldemort killed your wife?"

Snape looked angry at first before the look simply became pained, "No, I've never been married. He killed my twin."

"I think that's enough of this game for tonight," said Harry seriously, "Draco was right, we have to be up early to leave for Rose Haven tomorrow. We can finish this tomorrow night or something."

Everyone was slightly startled as they began to wander the room creating small groups. Snape watched as Harry approached the twins. It was obvious that he was comforting them but he wasn't sure what was going on.

"What do you think is happening over there?" asked Draco.

"Fred and George have been having nightmares all summer," supplied Ginny, "They dream about Voldemort killing just one of them and keeping the other alive. They're really scared."

"I understand," murmured Snape thoughtfully.

"Professor, I'm glad you're still here," said Hermione hurrying up to him, "Do you want to go over my notes on the last two years of the DA?"

"Why don't we ask Remus to join us as well," replied Snape.


	9. Of Purebloods and House Elves

**Stone Angels**

**Of Purebloods and House Elves**

Remus rubbed his eyes before turning back to the detailed notes from two years of the DA. The two muggle styled folders were filled beyond their capacity and charmed to only be accessible with Hermione's permission. Every time he set it down or looked away he would have to wait for the words to reconfigure to make sense when he went back and it was giving him a headache.

"I'll have to finish going over this information another night, Hermione," stated Remus rubbing his eyes once more. "I'm exhausted, my transformation took a lot out of me this month."

"Get some rest, Remus," Hermione replied while studying his tired form. Steady meals may have brought his health back but the transformation still took a toll on his body, "We can finish going over this stuff at Rose Haven. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, sleep well."

"Thank you, Hermione. Sleep well," smiled Remus in return, "Good night, Severus. I'll see you both at breakfast tomorrow."

Ebony and chocolate eyes watched with concern as the werewolf stood and exited the room. Once the door shut behind him, they returned to the notes though neither was really as focused on the notes as before. Silence ruled the room and Hermione contemplated the events of the last several days.

"These notes refer to you tutoring multiple students but there isn't a list with them," said Professor Snape startling Hermione out of her thought. "Do you have a list?"

"Oh, yeah, I put that list in a different folder. I keep track of who I tutor and in which subjects." She started digging in her bag before continuing, "The only people that I tutor regularly are Harry, Ron, and Neville," she explained while pulling several pages from a blue folder, "I've been tutoring them in potions every year. I tutor Ron and Neville in charms as well. I've also been assisting Harry with Ancient Runes. They really didn't need my help in potions last year but if we all study together it saves the time of searching each other out if we have questions."

Professor Snape nodded thoughtfully, "Tutoring is a skill that will prove to be helpful in your apprenticeship. Apprentices at Hogwarts will get paid to tutor students in their field." To Hermione's surprise, he removed a black band from his pocket and used it to secure his hair away from his face.

"Professor Dumbledore didn't really get into the terms of the apprenticeship," began Hermione, "I was wondering if you would explain them."

"I don't have the syllabus with me but all of the apprentices taken this year will be on an accelerated course. The goal is to prepare you for the war and the possible losses of professor."

"That is a very depressing thought but I understand completely. It is better to be prepared for the worse than not prepared at all."

"Not a typical Gryffindor perspective on things," smirked Snape. He was goading her on and knew it.

Fire flashed in her honey colored eyes, "I am Hermione, not just some Gryffindor!"

"A fact that is becoming more obvious as the hours pass. I believe we have an entire year that was placed in the wrong houses." Snape picked up the list of spells that the DA had learned in previous years. "Draco was right, you're teaching defensive spells but I don't see any offensive spells. You need to begin teaching offensive spells. If you try to simply defend you'll exhaust your resources."

"It's a lot easier to find the defensive spells and we've also had to worry about safety. People would begin to get suspicious if injuries started coming into hospital wing," explained Hermione pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Have you considered bringing Molly Weasley in on this?" asked Professor Snape watching as she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"I want to add a few people to the DA but I'm not sure if we can trust them. I know Professor Dumbledore knows about the DA but he doesn't know everything or even a lot." She looks around the room nervously, as though looking for Harry and his invisibility cloak to appear before continuing, "I'm worried about Harry, and I want to put together a team that will protect him. They're already here, but they're Order members. I'm looking for them to do things that may conflict with the Order."

"It depends on who you're thinking of," Snape murmured as he shuffled through several papers, "There are very few Order members that I am inclined to trust at this time."

"Molly, Tonks, Bill, and Charlie." She took out a paper and quickly outlined her plan for him.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure what woke him but his light sleep was gone. He had been on alert since arriving at Hogwarts. The events of the last night at Malfoy Manor had left his already paranoid mind nearly incapacitated with fear. The only people that he couldn't bring himself to fear were Arianna and Harry. The first he could understand. Despite her obviously Slytherin nature, she was small and child-like. Her eyes held what could only be described as a practical wisdom beyond her years. He didn't understand the second. They had been enemies for five years. If in the sixth they couldn't be counted as enemies, they couldn't be counted as friends either. A repeat of the sound that woke him pulled Draco's thoughts outward.

Sitting up slowly, he quickly checked each of the other beds. To his left, he found Neville then Ron fast asleep. By the time he moved to the right, he was sure of whom he searched for. Harry's bed looked as though someone had fought a loosing battle with the bedding. Intently listening for the sound that woke him, he allowed his eyes to slowly take in the room around him. He had nearly completed the room when he finally found what he was looking for.

Tucked tightly into the shadowed corner of the window seat was Harry Potter. The smaller boy's entire body shook with the force of his barely repressed sobs. Seeing the dark haired boy so vulnerable made the pieces click into place. This was the real Harry, not the confident assertive man he had observed all evening.

Climbing out of his bed, he was hit with how cold the room was. Picking up his wand, he cast a quick warming charm on the other two beds in the room before moving on. As he approached the seat where Harry hid, he realized how very cold the room was. It was as though there was a Dementor nearby. Rethinking his approach, Draco returned to his bed to retrieve a blanket. Armed against the chill, Draco approached Harry once more.

"Harry," said Draco softly as he climbed up next to his former nemesis, "Shhh… its okay, just let it all out." Draco reached out and pulled Harry into his lap, the cold seemed to be radiating from the dark haired boy.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, you shouldn't be here. I can't control my magic when it's like this," whimpered Harry.

"No one taught you how to deal with emotional stress," realized Draco aloud, "We've been coming here for nearly seven years, it's a miracle it didn't get anyone killed or you burnt out completely." A Strangled sob managed to escape bringing Draco's attention back to him, "Just let it out. It's okay to just let it go." Draco reached up to brush sweat dampened hair away as he spoke. As soon as their skin touched, Draco found himself witnessing events from Harry's point of view. Pale pink lips trembled and the dams behind violet-blue eyes broke open.

Harry's sobs became lost to the sounds of the memories, the cries of a frightened four year old blending seamlessly with the cries of the nearly adult Harry. Image after image played and all Draco could do was hold on. With each memory that passed, the waves of cold, which had been radiating off Harry, became fewer and less intense. When the last vision finally ended, Draco reached down and gently picked up Harry's hand. The skin on his palm was pink and new. Despite the tears burning his cheeks, he pulled the smaller boy to his feet and began the trek to the common room.

* * *

"Professor, you seemed to know what was going on with Harry and Draco yesterday, can you explain?" asked Hermione tapping her quill on her cheek.

Professor Snape glanced at her thoughtfully before deciding to answer the question, "What do you know about Leglimency?"

"Only a little bit. I haven't really researched it, I focused more on Occlumency." She placed her quill down and pushed the parchment out of the way.

"You wouldn't have found much. Leglimency is usually passed from father to son, mother to daughter."

"But Harry didn't know his parents."

"That's true, but with three Legilimens in the school, someone should have seen the signs of his inheritance approaching."

"What signs?" asked Hermione thoughtfully. Her eyes seem far away, as though she's trying to remember something. Suddenly, she pulled a small Muggle notebook and pen from her pocket.

"The signs are easily overlooked," Snape sighed, "The most common are headaches and exhaustion due to lack of sleep. When Legilimens first coming into their inheritance, they are very vulnerable. When they sleep, they catch the thoughts and emotions around them causing strange dreams."

"Harry is always fighting nightmares and headaches. He has for as long as I've known him." She looked confused for a moment, "I thought Leglimency required eye contact."

"It depends on the strength of the Legilimens. Someone as powerful as, say, Professor Dumbledore doesn't need eye contact."

"It's a matter of ability then and not practice?"

"Practice is necessary to reach your full potential but it is all about the ability you're born with. Leglimens don't come into their inheritance until they are ready to cope with the ability."

A chill ran down her spine as a question formed on her lips, "What happens if the person isn't ready to come into their inheritance?"

"There would be terrible consequences." They turned to find Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall standing in the room.

Hermione's eyes were drawn to Professor McGonagall. The stern Professor stood with her wand raised, and all of her focus on Albus Dumbledore. A complex spell spilled from her lips like water from a waterfall. Before Hermione could react to what she was seeing, Professor Snape stood between the two professors and his student.

"What is going on here?" demanded Snape.

"Peace, Severus," smiled Dumbledore, "I've decided to push certain events into motion. Please, sit and hear me out. I'm afraid that Minerva won't be able to hold the spell long."

"I'll stand." He placed himself in a defensive position, his long fingers holding his wand at the ready.

"You must listen and listen well. I need the assistance of the brightest minds to ever attend Hogwarts. You must find a way to destroy a dark artifact that renders me unable to do what must be done," began Albus Dumbledore

Hermione watched intently as Minerva McGonagall seemed to shrink in exhaustion. Her overactive mind grasped at the words of the incantation and she quickly wrote them down in her small notebook.

"After the defeat of Grindelwald, there was a group of men that feared my power. They were led by a young Cornelius Fudge. Under the guise of protecting the wizarding world they played off my own fears and placed this pendant on me. It cannot be removed by my hands and has, from day one, given him slowly growing power of me. It is most likely a dark artifact; I've been able to suppress it, to a degree, with the use of lemon drops." They watched as he popped several of the candies into him mouth and Minerva visibly relaxed.

"Professor, if this has been going on for so long, why tell someone now?" asked Hermione.

"It's time. I've tried to protect Harry by keeping him out of our world but Fudge has an eye on him now. He plans to play on the very same fears that Harry will have after the defeat of Voldemort, the same fears I had. That's why I've tried to make him question and hate this world."

"You must have known it wasn't going to work!" pressed Hermione, "What about the prophesy, Harry wouldn't tell anyone what it said."

"It's a matter of kill or be killed. Only one can survive, neither can live while the other lives."

Hermione looked appalled and found herself shivering. Across the room, Minerva McGonagall trembled and swayed alarmingly on her feet. Professor Dumbledore seemed to sense this and rushed to get the rest of his message out.

"Time is running out quickly. I can't help Harry as long as this binds me. Be careful who you trust. If Fudge learns that I can suppress the pendant in any way, he will force more control over me. I fear he will try to use me to get to Harry. Hermione, collect a small group that you trust. Do all you can to protect him from the Minister of Magic and himself if necessary. Severus, you will report to Minerva, she will be in charge of the order. I don't know how much I can keep from him if he pushes."

Minerva McGonagall seemed to collapse under the spell, her strong hand barely grasping the edge of the table to prevent herself from hitting the ground. Beside her, Albus Dumbledore's face went blank before taking on his usual twinkle.

"Ah! Severus, I'm glad I found you," Albus twinkled, "would you inform everyone, in the morning, that they will need their brooms. We will be required to fly some distance once we portkey tomorrow."

"Of course, Albus," responded Snape.

"I will see everyone bright and early. Good night." He glanced at Minerva, who sat rigidly to prevent her exhaustion from showing. Once he swept from the room, she relaxed and her shoulders slumped wearily.

"Well, that was odd but it explains a lot." The entire startled group looked up to find Draco and Harry on the stairs.

Draco's whole body shivered violently as he supported the dark haired Gryffindor. Harry wasn't shivering, his lips were blue and his skin pale. Tear streaks were evident on his face, the streaks a glaring red against the ashy white. It didn't take long for Hermione to notice Draco's wand in his trembling hand.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded to know.

"I lost control of my magic," admitted Harry. As he looked towards the swirling carpet, he clung to Draco like a child to its mother.

"No, Harry, you can't take all of the blame. Someone should have been there to teach you as soon as you came here…"

"Draco," began Snape but his godson just kept ranting.

"Do you realize how dangerous it was to neglect his training like that! All those times I provoked him, I could have been killed!"

"Draco!" bellowed Snape.

Draco stopped talking, red creeping up his cheeks, "Sorry, Uncle Severus."

Hermione conjured a beanbag chair and fluffy blanket before turning her attention to her two classmates, "Draco, bring him over here to the fire," she ordered. As soon as they were seated, she covered them with the heavy blanket.

"Now, tell us what happened from the beginning," sighed Professor McGonagall.

"I woke up because I heard something," Draco admitted shyly, "I always charm my bed to stay just the right temperature so I didn't realize anything was wrong until I got out of bed. It's colder than the Dungeons in winter right now. I put warming charms on Neville and Ron's beds."

"Can we not talk about this right now," interrupted Harry, "Draco found me, talked to me, brought me down here, and now someone has to teach me something else. What I really want to know is how we can fix this thing with Professor Dumbledore."

"Back to Professor now, Potter," sneered Snape.

"Yes, Professor Snape. It's a little hard to be angry when you know the facts." Harry burrowed closer to Draco.

"There's more to this story still, Harry, like how Professor McGonagall found out if Professor Dumbledore couldn't tell," stated Hermione.

"You are correct, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall took special care to fold her hands and compose herself before continuing, "I was not much older than you, Hermione, when Albus defeated Grindelwald. Open war began in my fifth year at Hogwarts and despite my parents wishes to stay neutral, I sided with my Professor.

"For two years I spent all of my free time helping where I could. Between Quidditch and school work I helped with the younger years. Many evening, after I finished my work, I assisted Professor Dumbledore with the first year essays. Eventually, the battles made their way here and I spent much of my time transfiguring beds, bandages, and anything else we needed.

"It was dark then. Parents sent their children to Hogwarts to protect them. One evening I received an owl from my parents asking me to return home. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow it and went to bring them to Hogwarts instead. They were dead; Grindelwald and his supporters had connected us somehow and planned to kill me as well. When Albus returned and told me the news, I was angry. Eventually I got over it, and he was there for me the whole time. It was during my seventh year that I became his apprentice." A sad faraway look graced her face as she continued, "After the defeat of Grindelwald, Albus became withdrawn. He feared the power he had and feared that it would corrupt him and he would replace the evil he fought so hard to destroy. No one could convince him that it was not possible. I stumbled upon Fudge and his cronies putting the pendant on him. By the time I realized what was happening it was too late. It was years before he could be convinced that he would not have become evil, though we knew from the first night that the pendant had been a trap."

"What do you know about the pendant?" asked Hermione, "What does it do exactly?"

"It binds his magic to a degree, making him just another wizard. The magic it keeps him from using is transferred to Fudge. Fudge is able to control Albus to a certain extent but not completely. Also, the pendant can be inhibited by sherbet lemons." Minerva rubbed her eyes tiredly, "We've tried to remove it several times but it is unmoving."

"Professor Snape, maybe we should enlist Bill Weasley's help. He's a skilled curse breaker."

"I think we should have enough help if we enlist Bill and Remus," agreed Snape.

"I'll talk to Bill and Remus," said McGonagall, "We'll meet in two days to begin sorting this out. Right now we should all get some sleep. It's nearly one a.m. off to bed with you."

* * *

Ron woke to the demanding alarm sparks of his wand. The warmth of his bed was almost stifling. After laying there for a moment, he threw off his blankets but didn't rise.

"You awake over there," asked Neville, "or did the heat get to you?"

"Bit of both I think," replied Ron. He rolled over and propped his head on his hand. "How long do we have before we have to be up?"

"Half an hour," answered Neville. "I don't suggest climbing out of bed, its cold as the dungeons in winter. Whose turn is it to wake Harry?"

"Not mine, I did it yesterday," grinned Ron.

"Well, one could hope," Neville sighed. "Take a look at Harry's bed; I say we let Hermione wake him."

"Why?" Ron looked over his shoulder and promptly fell out of bed. "You could have warned me!" hissed Ron. He jumped back into his bed before turning to Neville, "I'm not waking him up you wake him."

"I suggest that neither of you wake him up. My wand hasn't gone off yet and he didn't sleep much last night so why don't you get ready since you're awake." Draco yawned and stretched a little.

"Have fun waking him up," said Neville while he climbed out of bed. He began digging through his trunk.

"We'll see you at breakfast," said Ron with a grin, "Good luck waking Harry up. A helpful hint, one sharp tug to completely remove the blanket or he'll fight you for it. He's a whole lot bloody stronger than he looks."

Draco listened absently, his mind having drifted halfway back to sleep. Idly he wondered if anyone realized how little sleep their hero was getting. He was just beginning to truly sleep when his wand went off.

"Come on, Harry, it's time to get up," yawned Draco sleepily.

"Tired, go 'way," mumbled the dark haired boy before pulling the blanket over his head.

A knock on the door drew his attention away from Harry, "Harry, Draco, I'm coming in. You better be covered." The door opened a moment later revealing a wide awake Hermione.

"You're too wide awake for seven in the morning," complained Draco.

"I've been up since six," She replied with a smile, "Are you having trouble waking him?"

"Not really, but if you know a good way…"

Hermione's grin made him cringe in fear, "Harry James Potter get up this instant or I'll make sure you're awake," she threatened.

"No."

"You may want to move, Draco." She took out her wand and was about to cast the spell when he rolled over.

"I'm up," he squeaked.

"Do I want to know what you were going to do?" asked Draco.

"Probably not," she laughed.

"Morning, 'Mione," yawned Harry.

"Good morning, Harry. We have to be down to breakfast with all of our things in twenty minutes, you better hurry." Hermione pulled the bag off her shoulder and removed several bags before continuing, "I brought gifts for everyone. They're bottomless bags of my own design. Mrs. Weasley helped me with them this morning before everyone was up. They're charmed to be nearly indestructible and they're bottomless. They're keyed to only work for the first person that uses them so once you put something in it no one else can remove it." She happily handed a bag to each person in the room, "By the way, don't forget to let everyone know that we're all to bring our brooms. We have to approach Rose Haven by flying or walking because of the anti-apparition wards."

"What's up 'Mione?" asked Ron as he walked in. He was drying his hair with a towel and hunting for a shoe before she could reply.

"You each have a bottomless bag on your beds," sighed Hermione tossing the bags, "Bring your broom, we're going to have to fly part way." She returned her attention to Harry and Draco, "You two better hurry up if you're going to give Arianna her first flying lesson."

"We're moving," groaned Harry as he got up. "I feel as though I haven't slept at all. We'll be there on time, don't worry, Hermione."

Draco pulled himself to his feet not long after Harry and quickly moved to get dressed. The cold that had permeated the room was slowly dissipating around them but it still left them jumping from one foot to the other. Harry and Draco were dressed in record time and had finally begun packing when Ron and Neville finally broke the silence of the room.

"Thank you for the warming charm." Neville spoke as he added to his bottomless bag.

"You're welcome," Draco responded absently. His thoughts were turned inward as he packed his things. It wasn't until he reached the blanket his mother had made for him first year that he was ripped from his thought. After a moment of staring at it, he threw it on the floor and finished packing.

"I'm finished," sighed Ron, "These bags are great! My broom even fit in it."

"Yeah…" Neville replied distractedly. He was obviously finished packing but very jittery.

"What's wrong, Neville?" asked Harry moving to sit next to his friend.

"We've got to fly, Harry, I don't like flying."

"Hey, Mate, do you really think Ginny's gonna let you worry about flying?" asked Ron with a lopsided grin.

"No," answered Neville thoughtfully, "I guess I am being silly, aren't I."

"Just a bit but that's what we love about you." The four guys jumped, Draco spinning to face the four girls in the door.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny, you scared us!" exclaimed Ron.

"Are you ready to go? We're going to be late." Hermione stood with her bag in one hand and a new broom in the other.

"Wow! Hermione, where'd you get that broom?" cried Ron excitedly.

"It's mine, Madam Hooch helped me pick it out," replied Hermione, "The owl is waiting to return one once we decide if Arianna is going to be ready to fly today or not. Professor McGonagall seems to think she's going to be a natural." She looked at her watch before letting out a frustrated groan, "We're late! Go. Out now."

Harry grinned at Hermione as everyone grabbed their bags. As everyone paired off within the group and began chatting amicably, wide honey eyes focused on stormy blue ones. She reached out a grabbed Harry's arm as he made his way towards the door. When he turned around, his green eyes focused on the blonde.

"Draco?" asked Harry softly.

"I'm okay, Harry," Draco sighed as he reached down and picked up the blanket. "I just have a little trash to get rid of."

Harry nodded in understanding. It was a memory that he could remove and destroy, maybe with its destruction the blonde before him would be able to find reprieve from his nightmare. With the blanket in hand, they quietly made their way down to the common room where everyone had stopped to wait. A look of frustration and anger had settled on Hermione's face. Draco didn't notice, all of his attention was focused on the blanket as he tossed it into the fire.

As he watched it burn, he was surprised to feel an arm wrap around him. He was a little surprised to find it was Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger who held him as his knees gave way. Tears threatened to escape from his cloudy eyes when he felt the supporting hands of his new companions.

"If you ever need to talk about it someone will listen." His eyes found the bright blue eyes of Ron Weasley and, not for the first time, he wondered how many lies his father told him.

They watched in a comfortable silence as the blanket burned away. When, at long last, there was nothing left but ash he banished it with a soft 'Evanesco'. With that task finished, they began the trek to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked, Hermione and Ginny never let go of Draco though they chatted amiably with the slight blond.

"Thank you for joining us," said Minerva with a glare as they entered the Great Hall.

"We're sorry, Professor," began Hermione smoothly. Before she could continue, Arianna spoke up.

"It's my fault, Professor, I was just too excited and couldn't find my cloak. I can't wait to learn to fly." As she spoke, she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Well, first we should eat," chuckled Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone watched Arianna's eyes widen as the food appeared on the table. Trays of fruit and pastries hid between bowls of yogurt and frosty pitchers of pumpkin juice. Before long everyone was filling plates and enjoying the wide arrangement of food. Arianna seemed to have no trouble keeping up with Ron and Harry as they ate, though she never once tried to speak with food in her mouth.

Madam Hooch kept a close watch while Draco ,Harry, and Ron taught Arianna the basics of flying. As Professor McGonagall suspected, she was a natural. Much like Harry and Draco, she took to flying like a bird and to Hermione's horror had no fear.

"That's going to be a mess by the time we're finished today if we don't fix it now," commented Ginny. Arianna was trying to run her fingers through windblown hair. After a moment, Ginny took pity on the girl and helped, "We'll just braid it. That will keep it from getting tangled."

"That's a good idea, Ginny," Hermione said before using a spell to braid her own hair.

"Well, now that everyone is ready," began Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "let's begin our trip. This portkey will take us to a clearing about a mile away from the edge of Rose Haven. The Manor is about half a mile from the outer wall."

"The wards extend that far?" asked Draco.

"It makes sense," responded Bill, "If Rose Haven was built as a safe house the wards are going to extend as far as possible. We're looking at some serious wards, anything from defensive to apparition wards."

"We will approach that problem as we come to it." Professor Dumbledore produced a walking stick before continuing, "Now, if everyone will take hold, please."

Hermione reached down and wrapped her fingers securely around the walking stick. Seeing the line of hands she couldn't help but try to identify the person next to her by their hand. It was a very elegant hand, though obviously male. Each nail was well manicured though the fingertips were callused. Curiously, she allowed her hand to brush against the pale one and was surprised by how warm it was. Before she could do any more, the familiar pull of the portkey activating distracted her.

The dusty dirt road they landed on was unforgiving and had it not been for the warm hand on her elbow she would have fallen. Her eyes met dark ones when she looked up and she realized that it was Professor Snape standing beside her.

"Thank you, Professor," she murmured as she righted herself.

"It seems that you have faired much better than your sister," he replied.

Hermione searched the group for Arianna but couldn't find her. It was finally the sound of someone emptying their stomach that drew her attention to Molly Weasley. The red haired matriarch was standing beside the young girl and rubbing her back. One strong, callused hand gently held her braid out of the way until she was done. When they stood up, Molly fussed about Arianna before allowing Hermione to hand her a travel sized bottle of mouthwash.

"I don't like that kind of travel," complained Arianna, "There were too many colors and spinning."

"That doesn't sound right," said Madam Hooch. Concern filled her voice and she looked over the tiny girl.

"It is probably a result of her ability to see Auras," suggested Professor Snape, "I suggest we look into the ability."

"Some people don't ever get used to traveling by portkey." Everyone turned to look at Draco. He was more pale than usual and he clung to Harry's arm, "I don't get sick anymore but it's still not pleasant. All that spinning and color just isn't right."

"Let's take a short break here before we fly then," suggested Dumbledore.

Arianna escaped Mrs. Weasley's grasp and moved to sit by Harry and Draco. "You used to get sick when you travel like that, too. How did you get over it?"

"I would never let anyone put you through it so it doesn't matter," responded Draco softly, "It will get better each time you travel by portkey. Floo isn't much fun either but at least it isn't as colorful."

Harry sat back and took out a sketch book and pencil. While he listened to the two of them talk, he sketched them. All but a miniscule amount of his focus was on the drawing, so he never heard Charlie move around behind him. He was focusing on drawing Draco's loose hair when Professor Dumbledore called for them to prepare to leave.

"That is a wonderful skill you have there, Harry," complimented Charlie startling Harry.

A bright blush crept into his cheeks with the realization that he'd been caught, "I didn't realize that anyone was watching me."

"I figured, you were completely into your drawing." Charlie's blue eyes became sad and he pulled Harry a little further from the group. "You should show him. He looks so much different when he smiles like that. It might help him, you know. He's got a lot to get over."

"Who told you?" asked Harry.

"No one," answered Charlie grimly. "I had a friend during school that went through something similar. I've met Draco before this; I have the general feel of how he was. He's showing some of the signs that only someone that has either gone through it or seen someone go through it would recognize. His attitude and manner have changed, his clothes are still immaculate but now he wears them baggy, and the long sleeves and pants for summer."

"Yeah, I did notice that stuff but didn't really think about it," admitted Harry.

"I've seen the way you watch people, Harry, there's very little you miss. I just don't want you to miss the forest through the trees," worried Charlie, "If you ever need to talk to someone let me know."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Charlie."

"Not a problem, Harry. Better grab your broom."

Harry removed his broom from his bag and walked over to join the formation that was beginning to form. Professor Snape and Bill Weasley were flanking Hermione. Fred and George were in the rear with Madam Hooch and Mrs. Weasley to keep them reined in. Draco was watching Harry and Charlie as the sneaked back into the group. Harry quickly took his place between Remus and Draco while Charlie took Draco's other side. Once the rest of the professors were in place, everyone mounted their brooms and they took to the air.

"We'll level off at about one hundred feet up and follow the road, it should lead us to Rose Haven," shouted Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded and brought her broom to the proper height. She checked over her shoulder to be certain that everyone was together before setting an easy pace. Five minutes later she found herself landed before a huge ironwood gate. At the center of the burgundy wood was a gold leaf rose. Around it, the words 'Sanctuary can be found within the heart' glowed.

"It's glowing very brightly," commented Arianna. She walked up beside Hermione from her position behind her sister.

Bill Weasley took out his wand and cast several spells, "The gates themselves are heavily warded against any kind of attack and will respond with as much force as it is hit with. These wards are very powerful. They can't be removed but Hermione should be able to open the gates for us."

Hermione was barely listening to what was being said. Her mind was focused on the word sanctuary, and the tiny voice in the back of her head was urging her to touch it. A vague memory seemed to pull at her and before anyone could stop her she reached up and ran her fingers across the word 'sanctuary'. With an audible groan, the gate split and slowly swung open to reveal a dark tunnel.

"Hey, Ronnie-kins, you think there are any spiders in there?" chuckled Fred from behind Ron.

"Behave Fred," said Molly from her place.

"Hermione, how did you know what to touch?" asked Bill gently.

Hermione rubbed her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know, it's like there's something tickling my brain. I have these vague memories but I don't know where they've come from."

"A memory charm triggered by the wards, possibly," remarked Draco from Harry's side.

"It seems likely," replied Dumbledore while approaching Hermione. "Can you describe the sensation to me?"

"A tickling just behind my eyes and brief flashes of the gate. The angle is wrong though. The rose is too high and it seems so much larger."

"Were you perhaps very young?" asked Dumbledore softly.

"I think you're right." Hermione sighed, "Let's keep moving. I think maybe I'll remember more if we do." She resolutely tucked her broom under her arm, lit her wand, and began the trek through the tunnel.

Professor Snape and Bill stayed close by her side as they walked the forty feet through the tunnel. When they reached the opposite side, they were greeted by a long brick road cutting through a dense forest. On either side of the cobblestone large rosebushes grew. Bill cast several spells before they continued.

"Pair off and keep an eye on your partner. The rosebushes are charmed to mesmerize unwelcome guests. Keep your eyes on the road not the roses," warned Bill.

Everyone paired off quickly and the new formation took to the air. Hermione flew next to Professor Snape as they approached a second gate. As soon as they landed Hermione went ahead of the group. Once she reached the gate with it's ornately carved rose, she pressed her hand against the flower and it opened.

"I remember holding someone's hand while we walked through the tunnel, I was afraid of the dark. The first time I pressed the rose on this gate, Grandma Lily had pricked my finger."

"She was setting the wards to accept you," Bill said answering the unasked question.

"Let's go," said Hermione leading the way inside.

"Look at the size of that Rosebush!" gasped Neville as soon as he walked through the gate.

Hermione nodded and carefully made her way around it towards the huge double doors of the manor. She was just beginning to climb the steps when she heard Ron's excited voice.

"Are those Quidditch rings over there?" He cried, "They are. Hermione, you have a Quidditch stadium!"

"Your apparition point must be in there," said Draco indicating the hedge maze between them and the Quidditch field. "The one at Malfoy Manor does some pretty nasty things to people who aren't invited. I suggest we check it out before anyone uses it."

"I agree. Snape Manor's apparition point is similarly warded," Professor Snape quickly stepped up the five steps to the doors.

Hermione was reaching for the door when it burst open and they were greeted by a small arm of House Elves, "The new Mistress has returned!" cried one eager House Elf in a blue Uniform. After a stunned second a well dressed House Elf moved to the front of the group.

"I's is Tipsy, Mistress. I's is the Head House Elf. Welcome back to Rose Haven." It bowed low before standing straight again, "Can we assist the Mistress?"

"Hello, Tipsy. May I ask, do I see uniforms?" asked Hermione stunned.

"Yes, Mistress. The Mistress Titania demanded privileges for House Elves. We's have uniforms, pay," he said while making a face, "and times off. We also have space just for us too."

"Oh," Hermione replied in a most articulate manner.

Tipsy turned back to the small army of workers, "Back to work. Prepare lunch and rooms for guests."


	10. For the Love of a Child

**Disclaimer-** Harry potter, all associated characters, and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Author's Notes-** It seems I'm going to be sticking with the longer chapters. For those people that have been requesting regular progress updates on Stone Angels, you can go to my Live Journal. Just remove the spaces. http:www .live journal .com /users /starlightsoul/

**Stone Angels**

**For the Love of a Child**

Pansy paced the length of her study like a caged lion. Her hair and clothes were immaculately done as befit her station. Her face was tear stained though and her eyes red from crying. The rustling and shifting of her burgundy robes masked the effects of the Cruciatus.

"Pansy," said her mother as she walked in, "what did she have to say?"

Pansy turned to her mother. "I have to find Draco."

"What exactly did she say?" demanded the elder woman.

"Draco ran away but I don't believe her story about it being a silly tantrum. She did something to him that made him run." Pansy began pacing once again.

"What did she do to you, you're moving stiffly?" She questioned. When she received no answer she turned angrily to her daughter. "Pansy Marie Parkinson answer my question."

"She used Cruciatus on me, I'll be fine," she sighed.

"Pansy?" called a voice from the fire.

"Come on through, Blaise," said Pansy's mother. "Bring your mother if she's free."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Blaise. A moment later he stepped through with his mother.

Blaise leaned heavily on his mother's arm and tremors wracked his strong frame. His mother, with her long dark hair and bright green eyes, was pale.

"Blinky!" called Pansy's mother.

"Yes, Missus," inquired the small elf.

"Bring us two pain potions, two healing potions, and tea for six. First summon Violet for us." She waited until Blinky was gone to continue, "What did you learn?"

"It's worse than we thought, Willow," began Blaise's mother, "She wishes Draco to take her husband's place in every way."

"He's already refused to take the mark once," said Pansy, "He's the reason we all got out of it two years ago."

"Maria, it's time," said Willow Parkinson though tears shined in her eyes.

"I know," responded the dark haired woman, "We must find Draco too."

"What are you talking about?" asked Pansy. She took a step towards Blaise.

"We don't want you to become Death Eaters," explained Maria Zabini, "We have a way to help you escape."

"How, Mother?" asked Pansy, "He keeps us on such a short leash." To prove her point she pulled on the necklace that kept her in the house.

"Mother, you wanted to see me?" A young girl with ebony curls stepped into the room.

"Violet, come have tea with us. We have some things to discuss," said Willow gently.

"What are you planning Mother?" asked Blaise. The tray of tea and potions appeared and he plucked two off the potions up. Handing two of them to Pansy he returned for his own.

"You're both of Age," began Maria softly, "We'll move your inheritance. Willow can have the ceremony secretly. Once it's finished we'll move your inheritance into an account that only you can access."

"Lastly, I'll sign all custody of Violet over to you, Pansy." Willow Parkinson refused to look at her daughters.

"Mommy?" questioned Violet. Tears were evident in her voice and eyes though her cheeks were dry.

Willow's head snapped up at the hurt in her daughter's voice, "I'm sorry, Violet, but it's the only way. I can't protect you here. At Hogwarts, Pansy and Blaise will be able to get help."

"But they will kill you!" she cried.

"No, Violet, they won't," Replied Maria hollowly.

"They don't dare anger the Dark Lord." Both women touched the serpent pendants that marked them as belongings of Voldemort. Not event heir Husbands could touch them. Willow continued sadly, "You should understand that we are very much Slytherin. Pansy and Blaise understand what that means but you will learn. I do this because first and foremost I am your mother. It is not our way to say it but I love you. I will not see you be destroyed by a madman."

"How Mother?" asked Pansy, as desperate edge making it's way into her voice, "How can we make this work?"

"We'll need help. She offered us help once; maybe she'll help you instead." Will approached the fire and tossed the Floo powder in, "Serenity Snape."

Serenity Snape reclined happily in an overstuffed armchair. On the floor, by her feet, lay a menacing dog with piercing silver blue eyes. She was just about to pick up a book when her fire flashed green.

"Serenity, are you there?" She was relieved to see the face of Willow Parkinson.

"Good morning, Willow. Would you like to come through?" she offered with a smile.

"I can't," began the distressed woman, "Would it be possible for you to come here?"

Sensing how upset the other woman was, she placed her book on the table, "Do you mind if I bring Lobeta along?"

"Not at all, bring her," gushed the worried woman.

With a nod of acknowledgment, Serenity Snape picked up Lobeta's lead and they walked through the open connection. The atmosphere of the room she entered triggered her instincts as a healer.

"Serenity," Willow began hesitantly, "You offered to help us once…"

"The offer will not expire." She quickly checked each person in the room for injuries. "Tell me what you need."

"Help us get the Children out," began Maria, "We're in too deep to escape. We can still save them though. If we can get them to Severus or Albus, they would be safe."

"Has something been done to prevent you from leaving?" asked Serenity suspiciously.

"Pansy can't leave without his permission. Violet will be free of the tethers until her birthday in three days," responded Willow.

"Okay," said Serenity softly, "show me how he tethers you here."

Pansy removed the necklace from her shirt. Without touching it Serenity examined it closely. After a moment, she turned her dark eyes on the young woman's brown ones.

"Do you remember what he did when he up this on you?" questioned Serenity.

"No, Ma'am," answered Pansy.

"I wasn't allowed at the Ceremony," explained Willow.

"They obliviated her," Violet spoke up though her voice trembled, "I saw men in robes and masks. They were dragging Pansy out of bed. She was screaming and crying." Violet wrapped her arms around her small frame before continuing, "I climbed on top of the book case and no one noticed me. Father cut his hand and her hand. He mixed the blood with the silver. The Dark Lord made the pendant and then used Imperius. She had to put it on with her own hands. Father promised us to him."

"Do you remember the spell? Do you remember the exact words?" inquired Serenity.

"I've never heard anything like it," she tried to explain; "His voice sounded funny, all breathy and long."

"It's impossible to remove them." Maria dropped her head into her hands.

"What do you know?" asked Serenity.

"I know what Violet was describing. The Dark Lord is a Parsletongue. The only way to release her is for a Parsletongue to do it. Voldemort's the only one."

"No, he's not," proclaimed Blaise, "Harry Potter is a Parsletongue. I heard him in second year. He would help us, I'm sure of it."

Pansy looked up stunned, "Maybe Draco went to him. I don't believe that he ran away because he didn't get his way."

"That doesn't sound like Draco." A line creased Serenity's brow, "If something happened he would go to Severus. Willow, may I use some parchment and a quill?"

Willow nodded and retrieved the requested items. They watched in silence as she wrote a quick letter. Once she was finished, she rolled it and put it in the silver tube attached to Lobeta's collar.

"Take it to Severus Snape and wait for a reply." She watched as the large dog disappeared before returning her attention to the two older women. "How long do we have before your husbands return?"

"There is a raid tonight. They won't return until morning," replied Willow.

"Good," stated Serenity, "Go and pack anything you are taking with you. Pansy, dear, I want you to pack as well. Do not involve the House Elves; they will be forced to tell your Fathers unless they are bound solely to you. Maria, Willow, go to Gringotts and ask for Bill Weasley. He will know what to do to. Have him create an account for each child. Tell him to create Violet's so it can't be touched until she's seventeen."

"Come on, Violet," said Pansy quietly, "I'll help you choose what to pack."

"Blaise, you'll need to go and pack as well. My son should be here very soon, so don't leave anything you may want later." Serenity surveyed the people around her, her Muggle psychology evaluating each child. "Why don't I help Violet so you can pack."

* * *

Hermione reverently ran her finger along the spines of the books. In the day since her arrival she had proven her knowledge and passed the pre-test for Apparation. Madam Hooch, in her stunned shock, declared her prepared.

"Hermione," asked Snape, "Are you ready to explore the Potions lab in the dungeon?"

"Yes, Professor," she replied with a sigh. When she turned around, she saw a large dog with icy blue eyes behind him. "Professor!"

Snape spun to face the source of her distress, "All is well, Miss Granger. It is only Lobeta, my mother's messenger and companion."

"I thought that the apparation wards were securely in place. How did she get in?"

"Lobeta is a very rare magical creature," explained Severus, "Like a phoenix, apparation barriers do not stop them." He deftly removed a small scroll from the silver tube. While he read the note, the dog-like creature kept staring at her. Its eyes felt as though they stared straight into her soul and Hermione didn't dare look away. After a dizzying staring contest, Lobeta blinked and moved to nuzzle her hand.

"Do you know where Harry and Draco are?" asked Snape seriously.

"They're with Professor Lupin and Bill cleaning out the training room next to the lab. What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Would you please retrieve Minerva from the third floor? When everyone is here I will explain." He stalked off in the direction of the stairs without waiting for her reply.

Hermione simply sighed and ascended the spiraled library staircase. She was nearly halfway when she heard someone coming towards her from above.

"Professor McGonagall," called Hermione.

"Did you need something, Hermione?" Minerva asked as she came around the bend.

"Professor Snape needs us on the first floor. Lobeta brought a message and it seemed to distress him."

"What makes you think it distressed him?" Minerva asked skeptically.

"He called you Minerva and used Harry and Draco's first names as well," She answered.

"Did he say why he needed me there?" asked Minerva.

"No, he rushed off to retrieve Harry and Draco." She stepped off the last step and turned to face Minerva McGonagall.

"We're probably going to hear Narcissa's explanation for Draco's absence."

"I wish it was something so simple, Minerva," interrupted Snape, "Willow Parkinson and Maria Zabini called upon Mother earlier today. Narcissa went to each residence in search of Draco. She questioned Pansy and Blaise with the Cruciatus. They are fine but trying to escape. The only way for them to escape is for them to come here until the year begins. Bill has already returned to Gringotts to help Willow and Maria transfer funds for them. Mother is helping the children pack but Pansy needs Mr. Potters help to escape. Her father has placed a necklace on her to prevent her from leaving. The Dark Lord locked it with the promise of the girls being given to him."

"Why do you need me to unlock it?" asked Harry.

"Violet described a spell spoken in Parsletongue. There are only three ways to get it off; the password in Parsletongue, her death, or a highly poisonous potion that will take too long to brew," replied Snape.

"Let's go then," Harry said.

"Minerva?" questioned Snape.

"It's up to him," admitted the taciturn woman, "I would, however, suggest that you utilize your cloak."

"Uncle Severus, Please let me go too," said Draco, "they're my best friends and Violet is like a sister to me."

"He can use my other cloak," offered Harry.

"Go get them, Now," ordered Snape before he turned to Hermione and Minerva, "Minerva, I'd like to talk to Mother about talking to all of the students here. You know she has a degree in Muggle Psychology and I'd like her to talk to at least Potter and Draco."

Hermione looked down, letting her eyelashes hide her eyes, "I… I think it's a good idea. I… I think we should all talk to her."

"Set it up, Severus. She's already part of the Order and she helped us once before. I'll work things out with Albus. Go get them; we won't turn anyone away that refuses to join Voldemort."

"Bring them here, Professor. They are welcome here," stated Hermione evenly, "Though no one else knows it, Pansy and I have been friends since sixth year."

"We're ready, Uncle Severus," sighed Draco's voice from behind Hermione's left shoulder.

"Be safe," whispered Hermione as the three of them left for the Floo room. "Professor, what did you find on the fourth floor of the Library?"

"It was mostly texts on healing. I suggest we have Molly take a look and possibly Serenity when she comes. She's a Healer for St. Mungo's."

* * *

Serenity Snape worked fast as she helped Violet pack. The young girl, wrapped in her formal clothes and pureblood lessons, trembled with the effort to suppress her tears. Her ocean green eyes held within their depth the fears of a child loosing everything she's ever known. It broke Serenity's heart to see such a young girl face so much without a single tear.

"Madam Snape, I'm finished packing." Pansy stood in the doorway holding what appeared to be two small jewelry boxes. She had changed into Muggle jeans and a tank top, with robes pulled overtop, and her long hair was braided tightly.

"We're nearly finished here."

"Violet, why don't you change into the Muggle clothes Blaise brought for you last week," suggested Pansy softly.

"Muggle clothes?" questioned Serenity as the last of Violet's belonging filled the boxes.

"Blaise and I originally planned to disappear into the Muggle world. We were going to take her with us and travel to the United States." Pansy watched as Serenity shrank the two boxes. Before Serenity could do anymore, Pansy placed a rune covered stone on the dresser causing an illusion to cover the room. "He will think we've gone unprepared this way."

"Will Mother return before we leave?" asked Violet as she entered. She was dressed in jeans and a cute pink top.

"I don't know, Honey," replied Pansy.

"Mother, are you here?" Severus Snape's voice rang through the hall.

Serenity ushered the two girls back towards the study where Lobeta apparated from. When they arrived they were slightly stunned to see Harry Potter standing beside Draco Malfoy.

"Violet, Pansy, are you alright?" asked Draco. Worry was written on his pale face.

"We'll survive now," answered Pansy.

When she moved to hug him, he couldn't help but flinch, "I'm sorry, Pansy Love. I just… I don't want to be touched right now."

"Draco…" she began, realization dawning in her brown eyes.

"Pansy, may I see the necklace?" said Professor Snape changing the subject.

When she pulled it out, a barely audible hiss was heard, "what are my orders?"

Harry looked closely at the snake before replying in Parsletongue, "Release her."

To Harry's surprise, the necklace dropped from around her throat and Draco caught it in a black silk cloth, "We'll save this for later, and that project we have to work on."

"Madam Snape," cried Blaise as he stumbled out of the fire place, "We should go as soon as possible. Fathers House Elf wouldn't stop asking questions. I had to threaten her with clothes just to lock my bedroom door to pack it up."

"Did you put the illusion stone in place?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah, but she promised to tear it down. I just took my things and ran." Blaise tried to hide the trembling in his limbs but was unsuccessful.

"How long did she have you under Cruciatus?" questioned Severus upon seeing his trembling.

"I'm not sure, maybe four or five minutes."

"Alright," Severus began, "Everyone in the fireplace. Hold on tightly to one another." He removed some Floo powder and wrapping one arm around his mother, he threw the powder down, "Rose Haven."

When they stumbled from the fireplace at Rose Haven, they were instantly ushered out of the private room, across the entrance hall, and into a comfortable sitting room. The chairs they were each given were soft and comfortable. The room was filled with hustle and bustle as Mrs. Weasley rushed about checking each of them over. Once the red haired woman was finished, Pansy was feeling very overwhelmed. Violet sat in an overstuffed chair across from her, her knees pulled up to her chest as she fought her tears.

"Pansy," said Hermione softly.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked the dazed girl.

"This is my home," replied Hermione shyly, "We just moved in yesterday."

"Oh," replied the brown eyed girl.

"Why don't we find you a room, Pansy," said Hermione in a worried colored voice.

"Find me a room?"

"You don't choose rooms in Rose Haven, they choose you. The house has a funny sense of humor. It paired Harry and Draco to share a bathroom and a common room." Hermione put her arm around the girl and helped her to her feet.

"Hi," Arianna greeted the nearly forgotten little girl.

"Hi," She replied dejectedly.

"I'm Arianna, What's your name?"

"I'm Violet," replied the girl.

"Do you want to find your room?" asked the Arianna, "Maybe you'll share a common room with me."

"How old are you?" asked Violet. She stood up and took Arianna's hand.

"I'm Eleven. I'm starting at Hogwarts this year."

"Me too, but I don't turn eleven for two more days."

* * *

Draco waited silently in the background for news on his friend. As they stumbled out of the Floo, the only thing keeping Blaise Zabini on his feet was his stubborn streak. Molly Weasley had been waiting though and each one was checked over with a quick but efficient spell. The most of her attention immediately focused on the dark haired boy.

"Severus, take him directly up to bed, I'll follow shortly," ordered Molly, "Hermione dear will you take care of the two girls please. Harry, Remus said he's sorry he couldn't stay longer but he has some things that he must finish before the start of term. He'll try to be back before then but he loves you and will owl you later. I'm sorry, Madam Snape, but I must tend to Blaise. Minerva is in the library third floor, she can explain as much as I can."

Severus Snape resorted to carrying Blaise when his exhaustion became evident. To his amazement, the doors before them seemed to open of their own accord. Up the first flight of stairs, to the left, and next door to Harry and Draco, Blaise found his room. Severus laid him gently on the bed just as Molly entered.

"He said he was under the curse for four or five minutes, so add two. I have to speak with Mother about staying to talk with the students. Let me know how he is, please."

"Mrs. Weasley?" questioned Draco as soon as his godfather left, "Is Blaise going to be okay?"

"He just needs to rest and a couple of potions to ease the pain," she answered. She turned just in time to see the young man flee the room.

_

* * *

My fault.__ If I hadn't run away he would never have had to face that. Not from her. He's my friend; I was supposed to protect him. _As he left Blaise's common room, he turned left into his common room and into his bedroom. He made sure, as he entered the bathroom, to lock door to Potters bedroom before he leaned against the sink. _I should have gone to Dumbledore sooner. Last year, before all of this happened. _With trembling hands, he took the knife from his pocket and rolled up his left sleeve. The pale skin was flawless until he ran the blade across it. He watched in rapt fascination as the blood rushed to the surface. It wasn't a deep cut or even a long one but as the blood dribbled down his arm he felt his calm returning. After a few minutes, and a sigh of resignation, he took out his wand and healed the skin.As he left Blaise's common room, he turned left into his common room and into his bedroom. He made sure, as he entered the bathroom, to lock door to Potters bedroom before he leaned against the sink. With trembling hands, he took the knife from his pocket and rolled up his left sleeve. The pale skin was flawless until he ran the blade across it. He watched in rapt fascination as the blood rushed to the surface. It wasn't a deep cut or even a long one but as the blood dribbled down his arm he felt his calm returning. After a few minutes, and a sigh of resignation, he took out his wand and healed the skin.

* * *

Serenity Snape walked with a silence most associated with her son as she crossed the black marble floor of the library. Once she reached the center, she carefully examined the gold and burgundy seal. She examined it closely for only a moment before making her way to the gilded spiral staircase that lead to the next floor. On the next level, she made her way towards the center of the room only to come up against a rail. From the edge she could look down upon the first level and see the rose design the shelves created. With a sigh, she took one final glance before returning to the gilded stair and entering the third level.

"Minerva, are you here?" she inquired as she entered the well lit floor.

"Serenity, it's so good to see you," greeted Minerva before sweeping her friend into a hug. "The children traveled without issue, I hope."

"Molly is with Blaise right now. He kept up a good front for me," she replied.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Minerva leading Serenity to a table and chairs.

"Yes, thank you," accepted Serenity before turning to business, "Molly said that you would tell me more about what's happening. Honestly, Minnie, they are involving children."

"I know, Reni. I fear that this war will be fought by children. Harry Potter is only seventeen and we depend on him to destroy a madman," Minerva said in distress, "I'm actually very glad you're here. Has Severus had time to talk to you?"

"I was just coming to speak with you," interrupted Severus, "Mother, how are you?"

"I'm well, Severus, I only wish we were together under better circumstances." She moved to give him a slight hug despite his dislike of public shows of affection.

"That is something I wish to speak with you about, Mother." Severus was grim as the house elf brought their tea.

"Is it about Draco?" she asked seriously, "His reaction to Pansy worried me."

"All of the children in this house are here under disturbing circumstances, Reni." She prepared their tea distractedly, "It's been a difficult summer. You know that Arthur Weasley was killed in a Death Eater raid."

"I heard that he saved the children in the orphanage."

"He did," Severus sighed, "I was unable to return in time to save him."

"Severus, you can't save everyone," said his mother placing a hand on his arm.

"Would you be willing to stay and speak with the students?" asked Severus changing the subject.

"What am I facing?" she asked cautiously.

"More than I could have imagined," admitted Severus. He sipped his tea before continuing, "Hermione and Arianna were locked in a basement, beaten, and poisoned. Arianna has been poisoned for at least five years. Their Father was going to try to get them out but their Mother killed him. Hermione has refused to speak of it since initially relaying the story to me."

"I don't know her yet but what was your assessment of her then?" asked Serenity worriedly.

"She was distraught. Hermione is a brilliant student, but she is so completely terrified of the dungeon now that she panics," answered Severus.

"How badly?"

"Complete panic attack," answered Minerva.

"What about Arianna?" asked Serenity as she mentally noted their responses.

"She was ill enough from the Fairy Caps that she has very little memory of it. She had some initial fear of the dungeons but we were able to over come it."

"I'll most definitely need to speak with them," affirmed Serenity. "What about the other students?"

"Draco's situation is touchy," began Severus.

"He's like a grandson to me, Severus. I can only guess what made him run. I only know for certain that Draco has too level a head to run in temper."

The door to leading towards the bedrooms where Pansy and Blaise were sleeping opened to reveal Hermione Granger. Her face was pale and her hands trembling. As she approached, Severus moved to pull out a chair for her. Once she was seated, she dropped her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes.

"Hermione?" asked Severus.

"I'm sorry," She sat up straight and extended her hand to Serenity Snape, "Welcome to Rose Haven, Madam Snape."

"Thank you, but please, call me Serenity." She studied the girl before her with a professional eye.

"Where did Pansy and Violet end up?" asked Severus redirecting the conversation.

"Pansy's sharing a common room with Blaise. Violet is with Arianna. Pansy is sleeping; Mrs. Weasley gave her a sleep draught. She was going to check on Blaise one last time before joining us. Draco was very upset but decided to go help Harry finish clearing out the room in the dungeon." She bit her lip for a moment before continuing, "Will you stay and help us?"

Serenity assessed the young woman again, her first assessment sinking gracelessly beneath the water of the question, "Do you believe I'm needed?"

"Yes," she answered, "Harry and Draco worry me the most. Draco has lost the spark that he's always had. He used to be self assured and he's lost that. Harry is just Harry. He's faced too much for someone our age. He still blames himself for the deaths of Cedric and Sirius. He's worried about his Aunt too. They've only had one another to depend on for the last two months. Pansy's mother planed to secretly have her marry Blaise and sign over custody of Violet to them. She's scared for her mother and what she has to do. She says that she's seen what happens when Voldemort's toys upset or bore him."

"Do not judge them for what they do, Hermione," warned Severus darkly.

"I don't judge her or any of the women that go to his bed," Hermione snapped at him, "Survival blurs the lines of right and wrong, Professor Snape. What they do in order to survive is their choice. What they did for their children defines who they are."

"And what, Miss Granger, would you do to survive?" asked Severus.

"A lot of things, Professor," she spoke clearly, never letting her eyes waver from his.

"Like the DA?" he questioned.

"The DA was the very beginning," she replied defiantly, "I've been studying spells and several other types of magic. I've created several spells that are ready for testing."

"It's dangerous to create spells," said Minerva stunned.

"We need an edge if we are going to win this war."

"I do hope you've been working on spells that are more than just defensive," sneered Severus.

"Several of them border on dark," she replied with a straight face.

"Before we get any further off track," interrupted Serenity, "let's finish what we started. Severus, I'll help. I need to return home and retrieve several things."

"What made you decide to stay?" asked Minerva softly.

"She did," Serenity sighed, "Severus, would you walk me to the Floo, please.

"Certainly, Mother."

Hermione watched as Severus Snape helped his mother up, offered his arm, and walked her from the room. Once they were out of sight, she turned to Professor McGonagall, "They look so much a like."

"Yes, of all of her children he's the most like her," replied Minerva.

* * *

Serenity Snape studied her son as they walked down the stairs. His baby fine hair was long and hanging in his face. What she could see of his skin was pale and his eyes lacked the luster she knew should be there.

"How have you been, Severus?" She asked softly.

"As well as can be expected," he replied in his usual manner.

"It's taking its toll on you. Do you always act like this, so cold and distant?" she questioned in concern.

"It's easier to keep up the façade all the time," he admitted softly. "There are always people who watch me. During the school term there are even spies among the students. If I only wear one face, there is less chance of failure."

"I understand, but, Severus, don't forget who you are. As much as it hurts, as much as you blame yourself for what happened, there was nothing you could do." Stopping in front of the huge fireplace, she reached up and touched his face, "Don't deny yourself happiness because of one mistake made twenty years ago."

"I'll see you when you return, Mother." He knelt down next to Lobeta, "Protect her. If anyone enters the grounds, bring her directly here."

"Is that necessary?" she asked in annoyance.

"Yes." He kissed her cheek before offering the Floo powder.


	11. Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling.

**Authors Notes**- Well, it's done and in record time. This chapter has been running through my mind since I posted the second chapter…. I've been told that this chapter is disturbing, and in a way I agree. Remember, this is war. I'm sorry if this chapter gives anyone a lot of questions, I promise they will be answered in the next couple of chapters. Also, I realize that Professor Snape is very OOC in this chapter but he will go back to his normal self when they return to Hogwarts.

**Stone Angels**

**Back to the Beginning**

"Ah, my most faithful Narcissa," hissed the hooded man.

"My Lord." She kissed the hem of his robes before continuing, "You requested my presence, Exalted One. You honor me."

"I wish for you to retrieve something for me, Pet. Remus Lupin has appeared at Godrics Hollow, He has information that I want. Bring him to me. Destroy the village, leave no house standing."

"How many Death Eaters do I have at my disposal, My Lord?"

"Forty new recruits," he chuckled, "Teach them well, Pet."

Narcissa turned to the cloaked men behind her and studied them, "A game, I think, is in order. Round up the Muggles and bring them to me. If they fight back kill them in their homes. Level the village but do not kill Lupin. The Death Eater with the most creative way to destroy the houses will be rewarded."

* * *

Hermione wandered down the east wing of the house. It was overwhelming to think about all of it all belonging to her, so she shut her mind off. With her feet leading the way, she was surprised to find herself entering the huge ball room. To the right of the door, stood a large professional bar with small round tables along the same wall. On the western corners were two dark stages and the rest of the walls were covered in etched mirrors.

"You look sad dear." Hermione was startled to come face to face with a ghost, "You must be the new Lady of the house."

"Who are you?" asked Hermione softly.

"Lady Titania," answered the woman.

Hermione studied her for a moment, "Are there many ghosts in Rose Haven?"

"Not really. Each one of us has a reason for being on this plane and with each Lady of Rose Haven some of us go to rest. Sometimes, we gain a new ghost and some of us are doomed to be here forever."

"Why are you here?" asked Hermione.

"If it were so simple I'd be resting peacefully." She walked through the wall and disappeared.

"Well, that went well," Hermione sighed.

The wide open floor caught her attention. Hesitantly, she took out her wand and transfigured the nearest bar stool into a pair of Pointe slippers. A second flick of her wand and the well kept instruments on one stage came to life. Her Muggle jeans and shirt were changed to an emerald leotard and skirt before she dropped gracefully to the floor and put on her shoes.

She stood with fluid grace, her long ringlets flowing around her like an ocean wave. The sad yet beautiful notes of the Moonlight Sonata washed over her, pushing away all thought. She let it go, the worries of the world lifting off her shoulder as she let the music posses her. There was nothing but music and emotion. She gave herself over to the freedom of the music letting it take her wherever it went.

The sound of nails clicking on the floor brought her sharply back to the reality of the room. Facing the door, she came face to face with Severus Snape and Lobeta. A blush rose in her cheeks with the realization that she was being watched.

"P…Professor Snape," Hermione stammered. She flicked her wand and the music stopped, "I didn't realize anyone was around."

"That was very beautiful Miss Granger," smiled Snape.

"Thank you," She said with a blush.

"Do you plan on joining us for dinner or are you returning to the music?" he asked silkily.

Her blush flared once more as she looked at the clock, "I lost track of time. I didn't realize it was so close to dinner time." A flick of her wand returned her clothing to normal and she removed her shoes. "Is your mother happy with her room?"

"Yes. Last I saw her she and Molly were deep in conversation," he replied before offering her his arm, "Shall we?"

"Thank you," replied Hermione taking his arm.

The two of them began the long trek to the dining room in silence. They were nearing the stairs when a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Do you know where we're going?" asked Blaise softly.

"Violet gave me really strange directions," replied Pansy.

"Pansy, Blaise," called Hermione with a smile, "Are you lost yet?"

"I think pretty thoroughly," laughed Pansy. She glanced through the glass walls and into the pool, "Does anyone here know how to swim?"

"A few of us." She smiled before continuing, "Are you ready to meet everyone that's here?"

Pansy paled but nodded, "as we'll ever be I think."

Hermione nodded and led the way, her arm still on Snape's. Pansy and Blaise kept careful watch of where they went in hopes of learning the way. It wasn't until they reached the doors to the Dining room that Pansy stopped them.

"Are your friends okay with this Hermione? I know we were both afraid of how they would react," Pansy said nervously.

"They will accept you or face me," Hermione replied and smiled sweetly.

"You're really scary sometimes, do you know?" asked Draco.

"I've been told a few times."

* * *

Remus lowered his wand as he surveyed his accomplishments for the day. The house at Godrics Hollow had been severely damaged during Voldemort's first attack. Time and weather had done the rest. The roof was nearly completely collapsed and water had damaged the rooms below. It had taken nearly an entire afternoon just to secure a room for him to stay in the night before.

Night had been the hardest. Without the light to work by, he had nothing to do but remember. Memories are a harsh mistress, even for those that have lived a quiet life and his life had been anything but quiet. Ghosts of his past, the good and the bad, flitted through his mind causing him to question everything but most importantly Harry.

Deciding that another night alone with his memories would not be a good idea, Remus Lupin used a quick spell to clean up. The village of Godrics Hollow was only a short walk away, and he had an old friend to visit. He was just about to pass the gate when a spell flew over his head.

"Fuck," swore Lupin drawing his wand.

* * *

Narcissa heard a spell muttered and whipped around to face the man, "You Fool! Crucio!" She watched the man wither for several moments, before letting the spell end, "If you're going to use a spell, make sure to hit the target." She turned to the group of Death Eaters, a deadly glint in her eyes, "Any more mistakes and you will wish for death. Retrieve Lupin so we may join the fun."

* * *

Remus made a mad dash for the ruins of the Potter home. Once he was inside the safety of the only solid room, he turned to his borrowed owl.

"Take this to Rose Haven and any of the occupants there." He scribbled a short note and signed it 'Moony' before releasing it and the owl.

He watched as several spells tried to stop the message from escape but the owl was canny and avoided all of them. With a sigh, he opened his pocket watch and removed something from within.

"I had hoped to never need to use this," he grumbled.

Placing the small object on the floor, he enlarged it. When he was finished, a Scythe with intricate runes covering the mythrill blade lay before him. One callused hand fluttered over it before he allowed himself to pick up the weapon. As soon as he gripped it, a wash of warm magic flowed through his body. He felt his body change, his bones and muscles altering to support his wolfish strength and speed. Some of the runes on the handle activated, turning blood red. As the first Death Eater approached his door, he surprised the magic dependant wizard with his new appearance and physical attack.

* * *

Hermione sat between Harry and Pansy and gazed around the table. Pansy was holding a very exuberant conversation with Ginny while Harry, Ron, and Draco were engrossed in a Quidditch discussion. Minerva McGonagall ate slowly, most of her attention on an ancient book on Transfiguration. Molly Weasley spoke with Serenity Snape while discretely eyeing her mischievous sons whom were secretively whispering with Arianna and Violet. To her surprise, Professor Snape and Bill sat close together eagerly discussing curse breaking.

"Professor McGonagall, I thought Professor Dumbledore was going to join us tonight?" said Hermione.

"The Minister called on him again and he was unable to return," replied the older woman.

Hermione was about to return to her meal when an owl soared in and dropped a note nearly in her soup.

"Hey, that's Remus' owl," said Harry offering it a piece of his meat. Reaching up to run his hand along it's back, his eyes widened when he came into contact with singed feathers, "Professor Snape, it's feathers are singed."

"You should see this as well," said Hermione passing the note towards Professor Snape.

As the note passed Harry, he quickly read through it. He paled drastically and Draco was forced to pry the parchment from his fingers. While Snape read through the note, the dark haired Gryffindor jumped from his seat and took off running. Draco, Ron, and Ginny rushed to stop him but he was already too far ahead.

"Fuck!" bellowed Snape. "I cannot go, or it would blow my cover. Follow him; he's headed to Godric's Hollow! Remus is under attack but doesn't know how many Death Eaters there are. I'll Floo Dumbledore and send Aurors. Arianna and Violet will be fine here with me. Hurry up before that fool gets himself killed."

* * *

Narcissa surveyed the damage before her. Five dead Death Eaters lay just outside the door to the partially rebuilt Potter home. Each Death Eater she sent in was quickly slaughtered by the scythe wielding wizard. Every spell thrown at him was easily reflected off the Mithrill blade. Those that didn't back away then were quickly cut down by a single swing of the weapon.

"Lady, we've nearly finished rounding up the Muggles and they are being locked into the large church. Several wizarding families are fighting with our forces."

"Destroy the building around them," hissed Narcissa, "I have other things to worry about here."

"Yes, My Lady," replied the Death Eater before he flew off on his broom.

"Sonorus." She tapped her wand to her throat before beginning, "Lupin, do you know what's happening in the village?"

Remus heard but refused to reply.

"No response, I'll take it as a no. Death Eaters have swarmed the town. You and I both know that this place is populated by Muggles so I'm going to give you a choice. Give yourself up and I'll let the Muggles go."

"You must think I'm stupid," laughed Remus. "If I give myself up, you'll kill them all just because you can."

"Finite incantatem." Narcissa turned to the last Death Eater left with her, "Tell the others that the games may begin. Burn the church with the Muggles inside."

The mask covered Death Eater muttered a spell to secure his hood and mask before taking to his broom. Flying as high as he could, he shot red sparks signaling the start of the games. In the distance he could see the craters of the first neighborhood to be cleaned out. On the far side of the town, bright red sparks fell from the sky engulfing another house in merciless fire. Much closer to his position, a house burst with shards of ice, tiny pieces flying through the air to slice through anything in their paths. Throughout the small town the houses were falling to the creatively destructive spells of the new generation Death Eaters. With the first part of his orders accomplished, he made his way towards the church where he could personally complete his orders.

* * *

Draco, Ginny, and Ron barely managed to catch up to Harry as he reached the apparation point. Neither was able to stop him as he apparated away dragging Draco along with him. Ron wasn't sure what to do until he heard Hermione yelling from behind him.

"Follow him, Ron. We're right behind you. Keep him safe!" She yelled before he grabbed Ginny and apparated.

"You know the way?" asked Pansy.

"Harry, Ron, and I went to Godric's Hollow last term," explained Hermione, "Harry needed to see where his parents lived. He was even mistaken for his father by a restaurant owner. I can only apparate with one of you."

"I'll take someone," said Bill taking Blaise's arm, "Charlie and I helped Remus tear down the wards earlier this summer."

"We need to try and follow Harry," she said distractedly, "I think I know where he's gone so just try to follow. If we get separated I'll throw up violet sparks so you can find us." She apparated away without waiting for a response from the eldest red head.

* * *

The air was filled with smoke wherever Harry and Draco landed. A second later, Draco could make out Ron and Ginny's red hair. Harry was struggling to get out of Draco's grasp and it took all Draco had to keep him there.

"Let me go, Malfoy! I have to get to Remus! Get the fuck off me!" cried Harry as he struggled.

"I can't do that, Potter, you'll just get yourself killed and then you won't be any help to anyone," responded Draco hotly.

"He's all I have left of my Parents, we have to save him!"

"Harry James Potter!" Draco whirled in time to see Hermione wind back before her hand came into contact with Harry's face. "Pull yourself together. Running in blindly will only get you killed." Her words were punctuated by another building blowing up and filling the air with more dust and smoke.

"They're destroying the town," said Ginny wide eyed.

"We can't just sit here, Hermione." Harry begged her with his eyes.

"It's probably swarming with Death Eaters," warned Draco.

"You're right, I'm supposed to send up sparks for the other to find us but it will lead the Death Eaters right to us." Hermione had her wand out in preparation.

"Send them up then we run for that old church," said Ron, "Leave a mark on the ground that Bill will recognize."

Hermione tapped her wand on her hair causing it to braid securely, "Quickly draw a cross. I'll send up sparks."

Draco took out his wand, "I have an idea. Give me a piece of your hair Ron." Ron did as he was told. "Exibio Mihi Domos," said Draco as he tapped the hair then drew a glowing cross in the air at chest level. A moment after it was drawn, it disappeared.

"What did you do?" asked Ron.

"It's keyed to only appear to someone related to you," replied Draco.

"Alright, let's go," said Hermione throwing up sparks.

The six of them took off running towards the church. The air around them was thick, causing them to cough and choke while they ran. They had been running for nearly five minutes when a large explosion knocked them from their feet.

"Does it seem like the destruction is escalating?" asked Pansy rubbing her knees.

"It does," Ginny answered. "It's like they're trying to out do each other."

"Where are all of the people?" questioned Harry. He was looking around at the empty houses. Their doors were opened and the power had been knocked out sometime in the attack.

"They probably rounded them all up in one place," began Draco thoughtfully, "They're probably in the biggest building."

"That's the church," said Ron as he helped Hermione to her feet.

"Hey, you there, stop!" Pansy turned to find herself face to face with a Death Eater. Without giving him a chance to cast a spell, she slammed the side of her hand into his throat.

"Stupify," said Hermione before turning to Pansy, "Nice work."

"Most Death Eaters don't know how to fight physically," explained Pansy, "something about wizards being above Muggle fist fighting."

"Let's go," ordered Harry, "We can talk about this stuff later."

They continued their trek towards the church through the dust and smoke. The heat of fires combined with the need to run made sweat run uncomfortably down their faces and wand grips treacherous. They ran into numerous Death Eaters along the way, only stopping once to battle. Each time they encountered a Death Eater; they would stun and bind them. The closer they got to the church the more Death Eaters they faced.

"The church is just up ahead," said Hermione.

"They must be keeping the Muggles there," Draco said though it was hard to hear through the destruction around them.

"This probably isn't the best place to rest," warned Ron. "With the way they've been destroying the place, this building could go at any time."

"He has a point. Let's move to the edge of the forest. We can wait for the others to join us there," said Harry, "I hope they have Remus."

* * *

Bill apparated into to a small clearing just outside Godric's Hollow. A few moments later they were followed by Charlie and Neville then Minerva and Luna. Nearby they could hear Narcissa Malfoy trying to con Remus out of the house.

"She must think he's stupid," began the blond, "It's obvious that she'll kill the Muggles anyway."

"There are Hermione's sparks," said Neville. They're not too far away."

"Let's get Lupin and get out of here," Charlie said as several Death Eaters apparated in to talk to Narcissa.

"Lady Narcissa, we went to the sparks but there wasn't anyone there. They games have begun as well."

"Take the Wolf. Make sure he doesn't escape. When I return, we'll subdue him and return to our Lord." She apparated away without another word.

"That makes things a little better," said Professor McGonagall softly, "Stun them on the count of three. Ready, one, two, three. Stupify."

The three Death Eaters slumped to the ground in one tangled heap. Charlie quickly bound all of them while Bill rushed towards the house and Remus. He had just passed the gate when he came across the dead Death Eaters.

"Remus, come on out," called Bill, "We've got to go find Harry."

"Where's Harry?" asked Remus as he stepped outside. The scythe was still in his hand.

"Nice trinket," commented Charlie as he joined his brother.

"Harry took off to find you. Hermione and the others are trying to find him and calm him down but Godric's Hollow is being destroyed."

"Let's go," said Remus. Worry creased his worn face.

"Mr. Longbottom, you saw the sparks, please lead the way," instructed Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Ma'am," Neville said before leading them at a fast pace towards the place where he saw the sparks.

They had been running for several moments when a huge explosion ripped through the area knocking everyone but Bill off their feet. He helped Minerva to her feet while the others staggered to theirs. They had only gone a few more steps when a cross flared to life in the air.

"That's Draco's doing," said Blaise, "We use that kind of spell to warn each other at school. Is there a church nearby?"

"Narcissa has the Muggles locked in the large church," Remus informed them, "They're also playing a game. The Death Eater to most creatively destroy a house will be rewarded."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Luna.

"Let's go," demanded Remus, "The fastest way is straight through the town."

They ran down the main street of Godric's Hollow with little care for the buildings around them. The path was cleared, except for the occasional stunned and bound Death Eater left in the middle of the street. They made excellent speed until their path was blocked by a building that was melting like ice cream. Combining their strength, Bill, Remus, McGonagall, and Charlie were able to vanish the toxic ooze in their path. As they made their way down the last couple blocks to the church, the sounds of yelling and spells being cast reached their ears.

* * *

They only made it a few steps before they were spotted and chaos ensued. They had been spotted and twenty Death Eaters stood between them and the church. Spells filled the air as they were thrown back and forth. Magic seemed to burn the air itself. The dust and smoke blurred their vision and burned their lungs as they fought for their lives. They were out numbered and under experienced but holding their own against the slowly growing number of Death Eaters.

Ginny and Ron moved to fight back to back. Ginny, her red hair swirling around her like a bloody halo, quickly cast defensive spells to protect the two of them. While his sister protected them, Ron attacked with amazing accuracy. Spell after spell left his wand, ranging from the most simple stupefy to very complex sleep inducing spells. They were a team to be feared though they didn't know it.

Hermione and Pansy fought together as well. The first couple of Death Eaters moved too close to the taller more muscular Pansy were easily taken down without her wand. From then on they stayed back, preferring to cast their spells from a distance rather than risk a physical attack. When the spells aimed at them became too difficult to dodge, Hermione cast Mihi Custos, a shielding charm of her own design.

Harry and Draco fought their way through the crowd side by side. With each step they took, the-boy-who-lived seemed to radiate more and more power. When he took on a silvery glow, Draco began to worry about Harry's lack of control when his emotions rule. By the time they were half way through the crowd, energy crackled around the dark haired boy and most spells thrown at him were simply reflected by the wild energy.

Just as they broke through the lines of Death Eaters one raised his wand and the inside of the church burst into flames. Screams filled the air as the fire consumed the church at an accelerated pace. Men, women, and children pounded on the glass and the doors and begged to be let out even as the flames consumed them.

Draco was knocked from his feet as Harry turned on the Death Eater responsible for setting the church aflame. "Aveda Kedavra!" he yelled. Everyone watched as the Death Eater crumpled to the ground like a discarded marionette. They were so surprised as they watched him fall that they never saw Harry bounce off the wards around the church. No one even realized he had approached it until they heard him yell, "No!"

Hermione barely had time to throw her new shielding charm around Ron, Ginny, and Pansy before Harry's pent up magic exploded outwards. All around them the Death Eaters fell, the remaining building were destroyed, and the wards around the church shattered.

* * *

Remus watched stunned as the Death Eater fell at Harry's hand. The group with him continued running towards him as he tried to push through the wards around the church. Harry's anguished cry pierced the night air and it was only Bill's curse breaker reflexes that protected the group from the magic surge that spread through the area. All around them the last of the buildings exploded and the Death Eaters fell.

Bill had just let down his shielding charm when they saw Harry push his way into the burning church.

* * *

Harry slammed his body against the heavy wood doors of the church until it caved in with a crack. He didn't care about the fire, only the people within. He couldn't hear the screams of his friends as he ran headlong into the burning building but he strained to hear some sound of life. The smell in the building was terrifying, a greasy slime that stuck in his throat and gagged him. He knew he didn't have much time before the heat and smoke would overcome him but he pushed on.

Just as he was ready to give up he heard it. A tiny coughing sound from the corner drew his attention. He pushed his way through the sea of bodies to a woman hunched in the corner. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he turned her around. As her dead body flopped, doll like, to the floor he came face to face with a green eyed child with a mass of honey curls. When she began coughing again, Harry seemed to come back to his senses and quickly cast a bubble head charm on each of them.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," said Harry soothingly, "I won't hurt you."

He gently picked her up and tried to make his way back to the door of the church. The fire, having had time to spread to the roof, was all around the two of them and the child clung to him. The roof on the far side of the room collapsed sending sparks at Harry, burning his back and shoulders. A grunt of pain escaped him causing the child to whimper into his chest.

Time seemed to have stopped for Harry as he pushed and stumbled over the bodies of the Muggles. The smell of burning flesh stung his nose and threatened to empty his stomach. His lungs hurt from all of the smoke, dust, and debris that he had inhaled. Oh, was he tired. His whole body shook in exhaustion but he knew he had to get back out of the building. The adrenalin that had kept him moving after his magic surged was quickly waning. It was then that he saw it, the door leading to the cool night air. He pushed his body to reach that safety.

If he looked, his sharp eyes could see his friends just outside the doors, praying that he reach them. He would have too, if he hadn't tripped on one of the bodies. Just inside the heat of the fire he hit his knees was bone jarring force. His vision was graying, the exhaustion pulling him into oblivion. His vision suddenly cleared as strong hands gripped his arms, dragging him to his feet. Looking from side to side, he found Bill and Charlie dragging him as he clung to the teary eyed little girl.

Then he was free. The cool night air was painful against his burned skin but he relished in the feel of it. Tears flowed down his cheeks unchecked. Someone tried to pull the child from his arms but she screamed and he clung to her with trembling arms. Loud pops sounded all around them as Aurors filled the courtyard in front of the burning church. Someone touched his cheek and he looked up to find Draco's worried gray eyes.

"I couldn't save anyone else," rasped Harry, "She's the only one."

"She's a Muggle born, Harry," explained Draco, "Her magic protected her from the fire until you could get to her."

"I couldn't save anyone else." The pain and shock in his eyes caused Draco's eyes to widen.

"You can't save everyone, Harry," Draco replied trying to sooth him. "Professor, we need to take him home."

"I'll stay and talk to the Aurors," said Remus, "take them home. Don't let him try to apparate."

"I'll take them," said Bill, "I'm trained to apparate with as many as three other people." The tall red head knelt down next to Harry and his charge and carefully put a hand on each of them before apparating back to Rose Haven.

They had barely stepped off the apparition point when Charlie appeared followed closely by the rest of their party.

When Draco appeared he hurried to Harry's side, "Harry, if she'll let me, will you please let me carry her?"

Harry looked down at the little girl before nodding, "Will you let my friend take care of you?"

Big green eyes, which reminded him of Harry's, peered intently at Draco for a moment before nodding and holding her arms out to Draco. Without the responsibility of the little girl, Harry sagged against Bill and Charlie.

"Come on Harry," said Charlie as he carefully lifted the skinny boy, "let's get you in to Mum."

Molly and her army of House elves moved into action flawlessly. Injuries were quickly assessed and orders given. Harry, Draco, and the little girl found themselves in the care of Severus Snape as they were quickly ushered away to their own apartments.

"Draco, are you injured?" asked Severus as he carried the exhausted young wizard to bed.

"No, just before his magic surged, Harry threw a shielding spell around me."

"See if you can get the child to tell you anything while I care for his burns," ordered Snape.

"Mimsy," called Draco.

"Yes, Master Draco, can Mimsy help you?" inquired the house elf.

"Mimsy, are there any toys here?"

"Yes, Master Draco," replied Mimsy glancing at the child, "Would Master Draco be wanting toys for the small one?"

"Yes, Mimsy, would you also bring us something to eat that little kids like. I don't know what she likes."

"Yes, Master Draco, Mimsy knows just what to get." The small House Elf wagged its ears happily before apparating away.

Draco, still carrying the strangely quiet child, made his way into the bathroom where he filled a large dish with warm soapy water. Adding a wash cloth to the basin, and a fluffy towel over his arm, he easily levitated the bowl back to the common room.

He carefully placed the bowl on the table and turned his attention to the girl, "Is it okay if you sit on the table?" She looked from the table to the floor and crinkled her eyebrows, "I'll sit right here, I won't let you fall." She studied him for a moment before nodding slightly.

Draco carefully set her on the table in front of him and sat in the chair. Her hand, now free of its grip, moved to stick her thumb in her mouth but Draco quickly stopped her. Soot and dirt covered most of her skin and clothing making Draco cringe at the thought of what he probably looked like. With a sigh, he cast a warming charm on the bowl and began by washing the girl's face.

"My name's Draco," he began softly, "What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl opened her mouth as though she was going to speak but nothing came out. Tears welled up in here vibrant green eyes. Draco swept her up in his arms just as the first tear began to spill down her cheek. He was still in the process of comforting her when a soft knock came from his front door.

"Enter," he called barely turning his attention away from the crying child.

Hermione carefully pushed the door opened and entered. In her hands she held several pieces of clothing and what looked to be a teddy bear. She had obviously showered and her long curls were still hanging down her back.

"Has she been crying long?" asked Hermione as she set the stuff on the table.

"No," answered Draco stroking the child's hair, "She got upset when I asked her name. She tried to respond but no sounds came out."

"We'll figure that out later," said Hermione softly. She was surprised to see Draco doing so well with the child, "That's not going to do much." She pointed to the bowl of soapy water, "May we use your bath? The grit and smoke is all over."

"Yeah, I've never given a kid a bath before though," replied Draco.

"It's not too hard," laughed Hermione as she knelt next to him. "Hi there sweet heart, how about we get a bath so that all that yucky soot comes off." She watched the child think about it before nodding slowly. "Good, do you want to hold my hand while we follow Draco?" She girl shook her head no, sending up a cloud of dust and soot from her hair.

"Will you run ahead and make sure the door between Harry's room and the bath is closed? I don't want her to see that anymore," asked Draco quietly.

"Sure, Draco, that's really a good idea," Hermione answered.

Draco gave her a small head start before gracefully standing with the child. To his surprise, she wiggled until he placed her gently on her feet. She quickly wrapped her grubby hand in his and looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes. He couldn't prevent the reassuring smile that made its way to his lips but the shyly returned smile made it worth it.

"Are you two coming?" asked Hermione from the bedroom door.

"Yeah," replied Draco as he led the little girl towards the bath.

When they reached the bathroom, he found Hermione going through Harry's stuff. He watched her for a few moments before she stood up with a clear bottle in hand. As she approached the huge tub, she stopped to look at Draco. Thinking about it for a few seconds she turned a menacing look upon him.

"If word of this gets out to anyone I'll show you just how well I can hex someone." She poured a liberal amount of the clear liquid into the bath causing vanilla scented bubbles to fill the water.

When they turned to the girl to help her undress, they were surprised to find her half way there. The little sundress that she had been wearing was in a heap on the floor and she was struggling with the straps on her shoes. When Hermione bent to help her, she noticed a small silver heart shaped locket. Hermione removed her shoes and socks before helping her into the water. She took one last look at the locket and saw the name delicately etched into it.

"You're name's Titania," sighed Hermione.

Titania looked up quickly and nodded her head. Hermione helped her wash up and washed her hair. While they were doing that, Draco retrieved a large fluffy blanket. When it was time to get out, Titania turned to Draco and lifted her arms to him. In response, he wrapped the towel around her and lifted her up. When they returned to the common room, Mimsy was waiting for them.

"Master Draco, sir, Mimsy brought good foods for the little one and sandwiches for others. Mimsy brought toys too." Mimsy was practically bouncing in her excitement.

"Mimsy, what are your normal duties?" asked Hermione seeing the creatures excitement.

"Mimsy keeps rooms clean Mistress."

"From now on, I want you to help Draco and Harry with Titania," ordered Hermione, "You'll take your orders from them and help them when they need it okay."

The House Elf's wide eyes seemed to tear up and it got excited, "Thank you Mistress, Mimsy will help take care of the little one."

* * *

Professor Snape carried Harry to his bed, hyper aware of the burned skin against his arms. The dark haired Gryffindor was exhausted both mentally and physically, his magic was drained dangerously low. Snape gently set Harry on the bed and helped him sit up. From his pocket he retrieved several potions.

"We need to work on some for your more Gryffindor responses," said Severus, "I'm going to put this burn salve on your back, it should feel cold."

"I couldn't save them, Professor;" Harry said dejectedly, "That child is the only one I could save." Harry hissed as the burn salve touched his skin.

"We cannot always save everyone. It is a price of war," responded Snape. "It is a hard lesson, maybe the hardest lesson of all. This can't happen again Harry. You risk the lives of your friends and yourself. If you die the sacrifices of those you love will have all been in vain."

"Tell me then, am I to give up all I love to this cause?" asked Harry, he was too tired to put any anger into his words.

"No," replied Snape, "You have to learn to fight smart and protect those that you love. You would have done well in Slytherin, they would have taught you to think before you act. No one would have coddled you because you were the-boy-who-lived."

"That is something I have longed for since I started at Hogwarts," yawned Harry, "I just wanted people to leave me alone."

Snape held up a pink tinged vial, "Drink this, it will help."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Magic restorative," replied Snape uncorking the vial.

Harry took the vial in his shaking hands and was startled when a pale hand wrapped around his and helped him bring it to his lips. The potion tasted like strawberries; unlike any other potion he had ever had it was a pleasant taste. Immediately some of his weariness melted away but a second vial was quickly brought to his lips. The second one was more like the potions he knew.

"Sleep draught," muttered Harry.

"Very good," snarked Snape, "Lay on your stomach so that you don't disturb your burns. They will be a little tender until morning at least."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry yawned as he lay down and sleep claimed him.

Snape stayed until he was sure that Harry slept. He carefully covered the young man with a sheet before making his way back to the common room. When he entered, he was surprised to find Draco and Hermione watching the child as she picked her way through several dishes of food. The little girl was wearing an overly large Muggle tee-shirt with a brightly colored bear on it.

"Have you been able to get any information from her?" he asked briskly.

"We learned her name from her locket," began Draco, "She tried to talk earlier but couldn't make the words come out. It seemed to upset her."

"She can make sounds though," Hermione add. "Titania, let's brush your hair before it tangles."

Snape watched as the girl sat down in front of Hermione and submitted herself to the older girls care, "We should have Mother or Molly look at her. The smoke may have damaged her vocal cords."

"Mimsy," called Draco, "Would you please retrieve Madam Snape. Tell her we would like her to examine Titania."

"Mimsy will hurry," replied the elf before popping out of the room.

"How is Harry?" Hermione inquired.

Severus watched her gently pull the brush through Titania's dark blonde locks, "He's exhausted. His burns will heal by morning, none of them are very serious and the burn salve that Charlie uses is very potent. His magic was dangerously low, by the time you get on the train it should be back to normal."

"Does he remember?" asked Draco.

"Remember what?" asked Snape.

"He AK'd the Death Eater that started the fire in the building," replied Hermione, "The whole town was in there. I barely had time to cast a shielding charm around us before the magic surge hit us."

"Yes, Bill and Minerva were quite impressed by the charm you used. Neither of them had ever seen it before," he said accusingly.

"It's one that I created last year. We tested it at the DA meetings. That was the first time it was tested in the field. It stands up again the Cruciatus so far but I had to double cast it against Harry's magic surge."

"I've never seen that a magic surge that strong, Hermione," Draco said off handedly.

"It took down what was left of the town and shattered the wards Narcissa put on the church." Remus stood in the doorway with Serenity, "How is Harry?"

"Go ahead and check on him," Severus suggested, "You know you won't be satisfied until you do."

"Thanks, Severus." Remus retreated to Harry's room.

Serenity was watching the child closely while Hermione finished brushing her hair. The gentle drying charm that she added to the brush left her dark blond hair falling in gentle curls. As soon as Hermione was finished, Draco found himself with a lap full of sleepy child. Settling herself next to Draco and the child, Serenity discretely checked the child over with several spells. When she was finished, she cast a child safe sleep inducing spell and turned to the others in the room.

"There's nothing wrong with her throat or vocal cords. She will probably cough for a few days from all the smoke but she's healthy. There's another possibility though," said Serenity sadly.

"The trauma of the experience," said Remus before he sat down with them.

"Yes, that much trauma does strange things."

Remus rubbed his eyes, "Do you know her name yet?"

"It's Titania," said Draco shifting her gently, "it's on her locket."

"Kingsley suggested we find someone in the order to keep her. The Muggles will just drop her in an orphanage and I know Harry won't want that," Remus said, "The Muggle authorities have her listed as among the dead."

Hermione looked at each person in the room seriously, "If I know Harry at all, he's going to want to keep her."

"I thought as much," said Remus.

"By the way, Professor Lupin, what did his magic surge do to the Death Eaters?" asked Draco.

"They were unconscious. About half of them escaped the Aurors though. They got one guy to talk, they were led by Narcissa." He watched Draco as he passed on his information.

"I guessed as much when they were set the place on fire," admitted Draco. "Narcissa likes to cause pain. Did you tell her, Severus, did you tell her what Narcissa did?" Titania whimpered in her sleep and he shifted her slight weight, rubbing her back to reassure her.

"No, if you want her to know, you have to tell her. It is not my place to tell her," responded Severus sadly.

"Draco," said Hermione softly, "I have to get back and tell the others how Harry is. I was only supposed to come for information." She gave him a quick hug before making her way out of the room.

"I have to go as well," said Remus, "I'll be back to talk to Harry in the morning."

Severus watched his coworker leave before turning to his Godson, "Do you want me to stay or should I go?"

"I… I think I want you to stay. Harry's the only person that knows the whole truth… I don't know if I'll be able to tell it twice," Draco said with his eyes closed.


	12. For Griphook's Enjoyment

**Stone Angels**

**For Griphook's enjoyment or Not even the Marauders **

Hermione bolted upright with her sheet clutched to her chest. Her throat burned with the after-effects of a scream while hot tears streaked down her pale cheeks. One trembling hand reached out to find her robe. In one sweeping motion she slid into the robe and grabbed her journal and pen from her nightstand before running from the room. She rushed through her common room and passed a very confused Severus Snape. With her journal clutched to her chest, she ran down the hall and stairs, two lefts into the lounge and out the door. Her feet carried her down the path, passed the well manicured rose gardens towards the lake.

When she finally reached the edge of the lake, she allowed herself to collapse in the dew-soaked grass. Around her the fog swirled and shimmered in the light of the waning moon. Tears fell like diamonds from her topaz eyes blurring her vision as she tried to write down her overwhelming feelings. She was so caught up in her task that she didn't notice the cold or the way it caused her to tremble.

Severus Snape barely recognized the figure that bolted through the common room he shared with Hermione. He vaguely noticed her lack of footwear and flimsy dressing gown as he put down his book. Grabbing a throw blanket from the back of their loveseat he stood to follow her. Not for the first time he wished that the map was finished. Following her through the house proved to be easier than expected as she left each door she pushed through open. It wasn't until he reached the doors leading to the gardens that he truly began to worry.

Stepping outside, he was relieved to see her vague form in the fog. Using his greater leg length, he kept up with the distressed woman. When she finally collapsed beside the lake, he stayed back and watched while she hurried to scribble in what appeared to be a journal. It wasn't long before he realized that she trembled from the cold.

He knelt and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "Why did you run, Hermione?" he murmured in her ear.

"I dreamt she was here." She let the book slip from her lap and he was able to make out the words 'I'd kill her first' scribbled on the page. "She made it passed everyone and was going to take Arianna away. Why haven't they caught her yet?"

"It takes time," he tried to reassure her. "Let's return inside, you're not dressed to be out here." He scooped her up and began the return journey.

"Professor," she said softly.

"Severus," he chastised.

"What?"

"My name is Severus." With her head tucked under his chin, he could smell the apple scent of her shampoo.

"Severus," she murmured trying out the word. "Why did you follow me?"

He was stunned by the question and unable to form a reply before they were met at the door by Draco and the child. The dark haired girl's face was tear stained and she was clinging to him. Severus gently set her on her feet before turning troubled eyes to them.

"What is wrong, Draco?" he asked softly.

"She wants Harry. She had a nightmare and I've barely been able to get her to stop crying." He ran a perfectly manicured hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Maybe some hot chocolate will help," said Hermione with a meaningful look at Severus.

"I must speak with Mother but I will return in a few moments," said Severus in understanding, "I will meet you in the kitchens."

"Mimsy, why don't you run ahead and make four cups of hot chocolate," said Hermione gently.

Draco carried Titania as he followed Hermione down the hallway. As they made their way, Titania squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Draco's neck. Hermione was impressed as he simply rubbed her back and murmured softly to her. When they reached the kitchen, they found it filled with warm light and two house elves waited for them while Mimsy prepared their hot chocolate.

"You're very good with her," commented Hermione. One of the two house elves seated them at the table while the second approached with baked goods.

"I used to help Pansy's mother with Violet," he admitted somewhat sheepishly. "I love kids."

"It's obvious when I see you with her," smiled Hermione.

Draco shifted nervously in his seat before changing the subject, "What spell was that you used tonight? I've never seen that one before."

"I created it," sighed Hermione. "It was stronger than I expected but I still had to double cast it against that surge."

"I've never seen anyone move after a surge like that," Draco said before picking up a cookie and nibbling on it. "I was going to wait until we went back to Hogwarts but I think I'm going to start training him to control it tomorrow evening."

"That would probably be a good idea," admitted Hermione.

Draco watched in silence as she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "So, what were you doing outside with Uncle Severus? Without shoes I might add."

"It was nothing." She looked at Titania rather than Draco.

"You're not very good at lying," said Draco patiently.

"You'd be surprised, Draco," said Severus as he entered. "Excuse me while I speak with Mimsy."

Draco kept Titania busy with simple slight of hand tricks while Severus added three drops of dreamless sleep potion to her hot chocolate. To everyone's great surprise, the dreadful potions master performed his own slight of hand. With onyx eyes shinning, he pulled a chocolate frog from Draco's ear, unwrapped it, and presented it to Titania. With their hot chocolate in hand, they sat in companionable silence and nibbled on the chocolate chip cookies.

Draco watched with great amusement as Hermione and Severus covertly watched one another. As one would look up, the other would look away until their eyes would meet and both would focus elsewhere. It was a game he knew well, and drove him absolutely mad. A year of watching his two best friends play it had even driven him into action and it took the surly potions master several hours to figure out how to make the door to the closet reappear.

His attention was pulled away from the two by Titania rubbing her eyes. He was not surprised when she turned to him and lifted her arms in a silent request. A quick glance insured that her hot chocolate was gone before he effortlessly lifted her. She instantly curled into his chest and let her eyes begin to drift closed.

"I'll take her back to bed and try to get some sleep. By the way, Uncle Severus, better make a move sooner than Blaise cause I won't wait as long and you know I never use the same trick twice. Good Night Hermione."

* * *

Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall apparated to the Ministry of Magic at precisely 9 a.m. The official waiting for them was a small mousy woman with sleek brown hair and a pointed nose. She sniffed disapprovingly when Hermione and Professor McGonagall turned to her.

"I thought you were Muggle-born," she began obnoxiously.

"Not everything is as it seems," responded Hermione with a smug sneer. "My grandmother was Lillianna Michelle Black."

The Mousy woman paled but didn't comment, "Where is it we'll be apparating to?"

"Rose Haven Manor," replied Hermione innocently, "We have a Ministry approved portkey because I'm fairly sure that you've never entered Rose Haven."

"Since when has Rose Haven been inhabited?" snarked the woman.

"Since I received my Inheritance." Hermione was becoming frustrated by the woman that reminded her so much of Peter Pettigrew.

"Madam, we have a very busy schedule today," said Minerva diplomatically, "If we could move along, Miss Granger has several very important guests to return to and must also prepare to leave for school in the morning."

Hermione barely suppressed a grin at the Slytherin-esque tactics of her Head of House. "What sort of guests?"

"My friends from school, I'm sure Harry and Draco can keep them busy until we are finished," sighed Hermione with a small smile.

"Harry? Draco?" stammered the woman. There was only one Draco that she knew currently attended Hogwarts.

"Oh, yes, my best friends, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

The official paled drastically, "Potter… Malfoy…"

"Oh, yes. Harry and I have been friends since first year and Draco and I became friends a while back," Hermione rattled on. "Draco also wants to meet you so he knows which Ministry Official was involved."

"Please, let's finish this," insisted the Official, "as you said, you have a lot to do today."

Hermione smiled innocently as the woman took placed her hand on the portkey and it activated. They landed at the apparition point within the hedge maze moments later, the mousy official falling to her knees gracelessly. Hermione waited for her to right herself before leading the way from the maze.

"Shall we start in the house or would you like to see the grounds?" asked Hermione.

"I believe that the house would be a safe place to begin," answered the woman.

"That's fine, it appears the Weasley's have begun a Quidditch game." Hermione grinned.

"The Weasley's are here as well!" responded the woman incredulously.

"Ronald and I have been best friends since first year as well," answered Hermione. "Shall we begin with Arianna's room?"

Hermione didn't give her time to gape at the beauty of the marble entrance hall with its fountain depicting a child opening its arms welcomingly nor did she stop to explain the many portraits. She snickered silently to herself as they entered the library with its black marble floor and ceiling that extended up all five stories to the stained glass dome. Once they traveled to the second floor they found Madam Snape engrossed in an ancient text.

"Oh, Hermione, you're back," smiled Serenity looking up from her book, "Severus left some books on your desk. He said it was a bit of light reading for your apprenticeship."

"Thank you," replied Hermione.

"Madam Snape is your guest as well?" questioned the woman.

"Yes, she was assisting Molly Weasley in treating my sister and helping to introduce me to the intricacies of Pureblood politics," answered Hermione honestly.

"I see. Where are we going?" she asked.

"Arianna's apartment," replied Hermione before explaining. "The top four floors of Rose Haven are broken into six apartments per floor. Rose Haven is unique in that it chooses the apartments for you. Arianna is currently sharing an apartment with Violet Parkinson." Hermione approached a set of double door and knocked stoutly.

A very excited house elf answered the door, "Yes Miss Hermione."

"Mopsy, is Arianna awake yet?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Miss, Miss Arianna is just finishing her breakfast. She was disappointed that yous was not joining her this morning."

"I know, Mopsy, but I had business."

"Hermione! There you are. Madam Snape said you were headed this way." The Official turned and paled as her eyes fixed on the tell tale Malfoy blonde hair. "Ah, you must be the official from the Ministry. Draco Malfoy." He offered his hand with a debonair smile.

"Kira Cherie," replied the official faintly as she shook his hand.

"If you don't mind, Hermione, I'll join you," said Draco falling in beside Hermione as they made their way into Arianna and Violet's common room.

"Hermione, are you finished already?" asked Arianna. She stood from the table and joined the quickly growing group. "Oh, hello, I'm Arianna Granger. Good Morning Professor, Draco. Oh, Draco, you won't believe what I've found. Look!" she moved to a curtain on the fare side of the room and pulled a cord to reveal a family tree tapestry. "Look, you're on here too."

Draco grinned at the way that information made the official squirm, "We are cousins, Arianna."

"Please," stammered the Official, "Let's get this over with. I just need to see her room then I'll be leaving."

"This way," said Arianna before leading the official away.

"What have you done?" snickered Draco, "and are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

"I was having fun, ask Harry and Ron about my wrath, and I could have been a Ravenclaw too."

* * *

It was late in the morning when Harry woke. After his shower, he wandered from the bedroom and he was amazed to find Draco and the girl sleeping on the couch. Draco lay on his back, one arm under his head and the other curled around the little girl. The child lay on his chest, her thumb stuck in her mouth and the other around a small Care Bear.

"Master Harry," said small House Elf, "would Master Harry be hungry? I's is helping now that little one Titania be staying."

"Yes, Mimsy, I am hungry. Food would be good, thank you."

"Master Remus wished to know when Master Harry was awake. Would Master Harry be ready to see Master Remus?" inquired the elf.

"Yes, I would like to see him," said Harry eagerly. A small tug on his hand brought his attention to the recently awakened child, "Maybe a snack for her too."

"Would you like me to take her somewhere else?" Harry spun to see Draco sitting up and wide awake.

"No, I'd like to get to know her," answered Harry softly.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry stretched a little and winced when the skin across his back pulled, "A little tired." He blushed when he realized that he hadn't put a shirt on.

"You're not supposed to do any magic until tomorrow so if you need anything just ask okay." Draco stood and stretched allowing a strip of pale stomach to show. "You should also go see the others soon. You really scared us, Harry. I wasn't sure what I was going find after your magic surged. We've only spoken a little bit about it but Hermione had to double cast her shielding charm just to protect her group. I think we should start working on your control."

Harry hung his head letting his eyes focus on his bare feet, "I know," he replied as tears began to leak from his eyes.

His tears started out slow, escaping one by one. The great guilt that always accompanied him seemed to rest more heavily on his shoulders and the tears fell faster. Great drops of crystalline sadness rolled down his cheeks. With his long arms wrapped across his chest, he sank to his knees. Pained sobs seemed to stick in his throat.

Draco heard the door open behind him but paid no attention to the person that entered. He watched, transfixed, as Titania stepped close to Harry. Her teddy bear forgotten on the floor, her small hands reached out to grip his face in a gentle hold causing their green eyes to meet like reflections in a strange mirror. Tiny fingers carefully wiped away the seemingly endless tears before he found himself in the embrace of one so innocent.

"Amazing," someone murmured from behind Draco. "I never thought I be able to witness…"

Draco turned to the group standing in the door. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Serenity Snape, and Tonks waited patiently to be acknowledged before entering more fully.

"Please, come in," said Draco standing and motioning the small group over to the table. "Harry and Titania were just about to eat."

"We won't take much of your time," said Dumbledore eyeing the child, "We simply wish to speak to Harry about the child."

"What will happen to her now, Professor?" asked Draco giving Harry time to pull himself together more completely.

"That depends on what Harry wants," explained Professor McGonagall, "Given her unusual name; we were easily able to find her family. The entire clan lived in Godrics Hollow. She has, at this point, been listed as deceased by the Muggle Authorities."

"Where will she go?" asked Harry softly.

"That's why we're here Harry," replied Remus, "Hermione and I were both under the impression that you would be unwilling to give her up to an orphanage."

"You're right but I still have another year of school to complete. She can not be left alone all day while I attend classes."

"That's where I would come in," Serenity Snape picked up the forgotten teddy bear and offered it to Titania, "I'll be at the school to provide counseling to the students so she can stay with me. Professor Dumbledore has also offered to have Dobby assist me."

Draco and Harry watched as Mimsy's ears drooped and she hung her small head "Dobby is very good with children, Harry," Draco said with a small smile, "but I think Mimsy has been doing a wonderful job. If Hermione will allow her to, I'd like her to go with us to Hogwarts and continue."

"Will we be staying in Angel Tower?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but there will be a few more additions." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly making Harry nervous, "It has been common practice, in previous years, for apprentices to receive separate housing from the other students. It seems that we have more apprentices this year than in previous years so we are housing all of you in Angel Tower. Pansy and Blaise will be joining you there along with four other students." He turned to Draco sadly, "I have also been informed that you and Miss Granger have both turned down the Head Boy and Head girl positions. Miss Granger has suggested a different Head Boy and believed that you had another option for Head Girl."

"Pansy would be the best choice, Sir," admitted Draco.

"Very well, I will inform Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson of their new positions," sighed Dumbledore with a twinkle.

"Does that mean she's staying with me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry, it does."

"We need to go shopping then," said Harry thoughtfully, "She's going to need clothes, toys, and books. Is there any way that we can go to Diagon Alley and Muggle London?"

"That's part of the reason why I'm here," chirped Tonks, "Hermione already anticipated this."

"When are we leaving?" asked Harry excitedly, "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Oh, no you don't," smirked Draco, "Hermione made me promise to make sure you eat and you will sit and eat. I'm not going to get myself hexed because I didn't do what she told me to."

"Alright," pouted Harry, "I'll eat first." Harry knelt down in front of Titania, "You're going to live with me now. My name is Harry." Titania smiled shyly and took his hand.

"Well, I see you are in good hands," smiled Remus, "I'm going to inform everyone to dress as Muggles. We'll leave in two hours, which should give us enough time to get ready."

* * *

Severus Snape sat in the library deep in thought. A book on ancient artifacts lay forgotten in his lap. His mind seemed to be stuck in a loop, one that continuously replayed the early morning conversation with his mother.

_Severus rapped gently on the door to his mother's common room. He felt like a small child seeking refuge in his mother's arms. With her, in the grey hours of dawn, he could be that child. He wasn't a monster here, not a Professor, or a Potions Master he could just be Severus. This was their time, those early minutes caught between night and day, and it had been their time for as long as he could remember. _

_The door opened to reveal his mother, her hair down and wet. The door opened wide enough to admit him and he made his way to the couch. They didn't need words, just a mother's instinct and son's need. There was no one here to hide from and the painstakingly created mask could be dropped. He didn't fight it as she wrapped her arms around him and simply held him until he was ready to speak._

"_It's wrong." He let himself be held and sighed, "I'm too old, and she's too young. I could never betray Albus in that way."_

"_It's the Wizarding World, Dear," she murmured, "Age has little to do with anything. Really, how much of an age gap do you think there is between Albus and Minnie?"_

"_But she was his student!"_

"_Yes, and they fell in love during her seventh year. They kept it hidden for so long because of the war against Gindelwald that it became habit and they've never shared it with anyone that wasn't at the ceremony."_

"_Thank you," he whispered. He could see the sun breaking the horizon and knew that their time was nearly up._

"_Severus, figure out how you feel and what you really want. Don't hurt her. The rules in this are very serious and if you pursue her understand that they will make you marry her," warned Serenity. "Talk to Albus and Minerva, they may be able to help you more than I can." She kissed his head, brushed his hair back, and gracefully stood. "You'd better get going; Molly will be out of the shower soon."

* * *

_

Professor Severus Snape was brought back to the library at Rose Haven by the sound of heals clicking on the marble. When he looked up, he found Hermione standing before him.

"Pr- Severus, Remus, Tonks, and Madam Snape are taking a group to London. A large group of us will be staying to map the house and property. I was wondering if you would be staying." Hermione tried to hide her nervousness behind the façade of the black and emerald dress she wore.

"I will be staying, I have no need to make the trip to London," replied Snape evenly.

Hermione took a deep breath to prepare herself. "Would you assist me in mapping the ground level?"

"Do you have the spell?" he inquired.

She handed him a piece of parchment, "Remus gave it to me this morning. I've copied it and given the copies to the other teams. The spell requires two people."

"I'm sure that I can tear myself from this book long enough to assist you. Who will be flying the grounds? Potter will not be able until tomorrow at the earliest and you have a train to catch."

"Bill and Charlie have already agreed to it," answered Hermione as she tried not to stare at him.

Snape looked thoughtful though he tried to keep his gaze somewhere other than on her, "When will we begin?"

"I've already charmed the quill and left it on the parchment beside the ink we made. Once the group leaves to go shopping, we'll begin. They should be leaving within the hour."

"Very well, alert me when you are ready to proceed."

"Yes, sir."

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Draco.

Harry jumped slightly before turning toward the blonde, "I was just moving the last of my stuff out of my old back pack and into the one 'Mione gave me."

"I noticed last year that you always had that bag with you," commented Draco as he tied his Muggle trainers.

"After fifth year I got smart and started carrying certain things with me all the time. You can only face your worst enemy so many times unprepared before your luck runs out. Unfortunately, my battle got others hurt."

"I understand, it only makes sense to be prepared, especially with your knack for drawing trouble," smirked Draco. "Does this look okay?"

Harry turned to find Draco wearing a pair of jean shorts and black button down with an emerald dragon stretched across is. The top two buttons of the shirt were open revealing an almost feminine chain bearing the Malfoy crest. His long platinum hair was pulled back in a thick plait down his back.

"For a Pureblood, you sure know your Muggle clothes," smirked Harry.

Draco blushed a deep red, "Blaise and I snuck into Muggle London several times. Before we had other options, we had planned on running away and living as Muggles till the war was over."

"I'm glad you didn't join the other side," Harry said. His eyes dropped to the ground, as if afraid to see the other boys face. "I was always afraid that I would have to stand across the battle field and kill you. The worst part is knowing that there will be people that we know on the other side of that field and I will have to kill them or they will kill me."

Draco was surprised by Harry's confession but a knock on the door prevented him from responding. When he opened the door he found Arianna and Violet with an emerald sundress in hand.

"Come in," said Draco holding the door open further.

"We brought a dress for Titania," said Violet with a smile, "Pansy transfigured it from one of my shirts."

"Titania," called Harry softly.

Honey curls bounced as she looked up from her coloring page. At the sight of the two girls and the dress, she stood up and shyly approached them. Once she was within reach of them, her tiny hands found Harry and Draco.

"Let's get this dress on so we can go shopping," said Harry taking the dress Arianna offered.

They all waited while Harry helped her change from pajamas into the dress. Once that was finished, Arianna smiled at Titania and brought something furry from behind her back. After a moment of confusion, Draco realized it was a light brown teddy bear back pack.

"Hermione transfigured one of the bottomless bags for her," explained Arianna.

Titania examined the bag closely before looking up at Arianna with shining eyes. To everyone's surprise, she let go of Harry and Draco long enough to give the older girl a quick hug before clinging to Harry again. Harry chuckled softly but let her cling to his hand.

"Are we ready to go then?" asked Harry slipping his bag onto his back. He noticed that everyone in the room had similar bags; Titania's being the only one distinguishable from the rest.

Draco smiled as Harry picked up Titania, "It's been a while since I visited Muggle London."

"Don't worry, we'll be seeing a lot of it," complained Arianna, "Hermione gave me a list of things to get."

Draco led the way out the door and right into Remus Lupin who grinned. "I was just coming to get you. Everyone else is waiting in the entrance."

"We just finished getting ready," explained Harry.

Remus nodded and turned to lead the way downstairs. A companionable silence fell over the group as they made their way towards the rest of their group. When they finally joined and assembled in front of the Floo everyone was decidedly ready to leave. Remus, Tonks, and Serenity Snape went first followed by Arianna, Violet, Pansy and Blaise.

"Do you want to take her by yourself?" asked Draco upon seeing Harry's worried look. "It wouldn't be a problem to go together."

"I was just thinking about my first experience with the Floo," said Harry. At Draco's raised eyebrow he continued, "I ended up in Knockturn alley alone with no idea where I was."

"That must have been second year," smirked Draco, "I remember you were covered in soot. Come on everyone is waiting." Draco led the dark haired hero into the fire and sent them swirling towards their destination.

In all of the rush to get out, no one thought about the last twenty four hours Titania had experienced or how she would react to them walking into the fire, even if it was green. When they stepped from the fire she had a death grip on Harry's neck. Her frightened whimpers filled his ears and it hit him.

"I didn't think about it," worried Harry as he tried to comfort her. "Shh… it's okay. It's alright, Titania, look. It's alright sweetheart it didn't hurt us."

Draco ran a comforting hand up and down her back while Harry continued to talk to her. Twenty minutes later, they were finally able to get her to open her eyes and look around. A few minutes later, with her tears cleared away, they were on their way to Gringotts.

"Maybe we should apparate on the way home," suggested Remus.

"Yeah, at least until she understands the Floo a little bit," replied Harry sheepishly. He could feel tiny fingers playing in his messy hair as he spoke and he realized that she was falling asleep. "I think she tired herself out."

"It's probably for the best," said Draco, "I don't know about anyone else but when I was little the Goblin carts scared me. They only have two speeds, stopped and fast."

"I remember," complained Blaise, "You didn't want to be the only one scared so you convinced me that the Goblins were going to eat me."

"Griphook took great pleasure in our visit that day," laughed Pansy, "Our poor mothers were so embarrassed. I remember you bawling and begging your mother to not let them eat you while Draco was bawling and begging to be left in the lobby."

"Don't forget your part in the whole day, Pansy," smirked Blaise, "You were crying about the spiders in the tunnels."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the shudder that went down her back at the mention of spiders, "I'm sorry to laugh, Pansy. Just so you know Ron is terrified of Spiders. I suggest you avoid the Forbidden forest at all cost too. There's a colony of Acromantula living in there."

"Do I want to know how you know that?" asked Remus.

"Probably not," answered Harry flippantly.

"Why don't you tell me anyway," suggested Remus.

"It was in second year; Ron and I were trying to figure out what was petrifying students. When I talked to the journal it revealed that Hagrid was expelled because they thought that his pet, Aragog, was the creature. That was right after it killed Myrtle."

"You mean Moaning Myrtle?" asked Pansy suddenly.

"Yeah, she was killed by the basilisk when Tom Riddle set it loose on the school. Anyway, we went to ask Hagrid about it right after Hermione was petrified. They were arresting Hagrid but he managed to tell us that the answer was in the forest. Aragog didn't help much and wanted to eat us afterwards but Ron's dad's car saved us."

Remus studied Harry carefully for a moment before commenting, "Not even the Marauders were brave enough to enter the forest, Harry."

"I think you've been with the Gryffindor's too long," proclaimed Draco, "The hat wanted to put you in Slytherin for good reason. You need a good dose of self preservation."

Pansy seemed a bit calmer about the whole situation, "We've heard about your exploits in Slytherin, Harry, but we just believed them to be rumors until forth year. Of course, we heard all about Voldemort from our parents."

Harry blinked at her with wide startled eyes, "You said it without flinching or using stupid fear induced catch names!"

"Why not?" asked Draco, "Why give him so much power that we cannot even say his name."

"I'm not arguing I was just surprised. I hate how everyone skirts around the real problem," responded Harry. Titania sighed in her sleep causing Harry to check on her, "Shh, I don't want to wake her till we start shopping."

Several nods went through the groups as they approached the imposing Wizarding bank. As they made their way up the steps, Tonks managed to trip over her own feet but Remus caught her before she could hit the ground. Harry kept an eye on Griphook as they approached, and he was surprised to see the glint in his beady eyes. He also kept an eye on Draco as they approached the cart to take them into the bowls of Gringotts. He could watch the mask slide into place piece by piece. Everyone produced their keys and the blonde stiffly followed to board the cart. Harry gently steered him to the very last pair of seats.

Harry leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think, Potter?" responded Draco tightly.

"Hey, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," explained Harry with an indulgent smile.

"Right, Potter. Please, just let me hurl in peace."

Harry's response was cut off by the cart taking off at a breakneck speed. All he could do was hold Titania tightly and watch the blonde squeeze his eyes shut. When they stopped at the vaults belonging to Pansy and Blaise, the young aristocrat was looking decidedly green.

"You should have said it was more than fear," chastised Remus gently, "Lean forward, head against your knees, it will help regain your equilibrium."

Harry shifted Titania so he could rub Draco's back until he sat up again. Moments later Blaise and Pansy returned to the cart. They braced themselves as they plummeted deeper into the cavernous depths of Gringotts.

The next stop pulled Harry, Draco, and Serenity out of their seats. When Draco stood there was barely any hind of the motion sickness.

"Draco, can you hold Titania for a minute?" asked Harry as Griphook opened his vault.

Harry and Draco flawlessly shifted Titania into the blonde's arms. When they were finished, Harry quickly retrieved enough money for their trip. Once he was finished, he gently took Titania so Draco could enter his vault.

"I'm somewhat surprised that I was able to do that," sighed Draco returning to the cart," I expected her to cut me off from everything."

"If I understood Snape correctly, she can't," said Remus, "unless she can convince your father to disown you she can't deny you access to your inheritance."

"The entire fortune actually," said Serenity taking her seat. "She's only entitled to enough to live on. The same would go for Blaise and his mother."

"What about Violet and Me?" asked Pansy.

"Your mother was smart about it," explained Serenity. "By having two children, so far apart, she has gained control of the larger portion of the fortune."

"What's the difference?" asked Harry.

"Most Pureblood families only have one child," began Remus, "only one heir means less squabbling over the inheritance."

Harry looked at him quizzically, "Less Squabbling?"

"There's always someone willing to kill everyone ahead of them in the line," said Draco before bracing himself for the plummet to the last vault. When they finally stopped, he left his head on his knees.

"Okay, so there's less squabbling what else?" asked Harry.

"One of us must keep our family name or the Parkinson name will die with our marriage," explained Pansy. "Blaise doesn't have to worry because she would take his name."

"You didn't mention Draco in that," said Harry rubbing said blonde's back.

"I'm the last of the line and plan on keeping it that way. I've know I was gay since second year." With his head still on his knees, it was muffled but only Harry seemed to hear the last part, "Besides, I'll never be able to have sex with a woman again."

* * *

Hermione stood with her back in the northern most corner of the Ball Room. In the opposite corner Severus Snape stood with his wand raised in preparation. With a quick glance around the room, she signaled to begin the spell. She listened intently as his hypnotic voice laid the base for the complex spell. She waited patiently for her cue to begin the top layer of the spell, the layer that would allow the enchanted quill to create the map. They both continued the spell until they felt their magic reach out and connect. Once their magic connected, Hermione gave it one final shove to connect it to the other rooms they'd completed.

"How many is that?" asked Hermione dropping into a chair.

"Seventeen," he replied.

"Three rooms left. I'm glad that Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley volunteered to map the dungeon, this is draining."

"I…" Hermione watched him stiffen and his face became an emotionless mask.

"You've been summoned," Hermione said without disgust, pity, or fear.

"I must go," Snape said before taking the heal of his shoe in his hand. Hermione watched as he twisted it and removed two shrunken objects.

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Tell Minerva and Molly that I was summoned, inform Molly that He is angry and ask her to have the potions ready."

She waited until he was finished returning the items to their original size before continuing, "Be careful, Severus."

Hermione followed Severus out to the apparition point. Without another word, Severus wrapped his robe around his lithe form and dropped his mask into place before apparating away.

Once he was gone, Hermione hurried back inside to find Professor McGonagall. She went straight to the sub-level and it was there that she found the two women in the back of the passage behind the stairs.

"Professor McGonagall?" inquired Hermione.

"Hermione, we've found a passage."

"That's nice Professor," replied Hermione impatiently. "Professor Snape was summoned and just apparated away. Mrs. Weasley, he said to tell you that He's angry and to have the potions ready."

"How long ago did he leave?" asked Molly.

"Almost ten minutes ago," Hermione answered, "we were almost finished with the first floor."

"I'll help you finish the map," said Minerva," Molly do what you must." She let the way upstairs. They had just entered the entrance hall when she stopped.

"What is it Minerva?" asked Molly.

"The fountain wasn't like this before," replied the startled Professor.

"Hermione stepped around the older women and her breath caught. The child figure in the fountain held within its small hands a large orb of fire.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Someone important to you has gone into danger. The flame will continue to burn until he returns," said a voice from the other side of the fountain. "My name is Rayhna and I'm one of the permanent residents of Rose Haven. You must be the new Lady of the house. Have you met any of the others?"

"Yes, Titania," Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry. Titania has been here for a very long time. She is one of the four that will be allowed to go to rest but she has been here since her birth. She has become very angry but the secret that keeps her here has not been discovered."

* * *

Severus Snape pushed all thoughts of what he knew into a series of boxes in his mind. As soon as each box was filled, he carefully hid them within his memory of healing potions, each recipe the key to unlocking a box.

Severus dropped to his knees before the Dark Lord, "My Lord." He couldn't help but notice that he had two companions rather than the usual one.

"Crucio!" Severus forced himself to relax as much as he could. He focused his mind through the pain until he could push most of it into the flame. Under the Cruciatus curse time seemed to stop and he had no idea how he ended up on his hands and knees when it finally ended.

"Tell me, Severus, where is Draco Malfoy?" questioned Voldemort.

"Lucius' plan failed. Draco has switched sides. When Potter found him he was broken. She was supposed to send him to me to seek safety! There was very little left of the son you knew," answered Snape.

"Explain yourself," demanded a very haggard Lucius.

"Maybe you should ask your wife what she did to him to make him unable to face a simple boggart."

"Crucio," hissed Voldemort sending him back into an ocean of pain.

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor of Harry and Draco's common room. Twenty small walkie talkies lay on the floor in front of her.

"Any sign of him yet, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"No, Pansy's keeping watch until ten, Blaise till eleven, and Neville till twelve," she replied before sealing the charm she was placing on the radio.

"I'll keep watch until one if Draco doesn't mind staying here with Titania."

"She'll be asleep by then so it shouldn't be a problem," said Draco as he entered from Titania's bedroom. "What are you working on?"

Hermione tossed a radio to each of them. "I found a spell that will make them work by magic. They'll never need charging or batteries. They also have less distance restrictions. I think they'll be very helpful at Hogwarts." She reached into a bag and removed a plastic package with an ear bud and mic inside. "With these we'll be in contact all the time with no one knowing."

"Who get them?" Harry asked while examining his radio.

"That's up to you Harry," she replied distractedly.

A choked laugh pulled their attention to Draco. "Voldemort has an inner circle, why shouldn't you. Mother and Father always boasted about being in Voldemort's inner circle."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before meeting dusty blue eyes, "Yes, but whereas he has minions that have to be kept inline I have friends that I can depend on. Besides, these aren't nearly as painful as a mark burned into your skin."

"I need to know who to set them to, they'll be voice activated and the channel will set by the name you say. You'll also be able to talk to the whole group," Hermione explained.

"We'll need four for the professors and Mrs. Snape, nine for us, and Arianna and Violet should complete it. Maybe we should have some extras just in case," decided Harry.

"I think Professor McGonagall should be added to that list, Harry," said Hermione. "I've also brought her in on the DA."

"That's fine," said Harry reluctantly.

"Good. Here, Harry, "Hermione said before handing him an ear bud. "This knob turns your radio on and controls the volume. The blue button signals for everyone's attention and the red one activates a tracking charm and emergency signal." She put one in Draco's hand and showed him how to put the ear bud in his ear."

"Won't people notice them, 'Mione?" worried Harry.

"No, just like your bags there is a notice-me-not charm on them. The ear bud and mic will go invisible when you put it on," Hermione replied.

"About the bags, Hermione, will ink or paint mess with the spells?"

"No, I figured you'd want to change it, that's why I made them such a neutral color. I've also added a charm to hold the ink so you won't have to reapply it all the time."

Titania wandered out of her room with her bag in one had and pajamas in the other. She walked up and laid her head on Harry's leg.

"Hi there, Sweet Heart," said Harry, "Are you getting sleepy?"

She nodded her head before setting her bag down and wrestling out a book the size of 'Hogwarts a History'. Once it was pulled free of the bag, Hermione examined the cover.

"Wow, that is an excellent book," grinned Hermione.

"She seemed to know it." Draco mentioned casually, "She was very specific in which book she wanted and opened it right up to a specific story."

Titania, who had been listening carefully, sat down in front of Hermione and opened the book. She flipped through the pages with silent confidence until she found a picture of a little girl and a phoenix. Draco watched as Hermione skimmed the first page of the story.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying with her right now?" asked Draco for the hundredth time.

"It's not a problem Draco. We'll probably go explore her new room before bed and then read a story." Hermione tried to reassure the blonde.

"Thanks 'Mione," sighed Harry, "I really feel like I need to learn this as fast as possible."

"I understand and agree," she reminded, "Now, go get to work. Titania and I will be fine. If we need anything Mimsy will help us."

Harry nodded and gave Titania a quick hug before nervously following Draco into their now shared bedroom. When they got there, he was surprised to find all of the lights extinguished except a single candle.

"Are you ready, Harry?" asked Draco calmly.

"I guess."

"Okay, sit down and get comfortable on one side of the candle." He waited while the other man found a comfortable position before continuing, "I want you to focus on the flame and the sound of my voice. Watch the candle; let it fill your vision. Within the flame is an endless space to put whatever you wish. Push the things that fill your mind there, those things that become too much; memories, emotions, pain, put them all in there and let the flame hold them."

Harry focused on the flame and tried to do as he was told. His mind seemed to fight at first but once he started it seemed to get easier.

"Good job, Harry," said Draco soothingly, "That was better than I did on my first try. Now, take out one of the memories. I want you to examine it, hold it out and figure out why your mind can't file it away."

Harry gingerly reached a mental hand into the flame and plucked out a memory. The first memory he pulled free was of the summer and he floundered. "I can't do this, Draco." His voice was hoarse, as though he'd been screaming.

"Can't, won't, or need help?" asked Draco softly.

"I don't want to relive this," whined Harry, "I can't… I can't do this alone."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he knew that this would be difficult but steeled himself to his task, "I'll help you, but I'll need you to help me later. We know each other's secrets so we can do this. Look into the memory, Harry, peer into like a pensieve. Tell me what you see."

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to relive the memories, "I don't know."

"It's just a memory, it can't hurt you anymore."

Harry gave in and peered into the memory, "I'm laying in my bed at the Dursley's. Its night and I can hear my Aunt screaming and sobbing through the walls. There's nothing I can do because I'm locked in and my wand is locked in the cupboard under the stairs." Tears were rolling down his cheeks unchecked in the darkness.

"What is it about this memory that has made it stuck? Something is bothering you and this memory is a reminder of it."

"I was worried about her. I couldn't get to her and I didn't know what was happening," sighed Harry.

"Have you been told where your Aunt is now?" asked Draco suddenly.

"No, I keep meaning to ask Dumbledore but he hasn't been around much." Harry could hear the scratch of a quill on parchment. "What are you doing?"

"Writing it down so that we don't forget," explained Draco.

* * *

Snape stayed on the floor where they left him and listened to the hushed conversation that took place. His body was still spasming from the multiple rounds of Cruciatus that he received. Narcissa, despite her crimes was still Voldemort's favorite was in far better shape and participating in the plans.

"She has refused us once again, teach her a lesson. If Madam Patil will not join us, she will not join anyone." Red eyes flashed in the minimal light of the chamber and Snape was reminded of the first reign. "Bring her daughters; they will make their choice as well."

Sickness burned in his stomach as he realized what would happen to his students when they refused. They would refuse, their names had been among the first to sign the DA's contract. The touch of a cool cloth against his forehead startled him into glancing up. The only ones left in the chamber were Mrs. Zabini and Mrs. Parkinson.

"You can't apparate in this state," stated Maria softly.

"I have before and can now," grumped Snape.

"We have an offer for you," said Willow softly, "Let's go somewhere more private."

* * *

Harry looked around the room in surprise. Hermione and Pansy had called a meeting in the living room next to the entrance hall and they were the last to arrive.

"Is everyone here?" asked Hermione looking up.

"It looks like it," said Minerva McGonagall, "What is this about."

"We have some things that must be worked out before we return to school tomorrow, Professor. There is a lot a politics between the students that doesn't involve the Professors," she explained, "we need to make some decisions on how to approach this year."

"First and foremost is safety for the three of you," said Hermione. "Pansy and I spoke about this a bit last year; there will be some students who won't agree with your change of sides."

"Our biggest worry will be Knott," said Draco. "I'm pretty sure he's had his mark since fifth year. He's dead set on following Voldemort."

"This was my solution," said Hermione handing out the walkie talkies. "We'll be in contact all the time. If anyone needs help we'll all know and be able to help. They're charmed to work in the Wizarding World and I've layered several concealment charms on them. The blue button signals for everyone's attention while the red button activates an emergency signal and tracking charm."

"Very ingenious, Hermione," said Minerva examining hers.

"I think we should still be quiet about the switch," warned Draco. "We'll quietly stand by you, Harry, but we can't alienate our housemates because there are others who want an escape."

"We've already been branded traitors by now, Draco," added Blaise, "There were Death Eaters that escaped Godrics Hollow. We were all pretty visible, especially you and Pansy."

"This really doesn't change much," said Pansy, "You mentioned us staying in a tower Hermione. That will provide us with a lot more safety. The real danger lies within our house."

"That brings up our next topic," said Hermione while checking her dictaquill. "The excuse that we've been given for Angel Tower is that it's for apprentices. For the sake of prying eyes, we're really going to do apprenticeships."

Professor McGonagall revealed a pile of scrolls. "Some of you have been offered some specific apprenticeships and others have some decisions to make. The apprenticeships previously offered are; Neville Herbology, Pansy Ancient Runes, Ron Quidditch/flying, and Blaise Charms. Draco, you never made a request with any of the Professors."

"I never expected to go back," answered Draco honestly. "I would like to apprentice with Madam Pomfrey if that is acceptable."

She handed over a scroll with a strict face, "I fear there will be many missing students this year. You will have a companion, Susan Bones will also be apprenticing with Poppy."

"Professor, what about us?" asked Ginny, "We haven't received out test scores."

"The two of you both passed and the Ministry has approved the two of you for joining the seventh years. Professor Dumbledore will be announcing it at the feast. You've both been offered apprenticeships as well, Ginny in Transfigurations and Luna in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Who else will be joining us?" asked Ron.

"Parvati and Padma have been offered apprenticeships in Divinations and History of Magic," Remus said, "Dean and Seamus have accepted apprenticeships in Arithmancy and Astronomy."

Everyone took a moment to read over their contracts before a quill was passed around the room. As each contract was signed, they rolled up, copied themselves, and one copy disappeared with a pop.

"Is that everything that we needed to cover?" asked Ron after a face splitting yawn.

"Not quite," said Harry. "Professor McGonagall, I'm a bit worried. I did some checking into the defense of Hogwarts last year and I realized that something has been bugging me since then. Nothing has changed since Grindelwald's time. Most if not all of the Death Eaters went to school here during either Grindelwald or Voldemort's first reign and know the defense of Hogwarts. They know the escape routes and everything."

"That's quite a concern," Professor McGonagall answered thoughtfully, "You are quite correct but Voldemort has always feared Professor Dumbledore, he won't attack Hogwarts."

"I'm certain that he will, Professor."

"I'll look into changing the policies, Harry," She offered in comfort. "You should all try to get some sleep. We leave early in the morning for the train station."

"Miss! Miss! Master Snape has returned," cried the House Elf watching for him. "Hes has two friends too."

Everyone rushed into the entrance hall with their wands drawn. They found Snape being supported by Madams Parkinson and Zabini.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" questioned Pansy.

"We haven't much time so hear us out," warned Maria.

"We want to help you. Snape has been spying too long. Voldemort has become suspicious of him. He tells us things, boasts about his plans to us," explained Willow.

"We can't stand by helplessly anymore," continued Maria, "He's determined to bring the Wizarding world to its knees by attacking our children if necessary. We want to help stop him."

"Will you be safe if you go home now?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, we're supposed to be shopping in France for the next several days," answered Maria, "We'll worry about getting information to you, we have to go. Our husbands will Floo call soon."

"You must send someone to Madam Patil's. They are to be attacked because Ashima refused to join him."

"Fred and George's shop is only a couple of stores down from there," said Ginny, "They went home about an hour ago. If you take Bill and Charlie the five of you should be able to get the Patil's to safety."

Remus rushed from the room to retrieve Bill and Charlie. Maria and Willow quickly exchanged hugs with their children before taking the Floo to their Hotel in France. Once they were gone, Minerva turned to the group of students.

"Bed, all of you. I want you packed and ready to go by ten. We'll take a portkey to Kings Cross Station at ten thirty."


	13. Daddy

**Stone Angels**

**Daddy**

Remus, Bill, and Charlie stumbled from the fireplace within the flat shared by Fred and George. To their surprise, they found the ginger haired men sitting before the fire with their noses stuck in charms and potions journals. Bill gasped out the reason for their appearance. Without hesitation they led the way to Madam Patil's shop.

"They're in there," whispered Fred.

"I bet they know something is up," added George. "Parvati's been making weird but true predictions all summer."

"That's probably why Voldemort want the Patil's," said Remus thoughtfully.

"Could be, someone approached Madam Patil, earlier this summer, about joining the Death Eaters," frowned George. "Padma was in a right state after it happened. She seemed to think that they'd be back."

"We were inclined to agree," Continued Fred. "Look down the street."

"Can you keep them busy for five minutes?" questioned George with sudden seriousness.

"What are you planning?" asked Charlie.

"Apparition tag," deadpanned Fred.

"Never played," said Remus softly.

"They created it when they were two and a half," explained Bill quickly. "They figured out how to apparate even then. Together the four of us figured out to hide apparition signatures." Bill looked at Charlie and Remus closely before turning to his younger brothers, "Go, you have five minutes."

With a nod to Bill, Fred and George apparated into the family room, "Ready Gred?"

"Always Forge." They cast silencing charms on their shoes. "You take their mother I'll grab the girls."

Fred quickly made his way into the bedroom of the twin girls. Without thought, the seasoned prankster cast a silencing charm on the room and moved to wake Parvati. He was about to lay his hand on her shoulder when chocolate eyes snapped open.

"They're coming," she whispered fearfully.

"I know, get dressed and pack what you want to keep. I'll wake Padma." Fred ordered.

"I didn't want to believe," she babbled, "I saw but didn't want to think that we were in danger."

Fred turned away from the distressed seer to find her sister awake and pulling robes over her pajamas. "Did you hear?"

"Yes." She reached into the drawer of her bed stand and removed something he couldn't see. "We're all packed. I packed after Parvati went to bed. She didn't want to believe but I wanted to be prepared. Where's George?"

"Waking your mother," he responded before placing silencing spells on their shoes. "Gather your things, we have to leave in two minutes."

* * *

George moved quickly through the house towards Madam Patil's room. Once inside quickly shook the older woman awake, "Madam Patil, we must get moving. Death Eaters are coming for your family tonight."

"Parvati warned us," she said summoning robes and a packed trunk from her closet.

"Do you have everything?" he asked very seriously.

"Yes, what about Padma and Parvati?"

"Fred's gathering them. Are you ready? Our first apparition is in three minutes."

"How sure are you that this will work?" asked Remus taking point.

"It will work but we'll pay for it in the morning," explained Bill while watching Remus enlarge his scythe. "How many times have you apparated in a row before this?"

"No more than once or twice," answered Remus.

"We've got company," warned Charlie.

"Fred and George can apparate nearly fifty times before they drop from exhaustion," finished Bill. He dropped back to stand beside Charlie just behind Remus. "They'll disapparate then we'll follow. The Death Eater will follow us rather than them. Then, it's just a matter of out apparating them."

* * *

A glaring orange curse flew past them drawing them out of their conversation. Bill cast a steady flow of shielding and reflecting charms with long practiced ease. Beside him, Charlie threw hexes, meant to control Dragons, with frightening accuracy. The group of nearly ten Death Eaters dodged and blocked curse after curse. One unfortunate Death Eater crept slowly forward, completely unaware of Lupin's weapon or uncaring. With one strike the man fell at their feet.

Fred, George, and the Patil family met in back in the family room.

"Ready?" asked Fred.

"Where are we going?" asked Madam Patil softly.

"We can't share that," answered George.

"Time," said Fred grabbing Padma and Parvati by the hand.

George nodded and they apparated away, Patil's in tow.

* * *

Bill cursed as Remus barely deflected a particularly nasty curse. Suddenly, he felt the tell tale sign of his brothers apparating, "Time to go, gentlemen. The first stop is that empty field near the Burrows."

Without questioning further, the three men apparated which obliterated the first apparition signature.

* * *

Fred and George were exhausted by the time the appeared on the doorstep of Madam Longbottom. To their great relief, the light was on and a stern woman with two restorative potions greeted them.

"How did you know?" questioned one of the ginger twins.

"Lupin asked Poppy to Floo call me." She looked sadly at the small family, "Come along Ashima, let's get you settled. Fred and George will be required to make the last trip with your girls."

"Where are they going?" questioned the shell-shocked woman.

"They're going to join several of their classmates at Rose Haven and they'll make the trip to Hogwarts from there."

"Will they be safe?" Madam Patil moved to pull her daughters to her but after a quick hug they pulled away.

"Mum, we'll be okay," comforted Padma, "We'll be safest at Rose Haven and Hogwarts."

"Rose Haven," murmured Ashima.

"We have to go," said George softly, "We're about ready to fall."

"Be safe, Mum," whispered Parvati before she kissed her mothers cheek.

"We love you," added Padma before kissing the other cheek.

"We'll see you for the holidays," promised Parvati as she and her sister rejoined the Weasley twins.

Without another word, the two boys apparated with the girls in tow. When they appeared within the hedge maze they found themselves face to face with a pair of yellow eyes. Fred and George nearly dropped as Minerva McGonagall transformed from her animagus form.

"Is anyone injured?" asked McGonagall softly.

"No, Ma'am," answered Parvati. "They're exhausted. We must have apparated at least forty times in the last two hours."

"Forty-seven times actually," moaned Fred.

"Mum's gonna kill us when she hears," groaned George, "We weren't supposed to apparate that many times without rest."

"She will understand. Now, let's get inside so you can rest. You have a train to catch in the morning."

"What happened to Bill, Charlie, and Remus?" asked Fred.

"They're safely within Hogwarts. Poppy is taking care of them."

* * *

Consciousness was slow in its efforts to take him but with each step towards wakefulness came the waves of pain associated with his injuries. He didn't want to remember who he was, or how he was injured yet some part of him demanded that he know. Slowly, dark beetle black eyes opened to find a cloud of frizzy curls.

"How are you feeling?" asked a familiar voice.

Professor Severus Snape looked up and grimaced at his mother as everything slowly fell back into place. "Like I've been run down by the Knight Bus. What is she doing here?"

"She watched over you while Molly and I dealt with her wayward sons. She had fallen asleep by the time we returned and I didn't want to wake her."

"Madam Snape," questioned Hermione groggily.

"Why don't you go get a shower, Hermione," smiled Molly Weasley as she placed several potions on the table, "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Yes, okay," mumbled the sleepy young woman.

"She's definitely not a morning person," commented Severus.

"She'll be better once she's had a shower and breakfast," warned Molly.

"Well, how bad is it this time?" grumped Snape as he surveyed the amount of visible tremble to his hand.

"How long were you under?" questioned his mother.

"I'm not sure," he glared at Molly before continuing, "I think I blacked out after eighteen minutes. I don't know how long I was unconscious or how long he continued the curse."

Madam Snape smiled and handed him the first of several potions, "Drink up, and don't complain. They came from your own stores."

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" asked Molly with a concerned look at Serenity.

"Just get it over with," he snapped between potions. "I don't plan on being in this bed all day."

"There's no permanent damage this time," began Molly, "but your body can't take much more of this abuse. The curse is slowly building up your system to fall. This immunity like state you've reached is not a good sign." She took a deep breath and refused to meet Serenity's eyes, "sustained exposure is not an option, Severus. Another experience or two like this one and it will kill you."

"You need to quit spying, Severus," said Serenity darkly. "I'll not loose another son to that mad man."

"We need the information," replied Snape, "I have a duty to fulfill. Besides, there is no walking away from this until the end. If I try, they'll kill me."

"There is no duty, Severus. You have no obligation to fix what Sai did. He made his choice just as you did. Any damage he could have done in his six months as a Death Eater you've more than made up for in your seventeen years as a spy."

"I stopped doing this for Sai a long time ago, Mother," hissed Severus. "Did it ever occur to you that I was trying to protect her? I bloody well couldn't have her but I was going to protect her. I failed at that but I won't let him have the only link that's left to her."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop to arctic extremes as her midnight eyes focused on him, "I forbid it! I forbid you from returning to his side."

"Then forbid it!" roared Severus before his voice became little more than a whisper, "I'll protect him in any way I can, I can't fail him the way I failed her."

"You've hated him all these years." Hermione's pained voice startled them but she continued, "Why? If you truly wanted to protect him why hate him?"

Eyes so blue that they appeared black met hers before he replied, "He looked so much like his father, a man that tormented me far worse than Draco ever tormented you, but every time I looked at him I saw her eyes. Even in his treatment of others he was more like her than James."

* * *

Taking a portkey to platform 9 ¾ was a jumbled affair. Trunks were shrunk and dropped into bottomless bags while Molly Weasley ordered everyone to eat. Rooms were double and triple checked for forgotten items. Finally at ten everyone was ready. Professor McGonagall appeared with an ugly red and green tie.

"Does everyone have their walkie-talkie's on?" asked Hermione fretfully.

McGonagall waited patiently for everyone to nod their affirmation before holding up the hideous striped and polka dotted tie for them to take hold of, "Everyone ready?" she barely waited for their affirmation, "Good, Summers End."

Harry held one hand tightly over Titania's and gripped the tie in the other. Across from them he could see Draco grimace before the hook snagged his belly button and the world fell away. When they appeared again, Harry somehow managed to stay on his feet. On his right, Titania giggled wildly. Draco stood tall and pale, one elegant hand pressed tightly to his mouth. His eyes were squeezed close as he waited for the nausea to pass. A little ways away Hermione rubbed Arianna's back while she lost her breakfast.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said softly, "Portkey is the easiest way to transport a group this size. Take your time and collect yourself. The train leaves in an hour."

"I'm okay Professor," sighed Draco, "When Arianna's ready we can go."

"We're ready," said Arianna with a weak smile.

"Gather around everyone," said Minerva sternly. "We are across the street from Kings Cross Station. We will cross together and enter the station together. Molly and I will stay with you until everyone is through the barrier. You are to board the train directly and go the apprentice cabin. Dean, Seamus, and Susan will join you there. Do try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Professor," they chorused.

"Come along then," Professor McGonagall led the way as though they were a bunch of first years going to the sorting. As a group, they crossed the busy street and made their way into Kings Cross Station. Once inside, they quickly made their way towards the barrier. They were nearly there when Arianna tugged on Professor McGonagall's sleeve.

"Professor, look." Arianna directed the stern woman towards a young girl sitting on the end of her trolley crying. On top of the trunk was a cage containing a great horned owl.

Professor McGonagall immediately recognized the girl as one of the Muggle born students, "Why don't you go see if she would like some help."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Arianna before she grabbed Violet by the hand and pulled her over to the crying girl.

"Excuse us," said Violet boldly, "Can we help you?"

Short honey colored hair bounced around her tear stained face as the girl looked up. "I can't find the platform, my Mum already left, and I'm gonna miss the train," she replied with a sniffle.

"I'm Arianna and this is Violet. My guess is that you're going to Hogwarts." She waited for the girl to sniffle and nod, "We're going too. Our older sisters are seventh years. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you," said the girl trying to wipe her tears away. "My name is Seana."

"Are you ready?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor," answered Violet. "Seana was lost but now she's not."

Seana's eyes got wide when she saw the large group, "Are you all students?"

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Weasley are escorting us to the train," explained Arianna. "We're the only first years in the group. They're all seventh years."

Professor McGonagall stopped them at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, "Is everyone ready?"

"Quickly now," said Molly, "the notice-me-not is beginning to wear down."

Seana, Violet, and Arianna watched wide-eyed as several of the older students ran through the wall. When only Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise were left, Arianna spoke.

"Hermione, it's a wall," she whispered in shock.

"That's just an illusion," Pansy assured them.

"Do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," added Molly Weasley with a smile.

"I… I read about this in a book," stuttered Seana pushing her trolley slightly forward. She looked at the other two first years, "How about we do this together. All three of us push the trolley."

"That's a good idea," said Arianna nervously grabbing the handle.

Violet took a deep breath before grabbing the handle, "Let's go."

"Were we that nervous first year?" questioned Pansy.

"Draco and I had a bet on who would pass out first," smirked Blaise.

"Who won?" asked Hermione approaching the barrier.

"I did."

* * *

The platform was nearly empty when Hermione arrived. With nearly an hour left before the train would leave it gave the perfect opportunity to decide what to do.

"I expect this year will be more dangerous than the last six. I'm not saying to distrust your classmates but be careful whom you trust. Stick together and keep your radio's on."

"We're going to stick with the three of you," said Blaise holding Pansy's hand.

"That seems safest," agreed Hermione. "I'm a little worried about running into Crabbe and Goyle."

Draco smirked, "You only really need to watch out for Knott. Vince and Greg came up with that gorilla act to avoid getting the mark."

"I've always wondered how they ended up in Slytherin," said Harry leading the way into their compartment. As he walked, Titania whimpered in his arms. By the time they were sitting in the compartment, large tears were running down her cheeks. "What's wrong honey?"

Titania clung to Harry and hiccupped. Harry leaned back and tried to see her face. He watched helplessly as her small mouth opened and closed silently. After several minutes she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed herself to sleep.

"What was that all about?" asked Parvati before adding, "Where'd she come from?"

Harry rubbed the child's back while answering, "She's the only survivor of Godric's Hollow. Her entire family died there, so I'm adopting her."

"How old is she?" asked Padma.

"She's three," he replied.

All eyes turned to the door when it opened to admit Seamus and Dean. Both men appeared to be exhausted. Without saying a word, they placed shrunken trunks on the shelf and collapsed in their seats. As they sat, leaning against on another, Ron broke the silence.

"You look like you haven't slept in months," proclaimed Ron.

"We've had a rough summer," sighed Dean.

"Speak for yourself, I didn't spend the whole summer worrying about hiding our relationship," groaned Seamus.

"I didn't know it was acceptable in the Wizarding world!" protested the other man.

"Why wouldn't it be?" questioned Ron.

"Muggles aren't usually as accepting as Wizards, Ron," explained Hermione. She turned her gaze on the two young men, "Let me guess, you spent last night making up for lost time."

"Can I make one suggestion before this goes any further?" asked Blaise before any details were revealed, "Don't ask. Don't tell."

"I'll second that!" exclaimed Ron.

"Okay," said Dean confused, "Harry, did you know Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were in here?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, "They refused the mark and joined us."

"Welcome to the light side!" proclaimed Seamus, "If you need something a little harder than Butterbeer, just come to me. Professor McGonagall would be proud, if it wasn't against the rules."

"I'm the one all the Slytherins go to for hangover remedies," grinned Blaise.

"We could be great friends," Seamus said thoughtfully, "Hermione won't make them for us."

"No, I made them for people who ask for them and didn't try to trick me into eating something from Fred and George."

The door to the compartment slid open admitting a very shy Susan Bones. "Professor McGonagall said I should sit in here and get to know everyone better."

"Come on in Susan," said Hermione before pushing Ron over to make room.

"How are you Susan?" asked Harry remembering that her mother was one of the missing.

"Okay, thank you for asking," she glanced curiously at Titania but didn't ask.

"Shall we get down to business now or wait until after the prefect meeting?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"Now I think," said Hermione as the train left the station. She drew her wand and cast several locking and silencing charms on the door before continuing, "Susan, last year you offered to help the DA more. Are you willing to extend that to something a little more important?"

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"The war has begun as I'm sure you've guessed," explained Harry. "This child is the only survivor from Godric's Hollow. I'm positive that Voldemort will attack Hogwarts. The problem is that as far as we know, the defenses at Hogwarts haven't changed since Grindelwald was in power."

"But that means all or most of the Death Eaters know," she said horrified.

"Yes," Harry continued, "We have begun plans to fix that."

"What do you need me to do?" There was a fire in her eyes that Harry knew well.

"We're setting up several lines of defense," began Hermione, "the fifth and sixth years will protect the first through fourth years. The goal is to get the younger years into several sanctuary's we've chosen."

"How will the students reach their sanctuary?" she murmured thoughtfully. "What about the seventh years?"

"If the Death Eaters attack, we fight with the Professors," explained Ron.

"I've solved the how," smirked Hermione, "Have you ever wondered what would happen if you made a person a password activated portkey?" I did the research and testing last year. The students will be their own portkeys."

"But portkeys can be traced," protested Pansy.

"That's what everyone thinks," said Hermione. "Remember how I altered Protego to create Mihi Custos, it wasn't the only spell I altered," admitted Hermione.

"We're also going to have a select group protecting Hospital wing," added Ron, "If fighting breaks out you, Madam Pomfrey, and Draco will be depended on to handle injuries."

"Luna and I will begin choosing and training the Elite Guard during this first week. We will be testing the DA at our first meeting." Ginny reached carefully into her pocket and pulled out a black velvet bag. When she poured the contents into her hand seven pendants fell into her hand. "I had Fred and George get them."

Harry picked up the tiny silver disk and examined it closely. On the front was a wand crossing a lightning bolt with the letters EG on either side of it. When he flipped it over in his hand he could barely make out the writing on the back. "These are great, Ginny. What do they say on the back?"

"Loyalty, strength, faith, hope, protection, and wisdom," murmured Ginny.

"Good," he replied thoughtfully before turning to the three Slytherins, "What's the status of Slytherin house? Is there any chance that we'll find support there?"

"Slytherin house is probably more on your side than you know," said Draco carefully. "Many of us are supporting our families while praying to any god that will listen that you win. Too many of us have seen what Voldemort is doing to our parents and want nothing to do with bowing before a madman. I know of several people that are planning on running away at Christmas, before they mark the new Death Eaters. Slytherin House may very well cease to exist if things get too bad."

"What if we give them a sanctuary?" asked Hermione, "If I open Rose Haven to those people who have no where else to go, would they stay?"

"Maybe, but they are all afraid," said Pansy, "The girls are especially afraid. Voldemort has taken to claiming some of us. We are supposed to make up his private harem and our fathers are proud to offer us up."

"Very few women actually take the mark," added Draco, "Aunt Bella and Mother are the exception. They embraced the Death Eaters whole heartedly."

"If there are more necklaces, I'll remove them," said Harry with great determination. "I want the three of you to extend an invitation to people you trust. Anyone that wants to escape or join us is welcome to. We're going to be having DA meeting in the Room of Requirement every Thursday night. Make sure that they know to stagger their approach. We meet from seven to midnight. Draco, can you put together a group of Slytherins to keep the peace within the house?"

"I know just the group," smirked Draco with a hint of his old devilish self.

"Good, Ginny marked her group so find a way to identify your group," grinned Harry.

"Ginny, do you have any extra chains there?" asked Draco.

"How many do you need?" she inquired.

"Six should do it." He took the chains from her and quickly transfigured each one into an ourobouro with emeralds for eyes. With a smile of satisfaction, he handed one to Pansy and one to Blaise before putting his own on. "Was Millie planning on coming back?" he asked Pansy seriously.

"At least until Christmas," admitted Pansy, "She was planning on running to the U.S. with Vince and Greg."

"If we can convince them, that's our team," said Draco before looking at his watch, "We should get ready for the Prefects meeting."

"You're right," Pansy sighed. "You ready for this Weasley?"

"Yeah, you ready Parkinson?"

"Bring it on," She sneered but the act was destroyed when they both broke out into fits of laughter.

When everyone was finally calming down and wiping tears from their eyes, Harry spoke up, "'Mione, Where's Arianna and Violet?"

"Two compartments up, across from the boy with green spikes. I think history has repeated itself if a slightly different story. When I left them, the three were talking as though they've know each other all their lives."

"Yeah, but she's going to need friends that she can trust." He shifted Titania in his arms as he stood, "They're going to watch Titania while we're at the meeting."

"Why not bring her to the meeting?" asked Ron.

"That's easy," Blaise smirked. "People are going to be asking a lot of questions once she's been spotted. We won't get anything done. If he keeps her presence under wraps until we get to Hogwarts, we might even be able to clean some of the trash out of the Prefects compartment."

"Specifically a nasty smelling piece known as Theo Knott," added Draco. "Knott is dangerous. His Father is a Death Eater and I'm positive that he took the mark two years ago."

"What makes him so dangerous?" asked Neville.

"He likes to see others suffer," explained Pansy, "I wouldn't put it past him to torture small animals and children."

"We're going to be late," warned Hermione.

"We're ready." Harry hefted Titania gently in his arms and opened the compartment door.

They followed, talking softly among themselves, as Harry and Titania walk out the compartment door and down the aisle way, drawing curious look after curious look from younger students and year mates. Titania hides her face in Harry's neck; her warm gentle breathes making him smile at the thought that he was now 'Daddy' to a three-year-old child. At the compartment Hermione indicated, he stopped and knocked politely.

Violet opened the door looking very angry. "Oh, it's just you," she sighed. "We thought you were that boy from across the aisle. He said that we can't play Quidditch because we're girls." She crossed her arms and glared through the window to the boy with green spikes and a beaters bat.

"What did you do after he said that?" asked Ginny. Ron cringed at the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I hexed him and told him that we could play Quidditch just as good as the boys," admitted Violet.

"Good girl." Ginny covered her mouth with one hand before adding, "Oops, I mean, you shouldn't hex people."

"Can you two watch Titania for about an hour?" asked Harry smiling.

"Yes, but can Seana help us?" asked Arianna.

"Sure," said Harry. He sat Titania down on the bench and knelt in front of her, "I've got to go to a meeting, be good for Arianna, Violet, and Seana." He turned back to the three girls, "Make sure she eats at least a quarter of a sandwich before she gets any sweets." He handed Arianna a handful of Galleons. "Don't forget to try the licorice wands."

"Thank you, Harry," chorused the girls.

The large group of prefects made a mad dash from the end of the train towards the engine. They were the last to arrive in the Prefects cabin.

"So, Pansy, who'd you fuck to gain that title?" hissed Theo Knott as she passed.

Pansy whirled on her year mate, "Unlike some people, I don't have to resort to that sort of thing."

"No, you've just been a Malfoy lapdog since you were eleven," he sneered maliciously, "You're all traitors."

"Better a traitor than a slave," spat Blaise.

"I am no slave," raged Knott before he attempted to punch the curly haired boy.

Blaise easily blocked the punch and in one swift movement had Knott pinned to the wall with on arm twisted behind him. "By definition a slave bows in fear before another and must do their bidding. If they are given a task and they fail, they will be punished. Does it sound familiar?"

"Knott, you're out of here. Turn in your Prefect badge and report to detention with Filch Friday night," ordered Ron.

"You can't do that!" protested Knott angrily.

"Actually," began Hermione, "he can."

"Is there anyone else that shares his views?" asked Pansy with a dangerous glare.

"It's true then," said Millicent Balustrade, "You've chosen a side."

"We weren't given much of a choice, Millie," Draco informed.

"When the meeting is over, can we talk?" she asked. Draco looked closely at the seemingly haunted girl.

"Yes," answered Draco, "We have a lot to talk about. Bring the two lumps too."

"Is there anyone else that supports Voldemort?" asked Harry.

Ron waited for everyone to answer before taking over, "Good, cause it's time that we try to put the school rivalries behind us. Everyone pair up with someone from another house."

Everyone stood looking at him as though confused until Draco broke the stupor, "Please, it's not that hard. Potter, we're partners." He grabbed the snickering teen by his robes and pulled.

"Ron?" asked Pansy.

"Sure, why not," grinned the red head.

Ginny looked at Luna and grinned, "Shall we?"

"Of course," she replied with a dreamy smile, "although, you realize we're going to be a dangerous team."

"Shhh," Ginny hushed her, "You're not supposed to tell them yet."

Ron watched as all of the prefects paired up, "Okay, seventh years, you're patrol covers the whole school. You'll rotate the hours and always work with your partner."

"Sixth years, you'll patrol the classrooms including the dungeon," said Pansy as she handed out papers. "Fifth years, you'll patrol around the dorms. Stick to the houses your in and everyone is to stay with their partner."

"The goal this year is to encourage house unity," said Ron. "The honest truth is that there is a war beginning. The constant fighting, which has been going on since the founding of this school, is dangerous to us. We should be working to protect each other and the younger years."

A tiny voice spoke up from the back of the room, "That's the problem though. The fighting has been going on for so long that no one knows how to stop it. The houses are too different. Gryffindors and Slytherins can't get along because they just don't see things the same way."

"That's what would make us so good together," replied Pansy. "Hermione and I have been friends for nearly a year now and through our talks we realized something. It's not that we're so different, it's that we are so similar but we approach things from a different direction. Gryffindors run into danger without a plan and usually get themselves killed or injured while Slytherins wait, watch, and plan. Imagine if we worked together."

"We'll try," Susan Bones affirmed.

"Are there any questions before we close for the day?" asked Ron.

"There are rumors," began Millicent, "Hogwarts has taken on apprentices."

"It's true," confirmed Pansy, "There are fourteen of us and we won't be staying with our houses."

"It's bad then. Last time Hogwarts took on apprentices Professor Dumbledore was battling Grindelwald," someone explained.

"There's another rumor," said Millicent with a glance at Harry, "They say that you brought a child on the train with you."

"Her name is Titania," explained Harry. "Her family was killed in Godric's Hollow a few nights ago. I'm adopting her. She's definitely a witch and will be staying at Hogwarts with us."

"One last rumor," Millicent sighed, "Rose Haven has reopened and it's owned by a student."

"That one is also true," Hermione said with a smile. "My sister and I inherited Rose Haven from my Grandmother."

"Are there any other questions?" asked Ron.

The tiny voiced Hufflepuff from the back of the group spoke up again, "Is it going to be safe at Hogwarts?"

Ron and Pansy looked at one another glad that they had prepared for just that question. Ron answered, "The Professors believe that we will be safe but Harry believes that Voldemort will attack the school. We are making preparations for an attack but we hope that we won't need to use it."

"The DA will be meeting regularly again. Meetings will be every Thursday night from seven to midnight and we have help."

Several of the Prefects were knocked from their feet as the train jerked hazardously. A fearful voice rang out over the radios.

"Death Eaters are on the train," cried Violet.

A frantic cry was heard from another, "Titania, come back! She's running towards Harry. We were at the mid-train loo."

"Violet, Arianna," Hermione said quickly, "Take Seana back to your cabin and lock the door. Once you're inside use the incantation 'Portus Evenescus'. It uses the same wand motion as the levitation charm."

"What about the other first years?" questioned Violet, "We can't leave them defenseless."

"We'll take care of it," said Hermione.

Across the train, Violet turned to Arianna, " We can't just leave them like this. We'll lock them in their compartments."

"What's going on?" asked Seana. Her eyes reflected a deep fear.

"What are you three doing out here?" They whirled to face the voice only to find the boy with green tipped hair. "Didn't you see them men in black hoods. They're dangerous. You need to find a place to hide."

"We can't," insisted Violet, "We have a spell that will keep the Death Eaters out of the compartments."

"Well, I can't let you go alone," decided the boy, "My name is Kaiden. You do the spell and I'll beat up anyone that gets too close." He hefted the bludger bat for them to see.

"I have a better idea," said Arianna. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the invisibility cloak Harry let her borrow, "We'll use this."

"Where did you get that?" asked Violet.

"Harry said I could borrow it until Titania is older. He said all first years need something to help them find some new excitement," Explained Arianna with a small blush.

"But if he starts swinging that around under the cloak, he'll hit one of us," protested Violet. "Let's disillusion him." She took her wand out and tapped him on the head with it.

"Hey!" protested Kaiden as icy cold ran from his head down. "This feels so gross."

"Let's go," said Arianna throwing the cloak over them.

* * *

"I've got to get to Titania!" cried Harry moving towards the door.

"Harry, don't take off on your own!" Hermione gasped but it was too late and he was out the door.

"I'll go with him!" Draco charged after Harry even as he heard Ron and Pansy barking orders to the Prefects.

"Let's go," ordered Ron, "We need to protect the younger years."

"Seal them in. The incantation is Portus Evenescus," instructed Pansy. "The wand motion is the same as for levitation. Go, and be safe."

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the center compartment. Students, confused by the train's sudden stop, began opening their compartment door and peering into the corridor. "Go inside and lock the doors," He shouted as he ran.

"Harry, slow down," Draco shouted from behind.

Ahead, the bright flashes of light from spells missing their targets and rebounding within the confines of the train could be seen. Screams could be heard along with the shouts of battle. Just as Harry reached the small battle, Draco caught sight of the first Death Eater with a group of students backed into a corner.

Harry, having seen the captives, was stealthily sneaking up behind the Death Eater. A look of rage contorted his face into a grotesque caricature of the Harry he knew. Draco watched calmly as Harry hexed the unaware Death Eater before petrifying him.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Harry breathlessly. Once he received answers from all of them he continued, "Everyone into the compartment. Take care of each other until we return for you. I'm going to lock you in."

Draco watched until Harry started to seal the compartment and he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was Blaise, he turned to speak with the other man but found himself face to face with Lucius.

"Fa… Father," he stammered. He stepped backwards only to trip over the fallen Death Eater.

"I'm disappointed, Draco," hissed Lucius. He offered his hand to his wayward son, "It's not too late to fix things though. Take my hand and we can fix everything."

Fear overwhelmed him, leaving the normally articulate blonde speechless. In a frightened attempt to escape, he scooted backwards into Harry's legs causing the dark haired boy to take notice.

"Draco?" he questioned and took note of Lucius. "You!"

"Draco, take my hand this instant!" demanded Lucius.

Draco looked from his father to Harry before replying, "No."

"No?" parroted Lucius in shock.

Seeing his father nearly speechless boosted his tattered confidence giving Draco the courage to continue, "I won't go back. I won't take the mark. I won't bow to that monster."

A cold ball of fear filled Harry's stomach when he felt the tip of a wand press just behind his ear. "Draco Alexander Malfoy stand up and take your Father's hand," ordered Narcissa.

Harry felt the first hints of magic before it moved, electricity like, along the walls of the corridor. The whole train shuddered with its force and he barely had the sense to drop limply beside Draco.

"Not My Daddy!" was heard down the corridor as magic exploded outward shattering the windows and knocking Narcissa Malfoy unconscious.

"You've made your bed, now lie in it!" hissed Lucius before he grabbed Narcissa and apparated away.

The sobbing child that impacted with his chest hid the sound of the other Death Eaters apparating. Harry held her and tried to comfort her while surveying Draco's status.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally.

Draco cleared his throat, "I'll survive."

"Who's magic was that?" asked Hermione running up.

"Titania's," answered Harry softly. "Narcissa had her wand to my head and she saw it I think."

"She yelled too," said Draco, " She screamed 'not my daddy.'"

"Harry!" Ernie McMillan cried. The younger boy was sprinting down the narrow corridor towards them, "The Death Eaters all disapparated but there are a lot of minor injures. The younger years are frightened but mostly okay."

Harry pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his temple with his free hand, "Find out how many are injured and organize a group of sixth and seventh years to comfort the frightened students."

"I can handle a lot of the basic healing charms," sighed Draco pulling himself to his feet. "Just take care of her Harry."

"I'm going to start bringing the doors back," explained Hermione. "I just spoke to Professor McGonagall, help is on the way. Bill and Professor Snape are tearing down the wards that the Death Eaters put up."

"We just finished vanishing those," complained a voice no one recognized.

"The danger is over," Violet's voice responded as Arianna pulled the invisibility cloak off the three of them. "Hold still, Kaiden. Finite Incantatem."

"Come on," said Arianna stuffing the cloak into her bag, "let's go help calm the frightened students down."

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed them by before the Professors appeared on the train. There were five of them, all pale, exhausted, and covered in brambles. The sight that greeted them seemed to put them at ease. The seventh years took charge of fixing the train while the fifth and sixth years calmed and comforted the frightened younger students. Draco and Susan, with the help of Hermione and Harry, took care of the injured students. Together they were able to patch up the injured with an odd mix of magic and Muggle first aid.

"Professor!" cried Harry upon seeing the pale face of Minerva McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, how are the students?" she asked gruffly.

"There are fifteen injured plus the conductor and the lady that brings the trolley around," he answered softly.

"We did the best we could," added Draco. "They've all been patched up with a mix of Muggle first aid and Magic."

"Let's go see how they're doing," Molly said with a smile before leading Susan and Draco away.

"Harry, what caused all of this damage?" inquired Remus.

Harry glanced down at the sleeping child in his arms, "Draco and I came across a Death Eater with a bunch of first years, while we were busy with him Lucius and Narcissa trapped us. They were looking for Draco. Lucius offered Draco another chance and Draco tripped over the stunned Death Eater when he was backing away. I was facing them when I felt Narcissa's wand to my head. Titania saw it and her magic went haywire. She screamed at Narcissa and everything around us exploded." Harry looked up at Serenity Snape before continuing, "She screamed at Narcissa, 'Not my Daddy!'"

"This is the first time that she's spoken since the fire?" asked Serenity softly.

"Yeah, but she's been talking since then. The thing is, she'll only talk to a few of us; mainly the people that she met at Rose Haven. She's very afraid that she did something wrong."

"How have you been responding to that?" Serenity queried.

"I've been telling her that I'm proud of her, how much I love her, and Draco's been letting her help cause she's such a big girl. We've tried to keep it positive without dwelling on the event… Hermione's words not mine."

"Good, that's the best thing you can do right now," Serenity agreed with a nod. "I'm going to go check on the students. You're doing a good job, Harry."

"Professor McGonagall," Blaise called from down the corridor, "what should I do with Mr. Goyle?"

"Tonks will be here soon. Is he stunned?"

"No, Harry petrified him," answered Blaise.

"I'll watch him," Lupin decided with a sigh.

A pop was heard as Bill and Charlie joined them, "Professor, we finally destroyed the wards the Death Eaters put up. Whenever the train is ready, you can leave."

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall began, "Will the two of you be able to finish out the journey to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Professor," they replied.

Charlie smiled and motioned out the window to Fred and George, "Professor Dumbledore has ordered us to provide an airborne escort."

"We should be leaving within the next fifteen minutes," said Severus Snape as he approached from the front of the train. "The damage was minor and has been fixed. Mr. Potter, inform the students that we will be underway shortly."

"Yes, Sir," grinned Harry.

* * *

It was dark, the moon little more than a sliver in the sky, when they finally reached Hogwarts. Harry gently hefted Titania in his arms as they left the train. He could smell the baby scent that still clung to her and it made his heart soar. Off to his right, he could hear Hagrid calling the first years to the boats. He followed tiredly behind Pansy and Blaise. Beside him, Draco walked wearily, only his mask keeping his exhaustion at bay.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Hermione with a yawn.

Harry looked around at the group before giving his response, "Can we fit six of us in the carriage?"

"Probably," sighed Draco, "we're not exactly a bunch of heavy weights."

"I don't care if I have to sit on someone as long as we get to the feast and go to bed," admitted Pansy.

To everyone's surprise, Titania wiggled until Harry set her down. Once on her feet, she walked up to the nearest thestral and touched its nose. A deep sadness filled Harry as he watched the small child pat the strange creature before returning to Harry.

"Up," she requested softly.

"Let's go," Harry murmured, "We'll talk about this later."

Everyone was silent on the way up to the castle. Each person was lost in thought as the lights of Hogwarts came into view. As the carriages came to a halt and they disembarked, a tiny voice drew their attention.

"A fairy castle," awe filled Titania's voice as she gazed at the doors of Hogwarts.

A light chuckle interrupted any reply they could have, "It has been called many things before," said Albus Dumbledore with twinkling eyes, "but I daresay never a fairy castle.

Titania hesitantly raised her arms to the older man and waited until he picked her up. Once in his arms she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "(1)Eri anima infinita potestas integer. Aliqui anima quamquam moveo ad obscuras scio numquam sum depravo. Ad ita anima avis de flamma is natus."

Harry could see the shock register on the Professors face as he returned Titania to Harry. In the instant that it registered it was gone, replaced by the twinkling blue eyes, "Come along, let's join the feast. I believe our beds are calling to all of us."

* * *

1- A childs heart is absolutely pure. Some hearts, though touched by darkness, can never be corrupted. From these hearts the Phoenix is born

A/N- It's finally finished. I'm still not happy with the way it is, but I promised to have it out three weeks ago…… So sorry, one edit turned into a six page rewrite. I hope you like it.


	14. Sins of the Father

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the time put into this.**

**Authors Note- Happy reading. Sorry, it hasn't been beta'd.**

**Stone Angels**

**Sins of the Father**

The students were oddly silent as they entered Hogwarts. The typically loud chatter was subdued by exhaustion. Many of the older students still walked protectively with the younger years. Harry was happy to see that the DA members were among those with younglings close to them. Once they finally entered the castle a collective sigh of relief passed through the exhausted and hungry student body.

Harry stepped a little closer to Draco and Hermione. In his arms, Titania peeked from Harry's chest, her wide eyes taking in the tense students and the 'fairy castle'. They were just getting ready to enter the great hall when Titania tugged on his shirt.

"Gotta potty," she said softly.

Harry looked startled for a moment before Draco saved him, "Hermione, would you come with us and assist her. I don't think she's ever worn robes before."

"Sure," smiled Hermione.

After their quick trip to the lavatory, they found themselves standing before the doors to the Great Hall. Harry took a deep breath and pushed the door open enough for them to enter. Silence descended upon the hall at the sight of Harry, Draco, Titania, and Hermione before whispers roared to life.

"Well, I guess the rumor has been proven true," sighed Harry.

"Looks like we have a table for the apprentices," commented Hermione as she began making her way towards the new table set between the students and the Professors.

"Papa, outside?" asked Titania.

Harry smiled when he realized that she was gazing at the night sky above them, "No, it's magic."

Titania buried her face in his shirt and replied sadly, "Magic's bad. No magic."

"Magic isn't bad," replied Harry with concern.

"Hungry Papa," mumbled Titania through a yawn.

"We'll eat soon, honey, first we have to watch the sorting," explained Harry taking a seat between Hermione and Draco at their new table.

"Harry," said Ron from across the table, "you should have heard the students when we walked in. Everyone's really nervous this year. It's never a good sign when Hogwarts takes on this many apprentices."

"Why is that Ron. Everyone has been saying that but no one has explained."

"Hogwarts only takes on the best apprentices," explained Hermione, "Maybe one out of every thousand apprentices ever comes to Hogwarts. When the school first opened it was decided that they would only take on a full group of apprentices if there was a great need or great fear of loosing all or most of the Professors."

"Great need being defined as war or plague," explained Draco.

"Hey," hissed Pansy, "the sorting is about to start."

Everyone turned their attention to the doors. Professor McGonagall was leading in a group of frightened first years into the room. Once they stood at the front, she retrieved the stool and tattered looking old hat.

Unrolling her scroll, Professor McGonagall called the first name, "Anderson, Seana."

Arianna's new friend approached with trembling hands. As soon as she was seated the hat was placed on her head. _No need to fear. Hmmm…. Very loyal, timid though, and a brilliant mind. I know just where to put you. _"Hufflepuff!" Seana lifted the hat and quickly moved to join her new classmates.

They listened through five Ravenclaws and seven Gryffindors before Arianna was called up, "Granger, Arianna."

Arianna showed no fear as she walked up to the stool and hat though Hermione could see it in her eyes. _Hmmm…. I haven't seen anyone this hard to place in several years. Loyal, brave, you wish to prove that you're strong, and such a craving for knowledge. Cunning too but you're afraid of losing those you love. Any that would cross you should beware. Hmmm… I have to say; _"Slytherin!"

Arianna moved towards her new table with a sneer of Malfoy quality. Once she was seated they gained eight more Slytherins, two Gryffindors, and six Hufflepuffs. Finally another familiar name was called.

"Parkinson, Violet."

Violet approached the hat with as much bravado as Arianna and it barely brushed her head before it cried out, "Gryffindor!"

Finally, Ravenclaw gained more students bringing their first years to eleven before the last of their group was called.

"Rahne, Kaiden."

The green spike haired boy appeared, minus his beaters bat, to sit on the bench and don the hat. _Bravery, no doubt. Loyalty and cunning but there is something more. Learning and books are your game, your escape. I know where you belong, _"Ravenclaw!" Kaiden stood up and happily made his way towards the Ravenclaw table to be introduced to his new dorm mates.

Violet looked around for her friends as she approached her table. The rambunctious table greeted her well but she couldn't help but be a little upset about being separated from her friends. She waited in silence as the last eight students were sorted and just as Professor Dumbledore reached the podium she stood and approached.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she began.

"What is it Miss Parkinson?" he asked. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he glanced at a grim Professor McGonagall.

"Sir, would it be possible to sit with my friends? I know that because it is the first day we have to sit at our house tables but when it isn't a special occasion can we sit wherever we like?" She continued boldly, "The Sorting hat sings of house unity but still we're separated."

"I believe that you make a good point, Miss Parkinson," responded Albus Dumbledore with a smile, "I shall speak with the Professors and we will see what we come up with. Now, let's finish with the usual as I believe that our beds are calling. The Forbidden forest is just as its name implies: forbidden. For those of you unfamiliar with Mr. Filch's rules, please see the list on his door. I would like to welcome our new Professors. Mr. Remus Lupin has returned to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and us. I'm sorry to say that Professor Flitwick has retired but Professor Weasley will be taking the position.

"With the openness of the war and the tragedies that many of us have faced or will face, we the staff of Hogwarts have added a new position this year. I would like to introduce Madam Serenity Snape. Madam Snape is here for anyone that wishes to talk without fear of anyone else knowing. She will do her best to help you or take you to someone that can help." A great sadness filled his voice before he continued, "Our hope is that everyone will remember that they have options. Drastic measures are not always the only measures.

"On a happier note, I would like to congratulate our Head Boy and Girl Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Together they have set up several changes in Hogwarts this year, which should help promote House Unity. Also, congratulations to Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood for testing out of their sixth year and joining the seventh year class. Lastly, due to the lateness of your arrival there shall be no classes until Monday. With that said, let's eat!"

"I can't believe he's canceling classes for tomorrow and Friday," cried Hermione, "We have so much to cover this year."

"It's a good thing he is," Ron grumbled while filling his plate, "It's nearly midnight now, Hermione."

"He's right," Susan said softly, "It's late and we've had a long day. One day isn't going to hurt anything."

"It also gives Madam Snape time to speak with the first years about what happened today," said Draco.

"We should have a DA meeting tomorrow so that we can form the Elite Guard," added Ginny.

Harry listened to the group while he set Titania up in her booster chair and put food on her plate. The small girl was barely keeping her eyes open as she picked up her spoon and started on the mashed potatoes. Once her plate was filled, he began on his own.

"Can you believe Violet?" asked Blaise with a grin.

"I never expected it," admitted Pansy, her voice seeming loud over the unnaturally quiet hall.

Several cries were heard across the Great Hall as several students with glassy eyes began to rise from their seats. At the Professors table, Professor's Trelawny and Firenze also rose.

In an eerie monotone echo they chorused, "The beginning of the end draws near… The will of Heroes is forged in hardship but galvanized in love… And hope for ones with the power to defeat the Darkness can be found within innocence sundered… Blinded by the life giver… Silenced by fate… A year and a day from the great loss one will fall. All must be found for light to triumph or Darkness will forever descend on our world… The beginning of the end draws near…."

As the eight students fell unconscious their classmates caught them. Several professors hurried to their sides.

"I believe that it is time for everyone to make their way to the dorms," said Professor Dumbledore as he stood, "Prefects, please escort your groups to their dorms. A Professor will be along to check on everyone shortly."

Chaos seemed to erupt as everyone tried to move at once. During the mass migration, Harry felt someone press a note into his hand before he caught Arianna slipping back into the crowd headed towards the Slytherin Dorms.

"Let's go everyone," said Pansy, "Ron?"

"'Mione, can you lead the way to the tower?" questioned Ron holding on to the unconscious Luna.

"Sure," she replied as she returned her Muggle pen and notebook to her bag. "Let us know what's happening okay. Do you remember the password?"

"Yeah, I remember," he murmured.

"Do you want someone to go with you, Ron?" asked Harry softly.

"No, I'll be fine. I… I'll radio if I need anyone to come down. Mum's gonna be down there."

"I'll be down there too," said Padma softly, "I don't want to leave Parvati alone. I've taken care of her after this sort of thing before."

"This is common then?" asked Harry gathering Titania.

"Oh yes, Harry, it's perfectly normal for eight students and two professors to stand up in the middle of dinner and prophesize," snarked Hermione.

"Miss Granger," sneered Professor Snape, "As enjoyable as it is to harass Mr. Potter, I suggest that you lead the way to the tower. I'll take care of them."

"Yes, Professor," sighed Hermione

* * *

Sleepy eyes drifted closed as the work roughened hands of her House Elf pulled the blanket tight around her. A wide yawn split a tiny face before a soft question was voiced.

"Asha, why it dark?" the voice was nearly as tiny as the girl.

"She breaked youses eyes, Little Dragon," whispered the House Elf Asha. She continued to rock the little girl as she would have rocked her own children, "Sleep Little Dragon, Apothecary Galen needses helps tomorrow. Wes stays here if wes helps." Hands twisted with age and hardened by work gently brushed spun gold hair away from little eyes as they fluttered shut. Once her little dragon was asleep she gently laid her in the bed and made her way out to the main room.

"How is she, Asha?" asked Apothecary Galen gently.

"My Little Dragon don't understands why the lights went away. Shes is scared." Asha looked up at the bright haired apothecary with intelligent, watery eyes and her voice shook with its fury, "Little's shouldn't be scared! Little's shouldn't be wakesing up screaming! Little's shouldn't be hurting and afraid."

"I know, Asha," sighed the man, "Do you know how to find her brother?"

"Wes must see Dumbly at Hogwarts."

"Her brother is a student?"

* * *

Harry looked around as the other apprentices explored their new common room. Seeing that everyone could settle in on their own, he began the slow trek up the stairs to the dorms. Each door he came to had a plaque with two names. He was nearly to the top of the tower when he finally came upon the room he shared with Draco. Inside he found two large beds in deep blue. To the right was a door leading to what appeared to be Titania's room while to the left was a large bathroom.

"Mimsy was busy," Whispered Mimsy. "Titania's bed be waiting and Mimsy will stay."

"Thank you, Mimsy," Harry said with a smile, "I still have some things to do tonight, bring her to me if she wakes." He reluctantly gave her over to Mimsy's care.

"I's will," mumbled Mimsy softly.

Harry nodded and turned to make his way toward the door. He was just stepping out when a scream shattered the silence of the halls. Without thought, he broke into a run down the stairs until he came upon the open door to Hermione and Pansy's room.

Pansy and Hermione stood near the door in shock. The beds in their cream and gold room were covered in blood. One bed, nearest the window, had the word 'traitor' while the other, nearest the bathroom door, had the word 'mudblood' painted in blood across the pillows. Both beds seemed to wiggle and squirm as though alive. When he looked closely, he realized that maggots filled the beds.

"Out of here," ordered Harry.

Blaise stepped out of the next-door down as they passed. "Is it like mine and Ron's?" he asked softly.

Harry peeked into the room as he ushered the girls past, "Yeah."

Harry and Blaise were both pale as they lead the two girls back down to the common room. Ron, followed by several Professors and Bill Weasley, was just entering the dorm when they arrived.

"Professors," said Harry, "Someone was in here. We're going to need several clean beds."

"We would have known if someone was in here," stated Professor McGonagall, "The wards on this tower are keyed to only allow in certain students."

"What about the House Elves?" asked Blaise.

"Show us what was done," Snape ordered.

"I'll take you," Harry sighed and made his way towards the stairs with Snape in tow.

"How many rooms have been opened?" questioned the dark Professor.

"Just three so far," he replied, "Dobby wouldn't have allowed anyone else to take care of my room. Mimsy took care of Titania's room." They stepped into Ron and Blaise's room and Professor Snape stared at the two beds.

It only took him a moment to react, "Evenesco." Snape cleared his throat before speaking, "We must open the other rooms before anyone else is allowed in. For future reference, we will only allow Dobby, Winky, and Mimsy within these rooms. Where is Draco?"

"Right here, Uncle Severus," the blonde replied as he stepped out of Pansy and Hermione's room. He looked more pale than usual, "I was just in the room Susan shares with Ginny and Luna. Their room is almost as bad as this one. I think our room is the only one untouched."

"Thanks to Dobby, Winky, and Mimsy," grumbled Harry.

"Go check your things thoroughly," ordered Snape, "If anything has been tampered with call me."

Harry and Draco quickly moved to their room and checked over all of their things. They were nearly done when Draco came across a cloak balled up in the bottom of his trunk. Before he could say anything though, Harry held something up.

"Someone broke my Sneak-o-scope," he sighed.

"Master Draco, Master Harry," said Mimsy entering the room, "Theres was bad House Elves here but Dobby helpsed Mimsy chase them away."

"Dobby!" Harry called. He waited for the creature to appear before he continued, "Dobby, do you know which House Elves were in here?"

"Theys is not Hogwarts House Elves, Harry Potter Sir," squeaked Dobby.

"Do you know what they were doing in here?" questioned Harry softly.

"Theys was bad House Elves! Theys was painting bad things on Harry Potters bed and theys was putting powders in the clothing. Dobby and Mimsy made them leave."

"Professor Snape, Please come up here," said Draco pulling his hand away from the cloak.

"Dobby, I want you to tell Professor Snape everything that you just told me," said Harry as Professor Snape stalked into the room.

"Theres was bad House Elves, Sir," said Dobby trembling, "Theys was making messes and putting powders in the clothes. Theys wasn't Hogwarts House Elves."

"Thank you, Dobby," said Professor Snape graciously, he knew better than to anger the House Elves.

"Uncle Snape, that cloak has been tampered with. I would never leave it balled up like that," Draco said quietly.

"My Sneak-o-scope has been broken too," added Harry.

"Dobby," began Professor Snape, "You, Winky, and Mimsy will be the only House Elves allowed in this tower starting tonight. We need you to clean up the rest of the tower so that the student here can go to sleep. Mimsy, are you sure that the strange House Elves weren't in Titania's room?"

"Yes, Sir," answered Mimsy, "I's was working in there until I's heard the Bad Ones. I's called Dobby to help me chase them out. Then I's went back to work on the Little's room."

"Thank you, Mimsy." They watched as he placed several spells on the cloak before turning to Dobby, "Levitate that to my private lab. Be careful not to touch it. Let's return to the common room."

Harry and Draco followed their Professor in silence. Once there, they were happily surprised to be joined by Luna and Padma.

"Better now, Luna?" asked Harry with a lopsided grin.

"Much better, thank you for asking," she replied, though a bit of her dreamy expression had returned.

"Good, let's get down to business then," said Hermione, "What's in the note?"

"I haven't looked yet," admitted Harry while retrieving the note from his pocket. He glanced over it quickly before handing it to Draco, "The Slytherins want to meet with us."

"When and where?" asked Ginny.

"Room of Requirement tomorrow at eleven," Draco answered.

"Can it be trusted?" asked Seamus.

"I trust them," Draco confided, "It's from Millie, Greg, and Vince."

"Let's meet with them before lunch then meet with the DA after lunch," said Harry, "Those that decide to join us will stay hidden until we've prepared them. I won't have anyone hexed because of a petty house rivalry."

"Let's inform them so they can get some sleep. Arianna, are you still awake?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I need Everyone to listen," she said before listening for the radio to switch over, "It's bad in the Snake Pit. It may look okay from the outside but they're terrified. Harry, if you can't convince them that we can find somewhere safe for them we'll lose more than half of Slytherin House at Christmas. I've heard everything from suicide to running away. There are at least twenty-five girls that need necklaces removed. I was here less than three minutes and knew exactly who the Death Eaters or wanna be Death Eaters are. Knott has his own little gang here and I've heard that it extends throughout the houses. It's good that we all get our own rooms down here or I think there would be a lot of trouble. Also, Draco, a big guy named Vince asked me to pass the message that Millie's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Draco.

"He wouldn't explain but will meet with you, Harry, Pansy, and Mione alone. I don't know her but she doesn't look good. There are dark circles under her eyes and she's terrified of Knott and his gang. Vince and Greg don't leave her side. They even escort her to and from her room. If the aura around her door is anything to go by, there must be tons of heavy wards on her room. It is almost as bright as the gates of Rose Haven." Arianna made a frustrated noise, "It seems that people trust me because of my size. By the way, thank you for the hexes and such, I've had to defend myself four times since dinner. Millie, Vince, and Greg set the wards on my room. It's as bright as theirs."

"Good, Vince and Greg are actually really good at wards," said Draco.

"Let Millie know that we agree to the meeting," Harry ordered, "Then get some sleep."

"Night, Ria," said Hermione.

"With that finished, Mister Potter, what did you need our assistance with?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"We have plans to protect the students if Voldemort were to attack the school but it requires that we open the Chamber of Secrets again."

A collective gasp went out among the staff but it was Molly that moved to protest, "What about the Basilisk?"

"I killed the last one," replied Harry. "If there are anymore, it should be so much easier. I'll have my wand, I'm not twelve anymore, and I'll have more people to help."

"I'll help," Bill said with a grin, "I've been missing exploring the tombs. This should be interesting."

Harry looked around the room, "I have a list of people I would like to take in there."

"As long as we all agree on who goes in," said McGonagall hesitantly.

"I'd like Professors Snape and Lupin to go. Bill your skills would be great. As for the rest of the grou…"

"I want to go," said Ginny timidly.

"Ginny, Dear," began Molly.

"No, Mum, I need to go," she mumbled, "I need to get over what happened there."

"I want you to go too, Gin," admitted Harry. "The rest of you too."

"We'll work out the details tomorrow after the DA meeting," said Bill seeing Harry yawn.

"So much for a day off," grumbled Ron barely managing to duck Ginny's hand, "At least we get to have a bit of fun."

"There's one last thing Professors," said Hermione, "I need access to all of the student dorms."

"Why?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"I am going to turn everyone's clothing into portkeys to the four sanctuaries," stated Hermione in her no nonsense voice. "I have designed and tested a new portkey spell. It can be activated remotely by anyone with the password and it can be used on a person to make them their own portkey. The best thing is, it's untraceable."

"You've used it before?" asked Bill.

"Actually," said Hermione blushing, "I kind of placed one on Harry last year. I've been afraid that Death Eaters'd kidnap him. Depending on the password He'll Portkey to my side, hospital wing, Professor Snape's side, or Professor Lupin's side."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry softly.

"I knew you wouldn't want it but it put me at ease, at least a little, to know if someone took you we could get you back."

"Why not just cast it in the Great Hall?" asked Padma.

"Simple," began Ron, "We wouldn't want anyone to know and only a few people will know where the sanctuaries are."

"I want details once you've sorted out the sanctuaries," ordered McGonagall. "Severus, Remus, you're priorities are to help them with that."

"If that's everything, let's get some rest," Harry ordered, "I have a feeling that the next few days are going to be interesting."

* * *

"Tempus," muttered Snape as he took a break from his current potions. It had been nearly three hours since he left Angel tower and still he searched for ways to avoid sleep. He was nearly ready to give in and sleep when he noticed a light under the ingredients closet door. Curious, he stepped through to the potions lab in Angel Tower. It was there that he found Hermione Granger and four cauldrons of nearly finished pep-upper potion.

"Hermione, it is nearly three in the morning, you should be sleeping not brewing potions for Poppy," he said silkily. He watched in amusement as she jumped.

"Severus," she accused, "you startled me."

"Do you have a good excuse?" he questioned.

"I just wasn't ready to sleep," she replied though she wouldn't look at him.

He reached into his pocked and removed a Dreamless Sleep Potion, "We'll each take half. That will give us six hours of undisturbed sleep."

"That will help but it won't solve the problems running through my mind," complained Hermione as she began stirring the first cauldron in line, "I'm worried about Millicent Balustrade. I saw her on the train and she was terrified, more terrified than most of the first years."

"She is the daughter of a prominent Death Eater," began Severus cautiously.

"I know, but there was more than that. I know that as a rule Slytherins hide behind a mask, but her mask didn't come up. She was openly terrified of them."

"That is disturbing news," He said gravely, "Millicent's father fell into disfavor with the Dark Lord. I have cause to believe that he may have sacrificed his daughter to save himself."

"That's horrible!"

"Indeed."

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. Titania was sound asleep curled on his chest so he knew it wasn't her that awoke him. Reaching for his glasses, he waited silently for the sound to return. It didn't take long. The whimpering, reminiscent of an injured animal, picked up a moment later from the bed across the room and it wasn't difficult to figure out where it came from.

With a sigh, he gently shifted Titania to the bed and sleepy green eyes opened, "I'll be right back, Sweetheart. I'm just going over by Draco for a moment." She nodded and closed her eyes once more.

He silently made his way to the blonde's bed. The whimpers that woke him were quickly escalated to choking sobs. He sat on the edge of the large bed and tried to shake the boy awake.

"Draco," he said softly. When there was no response, he tried again, "Draco, wake up, it's just a dream." Still no response, so he tried a different approach, "Malfoy!" The blonde's face scrunched up and he began to wake so Harry continued, "Come on, Malfoy, it's just a dream."

Terrified violet blue eyes blearily focused on his face and fought the tears that threatened to fall, "Harry?"

"A bad one?" questioned Harry. Draco nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?" asked Harry. Draco shook his head. "Okay, Titania is over there waiting so I should get back…"

"Can I come with you?" The voice was so small and broken that even in the silence of the room it was barely audible.

It was something that had been offered after previous nightmares but always politely refused. This nightmare had been different though, he could tell by the haunted violet eyes, "Come on," replied Harry offering his hand.

Draco quickly scrambled off the bed to follow Harry. On Harry's bed, they found Titania sleepily waiting for them. As soon as they were in the bed, she burrowed between them and easily drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"What a trio we make," murmured Harry as he pulled the blankets to their chins, "Sweet dreams, Draco."

"You too, Harry, and thank you."

* * *

Morning came all too soon for the students of Hogwarts. Few students made it down to breakfast and fewer still knew the way to the kitchens. It was with that knowledge that Harry decided to provide snacks. At nearly eleven, they were still in Angel tower.

"Harry," complained Hermione, "We're going to be late."

"No, we're not," replied Harry with a smirk, "We're giving them the opportunity to create the room so that they are comfortable."

"That's very nice of you," responded Draco.

"Hopefully it will gain me some points with them before they find out."

"Find out what?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"Are you ready, Harry?" asked Professor Lupin as he and Snape walked in.

"Yeah, but you're not," said Harry tossing each man an invisibility cloak.

"I haven't used this in years," chirped Remus Lupin with a grin, "I can only imagine the fun you've had with it."

"We need to go," Harry said seriously as he picked up Titania.

The sextet, Titania, and their invisible professors made their way through the hall in silence. People seemed to be lost to their inner thoughts. When they finally arrived at the Room of Requirement they found Arianna and her friends playing a game. All four looked up with grim determination.

"We were starting to get worried," said Arianna, "Let's go inside."

When Harry stepped inside he was nearly floored by what he saw. The Room of Requirement had stretched itself to the size of a large conference room and was filled with seats. Nearly fifty Slytherin faces turned to nervously greet them.

"Hello," greeted Harry nervously. Several people responded before silence reigned and he continued, "I expect that you have chosen someone to speak for you. We'll get to that in a moment. First I would like to get rid of those necklaces. Everyone with a necklace come to the front and we'll be rid of them."

Emerald eyes watched sadly as thirty-three girls and five boys stood and made their way to the front of the room. There was no specific age or look to any of them but they were all pureblood. As they approached, he could hear the slight hiss of their necklaces asking for a command. "Release them!" he ordered testily. Around the room necklaces dropped to the floor like so many lead weights.

"Everyone return to your seats," ordered Draco come to stand beside Harry.

"Titania," said Harry softly, "come on over here and play."

"Harry," said a tentative voice from the Slytherin crowd, "We had the room create a play area for her. There are lots of toys and books."

"Thank you," said Harry leading the small girl over to the toys.

"Alright, wands up," ordered Draco, "You know the drill." He scanned the room and was happy to see the tips of two wands sticking out of thin air. "Repeat after me. I swear on my honor as a Wizard that nothing said in this room will be repeated unless in current company." He watched with satisfaction as each person was enveloped in a gentle glow. "Does this satisfy everyone?"

"Yes, that is satisfactory," said Millicent standing and leading Crabbe and Goyle to the front of the room. "I guess we're the speakers of this lot. We want to know what you can do to protect us."

"Before this goes any further we have to come clean on something," warned Harry.

"What have you done?" asked Millicent, fear tinting her voice.

"There are two more of us. Before they come out of hiding I want you to know that we trust them," explained Harry before giving the signal to the Professors to remove the cloaks.

Two girls burst into tears and a fifth year boy jumped to his feet, "He's a Death Eater!"

"Wait," said Draco, "You don't know everything yet." When they didn't listen the first time, he allowed his old mask to fall into place, "Sit down, Mason." Silence fell over the group. "You most of all should know that you never know what lies behind the mask. He has given up the last twenty years for us so watch your tongue."

"Why even bring them?" asked a first year.

"Because sometime just knowing that there is a Professor that understands helps," admitted Ron.

"Does he have anything to do with keeping us safe?" asked Millicent.

"Not really except for helping with transportation," responded Hermione.

"Then it doesn't matter at this moment," snapped Millicent. "Can you protect us?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "When we leave Hogwarts for either the breaks or for the summer we'll go to my home."

"Is it true that you are the new Lady of Rose Haven?" asked Millicent hopefully.

"It's true Millie," Pansy replied, "We've spent the last week there."

The exhausted blonde rubbed her temples as she responded, "What do you expect in return?"

"Help us defend Hogwarts." Ron and Hermione's heads snapped towards Harry as he responded without hesitation. Hermione made to protest but Harry cut her off, "Please, hear me out."

"We're listening," said Gregory Goyle.

"The defenses haven't been updated since Grindelwald. Voldemort was a student at that time and most Death Eaters since then have gone through Hogwarts during either mans reign of terror," Harry sighed.

"But surely Professor Dumbledore…" someone began.

"There have been complications," warned Harry. "We can't depend on Dumbledore to rescue us."

"If we can't depend on Dumbledore than who do we turn to?" asked a distraught looking first year.

"Each other," Professor Snape replied silkily.

"But we're only students," cried a first year.

"What would you have us do, Erickson?" asked Arianna. "Would you have us lay down at his feet and give in to him or are you too much of a baby to work hard and beat this?"

"Do not go gently into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light." Quoted Vincent.

"We're formally inviting everyone fifth year and up to join the DA," said Harry making use of the silence that followed. "We're meeting here after lunch. We could always use new members."

"I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of us." Vincent said with a small smile.

Millicent turned to the group, " I want to see all of you here after lunch."

"First through fourth years can join me here after dinner," said Professor Lupin. "It won't be as advanced as the DA but it will improve your defense skills."

"It is nearly time for lunch to begin," Professor Snape mentioned.

"Everyone's dismissed," ordered Millie, "Remember, be back here after lunch and not everyone leave together."

Harry watched, impressed, as several large groups disillusioned and left. Once everyone except Millicent, Vincent, and Gregory were gone they began the second half of their meeting. A few moments in, Dobby appeared with food.

"Miss Balustrade," began Professor Snape softly, "Are you well?"

"No, Sir," she replied shakily. "Were you at the last revel?"

"No, I was not."

She looked up at the group shyly, "I was. My father was punished for displeasing that monster. I was the punishment. There were two other girls. Hogwarts students I'm sure. We…. We were given to the other Death Eaters." They watched as she pulled an earring from her pocket. "They tried forcing a potion into me but I managed to switch it with the numbing draught that was in my earring."

"You should see Madam Pomfrey," Pansy said.

"No!" exclaimed the traumatized young woman; "She's required by law to tell my parents."

"There are other option," said Ron carefully, "Will you trust me?"

"Millie, please, trust them," begged Greg, "it needs to be treated."

"What needs to be treated?" demanded Snape.

Millie slowly raised her shirt to show her stomach, "Voldemort did it." Etched in glaring red lines was the phrase 'The sins of the Father are to be laid upon the children.' "Why should I trust you?"

Ron licked his lips nervously before replying, "Because no one deserves to face that alone." She nodded and Ron quickly called his mother.

When Molly Weasley arrived she looked around the room and her shoulders slumped in weariness. Their quick explanations and a quick evaluation left her muttering spell after spell to heal the damage. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Hermione and Millie examined the damage. The lettering, which had been red and swollen with infection, was pale with a silver sheen.

"I'm sorry, Sweet Heart, there's nothing I can do about the scaring," said Professor Weasley softly.

"Thank you, Professor," responded Millicent softly. "Professor Snape, is there any way to identify the other two girls?"

The dark haired Professor was busy inspecting the potion and held it up to the light as he answered, "If this potion is what it appears to be, it will be very apparent very soon."

"What do you mean?" demanded Harry.

Professor Snape opened the bottle and wafted the potion towards his nose. "The two girls will be forced to show themselves. How long ago did it happen?"

"Almost two months ago," answered Millie.

"Then we will know soon," answered Snape.

"Severus, is that what I think it is?" asked Molly softly.

"Indeed."

"It's a pregnancy potion isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Very good, Hermione. I see you've been reading your texts," responded Professor Snape.

"I'm finished with them."

"I had no doubt that you would be," he sneered.

* * *

Harry looked around the room at the gathered students. Those gathered from the original DA waited patiently, albeit curiously, for him to begin the meeting. Cautiously, he glanced at the one-way glass between them and the Slytherins.

"All right, let's get started," Harry began. "I know everyone has a lot of questions, but please wait, I should answer them by the end. Now, this year I plan to continue the DA but there are going to be a few changes. I'm sure that you all remember what Professor Dumbledore said at the feast last night, well I'm going to tell you what I know and what I believe." He looked from one classmate to the next while judging how they would handle what he had to say. "I know that open war has begun. Godric's Hollow and the attack on the train were just the beginning. I know that people have gone missing and people are being attacked again. Madam Patil among several others went into hiding within the last few days. I believe that Voldemort will attack Hogwarts at least once this year." He paused, waiting for the reaction to die down. "You all know of my link to Voldemort so I will share something else with you. I believe Voldemort plans on using us to bring the Wizarding World to its knees. I won't let Hogwarts fall without a fight!

"This year, the DA will be learning at a new level. We're moving beyond simple defensive spells to the harder, more dangerous, offensive spells. Hermione, Ron, and I have also approached several of the Professors for help. Professors Lupin, McGonagall, and Weasley will be helping several of us so that we can better help you. Lastly, but most important, I've invited the Slytherins to join us." He stopped knowing the uproar that was about to ensue.

"You can't invite them!" someone cried, "They're all evil. They'll throw the gates open and let him in!"

"They're just like their parents!" cried a Ravenclaw, "They're all Death Eaters!"

"Enough!" roared Harry. Anger was plainly written on his face and it silenced the room. "Isn't it time to put petty rivalries aside? They had to sign the same contract that you signed. They came to us asking for help! They simple want the right to choose their own lives. Let me tell you a little story and before it even comes up, I have permission to tell it. You see there is a classmate of ours. The beautiful and intelligent daughter of Death Eaters, she has no wish to be a slave to a mad man. In the dead of night Death Eaters came into her room, at her Father's bidding, and took her. They stunned and bound her before bringing her before Voldemort. We know the rest of the story because her sister was brave and curious so she followed them and hid to find out what was going on. Within her own home our classmate was put under the imperious and forced to submit herself to their cause. They didn't mark her. From what I understand, few women take the mark. They did something worse. She was promised to Voldemort, a gift from a loyal follower for his Master's harem. The necklace used to bind her has been removed and we have become friends."

"Who was it?" someone asked.

"Does it matter?" questioned Harry. "Two hours ago thirty-eight more necklaces were removed. Doubt them if you will but don't do it here. They are a part of this group and you are all here by your own choice. If you don't like or can't accept them, there's the door." He waited patiently to see if anyone would leave, but no one took him up on the offer. "Alright, are there any questions?"

"What is the plan to defend Hogwarts?" asked Seamus.

Harry waved his hand at the back wall, "Come on out now." He waited until all of the Slytherins were seated before signaling to Hermione to begin.

"Our goal is simple in theory but may prove to be far more complicated. We're going to split into several groups. Four groups of four will be house guards. Draco and Pansy already put together the Slytherin Guard. We need groups from each of the other houses by the end of the day."

"What is the purpose of these groups?" asked Daphne Greengrass.

"Think of them as unofficial Prefects. They will provide a quick response to any inner-house conflicts that appear. They're also going to be on alert for trouble from all known supporters of Voldemort. Should they see any DA member in trouble, they would provide help," explained Hermione. "The most important group will be the Elite Guard. Ginny and Luna are in charge of organizing that."

With a nod from Hermione, Ginny began. "In a little while we will be joined by an unknown person. The Elite Guard will be made up of the eight people that can stand against this person and hold their own until help can arrive or stand against this person and win. Everyone interested will have the chance to try but only six will make it. Luna and I will train this group."

"What is their purpose?" once again it was Daphne Greengrass to question.

"In the event that Hogwarts is attacked, the Elite Guard would retrieve students trapped away from the sanctuaries but their main purpose is to defend Hospital wing," answered Harry.

"What are the Sanctuaries?" asked a sixth year named Kerri.

"Just what the word sanctuary means," responded Pansy, "they are the safest places we could find to send the younger student during an attack."

"Fifth and Sixth years, except the Elite Guard and Harry's circle, will be divided to protect the Sanctuaries. Seventh years will stand with the Professors to protect the school," Finished Hermione.

"Where are the Sanctuaries?" someone asked.

"For your own Safety, we can't tell you," Harry sighed.

"What happens to the people in the Sanctuaries if we lose?" asked Crabbe.

"Everyone fighting will have a panic button," enlightened Pansy, "If it looks like we're losing everyone in the Sanctuaries will be transported out of Hogwarts and to safety."

"Are there anymore questions?" asked Hermione as a very disguised Professor Snape entered.

"Okay, anyone trying out for the Elite Guard move to the left side of the room," ordered Ginny. "Everyone else to the right."

As everyone moved their chairs followed, until fifteen sat on the left side of the room. Together Ginny and Luna approached the group waiting to try out.

Luna spoke first giving them the rules of engagement, "For this test it is simple; survive without capture for as long as possible by whatever means necessary. Use nothing fatal or Unforgivable."

"Are there any volunteers to go first?" asked Ginny with a grin.

To everyone's surprise Neville stood, "I'll do it."

"Since you're trying out, I'm stepping down as a judge," said Ginny, "Draco, would you stand in my place?"

"Sure." Draco smirked and took her place before turning to Neville and Snape. "Stand ready. Begin."

Professor Snape threw off his hooded cloak to reveal full Death Eater regalia. To his credit, and Snape's surprise, Neville didn't even flinch. Snape began simple, throwing childish hexes to distract rather than stun but Neville blocked and dodged with amazing agility. Snape grazed him with a stinging hex but Neville didn't stop. With a flick of his wand, the books from the bookcase began flying at Snape distracting him long enough for Neville to use the counter curse and begin to attack.

Their battle continued on for nearly fifteen minutes before Snape managed to catch Neville with a leg locking charm and Neville silenced Snape.

"Well done, Longbottom," drawled Draco once Luna called an end to the battle. He turned to Ginny and said, "I say keep him. I doubt anyone else will last that long against this opponent."

Nearly an hour later, they had their Elite Guard.

"Alright, we're going to need to get together a few times this weekend to get to know each other better. Over that time we'll come up with a training schedule that will work around everyone's extras." Ginny handed out the necklaces marking them as Elite Guard. "Once we decide on a location to meet, these will act like the DA coins. They'll get warm and within five minutes show the time and location of a meeting."

"So who's on your team?" asked Harry as he wandered over with a sleeping Titania, "I was kind of distracted."

"We have Shalimar and Alexander from Slytherin, Caitlyn and Jacob from Hufflepuff, Daniel from Ravenclaw, and Neville," Ginny replied coolly.

"Are you sure about so many fifth years?" worried Harry.

"They held up better than the seventh years that tried out. Even Hermione was impressed by some of the spells they used. I don't know if you saw it but Caitlyn even managed to hold on for three minutes after he took her wand. They earned it."

"Okay. Do you have any extra pendants that we can transfigure?" he asked.

"Sure." She handed him twelve more pendants and chains, "Have the other houses figured out who their House Guards are going to be?"

"Yeah, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have chosen to go with charm bracelets rather than necklaces. Draco just handed out the Slytherin necklaces after okaying his choice with his housemates."

"Harry, I think everyone has had enough for today," said Hermione taking the necklaces from his hand, "besides, it's almost dinner time."

"Alright, let's close for now," called Harry. "We'll meet here again Sunday. House Guards, see Hermione for your bracelets. Have a good dinner everyone."

"Harry, Draco, stay please," said Remus from his spot by the door.

"You needed us?" asked Draco once the room was cleared.

"I have your book list," explained Remus with a smile, "Minerva and I are heading to Hogsmeade right after dinner. Apprentices have unlimited access to Hogsmeade so we thought that you might like to go retrieve your books."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," said Harry as he shifted Titania.

"I have an appointment with Professor Snape at eight," sighed Draco tiredly, "We'll have to be back by then."

"That's okay," grinned Harry, "I want her in bed by eight so that works out."

* * *

"Madam Snape?" called Hermione as she left the Great Hall.

"Hermione, how was the meeting?"

"Horrible and hopeful. We gained a lot of allies and Harry removed thirty-eight necklaces," answered Hermione as she came up beside the older woman. "Madam Snape, can we talk privately?"

"Would you like to have tea?" asked Serenity kindly.

"That would be very nice," smiled Hermione in relief.

The two women walked in silence until they reached Serenity's private suite. Lobeta seemed to be awaiting their arrival and greeted them enthusiastically. Two wet faces later, they found themselves seated and Serenity began pouring their tea.

"Madam Snape, do you believe in love?" asked Hermione softly.

"Call me Serenity or Reni and yes, I believe in love. Love is a very powerful thing. It also comes in many forms," replied Serenity. She watched as Lobeta began staring into the shadow near the door.

"I know that," sighed Hermione in frustration. "How do I tell the difference between all the different kinds?"

"I'm not sure that I can help you with that, Hermione," Madam Snape responded coolly.

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration and began to rant at the amused woman, "I've had this crush on Severus since fifth year, at first I thought it was just a typical Lockheart type crush but it didn't go away. It just seems to get worse. He hasn't frightened me with his sarcasm and bite in years. Harry and Ron must think I'm nuts. Ron thought is was some odd obsession at first cause it was always 'Snape this and Snape' that but it grew into something more and Harry thinks it's terribly funny."

"Have you ever thought that it might not be more than just a crush?" asked Serenity before hiding her smile behind her teacup.

"Yes," huffed Hermione. "I'm worried, though. In the Muggle world the age gap would be highly frowned upon."

"The Wizarding world looks at things a bit differently," began Serenity cautiously. "You are not a child that needs protection."

"Now I need a way to approach him," murmured Hermione more to herself than Serenity.

"I can't help you there but just so you know, he absolutely loves chocolate frogs," Serenity said.

"Thank you, Madam Snape." Hermione was so busy gathering her things that she never noticed Lobeta wagging her tail.

"Oh, Hermione, when will you be entering the Chamber?" asked Serenity before the young woman could leave.

"Tomorrow morning."

Serenity carefully hid her laughter as the door shut, "You can come out now Severus."

"I have to go," said Severus kissing his mother on the cheek, "I'll talk to you tomorrow before we enter the Chamber."

"Oh, Severus, was there something you needed?" questioned Serenity.

Severus stopped to look at his mother before confusion set in and he responded quietly, "I forgot."


	15. Matris Patronus

**Disclaimer** I don't own them.

**Authors Note**- Here's fifteen. I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if any of this confuses you. It is unbeta'd. Thank you to everyone that answered my plea.

**Stone Angels**

**Matris Patronus**

Professors Lupin and McGonagall waited quietly near the hourglasses for Harry, Titania, and Draco to join them.

"How have we managed to lose thirty points already?" gasped Draco as he approached.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a scroll appeared. "Thirty points taken by Serenity Snape for entering her private chambers without permission," she read.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Remus.

"I believe so," answered Harry as he double-checked Titania's cloak.

"I thought we could walk," explained Professor McGonagall as they exited the castle.

"What do you think, Kiddo, shall we walk?" asked Harry while swooping Titania up.

"Want down!" she proclaimed through her giggles.

"Okay, but stay close," replied Harry with a smile.

"You're very good with her," commented Draco as they started walking down the path to Hogsmeade.

"Do you really think so?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I do," smiled Draco, "You seem so happy with her too."

Harry was quiet for a minute before he replied, "I'm afraid that I'm not going to be a good father for her. I didn't have a very good childhood so how am I supposed to know what to do."

"I don't know, Harry," Draco sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Pup;" said Remus softly, "no one knows what they're getting into the first time. You just wing it, and when you get stuck your friends are always there to help."

* * *

"You've done a very good job today, Kaida," said Apothecary Galen placing a sandwich in her small hand.

"It was fun!" she replied, "I like the Pegasus wings, they were soft."

"When you're finished eating, we'll treat your eyes again," Galen murmured.

"No," she pouted.

"Why no?" questioned Galen patiently.

"It hurts," she replied. The tiny girl pouted more but shed no tears.

"I know it hurts but it's the only way to help them get better."

"Little Dragon, yous must let him," said Asha in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes, Asha," sniffled Kaida.

"After we treat your eyes, we'll go back out and work on remembering the other shelves."

* * *

"It's so nice to see the tension between those two redirected," commented Professor McGonagall. She watched as her two students brushed against one another as they walked.

"I'm sure it is. I've heard stories of their encounters. If I hadn't known James and Lily it would have appeared that they simply hated one another," replied Lupin with a smile.

"Yes, but their encounters were a bit more explosive than the ones between James and Lily."

"You never witnessed the battles after we graduated," deadpanned Remus.

"Were they bad?" questioned Minerva.

"I arrived at their home one night to find James wandless and hexed fifteen different ways. Lily was so upset that she nearly splinched when she apparated," explained Remus.

"That does resemble the battles between Harry and Draco," McGonagall sighed.

"Professors, look what Titania found," said Harry. Beside him Titania held up a firefly for everyone to see.

"Very pretty," said Professor Lupin seriously.

"Remus, I have a quick meeting with a friend," said Minerva softly, "I'll meet you in the book store."

They watched her walk briskly towards a small shop on the edge of town. Above the door they could see a swinging sign marking it as an apothecary.

"What would she need an apothecary for with Professor Snape at her disposal?" wondered Draco.

"That shop is run by an old friend of hers," explained Remus, "She's probably just visiting him. Let's go, we have a lot of books to find."

Minerva approached the apothecary quickly; the oddness of the letter left a hundred questions buzzing in her head. As she entered, all questions were scattered by the sight before her. Sitting on the counter, legs swinging, was a strangely familiar little girl with bandaged eyes and a very familiar House Elf.

"Ah, Minerva, how nice to see you," proclaimed Galen pulling her into a hug. "I wish it wasn't a business meeting."

"You're letter was very vague, Galen," chastised Minerva. "What is this about? How could it be about a student this early into term?"

"It's complicated," replied Galen hesitantly. "You have the Malfoy boy at the school, correct?"

"Yes," Minerva said carefully. "Really, Galen, what is this about?"

"We's is the problem," Asha said from the counter.

"You're a Malfoy House Elf," stated Minerva, "you attended Narcissa during her school years."

"Yes," answered Asha, "I's is a Malfoy House Elf, now I's is Little Dragons."

"I've done all but one test, Minerva," sighed Galen tiredly, "Kaida is a Malfoy."

"I think you better start from the beginning," demanded Minerva.

"Asha, this is your tale I think."

"Asha helped the Missus for many years. 'Only one heir' she say but she be sad. Girl child after girl child they destroy until her Dragon came. 'Only one Heir' he tell her, as babies die, till her mind be broken. One got saved, hidden from him, but broken mind is frightened he'll know. Three times her Dragon leaves home before broken mind is forever broken. She decides that Little Dragon is dangerous to the family, so she decides to get rid of her Little Dragon. A curse she cast, but broken mind is never truly decided. Little Dragon's magic tried to save her, but the curse was still too strong. It breaked Little Dragon's eyes. Broken mind forgot orders for Asha so Asha's free to save her Little Dragon."

"I've already been to the Ministry," said Galen, "the records are there. She was born May first of Draco's third year and is already listed in the Hogwarts books. There was no death so she's been living on Malfoy money."

"How did you find them?" questioned Minerva.

"I was gathering herbs and found them living in a cave in the forest. Asha was treating her eyes as best she could but the damage was significant. That was nearly two weeks ago. Asha said that Draco had run away as well," explained Galen.

"Yes, he arrived at Hogwarts about two weeks ago," murmured Minerva thoughtfully. "Lucius and Narcissa have been named as Death Eaters; they organized an attack on the train. Draco is now Lord Malfoy. Can I take the child?"

"She must go to Lord Malfoy," warned Asha.

"She will," frowned Minerva, "First we will have a Medi-witch look at her eyes. Draco hasn't been told about his parents yet; Severus is going to do it tonight. We'll explain about Kaida at that time."

Asha's expression softened, "Asha doesn't want Dragon hurt."

"Are you ready Kaida?" asked Galen softly.

"Asha!" cried the small blonde child.

"What wrong, Little Dragon?" questioned Asha.

Pink lips trembled, "I'm scared Asha."

"Little Dragon, nothing hurt you. Professor McGonagall and Dragon will take care of you. Asha must go back now, big changes make House Elves busy," Asha said to comfort the child. With one last look, she whispered her goodbye and apparated away.

"Asha!" screamed Kaida reaching out. In her haste she nearly fell from the counter. "Asha come back."

"Kaida," said Minerva gently as she approached the young girl. She gently took the searching hand in hers and spoke softly to the upset child. "Kaida, my name is Minerva."

"I want Asha," Kaida hiccupped.

"Asha had to go away for a while. Do you know who Draco is?"

"Brother," sniffled Kaida.

"Yes, and we have to go get ready to meet him. Are you ready?" Minerva smiled when she nodded. "Galen, thank you for writing," said Minerva gathering the small girl in her arms, "I'll let you know what happens."

"These are the potions I've been using on her eyes," said Galen placing a package in her hand, "Professor Snape will be much better at making them than I am."

"Thank you." Once she was outside, she called Remus, "Remus Lupin. Remus, something has come up and I must return to the castle. Keep them occupied until Draco's meeting. I'll explain more when you return."

"Understood," replied Lupin.

Minerva apparated to the gates before she made her last call. "Molly Weasley, Serenity Snape, Severus Snape, meet me in Hospital wing, please. Severus, bring a lineage potion."

"What's wrong?" asked Molly.

"I'll explain when you get there. I'm nearly to the Entrance Hall."

Professor McGonagall walked as fast as she could with Kaida in her arms. To her surprise, Professor Snape was walking up the steps when she entered. It was only his years of spying that kept his face impassive at the sight of the child in her arms.

"Where did you find her?" he asked sharply as they made the final turn into Hospital wing.

"Galen found her living in the woods with a House Elf named Asha," replied Professor McGonagall.

"Asha, as in Narcissa's Asha?" questioned Professor Snape.

"The same. She refers to Narcissa as Broken mind. This is Kaida, according to Asha she was kept hidden from Lucius until two weeks ago. Narcissa tried to kill her but only succeeded in blinding her," explained Minerva upon seeing the three waiting women.

"House Elves, especially one that has been with a mistress for so long, are more likely to see the breakdown of the mind," Serenity mused, "They are a highly underestimated race."

"Kaida," said Minerva softly, "These are my friends, they are going to look at your eyes."

"Momma made the light go away," whispered Kaida.

"I'm going to start removing the bandages, Kaida," said Poppy gently.

"I don't wanna," cried Kaida.

"It's the only way to examine your eyes, Sweet Heart," replied Poppy.

"It's not a choice, Honey," stated Molly Weasley. "You may sit on my lap or sit on the bed."

"Up, please," answered Kaida.

"Will this do, Severus?" asked Molly snipping a piece of hair.

"Yes," he snapped taking the hair. Placing the vial on a table, he carefully added three hairs. He watched in silence as a thick gray fog filled the air above the vial until he could clearly make out the image of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"This is worse than I expected," murmured Poppy, "I'm not sure what she used to do this but the damage is most likely permanent."

"The Lineage Potion confirms it without a doubt," confirmed Severus, "she was born to Narcissa Malfoy. The name was another give away though."

"Narcissa always did have an odd obsession with dragons," commented Minerva.

Serenity frowned. "When she was a child, a seer told her mother that Narcissa would find immortality with a blue eyed dragon. She has clung to that seer's words since childhood."

"I want Asha," pleaded Kaida when Molly and Poppy began reapplying the salve to her eyes.

"Asha can't come right now," sighed Minerva softly.

Kaida turned her face away from Poppy and sniffled, "It hurts."

"I know it hurts, Sweet Heart," soothed Molly Weasley, "this will help it get better. You're doing such a good job. Hold still just a bit longer and then it will be all done for tonight."

"A couple more days and the pain should be almost gone," murmured Poppy, "We can get rid of the bandages then as well."

"I have to go meet with Draco," said Severus while pinching the bridge of his nose, "This seems to be getting more and more complicated."

"He's become friends with Harry, that's bound to happen," stated Poppy, "Nothing is ever simple around him."

"Thanks a lot," smile Harry, "It's not my fault that trouble always follows me."

"Draco is already headed down to the dungeons," said Lupin with a grin. "You might want to catch him, we were bothered by Rita Skeeter on our way back and he's in a foul mood over it."

"Bring him back here when he's ready to meet Kaida," ordered Minerva.

"Hi there," said Harry kneeling in front of Kaida, "Is Madam Pomfrey taking good care of you?"

Kaida nodded and her lip trembled as she answered, "Yes. Momma made the light go away, made it hurt."

"I see," said Harry solemnly. "I bet Madam Pomfrey will make it better. Titania and I just came back from Honeydukes, if it's okay with Madam Pomfrey I bet we can find a chocolate frog for you. What do you say Madam Pomfrey?"

"Once we're finished with the salve it would be okay," smiled Madam Pomfrey, "Maybe she can play with Titania while we wait for Draco."

"Brother?" asked Kaida.

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall with wide eyes, "Brother?"

"Yes, brother," replied Minerva tiredly. "I'll explain the whole thing once Draco arrives."

"I assume she'll be staying in the tower with us," began Harry, "How about we save Draco some stress tonight and get things moving there. Mimsy!"

In an instant the uniform clad elf appeared, "Sir be needing Mimsy?"

"Yes, Mimsy," answered Harry, "I need you to make room for Kaida in Titania's room. Kaida is Draco's sister and will be staying with us."

Mimsy's eyes grew wide and her ears wagged as she spoke, "Sir be letting Mimsy care for another little one. Mimsy is so happy."

"Mimsy," said Molly gently, "Kaida's eyes have been badly damaged. She has little to no sight so please set up the room so it is simple for her to learn where everything is."

"Yes, Missus, Mimsy will make it that way," replied Mimsy though she was looking at Kaida. After a moment of thought, she carefully approached Kaida, "Would yous be liking anything special for your room?"

Kaida reached out her hands and gently felt Mimsy head, "Asha?"

"No, I's is Mimsy," answered the House Elf.

"Asha went away," said Kaida softly.

"Mimsy doesn't be knowing Asha but thinks Asha wouldn't be wanting Kaida sad. Asha be doing her work like a good House Elf."

Titania watched with curious sea green eyes. "You can hold my teddy bear," she said softly while placing the soft bear in the other girl's hands. "My name is Titania."

Kaida squeezed the bear tightly and whimpered as they spread the last of the salve over her eyes. She finally spoke when they began covering her damaged eyes with bandages, "I'm Kaida."

"My new Daddy said you're going to be staying with us," chattered Titania.

The adults watched in surprised awe as Titania said more in a few moments than most had heard since she arrived. It was finally Harry who disturbed the two children.

"It's awfully close to bed time for chocolate but you can each have one chocolate frog," he said with a grin.

"You have to hold on really tight," instructed Titania, "or they'll jump away. Uncle Ron's jumped into 'Mione's hair yesterday."

* * *

Professor Snape stomped into the dungeons cursing his former friends. His traitorous mind continued to replay images of Kaida's cloudy bloodshot eyes. Storming into his quarters, he was slightly surprised to find Draco with a glass of Fire Whiskey in his hand.

Draco took one look at his Uncle and began poured him a glass. "You look as though you need this as much as I do."

"Draco," warned Snape.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Severus, but I just had quite a shock. The Ministry is looking for my parents."

"I know," responded Snape before downing his drink in one gulp. "I wanted to talk to you about that. The Death Eater captured on the train gave your parents names to keep himself away from the Kiss. They've been stripped of their titles and are now fugitives. Because of your public stand with Harry they found no reason to withhold your birthright. You are now Lord Malfoy." He was unfazed by Draco's glass shattering against the wall. "Do not get angry yet," he warned. "Did you know about Kaida?"

"Who's Kaida?" asked Draco while forcefully reining in his temper.

"Your sister."

Confusion lit Draco's face, "I don't have a sister. I'm an only child. You know that Uncle."

"Remove yourself from my liquor cabinet and I shall continue," hissed Snape testily. Once Draco was near the window he continued, "Narcissa gave birth to a little girl in May of your third year. She kept it hidden from everyone except Asha. Just before your departure, this summer, she attempted to kill the child but only succeeded in blinding her. Asha brought her to safety and she is currently down in Hospital wing."

Draco had visibly paled during his Uncle's explanation, "What is to happen to her? Will I be allowed to keep her? Sweet Merlin, how am I supposed to raise a child, a blind child at that?"

"You will survive. There are plenty of people here to help," soothed Severus.

"When can I see her?" questioned Draco through his shock.

"Take a moment and compose yourself," sighed Snape, "She is safe with Poppy, Molly, Minerva, and Mother."

Draco took his time pulling himself back together. Once he was certain that he was ready, he nodded to Snape. They walked together in silence through the darkened halls until finally they stood before the doors of Madam Pomfrey's domain. It was there that he hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and quietly proceeded.

Harry sat with a child on each knee and read while they waited for Draco, "The little girl was sad because her father was across the battlefield and did not have his magic sword to protect him. Wrapping the sword in her cloak, she carefully crept towards her father…. Hi Draco."

"Hi," replied Draco though his throat seemed thick. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched Kaida's cheek, "You must be Kaida." Seeing her shy nod, he pressed on, "I didn't know that I had a sister. Did you know that I've always wanted a little sister?"

"Asha said you will take care of me," said Kaida shyly.

"Asha's right," replied Draco softly.

"You won't let Mamma hurt me?" questioned the tiny girl.

"Never," swore Draco. "We should call Mimsy and make arrangements."

"I hope you don't mind," Harry said, "but I already had her start. I figured that you didn't need anything more for one night."

"Thank you," replied Draco gratefully. "You, little miss, should be in bed." He looked at Madam Pomfrey and said, "Can she go home or are we staying?"

"She can go but she needs to come back tomorrow morning for more salve. I'll show you what to do and you'll be able to apply it. She's going to need it three times a day for at least another week," answered Madam Pomfrey.

"Don't worry about the trip into the Chamber tomorrow, either," ordered Molly, "I'll take both girls. It won't be any problem."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, "Let's go girls."

Harry watched as Draco mimicked his actions. They walked in silence while carrying the two girls to the tower. They were almost to the entrance when a voice over the radio disturbed Harry's thoughts.

"Potter," called Snape, "Keep an eye on Draco for me tonight. He seemed to be in a bit of shock."

"Aurora Angelae," murmured Draco.

"Who's this?" questioned Luna as she walked up behind them.

"This is Draco's sister Kaida," replied Harry, "What were you doing out of the tower?"

"I was out talking to Micheal Corner. He's very upset. He and Hannah were engaged but she broke it off this afternoon. He doesn't understand why and she won't talk to him," answered Luna.

"Has anyone spoken with her?" questioned Harry.

"No, she won't speak with anyone," replied Luna. "Her housemates are really worried about her. It's not like Hannah to stop speaking with everyone."

"I agree. Who's the leader of her House Guard?" asked Harry thoughtfully.

"Padma Patil," responded Luna.

"We'll talk to her before we go on rounds."

"I had forgotten about rounds," groaned Draco. "Who's staying with the girls?"

"I am," said Neville as they entered the sitting area. "New addition?" At his question, everyone in the room looked up.

"Yes," sighed Draco, "We'll explain once they're in bed."

Harry stuck close to Draco as they climbed the stairs to their quarters. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Just really tired. Why would anyone do something like this?"

Harry sighed, "I don't think that there is an answer to that, but maybe Asha was right and her mind broke under the strain. Would you like me to take care of the explanation?"

"Would you?" asked Draco in surprise.

"Yeah, it's not a problem. You've been hit with a lot today, later we'll talk to Hermione about dealing with the Media. She and Rita Skeeter have a history," replied Harry with a grin.

"Somehow, I believe that Miss. Skeeter is not on the happy end of that deal," smiled Draco.

"She made the mistake of crossing Hermione during the Tri-Wizard Tournament," explained Harry pushing their door open. "Hermione is not a good person to cross."

"I remember," replied Draco as he deposited Kaida in her new bed. He gently kissed her head and murmured, "Sleep peacefully Little Dragon."

Harry carefully put Titania to bed, "Sweet dreams, I love you and will see you in the morning. I have rounds tonight, so Neville will be staying in the tower if you need anything. Mimsy can get him for you."

"Love you, Papa," yawned Titania.

"Harry," said Draco while dimming the lights, "I'll be down in about fifteen minutes, I just want to grab a quick shower."

Harry smiled, "Okay, I'll just go explain about Kaida."

Draco quickly collected his shower kit as Harry exited their room. Once he was certain that the dark haired boy was gone, he removed his dagger from the box beneath his bed. It was a beautiful silver dagger with an ebony handle. A single quarter sized emerald was set into the dark wood.

Once in the bathroom, he turned on the shower and let it run. He carefully pealed off his long sleeved shirt and left it in the hamper.

"Finite," he whispered.

He felt the tell tale tingle of the concealment charm ending and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. One pale finger reached out to trace the words carved into his chest, 'The Last Pureblood Malfoy'. Using the dagger, he cut through the word pureblood, beneath it he carved the word male and added a word to the end, 'The Last Male Malfoy Heir'.

* * *

"So you're telling us that she actually tried to kill a little girl," gasped Ginny in horror.

"Yeah," replied Harry, "but Kaida's magic tried to protect her."

"You said she's blind, is that from the attempt?" asked Susan.

"It is," replied Harry, "and there isn't a cure at this time."

"What about an eye like Professor Moody had?" asked Pansy.

Susan replied, "She's too young. Besides that, they're hard to control."

"I haven't spoken with Madam Pomfrey, yet, but there is a possibility that her magic will heal it over time. She's young enough that her magic is still wild, it's likely to have a life of its own," said Draco descending the stairs. "Have you asked Padma yet?"

"No," answered Luna.

"Asked me what?" questioned Padma.

"We need you to try to talk to Hannah," explained Luna, "She broke off her engagement to Micheal. No one knows why and she won't talk to anyone."

"Why would she do that? He's all she talks about," wondered Padma, "I'll go talk to her right now."

"Oh, Hermione," began Harry, "we need to extend our protection against Rita Skeeter to everyone in this room."

"What did she do?" questioned Hermione.

"She harassed us outside the book store," admitted Draco.

"I was going to wait a while but maybe I'll just have to hurry my plans along," sighed Hermione, "Hey Harry, what do you think about me buying the paper?"

"That would be great 'Mione," grinned Harry, "maybe then they'll print the truth."

"It's settled then," laughed Hermione, "Let's go out and get rounds done."

* * *

Harry and Draco walked tiredly through their rounds. It had been a long day for both of them and they simply wished to go to bed. They were just passing the astronomy tower when they heard a moan.

"Sounds like some couple is getting a head start this year," sighed Draco detouring up the tower stair.

"Yeah, I wonder who it is?" added Harry.

They listened as they moved up the stairs but Draco broke the silence, "That sounds more like crying. Who else is on rounds?"

"Hermione, Blaise, and Professor Snape," answered Harry. "Hermione, where are you?"

"Preparing to check the Great Hall," replied Hermione, "What's wrong?"

"We've got someone crying in the astronomy tower. Do you mind helping us?"

"Harry, what are you doing?" demanded Draco.

"Do you know how to deal with a crying girl?" questioned Harry.

Draco paled and shook his head.

"We're on our way," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Well, let's go," said Harry, "We should at least find her."

"Why aren't we waiting for Hermione?" asked Draco.

"We can't just let her cry," explained Harry climbing higher.

"My guess is she's at the top," sighed Draco.

"Who do you think it is?" wondered Harry.

"I don't know, maybe one of our two from the revel," replied Draco.

"Hello?" called Harry pushing open the trapdoor.

"Once again, we need to work on your Slytherin side," sighed Draco throwing up a shielding charm.

"Who's up here?" called Harry while flashing Draco a choice hand signal.

Following the sounds of sobbing, the two young men were stunned to find Hannah Abbot standing in the embrasure. Wind whipped around her making her precarious footing even more dangerous. Yards of material from her dress caught in the wind nearly hiding her slim form.

"Hannah," began Harry cautiously, "Hannah, come down." She turned slowly giving them a clear view of the blood staining the front of her white dress. The bloody words made his heart sink, "Draco get some help up here, now!" he hissed.

Hannah's feverish eyes turned on them as she spoke "Stay away from me!"

"Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Madam Snape, Hermione, and Blaise," called Draco, "We need you in the Astronomy tower now! Hannah Abbott is standing on the wall and ready to jump. Uncle Sev, she's the second girl."

"I'm almost there," came Professor Snape's reply, "I'll collect Molly along the way."

"Micheal," sobbed Hannah pressing her hands against her stomach, "Micheal, I'm sorry."

"Hannah, talk to me," said Harry trying to regain her attention, "Hannah, what happened?"

She pressed her hands against her ears smearing blood across her cheeks and hair, "No! Leave me alone!"

Harry stepped back and whispered softly to Draco, "Do you have your broom in your bag?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking?"

"If she jumps we go after her and pull her back. We've made that kind of dive many times before," explained Harry.

"Why hasn't she jumped yet?" questioned Draco.

"She's wearing one of his necklaces. My guess is there's a compulsion to prevent her from hurting herself but she's fighting it," responded Harry.

"Miss Abbot," said Professor Snape startling the two boys, "please come down." His sharp eyes quickly took stock of the situation.

"No, no, no," she cried shaking her head. Each motion combined with the wind to further compromise her balance.

"Look at her eyes Severus," ordered Molly, "She's probably delirious with fever."

"Professor, we brought Micheal," explained Hermione climbing onto the platform. "She broke of their engagement today."

"Hannah," cried Micheal pushing his way to the front of the rapidly growing crowd. "Hannah, please come to me Hannah."

Feverish eyes focused on him. "Micheal, I'm so sorry Micheal. Please don't hate me, I can't let him have it." She pressed both hands against her stomach and began speaking to herself, "Oh, baby, baby, don't worry. I won't let him have you."

"Hannah, please come to me," begged Micheal.

"I'm sorry," responded Hannah before throwing herself backwards.

"Draco now!" cried Harry jumping over the edge.

Draco was only a second behind. Both men grabbed their brooms from their bags as they fell. Broom securely beneath him, Harry pulled out his wand and stupefied the falling woman. Without the threat of her putting up a fight, they each grabbed her by an arm and returned to the top of the tower.

As they landed Harry spoke to Molly, "I stupefied her so she didn't fight us. I'm amazed that she actually managed to jump. She's wearing one of his pendants."

"What's going on?" asked Micheal, "Why did she do this?"

"Micheal, come with me and I'll explain," said Madam Snape softly.

"Can I stay with her?" he asked.

"First let's go talk," she soothed. It was obvious that he was in shock.

"Let's get her to Hospital Wing," ordered Molly, "I'm going to need Poppy. Poor girl, she's burning up."

"I just finished a new batch of fever reducing potion," said Hermione, "I'll bring it straight to Hospital wing."

"Good work, Gentlemen," Professor McGonagall said startling them, "Ten points each."

"Did you finish with your rounds?" questioned Professor Snape.

"This was our last stop," replied Harry.

"Okay, head to bed, there's nothing more you can do tonight," ordered Snape.

* * *

"Look Papa," giggled Titania jumping on Harry, "We did it all by ourselves."

Harry rubbed his eyes and sleepily looked at the excited girl. He grinned realizing that her robes were backwards, her shirt was inside out, and her shoes on the wrong feet. "I see you did. Where's Mimsy?"

"Here sir," answered Mimsy leading Kaida in, "Miss Titania is rushing, she be wanting to show Miss Kaida everything."

"Well, Little Miss, first we need to fix your clothing." He laughed as she removed her shoes and robes then helped her fix her shirt. When they were finished he turned to Kaida, "How about you? Those are very pretty robes."

"I picked them and Mimsy helped," Kaida replied shyly.

"Well, they are very pretty. Let's get your hair brushed, any idea what we should do with it?" asked Harry.

"I want ribbons!" exclaimed Titania as she climbed on Draco's bed. "Wakey Wakey Draco," she cried jumping.

"It's too early," complained Draco rubbing his eyes, "Oh my, who dressed you?"

"I did," she giggled. "Will you do our hair? You're better at it than Papa."

"I see," Draco smirked, "How about you go with Harry to get some matching clothes while I fix Kaida's and when you get back I'll do your hair, okay?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because violet and orange do not match," he sighed.

"Oh, okay." She jumped off the bed and grabbed Harry's hand, "Come on Papa, we hafta hurry."

"Those are very pretty robes, Kaida," said Draco moving to the floor.

"Mimsy helped me. She said they're blue. They're very soft," explained Kaida.

"What would you like in your hair?" asked Draco.

"Braids, I don't like gooey hair," she replied.

"Gooey hair?" questioned Draco.

"Smelly, gooey hair if it gets in the medicine," she giggled as her hair began to braid itself.

"Draco," she began shyly, "Can I have a ribbon?"

"Yes you may," he said before changing one of the pins into a ribbon.

"Draco," she said again though very softly, "it hurts."

"What hurts?" he questioned.

"My eyes."

"Once I'm dressed we'll go down to Madam Pomfrey, okay." He quickly retrieved clothes for the day, "You stay right here for a minute. I'm going into the bathroom to change. Just call for me or Harry if you need anything."

"Okay," she replied.

Draco rushed to get changed but by the time he was finished, Harry and Titania had returned. Titania once again dressed and matching.

"We have to go to Madam Pomfrey first," said Draco as Harry headed in to change, "Then they're spending the day with Professor Weasley."

"Who's fesser Weasley?" questioned Kaida.

"She holded you," said Titania.

"Alright you, what do you want in your hair?" inquired Draco.

"Braids with ribbons," she proclaimed.

Draco waved his wand and watched her hair braid violet ribbons through it. "There, all done."

"Great, let's head to Hospital wing," said Harry entering the room.

"Don't wanna," pouted Kaida.

Draco knelt in front of the girl, "It's not a choice. The only way to make your eyes not hurt is to use the medicine. If you're good we'll get a treat afterwards, okay?"

"A chocolate frog?" she asked.

"If that is what you want," laughed Draco.

* * *

"How did her treatment go?" asked Molly as they entered her sitting room.

"I think it was harder for him than it was for her," stage whispered Harry.

"She did a very good job," said Draco, "I promised her a Chocolate frog if she was good." He placed one in each child's hand.

"Nana," said Titania pulling on Molly's sleeve, "you said we could make cookies today. How do we make cookies?"

"You just made her day and saved the rest of us a lot of trouble," said Charlie from behind Harry.

"She came up with it all on her own," replied Harry.

"She did the same thing with calling you Papa," commented Draco.

"Mrs. Weasley it is so nice to see you," said Fleur from Bill's side.

"Fleur dear, please, call me Molly," requested Molly, "How was your trip?"

"It was long and I am glad to be home," replied Fleur, "Who are these beautiful children?"

"This is Kaida, Draco's sister, and Titania, Harry's daughter," explained Molly.

"I thought you were an only child Draco?" commented Bill.

"So did I," sighed Draco, "Narcissa kept her hidden until she panicked about two weeks ago and tried to kill her."

"But she is just a little girl!" exclaimed Fleur.

"Yes, and Narcissa is a very dangerous, very disturbed woman," responded Draco. "Kaida, be good for Professor Weasley and I'll be back later."

"Titania, that goes for you too. We'll be back in a few hours," said Harry. "If you need us we'll have our radio's on. That reminds me, Fleur." He handed her a radio. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes, but how did you make them work here? There should be too much magic," Fleur questioned.

"Hermione figured it out," answered Draco.

"Are we ready?" asked Harry, "The others are meeting us in a few minutes."

"Where are we going?" Bill questioned.

"You'll see," replied Harry with a grin, "You'll never guess where the entrance to the Chamber is."

* * *

"Harry, why are we at Myrtles bathroom?" asked Draco.

"Funny thing, the entrance to the Chamber is in here. Anyone care to know how Myrtle died?"

"She was killed by the Basilisk when the Chamber was opened the first time," proclaimed Ron.

"You already knew," complained Harry.

"Let's get this over with," snapped Ginny.

"You're right," sighed Harry. Turning to the sink he hissed, "Open."

"The gathered explorers watched, fascinated, as the sink slid apart. Stone and metal groaned in protest until the opening was completely revealed.

"Okay," began Harry nervously, "the first step is a doozy. I suggest that we levitate each other down or something like that."

"Why not just cast a cushioning charm?" asked Draco.

"The tunnel is too winding," explained Ginny.

"How did you get down the last time Harry?" inquired Hermione.

"We sent Lockhart first," he admitted sheepishly.

"I see. Well, you make things too complicated. I'll call when I'm ready for the next person to come down," explained Hermione before jumping down the hole.

Hermione pulled her arms close while she descended the slide like entrance. As she fell, she counted the seconds until at last she hit the bottom with a sickening crunch.

"The bottom is ten seconds down. I can't be certain how far that is because towards the end of the tunnel there are charms to slow your descent. I suggest you go one at a time every ten to fifteen seconds," she murmured into her headset.

"I'll go first," said Snape with a glare daring anyone to dispute him. With a crisp nod to Harry, he gracefully stepped into the slide.

"Step this way, Severus," ordered Hermione as soon as his feet hit the ground, "The next person should be landing." Just as he stepped out of the way, Draco hit the ground.

"That is quite a ride," Proclaimed Draco stepping towards his Godfather.

Ron and Luna slid down together followed closely by Bill, Fleur, Remus, and then Charlie. Pansy and Blaise slid down with Harry close behind. Last came Neville and a very shaken Ginny.

"There are a lot more rodent skeletons down here," said Harry looking around.

"The cave in has been cleared away too," added Ron, "Do you think he's found another way down here?"

"No," replied Harry thoughtfully, "He would have tried something."

"It was a Basilisk down here so there are probably more," sighed Luna, "There could be tons of them down here."

"How are you doing, Ginny?" asked Neville.

"It's not what I expected," she murmured, "I don't really remember much."

"The Chamber is this way," said Harry starting down the tunnel with his wand lit, "Once we reach the main Chamber, it will light up."

"Is there just one room?" asked Bill.

"I don't know," admitted Harry, "I found Ginny and the Diary Horcrux here. Tom sent the Basilisk at me to buy time. By the end we just wanted out." He rolled up his sleeve and shoed them a Galleon sized scar on his forearm. "Faux saved us. I can tell you from experience, Basilisk venom works fast. He cried for me so that I could get Ginny out. Here it is."

The large group moved cautiously into the large chamber. The door, which Harry had opened, clicked with an eerie echo.

"Did you bring the Gillyweed, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Yes," began the Professor. A heavy concrete against concrete screech shook the room then silence reigned.

An echoing hiss seemed to fill the room beginning with the shadows. Rather than fear, a wave of calm and security blanketed the room.

"What is that?" gasped Ginny.

"It's alright," replied Harry, "It's just the snakes."

"What are they saying?" demanded Charlie.

"They keep saying 'He's here, he's the one,' replied Harry.

An ancient airy hiss filled the room, "Ah, the True Heir has arrived!"

"Who's there?" snapped Snape with his wand raised.

"There's nothing to fear little Half-blood Prince, for all is safe in my Chamber," chuckled the hissing female voice.

"Why does that voice sound so strange?" questioned Remus.

"It's speaking in two voices," Harry explained, "One in English and the other Parselmouth."

"Very good, my child," the strange voice said as the largest of the snakes came to rest before Harry.

"Why isn't it attacking?" asked Draco softly.

"Poor child," hissed the snake turning towards Draco, "Lost in heart and abandoned by blood. You're safe here."

"Why aren't you like the other one, the one that killed?" questioned Harry.

"Many years ago the Dirty Heir of my former master's blood entered our sanctuary. My son, in his excitement, approached without caution. This heir, that never should have hatched, blinded my son and the pain drove him to insanity. The tainted son of Slytherin ordered our kin to slay those that we protect. For years we hid, hunted by one of our own. Years went by and finally the flame haired child came. The girl was forced to obey, much as our kin was. Then the True Heir came to save the flame haired child."

"Why are you calling me that?" demanded Harry.

"A thousand years has past since my Master walked these halls. He had only two children. A son, who's heart held nothing but hate, and a frail daughter, who stood for all she believed despite her illness. The dirty blood heir is beget of the disowned son, his blood is stagnant and foul. You, you are the true heir, beget of the daughter who married a first born wizard."

"What do you mean, first born wizard?" asked Harry.

"It's an ancient term for Muggle born," replied Bill.

"So the daughter of Salazar Slytherin married a Muggle born? I thought he hated all Muggles," said Draco.

"Yes," hissed the snake, "In the beginning the Master feared and hated what he did not understand. Evil men came, I killed many, and they stole his Hatchlings. Our Master gave chase across the wild lands but he wasn't the one to find them. A magic-less woman saw crying Hatchlings and saved them. The woman was injured protecting the hatchlings but the Master healed her and returned home with the Hatchlings."

"He could not hate someone that would risk everything for a strangers children," concluded Hermione.

"Yes," confirmed the Snake before turning back to Harry, "You own all that is in these chambers and we will obey all you tell us."

"Can you tell us if anything else lives in here?" asked Fleur.

"Just the rats, the Seer's creation, and my kin," the Snake hissed.

"What kind of creation?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

"Cassandra Trelawney Slytherin was one of the greatest Seer's of all time," exclaimed Hermione, "It is believed that she predicted the fall of Grindelwald."

"The creatures have only moved once since their creation," She hissed, "Time chose to save one and leave him in their care. They have not moved again since his arrival. Beware, their chamber has long since flooded."

"How much Gillyweed do we have Professor?" inquired Harry.

"Enough for four of you to go for two hours," replied Snape, "I will not be able to go as I am allergic to Gillyweed."

"We need to make four groups. Once home base, two to explore this Chamber and any other rooms you find and one for the water. Fleur, I'd like you to go with me because I know you have some experience with underwater exploration," began Harry, "Would anyone else like to volunteer?"

"But Harry," Fleur protested, "I was no good in the water. I was unable to save my sister."

"I have every confidence that you can handle this," admitted Harry, "This is different, besides, Hermione made emergency portkeys for us."

"I'm not a very good swimmer," admitted Bill, "so I'm better off in a dry group."

"I'll stay at base camp, I'd like to speak with the Basilisk some more if she'll speak with me," added Charlie.

"I will speak with you," hissed the ancient Basilisk, "My name is Shaarah."

"I'll go with you, Harry," said Ron excitedly.

"I'll go too, Potter," smirked Draco, "Merlin knows you need someone to think ahead."

"Luna and I will stay with Charlie," said Ginny softly, "I'd like to talk to Shaarah too."

"Neville and I can go with Bill to explore one side of the room," Remus suggested.

"That leaves four of us to explore the other side," said Blaise, "I'd say we're about ready to go."

"Robes are not a good idea for this," said Draco transfiguring his clothing into a long sleeved wet suit.

Harry, Ron, and Fleur quickly followed suit. "Okay, we're just about ready. Everyone, be careful. Don't wander off alone. Hermione, want to explain the portkeys?"

"It's simple," stated Hermione, "The word Poppy takes you to Hospital wing and the word Basilisk brings you back here. The four underwater ones are activated by pinching them; they will bring you right back here. Charlie will have the antidote to the Gillyweed. Are there any questions?"

Fleur looked at her team, "Are the three of you armed?"

"I am," said Harry pulling a knife from his boot.

"As am I," answered Draco pulling a knife from an arm sheath.

Ron reddened, "Not me."

Blaise took pity on his new friend and removed a knife and sheath from his thigh, "Keep it, and always have a weapon on you."

"Do you have a weapon?" worried Ron.

"More than you would guess," Blaise replied with a grin.

"We're gonna want to be in the water for this," said Harry taking the jar of Gillyweed from Professor Snape. Once everyone had a large knot of it he handed the jar back to the Professor. "It's not the most comfortable experience but very useful. On three; ready one, two, three."

The four explorers choked down the slimy knot of Gillyweed. Once ingested, it didn't take long for it to work. Gills formed, fingers and toes webbed, and they were ready to go. Once under the water, Harry pointed the way.

The water was deepest near the statue and they found the entrance to the first tunnel at its base. As they approached the tunnel, Draco pointed out a large door that was rusted open. Taking note of it, they moved into the hall like tunnel. Beneath them, on the floor of the tunnel they could see more rodent bones and pieces of broken potions apparatus.

They were nearly one hundred meters into the tunnel when it suddenly opened into a large body of water. Ron was the first to see the outstretched arm of the squid. Signaling to his companions, Ron motioned them towards an outcropping of rock.

Harry shook his head no and pointed towards a glowing area in the opposite direction of the squid. Seeing their nods, he led the way towards the light.

* * *

"How many rooms do you think there are?" questioned Neville.

Bill was leading their team along the wall to the right of the statue, "I'm not sure. The legends associated with the chamber are few and mostly dark. The more I learn the more I'm convinced that we don't know the truth about Slytherin."

"If we look at the basic facts we can get an idea," added Remus. "We know that Slytherin was a Potions Master so there may be a potions lab."

"I think I've found a door!" exclaimed Bill. "Help me push this open."

All three men began pushing on the door causing the rusted hinges to groan in protest. They were just about to give up when a crack announced the end of the door. Pulling the debris out of the way, they were stunned to find a large root across the doorway.

Neville's eyes opened wide as saucers, "It's an arboretum! Look there, that's not supposed to exist anymore. Do you realize what this could mean?"

"The possibilities are endless," stated Remus looking around, "It's so overgrown."

"Yes, but with a bit of work this place could hold hundreds of cures that were lost to overuse. Professor Sprout and I could get this place under control, I'm sure of it," Neville said excitedly. "Don't touch that Professor, it bites."

Remus pulled his hand away from the pretty red flower, "Thanks."

* * *

"I think I've found something," cried Hermione while brushing years of dust and dirt from the wall in front of her, "There is some sort of writing."

"Intend no harm and enter," read Pansy. She began clearing the next section, "or beware the gods you anger."

"A warning," mused Blaise, "I wonder what treasures Slytherin kept here."

"Let's find out," challenged Hermione as she gave the wall a shove. To their surprise, it swung open easily.

"Use caution," warned Snape, "who knows what kind of traps could be on this room."

"I don't think there are any traps in here," said Pansy stepping into the room.

Fine carpets and tapestries did little to hide the child sized furniture and toys. As they stepped further into the room the fireplace flared to life behind a protective screen. Above the fireplace, the still portrait of two children looked down upon them.

"My god," gasped Hermione, "Look at her eyes."

"It could be Potter, if he were a girl," Severus said.

"There's a door over here," called Pansy before she pushed the door open.

"Wait for us, Miss Parkinson," warned Snape.

"Sorry Professor," sighed Pansy, "This must be Cassandra's room. We need Parvati in here; she would understand these star charts."

Hermione carefully ran her finger along the open pages of a huge tome, "Listen to this; 'I dream of them every night. They are dark creatures, living off human souls. They steal sanity and leave behind only the worst memories. Few wizards are powerful enough to stop them and the red eyed monster sends them to prey upon the innocent. I only hope that the Matris Patronus can stop them.' What does her dark creature sound like?"

"A Dementor," Severus replied. "I have never heard of a Matris Patronus."

"Is it possible that that is what she created?" questioned Pansy. "Shaarah did say that she created a creature."

Hermione glanced around the room, "Is it possible? Was she really dreaming about dementors and just decide to create something to counteract them?"

* * *

"You are confused," hissed Shaarah.

Ginny looked up at the ancient Basilisk, "I hear them, the other snakes, and sometimes I think I hear words. It's odd."

"A piece of his soul touched yours, perhaps the gift given to his kin began to pass to you," mused Shaarah.

"Why did he do it?" asked Ginny softly, "Why did he become so evil?"

"Bloodlines become tainted unless new clans come together. Tainted blood does strange things. The mind breaks and the body deforms. What is the difference between evil and madness?" hissed Shaarah.

Ginny held her arm out to a small snake and watched in amazement as it wrapped around her, "Evil knows what it is doing, madness doesn't."

"An evil creature can become mad and still be evil. Evil is easy to predict, madness has little pattern. That is Hashiira."

"How did Slytherin receive the gift of your language?" questioned Ginny.

"It is part of bonding with our kind," explained Shaarah gently, "It has been too long since we have bonded with a human."

* * *

As they neared the light, peace seemed to engulf the quartet. The happiest memories they had bubbled to the surface a drove away their fear. Leading the way, Harry felt the euphoria and paused. Within the light he could see shapes, like marble statues with vague features they floated motionless. There, trapped with a cocoon of air and water, was one person he thought lost to him.

Harry began swimming as fast as he could. Draco, by far the fastest of the four, was closest when the bubble seemed to pop. Harry watched in horror as his Godfather began to struggle and fight the sudden onslaught of water.

Draco saw the stasis bubble pop and rushed to the drowning mans aid. As soon as he was within reach, he grabbed the man and pinched his portkey. Seconds later he lay gasping for breath beside Charlie Weasley. Beside him, Sirius Black coughed up the water he inadvertently swallowed.


	16. Lilies of the Valley

**Stone Angels**

**Lilies of the Valley**

Harry fought the urge to follow Draco and Sirius. He wanted nothing more than to see Sirius but there was a job to finish. Ron and Fleur swam up to him with questioning looks. Pushing aside his feelings, he gave them a thumb up and pointed towards the strangely glowing creatures. His companions nodded and they cautiously approached.

Feelings of calm and content engulfed their senses. The closer they got, the less worried they felt. They were within arms reach of the statuesque creatures when they suddenly came to life. The ivory hand of the nearest creature grabbed his arm and he saw their story.

_Cassandra Trelawny Slytherin paced within the confines of her room. Dark circles shadowed her eyes and her hands trembled from fatigue but there was no rest for her. Across the room, a little girl with brilliant emerald eyes and wild ebony hair sat at the table drawing. _

"_Momma, I don't like the bad monsters," yawned the girl._

"_I know, Alexandra," sighed the tired woman._

"_Will you make them go away?" inquired Alexandra. _

"_I don't know how," responded Cassandra wearily, "If only I knew how they were created."_

"_I know, Momma," Alexandra replied without looking up from her drawing._

"_How do you know, sweetie?" asked Cassandra warily._

"_I saw it," she said, still coloring. "The bad man made them."_

_Cassandra knelt down beside her daughter, "Tell me, Alexandra, tell me what you saw. How did the bad man make them?"_

"_I didn't like it, Momma, it made my skin itchy." Alexandra handed her mother a picture. "The bad man hurt people. He hurt them till all they 'member is hurt." Cassandra looked down at the picture of a man screaming and felt her heart sink. "When that was done he changed their magic." She handed her mother a picture of a man shaking on the floor in front of a man with a wand. "Then he hurt them more, till all they eat is foggy strings." She gave her mother a picture of a starving man with sunken eyes and cheeks. "To make more, he took their light and made it broken. Each piece is a new bad monster."_

_Twelve statues stood at the edge of an intricate design that had been etched into the floor of the cavern. A tall ebony haired woman stood beside an older Cassandra, only her emerald green eyes gave away her identity._

"_Mother, this won't work," cried Alexandra._

"_It's ancient magic," explained Cassandra in a desperate attempt to explain to her daughter. "This is the kind of magic so bound by time that it will work."_

"_You know the repercussions of this kind of magic. We've both seen it." _

"_We've seen what fear of the old magics will do," corrected Cassandra. "You've seen what will happen if we can't figure out how to stop those creatures. They will fight and win. When the war ends they will prey on helpless children. The world will become far more dark and dangerous than it is."_

_Tears glittered in emerald eyes and her words barely whispered, "What about us? Who will protect your Grandchildren from their father?"_

"_Melisande and Apollo will be safe but Alex is already lost to us," replied Cassandra patiently, "They are all slated for great things as are you. Haven't you figured out the connection yet? Don't you understand that we must help them fix this? You carry within you the very future of our world. We have the most precious and powerful gift if only we know to use it."_

"_What about Father?" begged Alexandra._

"_He saw even before I finished telling him. More than anything, he understands. This school was part of his great vision and this is simply protecting that vision."_

"_And abandoning us," sobbed Alexandra._

"_Not abandoning you. This will be the first in a long line of sacrifices to protect our family's future," explained Cassandra. "Listen to me, Alexandra, the circle is already cast. Amara is a Prewitt they are strong. She will protect Melisande and Apollo from their father. There will be another child before she finds peace but that child is lost to us. You must help her teach Apollo and Melisande the old ways. Remember, I love you." Cassandra entered the circle with her head held high. In her hand she held an ebony dagger, "The circle has been cast! I beg the witness of Apollo and Artemis." She carefully sliced into the pad of her index finger. "Blood of my body freely given." Cassandra carefully drew symbols on the forehead of each statue. "A future, not mine, in need of protection." As she approached the final statue she kissed it on the cheek. "A mother's love is stronger than pain." Tears fell upon the floor as she moved into the center of the circle. "A mother's love is stronger than death." _

_Alexandra tried vainly to cross the line of the circle, "Please…"_

_Cassandra carefully sliced her arm from elbow to wrist. "Blood of my blood, true heir to my love." She sliced down the other arm and rushed to finish the spell. "Without time, locked in stone. Without body, forgotten soul. A mothers love to protect them all."_

The vision ended as suddenly as it began, leaving Harry slightly disoriented in the murky depths. The warmth and love from the creatures rushed to fill the hollow ache left by their story and he embraced it. A tap on his shoulder finally pulled him back to reality. To his surprise, the statues seemed to come to life and swim to the surface of the lake.

"There." Exclaimed Fleur while pointing at a second tunnel entrance.

Ron took the lead. As they approached, they could see a heavy looking door with a strange apparatus connected to it. Within the tunnel they found cauldrons and what appeared to be potions equipment scattered and broken. The tunnel opened abruptly into a large potions lab. Desks and equipment were all crushed against one wall as though blown there by wind or explosion. Behind the debris they could see a partially covered door.

Harry felt the first tell tale signs of the transformation back and quickly signaled to his two companions. With a nod of understanding they each pinched their portkey.

Serenity moved silently as she approached the curtained area containing Hannah. To her surprise, she found Millicent sitting beside the bed with Hannah's hand held tightly.

"I didn't hear you come in," murmured Serenity. She gracefully took a seat while studying the girl.

"I didn't want to wake her," answered Millicent softly. "I just wanted to make sure she's okay."

"I think she will be," responded the elder woman.

"Draco said I could talk to you," sighed Millicent. She brushed hair off Hannah's face. "I was there when her dad gave her up. I didn't know it was her but her voice was familiar."

"She said there were others there," began Serenity cautiously.

"I managed to switch the potion with the one in my earring." Millicent hid behind her mask as she pulled up the bottom of her shirt. "Professor Weasley healed me but the scars won't go away. A concealment charm won't even hide them."

A wet thump and a groan disturbed the two women. When they pulled the curtain back, they found a wet Sirius Black on the floor. Serenity quickly began casting drying and warming charms.

"Sirius Black," she said softly, "You're supposed to be dead."

"Am not," he replied with a lopsided grin. "It's not my fault Belle tried to kill me. Do me a favor and call Albus."

"What is going on?" asked Madam Pomfrey exiting her office. Taking in the man on the floor, she dropped the tray sending potions skittering across the floor. "Sirius!"

" Millie, run get Professor Dumbledore," ordered Serenity.

Molly watched through her lashes as Kaida and Titania organized the ingredients in the order they would be added. She listened silently to their babble to find out how self-sufficient Kaida was.

"We can take turns," chattered Titania, "I'll put one in then you."

"Alright, who remembers what goes in first?" asked Molly.

To her surprise, Titania continued chattering on and Kaida answered. She watched unsurprised as Kaida found and accurately measured the flour. She just barely caught it as Titania's chatter stopped and her small body froze. A wave of magic tingled across her skin and Titania's chatter began again.

"What's next, Nana?" questioned Titania.

"Minerva, Poppy, Serenity," Murmured Molly activating her walkie-talkie, "please come to my rooms."

Draco landed on the cold stone floor with a thud. Within seconds, calloused hands forced a potion down his throat and he could breath again. Charlie quickly tucked blankets around his shoulders.

"What happened?" asked Charlie.

"We found something," shivered Draco softly, "Sirius Black is alive. He took my emergency portkey to the infirmary, and I accidentally hit mine."

"Sirius Black! Did Harry see him?"

"Yes, why?" replied Draco.

"He's Harry's godfather and we thought he was dead," explained Charlie. "It has taken all of the last year to convince Harry that he's really gone. To have him suddenly show up is really going to throw him for a loop."

"Why didn't you believe Harry?" wondered Draco.

"There were witnesses. People saw him fall through the veil."

"What's going on? Why are you back Draco?" asked Remus as his group returned.

"We found someone down there," responded Draco. "I sent Sirius to Madam Pomfrey, but accidentally triggered my portkey."

Draco was surprised by the werewolf's reaction. Remus sank to his knees. "Sirius is alive."

"We're secure here, Remus," said Bill. "Go, find out what's going on."

"Where is he?" asked Harry almost as soon as he returned.

"I sent him to Madam Pomfrey," answered Draco. "What did you find?"

"The creatures that surrounded Sirius showed us how they were created," said Harry. He eagerly accepted a blanket from Charlie.

"Cassandra Trelawny Slytherin created them," said Hermione as her group returned. "We think they were created to fight Dementors."

"Yes," said Harry thoughtfully, "That explains the feeling around them. It's almost the exact opposite of being around Dementors."

"Remus," said Harry softly, "Will you go see about Sirius? Report back." Harry looked at his watch and sighed, "We're gonna wrap it up here in about an hour. At lunch we'll work out a plan for the afternoon."

"Sure." As Remus took his portkey, Draco turned to the rest of the group. "What did you find?"

"An ancient overgrown arboretum," answered Neville.

"Cassandra's Study and a children's playroom, " answered Hermione.

"The creatures, Sirius, and a potions lab," answered Ron. "Professor Snape, there are two doors with strange things on them, I've seen it before in the Potions classroom but I don't know what they're for."

"Where in the Potions classroom?" Questioned Snape pensively.

"The lakeside wall near the ceiling," answered Ron.

"The fire system?" wondered Hermione.

"That would explain the flooding of the lab. I will have to go down and look to be sure but I may be able to close the doors and drain the water," murmured Snape.

"Why would they have a system like that?" asked Harry, "Why not just use a spell?"

"It's explained in Hogwarts: A History," began Hermione, "The Founders believed that the Professors first responsibility was to the students so they created the fire system. Not all Potions Professors are able to keep such a tight rein on their classes. Panic during potions accidents has cause more student deaths with previous Professors than any other class."

"How did it get flooded?" questioned Neville, "It seems unlikely that only one in the entire school would fail."

Bill looked around the large chamber thoughtfully, "I think this whole series of chambers is completely separate from the rest of Hogwarts. That's why the ghosts can't come here; it's technically another building."

"Did anyone find the door to the Potions lab?" questioned Ron thoughtfully.

"Not yet," replied Snape.

"It is strange," said Fleur, "that we only found four rooms connected to this one. There should be at least three more."

"Maybe Hogwarts is considered one of the rooms," offered Ginny.

"No, it's either part of it or it isn't," explained Bill. "The spells I've seen are really picky like that."

"There is a spell I can try," said Fleur softly, "It is not always reliable when there are powerful concealment charms in place."

"It's much more reliable than any of the more popular spells in our field," Bill quickly explained.

"I know there's a room behind that statue," offered Harry.

"I need to go down and view the apparatus Ronald described," Severus said.

"I will perform the spell to try to find the missing doors," Fleur volunteered.

"Ron, Hermione, I'd like you to go with me," Harry began softly, "Fleur try to find those other rooms. Professor, you know what to do."

"Harry," said Ron with a grimace, "I have to go with Professor Snape. Take Draco with you, I know he'll take good care of you if you meet trouble."

"I guess," grumbled Harry.

As everyone went in their own direction, Harry turned to Hermione and Draco.

"Harry…" inquired Hermione with a worried glance at her friends' tired expression.

"Just leave it, Hermione," sighed Harry.

"How do we get into the statue?" asked Draco breaking the strained silence.

"Like this," responded Harry as he turned to the statue and gave an order in Parslemouth.

A shudder ran down the blonde's body that had nothing to do with the chill room.

"You expect us to climb into its mouth!" hissed Draco in horror. "This is so undignified."

"Don't worry," laughed Harry, "I'll take the lead."

"Bloody Gryffindor."

Across the room, Ron waited while Professor Snape transfigured his clothing into a Muggle styled wet suit. When his Professor cast the bubblehead charm, he quickly moved to follow suit. Once they were ready, Ron lead the way into the tunnel. As soon as they reached the door, Professor Snape turned his wand upon it and repaired the damage. Together they swam through then pushed it closed. Snape activated the system then motioned for Ron to lead the way.

"This way Professor," said Ron. The red head pushed off the wall towards a shadow in the wall.

Professor Snape surveyed the broken potions equipment as they swam over it. When they reached the second door, he made quick work of fixing it before sealing them inside.

"Stand against the door and hold on," ordered Snape.

Once they were in place, he cast a net across the tunnel and activated the fire system. Water rushed at them, pressing them against the door. The net caught the debris pulled along with by the water, preventing it from crushing them.

"That was wicked, Professor!" exclaimed Ron.

Remus appeared to find Poppy and Serenity standing next to a bed containing Sirius black. Sirius couldn't seem to quit wiggling in his seat.

"Sirius Black if you don't sit still I'll put a body bind on you," snapped Madam Pomfrey in frustration.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Remus while launching himself at the dark haired man. "What happened to you?"

"Something saved me," answered Sirius. "It said that I was innocent and didn't belong there but it couldn't send me back yet. It left me with the creatures until Harry found me."

"You're in better health than when I last saw you," replied Poppy with a smile.

"I guess this means I'm going back into hiding," complained Sirius.

"No, my boy, you are a free man. Harry and Severus worked hard to prove you innocent." Albus and Minerva stood in the doorway. In his hand, Albus held a long thin box. "This belongs to you."

Sirius accepted the box containing his wand. "So what's next?"

"You're free to go," said Poppy.

"We're needed at Molly's room," said Minerva, "Molly's watching the girls."

"I have an unfortunate meeting with the Minister," sighed Albus. "I will see you at lunch."

"Girls?" questioned Sirius.

"Harry adopted a little girl," explained Remus.

"You mean to tell me Harry adopted a child!" exclaimed Sirius, "He's just a child himself."

"We encouraged it," responded Minerva.

"He's just a child!" cried Sirius.

"A child carrying the weight of our world on his shoulders," said Serenity breaking in before an argument could erupt. "Albus knows better than anyone here how Harry is feeling. He's come directly from being abused to being worshiped. Everything he has had to live for has been ripped from his grasp."

"So you just waltzed into the nearest orphanage and said choose?" grumbled Sirius.

"You don't understand, Paddy, He saved her. She was the only one left."

"What do you mean saved her?"

Remus took a breath and launched into the story. "Narcissa lead a raid on Godric's Hallow. I was there, fixing the house, when it began. She rounded up all the Muggles and locked them in a building. Harry came to rescue me and ended up trying to save the Muggles. They captured twenty Death Eaters and Harry killed the man that set fire to the church. Harry lost control of his magic and took out everyone not safely behind Hermione's new shield.

We could hear them screaming as they burned alive. Harry's magic surged a second time, shattering the wards. He ran inside, but by that time, she was the last one alive. She was trapped under the body of her mother, who was trying to protect her. Her magic was failing and he was exhausted. We almost lost both of them but Bill and Charlie managed to drag them out."

"Sweet Merlin," sighed Sirius, "How old is the child?"

"Four."

"You said girls, plural, who is the other one?" questioned Sirius.

"Draco's sister."

"Draco doesn't have a sister that I know of," said Sirius, "What is she doing here?"

"Explain later," ordered Serenity stopping at Molly's door.

The small group, knowing they were expected, entered without knocking. They found Molly and the two girls at the table pressing cookie cutters into the last of the dough.

"Uncle Remi!" exclaimed Titania jumping up and running towards Remus.

"What happened here?" questioned Remus through his laughter.

While he brushed flour off her cheek she answered. "We're making cookies."

"Okay girls," called Molly, "I have to talk to them for a few minutes, why don't you go play." She cast a quick scourgify before Titania took Kaida by the hand and led the way to the toy box.

"What's going on, Molly?" questioned Serenity.

"I noticed something strange. A wave of magic swept from Titania around the room. Just before, she was talking and acted as though she didn't hear my question. After the wave of magic, she was acting just fine."

"That is strange," murmured Remus. "Is it possible that it was random magic."

"It was like nothing I've ever felt before," answered Molly, "All of my children had random magic bursts but this was very controlled. Similar to the kind of magic Fred and George were doing at three."

"She doesn't have a twin therefore she shouldn't be able to do that kind of magic," stated Poppy.

"What about someone using her to spy on Harry?" asked Sirius.

"That's easy enough to check for," murmured Remus. He pulled his wand and cast several spells over the two children. The answer was easily known. "A spell, but not from an outside force."

"Is it possible that we missed something when we examined her?" Molly asked Serenity.

"That could explain the magic surge," admitted Poppy.

To their surprise, a small surge of magic washed the room. It expanded from Titania and traveled around the room until it returned to her.

"The magic is compensating for something we just need to determine what," said Minerva.

"She didn't hear my question," Molly realized, "She just kept talking. Let's check her hearing. When we checked her, we were looking for damage from the smoke or fire. What if she's been deaf since birth? Her magic would have automatically compensated and the Muggles would have never known."

Poppy ran several tests, before calling Titania over. "Titania, can you help me with something?"

"What Nana Poppy?" asked Titania.

"Can you stand here and tell me if something happens to him?" she asked indicating Sirius. "You have to hold very still or it might not happen."

Sirius grinned at the Healer's trick and focused on the green-eyed girl. He waited until Poppy nodded to transform into his animagus form. As soon as he changed, he heard a gasp from her.

"Doggie!" she cried as he turned back.

"I knew there was something odd," said Poppy with a smile. "Thank you for your help Titania. Go ahead and play. When we're done talking, maybe he'll come play with you."

"Okay."

"Conductive hearing loss," stated Poppy. "The three small bones in the middle ear are fused together."

"He magic is compensating then," sighed Molly in relief.

"What happened to the other child?" asked Sirius.

"Narcissa," replied Minerva softly. "She hid the child, then decided that she was a risk and tried to kill her."

Hermione sighed in aggravation. Harry and Ron never bickered as much as Harry and Draco. Then again, Harry never picked at Ron like he was picking at Draco.

"If you two don't quit bickering like children, I will put a silencing charm on both of you!" hissed Hermione. She was feeling just a bit claustrophobic

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" questioned Harry softly.

Draco easily caught the strain his companions felt.

"I'm not sure, Harry," she responded wearily. "I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic and your bickering wasn't helping."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, I didn't think when I had you come along," said Harry.

"No, it's okay, I need to get rid of this thing. I don't want to be afraid forever."

"Okay, 'Mione. Tell us if you start to feel…" Harry never finished the sentence as the tunnel dropped away beneath him.

"Lumos." Draco peered over the edge upon a sea of galleons. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"I wish galleons were a little softer. Wait, I landed in galleons?" Harry said in confusion.

"We're coming down," Hermione informed them. "Get moving or I push you."

"Okay, okay," muttered Draco before dropping the three feet to join Harry.

"Wow, Harry, this is a lot of money," gasped Hermione.

"Salazar never did trust the Goblins." All three jumped and turned to find a ghost behind them. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Amara."

Harry stared, mouth agape. "You're the wife of Alexander Slytherin."

"Yes, he killed me right over there."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"I wouldn't give him Melisande and Apollo. I saw him twist one son, I would not watch it again. With my last breath I banished him from these chambers. Were they safe? Did they live long, good lives?"

"Yes," answered Hermione without hesitation, "They created a sanctuary that still shines hope to those who have no where else to go."

"Then my death served its purpose."

"Professor Snape, you should check this out," called Ron. "The wards are still active, and I don't think there was water in here."

Professor Snape stood staring at the door for a moment before he realized what he was looking at. A potions cupboard, more likely than not warded better then his own.

"Mister Weasley, please begin moving debris from the door while I explore," said Snape while forcing down the hope he was feeling.

"Sure, Professor." Ron was surprised to see most of the pile neatly sorted and stacked to one side. Wand out, he made quick work of the remaining debris.

Within the ingredients cupboard, Professor Snape found more than he had hoped for. Protective spells had been carefully layered, not only over the room, but over each and every drawer, jar, and compartment. With a put-upon sigh, he turned to leave determined to return later with his apprentice, a quill, and parchment. As he exited the room, he found the doorway cleared and Ron walking a circle and looking at the ground.

"Easily amused are we Weasley?" drawled Snape.

"I think I found what destroyed this lab," he said softly.

"And what is that Mister Weasley?" asked Snape sarcastically.

Ron glared. "Just because I'm no good at potions doesn't mean I'm not good at something. I know we don't use our wands in potions because most spells react badly with either the potions or the containment spells. It's safe to assume that anything requiring a circle and blood would be volatile. I don't recognize all of these symbols though."

Snape walked the circle, much as Ron had been earlier, and realized that there were symbols that he didn't recognize either. Just as he was going to say so, the door opened into the main room.

"I see the spell worked," Snape said.

"Yes," replied Bill, "Harry, Hermione, and Draco just returned from the statue. Once you join us we'll go over what we found."

"Very well," sighed Snape.

Ron and Professor Snape followed the older red head into the main chamber. Once outside of the lab, they were amazed that they hadn't seen the door before. Across the chamber from the lab was a set of double doors. In the center of the room, Potter nursed a bumped head and twisted ankle.

"What happened Harry?" questioned Professor Snape. He produced several potions from his robes.

"We followed the tunnel," answered Draco.

Hermione smirked and added, "Harry didn't see the drop into the chamber."

"How far did you fall?" questioned Snape.

"It was only about three feet," answered Harry.

"Drink that," ordered Snape.

"What did you find?" asked Charlie.

"Salazar Slytherin didn't trust the goblins, his entire fortune is back there. Also, the Ghost of Amara Slytherin is here."

"We found a library with a door that goes nowhere," said Ginny.

"Silly girl," laughed Amara's ghost as it floated through the wall, "You just didn't read the book."

"What book?" questioned Hermione.

"The silver one on the pedestal beside the door. Don't forget the chalk in the box."

"We'll look into it later," said Harry. "What else did you find?"

"There is a practice room with weapons lining the walls on the right side of the statue," said Fleur, "Many of the weapons have been enhanced."

"Okay," said Harry running a hand through his hair, "Is that everything?"

"Not quite," responded Ron, "There's a circle etched in the stone of the potion lab floor. I'm pretty sure that's what disrupted the spells and made the lab explode; triggering the fire system."

"The ingredients cupboard was mostly unharmed by time and water," said Professor Snape, "I would like to return and catalog the contents."

"After lunch," replied Harry. "During lunch we can figure out who's doing what and the teams will return down here to sort out the rooms. If we can figure out a simple way to get people in and out of here, I'd like to use this for DA meetings. Everything is coming out of the hidden room, that will be sanctuary."

"I believe that this set of chambers is safe and secure enough to bring in your team," said Bill.

"Will you and Fleur be joining us this afternoon?" inquired Harry.

"Yeah," replied Bill, "We're going to take a look at that circle."

"Lunch will be starting," said Ron, "we should get out soon."

"Yeah," said Harry, "let's get out of here. We'll figure out who's going to work on what while we eat."

"Harry, didn't Faux carry us out last time?" questioned Ron.

"I've already thought of that," Ginny informed her brother. "I remembered something while talking to Shaarah."

Everyone quickly packed up the things they were taking back with them. No one noticed the small green snake wrapped around Ginny's arm as she removed a rope from her bag. Everyone was excitedly talking about what they wanted to do after lunch.

Once they reached the slide, Ginny set the rope on the ground. "I've only read about this spell, but I'm pretty sure I can pull it off." They watched in silence as Ginny transfigured the rope into a winding staircase. When she was finished, everyone climbed on and let the stairs take them up.

"Good work, Gin," exclaimed Ron.

"Do you think it will be safe to take the girls down there after lunch?" questioned Draco as they reached the top of the stairs.

"It should be," replied Severus. "The nature of the spells on that room is all protective."

"We can always ask Mum to come down and watch them," added Ron.

"I don't want to take all of her time," sighed Draco.

"They can play in the main chamber with me if necessary," said Ginny. "I want to start setting it up for whatever we decide to do with it."

"I don't think we'll have DA meetings there," stated Harry. "I think we should use it as a war room of sorts. We'll me you at lunch, we have to pick up the girls."

"We'll save you seats," said Ron happily.

By the time that Harry and Draco joined the group with their girls, everyone was seated at one of the new round tables. Without a word, the table expanded and two booster seats appeared. Harry and Draco quickly made up plates for the girls before beginning the planned conversation.

"All walkies on," murmured Harry while filling his plate. "This afternoon I want to get the chamber and all the rooms ready to be our war room. Professor McGonagall, if you are not busy, this afternoon, it would be helpful if you could assist Ginny. Take a look at the stairs she transfigured earlier if you do come."

"I have a few hours," answered Minerva between bites.

"Great, Ginny's got some great ideas. Luna, Padma, and Parvati; I'd like you to sort out the study. I honestly don't understand all that Divinations stuff." Harry took a bite of his food and swallowed before continuing, "Neville, the arboretum is completely up to you. I'd prefer if you kept it to the DA but Professor Sprout will be a great help too, I'm sure."

"If it's okay, I'd like to ask Hannah to help me. She's great with plants," said Neville enthusiastically.

Serenity answered before anyone else. "That would probably be a great idea but wait until tomorrow. She should be more alert and working with you would be helpful. Try to be mindful of her condition though, I know some plants are dangerous to pregnant women."

"Yes Ma'am," replied Neville. "Professor Sprout and I will check for dangerous plants first."

"Good idea, Neville," said Harry. "Professor Snape, I know you want Hermione to help you in the Potions Lab but when the two of you are finished you could help Remus and Draco in the library. That's going to take a lot of time I think. Blaise, Pansy, and Sirius; I need the three of you in the weapons room. The playroom needs to be checked over before the children use it. Mrs. Weasley can you help us?"

"I should have time after lunch," answered Molly. "What are you going to do with the girls?"

"It's safe enough down there. We can take some of their toys and they can stay in the main chamber until we deem the playroom safe," answered Harry. "Bill and Fleur already said they're going to take care of the circle Ron found."

"What about me and Charlie?" asked Ron.

"I need the two of you to assist me in packing up and movie the treasure. The first sanctuary is going to be behind the statue."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Susan though she was still in the infirmary.

"I need you and Madam Pomfrey to set up four first aid kits. Keep it simple enough that fifth years can handle it. I don't know how the students will arrive so they have to be prepared."

"We will set them up with thorough instructions."

"Thank you, everyone, for your help," sighed Harry. He absently rubbed at his scar. "Professor Snape, you might want to be ready for a summons tonight. He's extremely happy and it's not a good thing."

"Thank you for the warning."

"Harry," said Ginny, "I'd like to do something while we're down there. I'd like to bond with on of the basilisks. Just a small one. I can almost understand them, Shaarah said it's because Tom's link with them affected me."

"I don't see why not. My only request is that you have Professor Snape make anti-venom for you, an unbreakable vial that you can carry with you and one for Hospital wing too.

Minerva and Ginny were putting the finishing touches on the main chamber when Severus stalked out of the Potions Lab scowling viciously.

"What's wrong, Severus?" questioned Minerva.

"I've been summoned," he replied. "Harry warned me, I expect it will be a rough night."

"I'll warn Poppy and Molly," Minerva sighed.

"Very well." Severus quickly made his way out of the chamber. Without thought, he went to his chambers to change. His drab work robes were replaced with formal potion master robes, on which each button and bead was a tiny potions vial. A quick glance insured that the unbreakable vials lining his coat were filled before he began his trek to the forest. Once he was safely outside the apparition wards, He apparated with a pop.

Severus appeared in a Great Hall and his heart sank. Along one wall there were cages filled with people, and devices of torture littered the room. A great throne carved from a living Yew tree sat front and center on one wall. The wives of the Death Eaters, Voldemort's Harem, stood to either side.

The women were dressed from head to toe in black. Formal renaissance style dresses with black lace veils to cover their heads showed nothing except the pendant binding them to him.

Three quick strides brought Severus before Voldemort and he gracefully sank to one knee. He waited patiently to be acknowledged. A quick reverent kiss to one bejeweled released him to join the ranks of his fellow Death Eaters.

"Tonight," hissed Voldemort, "we celebrate the placement of a new spy within Hogwarts. Eat, drink, and delight in the bounty I have provided for you. Lucius, bring forward the entertainment."

The first cage was opened and the victims inside passed out among the Death Eaters. Some tried to run, but it only added to the entertainment. Screams and crying filled the chamber as more and more victims were passed around. He quietly accepted the woman shoved at him, despite the realization that she was once his student.

"You're lucky it's me and not one of them," he hissed in her ear. "I may have no choice but to kill you, but I promise it will be quick and painless. I will not hurt you if you do as I ask." He gazed into her eyes and knew that she was listening. "Scream and cry but do not move. I will try to save you. They will see what I want." He was impressed as she used her fear and her anger to fuel her screams. Her eyes stayed clear and focused as he place her into an illusion.

Across the room, Lucius unknowingly aided his cause. From one of the last cages he dragged twin boys. It unsettled him how eerily similar they were to Draco in looks; they could have been his brothers.

"Narcissa, my sweet," exclaimed Lucius, "I've brought a gift for you and your sister."

He dragged them from the cage by leashes attached to studded leather collars. The twin boys huddled together and trembled as Narcissa and Bella circled them like strange vultures; stalking their prey and grinning deadly grins.

Severus couldn't watch as the two women descended on Lucius' bastard children with malicious glee. His stomach threatened to rebel at the first mangled scream punctuated by Bella's insane laughter. Turning his attention back to his victim, he stayed in the shadows reciting potions to himself and wishing to be somewhere else.

The torture and screaming went on for several hours before the last cage was opened. Two Death Eaters moved to drag out a man, a woman, and a little girl. The woman clung tightly o her daughter and Severus could catch the calculating gleam in her hazel eyes.

"These three are mine!" declared Grayback over the now interested crowd. No one dared oppose him.

Severus watched with barely suppressed hysteria as Grayback stalked his prey, much like Narcissa and Bella had. He realized, with growing horror, the desperate mother was quietly trying to suffocate her own child. In the instant he realized it, so had their executioner.

Grayback ripped the child from her mother and tossed her to the side. "No, Mine!"

He didn't waste time with the man; he simply ripped out his throat and tossed it to the hysterical woman. She screamed and placed herself between Grayback and her daughter. Grayback's laughter seemed to freeze her in place.

She didn't move as he approached to whisper in her ear. "I won't kill her, yet."

The fire seemed to return to her eyes for a moment as she hit him with her body weight. He spun her away, breaking her arm in the process. Her sharp scream was heightened by the frightened cries of her daughter. When he took a step towards the little girl, the mother threw herself at him again. Grayback's sharp claws ripped into her side as he spun her away, leaving a deep gash. Blood gushed down her side and he lifted his nose to smell the air.

An air of desperation filled the air as Grayback took another step towards the little girl. There was a collective step backwards as the woman struggled towards her daughter. Her magic, though not especially strong, crackled around her as her eyes became wild with panic. Grayback stepped between her and the child inducing the attack. She ran at him screaming and swinging wildly while her magic burned along his skin. His fist struck against the side of her head causing it to turn at an unnatural angle.

Grayback grinned as she crumpled. "Pity, I was having fun."

The little girl crawled over to her mother and tried to shake her awake. "Mommy," cried the little girl, "wake up Mommy."

Grayback grabbed the child by the throat and picked her up, his nails sinking deep into her skin. "Silence. Children should be silent."

"Please, Lord Voldemort!" pleaded one of the black clad women. "She is only a child. Let us have her as a pet. She is young, a pureblood, let us teach her the true path."

"Such foolishness," snarled Voldemort. "Crucio!" The woman collapsed under the curse before he released it. "Who shall pay this debt? Choose among yourselves. If you can save her, you may keep her. Grayback, leave her to them. Return to your homes, we are finished here."

The Death Eaters quickly retrieved their wives as multiple arguments broke out across the room. Willow watched as Mariah was handed off like a toy to be used and shared. She was so enthralled by her friends plight that she had forgotten her own. The sharp sting of a ring clad hand brought reality falling into place around her.

"You would do well to work harder to please our lord," spat her husband.

She allowed him to strike her several more times before he lead the black clad crowd towards the apparition point. Sitting up and wiping blood from her mouth, she glared at the retreating figures.

"And you, Dear Husband, would do well to mind yourself else my poison may tip farther than necessary."

"What, pray tell, have you been brewing?" questioned the lone dark figure.

"An old family recipe," she replied, "My Grandmother called it Widow Maker." Her expression turned serious. "Is she dead?"

"Almost," he admitted grimly. "If we're going to save her I must return to the school. Please release the woman in the corner."

"Hurry," replied Willow. "She's only a child. She never did anything."

Severus carefully lifted the child and pulled the pendant from his shirt. "Poppy," he murmured before the tell tale tug of the portkey overtook him.

When he appeared in hospital wing, he found Molly, Minerva, Poppy, and Serenity waiting. He quickly set the child on the nearest bed.

"Severus? Who is she?" asked Minerva as the other three women began to work on the child.

"Odette Avernhammer," replied Severus accepting the hot chocolate she slipped into his hands, "Her parents were given to Grayback. Her mother fought hard to save her and died in the process."

"What else happened?" asked Minerva softly.

"It was a celebration. There is a new spy within Hogwarts and around fifty dead. Mariah Zabini paid the price for that child's life."

"She'll live," sighed Poppy as she approached Severus and Minerva. "She has a concussion, a broken arm, and her vocal cords are damaged but she will live. Are you injured?"

"Not physically."

"Who is she?" asked Poppy.

"Odette Avernhammer. Her closest living relative, not in hiding, is Neville Longbottom."

"Willow!" bellowed Alexander Zabini. "Whiskey, now!"

Willow did as she was told. She poured the finest of whiskey from the finest of crystal flask. She smiled demurely as he downed the drink, knowing that by morning she would be on her own.

As soon as he was asleep she returned to her study. At the desk she began to roll the last of twenty letters. Each letter relayed the same message and was accompanied by a lily.

**In these dark times we must come together neither as purebloods nor victims of the darkness but as mothers. We thought the darkness was gone and our families safe. We were wrong. She told us, once, that we were more than just pawns and slaves. She died for her child. What will you do for yours? L.O.V lives. For our past, for our future, for our Children. 9am**

**L.O.V **


	17. The Green Man

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this chapter. Unfortunately my sister Aurora Mortalis informed me at the last moment that she's seen the sleeve thing somewhere else. I'm sorry if you've used this, I've never seen it before and like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the time put into it. Harry Potter belongs to other people, I just borrow it for a while.

**Stone Angels**

**The Green Man**

They were reaching the last of the warm sunny days. Despite the exciting start to the year, they made it to mid-September in relative peace. Students were spread out across the grounds enjoying the sunshine and companionship.

"Where are you going, Hannah?" asked Millie as her friend pulled her through the halls. Vince and Greg followed just a few meters behind, a constant guard.

"There's a courtyard you have to see. I've never seen anything like it; it's so peaceful."

Millie quietly followed Hannah to a niche in the wall. To her surprised, it was an arched doorway. Once she passed through it she noticed a difference, as though the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

Green sunlight filtered through the branches of an ancient weeping willow, its branches swayed gently in a flower-scented breeze. On the far wall, tiered flowerbeds embraced a waterfall fed pool. Near the entrance stood a statue of a woman with her arms spread wide, as though inviting a hug.

"This is beautiful, Hannah!" exclaimed Millie. She saw the tired smile and moved to her friend's side. "Let's rest here."

* * *

Harry, Draco, and Neville watched Ginny and Hermione play with the three girls. Kaida and Odette played without bandages. Kaida's eyes, which should have been the violet blue of the Malfoy line, were a strange opalescent silver.

"How are you and Odette doing?" asked Harry. "Her first full moon is soon isn't it?"

"Yeah, the first one is in two weeks on a weekend. We're surviving. I'm scared for her. I've heard stories, and I'm worried for her transformation. Remus and Professor Snape have been a great help though."

"We've been working on the wolfsbane, but we're not sure how she'll react. She's just so young," said Draco softly. "We're going to try to be ready for anything."

"You're going to stay?" questioned Neville hopefully.

"I would want friends with me if it was Kaida," admitted Draco. "I also want the experience. Most healers won't deal with Lycanthropes and I think it's wrong."

"Most of us can't get jobs to pay a healer, anyway," said Remus as he sat with them.

"Then I'll find a different form of payment, if I charge anything at all. Maybe I'll have them volunteer in my clinic."

"Well," laughed Remus, "I'll be your first volunteer."

"Hey!" exclaimed Hermione dropping on the grass, "Where'd Arianna go?"

"Dean, Ron, and Seamus were putting together a Quidditch game. They got permission for some of the first years to play." Answered Harry.

"I'm just here to pick up the girls," Remus sighed. "Sirius is waiting for us to go get ice cream."

"Alright," grinned Harry.

"Be good for Remus and Sirius," ordered Draco.

Neville hugged Odette tightly before sending her with Remus. "Be good, Odette. Remus and Sirius will take good care of you."

"I don't know which of you that's harder for," laughed Harry as Remus and the three girls walked off.

"Look who's talking," smirked Draco. "How long before you're calling to check in?"

Harry gave Draco and innocent look. "Why would I do that?"

"Fifteen minutes tops," laughed Ginny.

"Hey!" protested Harry before tackling Ginny and tickling her.

"What is that awful feeling?" questioned Draco bringing a stop to their game.

"I don't know," answered Hermione from her seat beside him, "It's horrible though."

Harry sat up and could see over their shoulders, "Dementors."

They all stood and stared in horror as Dementors filed in through a break in the wards over the lake. Ice began to form over the water and the air temperature dropped around them.

"This is very bad," sighed Neville.

Harry pulled his broom from his bag and turned to Ginny. "Ginny, Neville, and Hermione; I want you to get everyone to safety. Draco and I will try to lead them away from the students."

"Elite Guard! Dementors have broken through the wards; get everyone inside. Happy thoughts, guy, we need strong Patronus charms. Pair off as soon as you're able," ordered Ginny over the walkie.

Harry and Draco mounted their brooms as Harry made a general announcement. "Dementors have breached the wards! Get everyone inside. Activate House Guards and DA Charms."

"Vince and I will try to patch the wards; where are they entering?"

"They're coming in over the lake, you'll want to fly. Be careful! Hermione will meet you and help act as defense while you work." Replied Harry with a nod to Hermione.

"Be safe, Potter, we'll take care of the wards."

* * *

Millie turned to Hannah fear alight in her eyes. "I have to go help them."

"Go, I'll be okay," replied Hannah. "I'll direct the frightened students towards the Great Hall. Don't worry, I have a strong Patronus."

Millie pulled her new friend into a hug. "Stay safe."

"You too, now hurry."

Hannah watched as her friends ran down the hall and out of sight. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and sighed. Just as she turned to grab her bag, movement caught her eye.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called softly.

The whole room seemed to thrum with energy and the barest of whispers. "Call the children."

"Where are you? We need to get to the Great Hall." Said Hannah searching for the voice.

"In the hall! Call the children! Hurry, it's almost here!"

Hannah looked out the door to see a group of first years laughing and joking. They were unaware of the danger they were in. She quickly stepped out to hurry them towards the Great Hall.

"First years, Professor Dumbledore wants everyone in the Great Hall," said Hannah startling them, "Come with me, I'll take you."

"What's going on?" asked one student.

"It's nothing to worry about," Hannah lied. "Let's hurry." Hannah was almost to the group when it came around the corner. One girl screamed and they started to scatter.

"Hurry," cried Hannah, "Follow me!"

Hannah led the group into her sanctuary. They could feel the overwhelming fear as the Dementor drew closer. She pulled her wand, knowing it would follow them in. Several students began crying when they realized there was no way out.

"Hush, hush," ordered Hannah, "Stay behind me." Her whole body trembled as it reached the doorway.

The Dementor spilled thought the doorway causing everyone to cry out in fear. Suddenly the fear was gone. Warmth and love seemed to overwhelm the room before the statue came to life.

The statue moved with speed and grace; glowing brighter the closer it got to the Dementor. Once it was within reach, the statue grabbed the creature and pulled it into a blinding hug. An eerily human scream split the air as the Dementor fought to escape. The longer it fought the more stone like it became. Suddenly it was silent.

* * *

"This was one of your less brilliant plans, Potter!" shouted Draco over the wind. Flashes of his mother made his head spin as he fought against the Dementors pull.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Harry!" cried a voice over the radio. "Lead them to the Entrance Hall. The Professors are here; and so are the creatures."

"That's halfway around the castle," protested Draco.

"I know." He could hear the echo of his mother's scream.

"Give me your hand!" one pale manicured hand focused him through the blackness threatening his vision. Harry grabbed the offered hand and it helped ground him. "Whatever you do, don't let go. We'll make it."

"As long as we don't both pass out," grumbled Harry.

Harry and Draco increased their speed as the eight Dementors followed. It seemed as though the more distance they tried to put between them, the closer the Dementors got. Harry felt Draco's grip begin to slip just as they rounded the last corner.

"Draco!" yelled Harry.

Just when he was sure Draco would pass out, the Matris Patronus came into view. As soon as he was over their heads they descended.

Harry and Draco dismounted to the bone chilling screams as the Dementors become stone then dust.

"Merlin, they sounded Human!" exclaimed Poppy.

"They were, once," answered Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva.

"When we found them they shared the memory of the why and how of their creation. Alexandra Trelawny Slytherin, daughter of Salazar and Cassandra had visions of Voldemort creating them. Cassandra was compelled to save the future from the monsters. She believed that if the Dementors fought they would win." Explained Harry.

"How were they created?" asked Minerva while examining the closest statue.

"Cassandra gave her life, blood, and a spell."

The statues spoke in a whisper that felt as though it was right in your ear. "Blood of my body freely given. A future not mine, in need of protection. A mother's love is stronger than pain. A mother's love is stronger than death. Blood of my blood, true heir to my love. Without time, locked in stone. Without body, forgotten soul. A mother's love to protect them all."

"She was the first of many to sacrifice herself for her family." They turned to find Professor Trelawny on the steps. Her shawls and glasses were gone, replaced with more common teaching robes. She seemed more confident and collected than anyone in the group had ever seen her.

"Sibyll?" questioned Poppy.

"The time for hiding is finally over," said Sibyll with a grim smile, "We have much to do to win this war."

* * *

Hermione and Blaise walked the halls in near silence. They traveled like specters from moonlit patch to moonlit patch, each lost in their own thoughts. It was turning into a quiet year for their night patrols. Few students were brave enough to venture out at night alone.

"What's left to check?" asked Blaise with a yawn.

Hermione smiled with the familiarity of it. "The Great Hall, the Entrance hall, and the Defense classroom."

"Let's hurry, I'm beat. Professor Weasley really drilled me tonight."

"What were you working on?" asked Hermione checking the Defense classroom.

"Advanced levitation," sighed Blaise

"That involves learning to levitate larger objects with the possibility of levitating people, right?"

"Yeah, she's actually helping me learn to focus it," answered Blaise. "Next week she's going to let me move a real person."

"That's odd," said Hermione as she tried to push the doors to the Great Hall open.

"They aren't supposed to be locked, are they?" wondered Blaise.

"No, they're supposed to stay open."

"Hermione, Blaise," called Professor Snape over the radio, "We need you to return to the tower. Blaise, please take over for Professor Weasley with the children. Hermione, come to the lab straight away."

"What about the rest of our rounds?" asked Hermione.

"This is more important, the next group will check your area."

Down in the infirmary, Harry held Neville while they watched Odette transform. Her small body bowed with the force of muscle and bone realigning to her temporary shape. There was no screaming, her tiny body was too quickly overwhelmed by pain for her to make anymore sounds. The two young men trembled together too horrified to watch yet too afraid to turn away.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?" cried Neville as Molly Weasley entered. He watched in horror as her spine bowed again.

Amber eyes watched from within a cage around the next bed. Remus, with the help of the wolfsbane, was docile. He watched everyone with the eyes of one that had been hunted but his attention was for the pup fighting her first transformation.

"Madam Pomfrey!" cried Draco, "She's seizuring."

"I don't understand what's wrong," muttered Madam Pomfrey as she ran another scan.

"I think her body is trying to fight the transformation." Molly's wand waved frantically over the small girl.

Remus whined from his cage. The pup was dying he could smell it. She was fighting too hard and it would tear her young body apart. She was too scared. He whined against the bars of his cage and pressed his chestnut body against the cage. He didn't care about the humans, just the pup. Not knowing how else to reach her he pointed his muzzle skyward and let out a long lonely howl.

All around the room the humans froze. Remus whined again and pressed towards the child making small comforting sounds.

"I think he wants to get to her," said Harry softly.

"Her heartbeat steadies when he whines," added Draco from where he was monitoring her. "I think we should let him reach her."

"It's not like he can infect her again," said Harry staring at Remus. "Maybe he can make it easier.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated for a moment before expanding the cage to fit both werewolves. Remus quickly moved to curl up around Odette. "Keep monitoring her vitals Draco."

"They're all leveling out." Draco kept his gaze fixed on the child. "I think she's starting to change."

They watched transfixed as the little girl transformed. Bones seemed to break and reshape themselves; muscle and tendons popped into place for her wolfish form. Draco kept monitoring her the whole while, though his gaze drifted towards a very pale Neville.

* * *

"Professor Snape?" called Hermione as she made her way into the lab. When she found him he was quickly brewing a bright pink potion. "What are you brewing?"

"It's a magic restorative specific to Remus and Odette. I need you to begin the anti convulsant potion on the board. It is specific for a child her size."

"I take it the transformation isn't going well," murmured Hermione as she quickly got to work.

"No, it isn't. She was fighting the transformation when I was down there." He mixed a white powder into the potion causing it to turn a violent green. "The wolfsbane is too strong for her. She seems to have a sensitivity to something."

"How will we identify what she's having a problem with?" asked Hermione while working on her potion.

"Madam Pomfrey and Draco will be taking care of that," replied Severus softly.

"Did you have to customize the wolfsbane for Remus?" she asked while adding willow bark shavings to her potion.

"No, he responded well to it and has been very leery of changing it. I hope to change his mind," answered Snape.

"He may not have a choice. We're going to be working on it for Odette, why not try to improve it while we're at it. This is finished."

"Bottle it and rush it to hospital wing."

* * *

She froze at the sound of someone trying to open the door. A moment later she sighed in relief as they stopped trying to open the doors. As soon as the near intruders were gone she quickly cast a repelling charm to keep people away. Once she was certain that she wouldn't be disturbed, she turned her thoughts to the ceiling.

She worked at a fevered pace, knowing that everyone was occupied. Nearly an hour later she managed to change the ceiling. With the ceiling changed she was halfway to the end of her task. Carefully she levitated and secured her rope to the center most beam. Once it was secure, she removed her Slytherin robe and tie. Everything that marked her as a Slytherin was placed reverently in a neat pile at the foot of the table.

By the time she was finished she was exhausted. Her body seemed to betray her as she continued on with her plan. Her hands shook as she ripped off the bottom half of her shirt and the sleeves. Without the cloth to hide behind she lost herself to the glaring red marks. Words, angry with infection, were etched deeply into her stomach. With a depressed sigh she released the concealment charm around her abdomen revealing the slight swell of her growing child.

Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she took a note from her pocket and placed it on top of her Slytherin tokens. She had finally reached the end and with it a sense of peace. She climbed on the table and put the rope around her neck before snapping her wand and stepping off the edge.

* * *

Students milled around the entrance hall in confusion. No one understood why the doors to the Great Hall were closed and locked. Harry and Draco arrived just as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape approached.

"Everyone return to your common rooms," ordered Professor McGonagall as she took watch in front of one of the doors. "The House Elves will be serving breakfast there."

"Professor, what's going on?" asked Harry.

"Not now, Harry," She replied. "Professor Snape and I will be in to talk to your tower once we can answer your questions."

"I've sent Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent to your common room," said Professor Snape softly. "Please send someone to retrieve Hannah and Micheal. Keep them close today."

"You've found the third girl," stated Draco.

"Yes," replied Minerva with a frown. "We will be able to tell you more later. Now, off with you. Breakfast will be getting cold."

Without further argument, the two boys turned towards their tower with their girls in tow. Minerva and Severus stood guard at the doors until the last of the students returned to their common rooms. With a sad nod, they cracked the door enough to enter before sealing it again.

"Severus, I've finally found the counter spell to take her down, please assist me," said Poppy. "I've cast several spells to postpone the inevitable."

"Who found her?" he asked as she was lowered into his arms.

"She keyed the wards to only allow the ghosts to enter. The Grey Lady found her an hour ago." Minerva picked up the note from the table and tried to hide her tears by reading it.

"Have Aurors been called?" asked Severus as he laid her body on the stretcher.

"They are on their way but there should be enough evidence to arrest several men."

"Where is her wand?" questioned Severus.

"She snapped it," answered Poppy. "Stripped away all of her Slytherin adornments, her jewelry, and even the hairclip her mother gave her."

"Have her parents been called?" asked Snape suddenly.

"Albus is taking care of it right now," said Minerva softly.

"I must speak with Elizabeth," said Severus softly, "Please, take care of Isabella for me."

"I will Severus," replied Poppy softly.

Severus silently let himself into Professor Dumbledore's office. From the staircase he could hear the devastated sobs of a mother that lost her child. Within the confines of the office he found his mother holding the distraught woman.

Evan Rosier watched, a silent dark shadow, as his wife wept hysterically. He seemed unfazed by the news of his daughter's death; as uncaring as a stone in the rain. After a glare at Serenity Snape, he began to remove his wife.

"I will send arrangements for my daughter. It is time for us to go, Elizabeth." He began to pry her, none to gently, from Serenity.

A tear streaked face finally turned to him. She whispered, "I want to see my daughter."

His cold mask was washed away by anger. "No, it is time to go home."

"Let me see my Isabella!" screamed the distraught woman.

She launched herself at him with nothing but nails and the madness of her loss. Wands were raised all around but they hesitated. Serenity stepped forward and pulled her friend away from her husband.

"Let her see her daughter," ordered Serenity with all of the Snape command in her voice. "Go if you must, I will bring her home later."

"You have no right!" cried Evan Rosier.

"Go!" bellowed Serenity as she ran her fingers along her lily seed necklace.

Evan Rosier stepped back from her anger. He mumbled to himself as he threw Floo Powder into the fire and took his leave.

Serenity took Elizabeth by the hand as if she were a lost child. "Headmaster, Severus, we must take our leave. I will take care of her; we won't leave the grounds for long."

The walk through Hogwarts was eerily silent, as though the walls themselves mourned the loss. The portraits stayed silent, save for the soft sound of weeping.

Molly Weasley joined them as they passed her tower. Tears trembled down blotchy cheeks as she fought for control. She too held tightly to a lily seed necklace.

They continued their silent trek through Hogwarts and passed the Great Hall. Minerva McGonagall joined them, a stiff caricature of her stern disposition. Tears glittered in her eyes, threatening to fall but not quite there. As they walked together, she whispered softly and their clothing changed around them to suit the mood. She held, hidden within her hand, a lily seed necklace.

Poppy Pomfrey met them at the door to the infirmary. She sobbed openly at the sight of the four women approaching her realm. Once they were within reach of the doors, she led the way inside.

Isabella Rosier's body was stretched on the nearest bed as though sleeping. Nothing hid the corrupted wounds on her stomach, their poisonous words bled through every covering even in death.

"Isabella, oh, my Isabella," sobbed her mother. There was nothing left of the hysterics, seen in her husband's presence, only the heart-wrenching sobs of a mother grieving.

Four pair of strong arms held her as her knees gave beneath the strain. They sank to the floor as one, a grieving tangle of black-clad limbs.

When they finally stood, Elizabeth rose, pale but steady. Her eyes still grieved but there was a new hardness to her.

"Call them, please," sighed Elizabeth. "Call them and offer the first. I will accept the blood."

* * *

The Great Hall was silent at dinner. The multiple round tables they were accustomed to were gone, replaced by the long house tables. The ceiling was empty save the black and silver Hogwarts banners.

"In light of our tragedy," said Headmaster Dumbledore, "We will sit with our houses. It has been brought to our attention that there may be those aligning themselves with the dark… Please remember; until you act there are always choices."

As he returned to his seat, four students climbed upon the tables. A glance was shared between the four before they lifted knives to their left sleeves.

"We will not be pawns or victims," stated Millicent as her silk sleeve hit the table.

Luna followed suit. "We will make our own destinies."

"We will not be party to intolerance," added Ginny as her sleeve fell.

"One sleeve for Isabella Rosier," finished Hannah.

The knives were passed around the tables until there was a pile of sleeves. When they were finished, twenty-five students were left with both sleeves. Even the three children went sleeveless.

"I believe, that is as good a place as any to begin," said Albus softly, "Let's eat."

The students went sleeveless for two weeks before it was decided they had shown their support; they had mourned enough. During their two weeks of mourning two funerals were held.

Isabella was laid to rest beside her brother within the family cemetery. Hundreds mourned her and the Ministry was forced to provide a series of Port Keys for the staff and students of Hogwarts.

The Aurors sent to apprehend Evan Rosier found him slumped at his desk. In his right hand was a half empty glass of scotch and his left a small porcelain bell. No one was given the location of Evan Rosier's grave, he had few mourners.

* * *

Two weeks before Halloween the school had returned to normal. Round tables of all sized were used at meals and the students sat where they liked. Announcements were rare, and usually involved the Head boy and girl; so when the Headmaster approached the podium one evening, whispers spread through the room.

Albus Dumbledore waited with twinkling eyes as the whispering was replaced by silence. "I have two announcements. Next weekend will be our first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Third years must have a parent permission slip to go. Permission slips may be turned in to Professor McGonagall." He paused to let the whispers die down again. "This year we will be having a Halloween costume ball. First through fourth years will be allowed until 10pm. Costumes are a must and may not be purchased, as there will be a costume contest. To make it more fair, there will be several divisions, first- fourth years, fifth- seventh years, and staff. I expect the older students to help the younger students. Costumes may be solo or group efforts. As always, the staff is available to help. Professors, have I forgotten anything?"

Serenity smiled and stood. "Part of the fun is to hide who you are so we are left guessing. At ten the first group will be revealed, the rest will wait until midnight."

"Let the feast begin!" declared Albus Dumbledore with a smile.

Dinner was full of excited conversation as students made plans for the weekend and the ball. Several smiles and a few unhappy scowls looked down from the head table as even some of the Professors were excited.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade weekend dawned crisp and clear. Eager students rushed through breakfast to stand in the courtyard stomping their feet to stay warm. The older students, though no less excited, took their time knowing they had to wait for Professor McGonagall. When she stood to leave, so did they.

"So, what's the plan today?" asked Harry as they made their way towards Hogsmeade.

"Pansy, Ginny, and I are going to get the necessary supplies to finish our costumes," answered Hermione. "We can meet at lunch."

"Luna and I need a few more things too," said Ron. "Lunch sounds like a good plan. How about Rosmerta's?"

"As long as we go for ice cream too. I promised the girls," added Neville.

"Well, gentlemen," began Draco while picking up Kaida and spinning her till she giggled, "We have three beautiful little ladies to escort around town."

"Who could resist," chuckled Blaise.

The four men and their young charges spent the day wandering from shop to shop. By lunch time, they were glad for their bottomless bags.

"I forgot something!" exclaimed Neville giving Draco a pointed look. "I want to get a present for Ginny; a surprise for her."

"How about I take Odette and we'll see you at Rosmerta's," suggested Blaise.

"Go ahead, Neville," said Draco. "We'll order for you so it arrives with ours."

"Are you sure?" questioned Neville, "I'll only be a minute."

"Go on," replied Harry, "We'll be fine."

"Go with Blaise, Sweet Pea," said Neville as he transferred her hand to Blaise, "I'll be right back."

Neville rushed across the street to the small jewelry shop.

"I was beginning to wonder if you forgot Mr. Longbottom," said the woman behind the counter. She slid the small box across the glass to him followed by a long thin box. "They're both inscribed just as you asked." She put a third box on the counter. "Mr. Malfoy's finished early just as he said it would."

"Thank- you," said Neville catching his breath. "I nearly did forget. Thank- you again but I must hurry, Blaise is watching Odette."

Neville collected the three boxes and carefully noted which one belonged to Draco. With his focus drawn to the boxes, he hurried right into the chaos on the street. A dozen Death Eaters caused panic through the streets. They sent spell after spell into the terrified crowds and even at the buildings.

Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy were making their way towards Madam Rosmerta's when the Death Eaters made their appearance. They immediately broke up and started rounding up the frightened third and fourth year students. Within the confusion it took them longer than necessary to remember their radios and DA coins.

"Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade!" they heard Neville cry over the radio. A few minutes later the DA coins got warm.

Neville could see Hermione and Pansy on one end of the street trying to round up the frightened students. Ginny found a way around to meet Luna and Ron on the opposite end of the street to do the same. After his call people ran out of the buildings, some fought the Death Eaters while others fought the quickly spreading fires.

Inside Madam Rosmerta's, Harry, Draco, and Blaise looked down at the three girls in fright. Harry looked around, torn between two duties.

"Mimsy!" cried Draco suddenly, "Dobby!"

The two House Elves appeared a moment later. "Does…"

"Take them to safety," ordered Harry, "Keep them safe."

By that time the three girls were frightened and beginning to cry. The noises from the street were scary and the three men who loved and protected them were obviously frightened. In a pop, they were gone.

Harry, Draco, and Blaise joined the battle near the end. They ran out to find Hermione and Pansy battling five Death Eaters while more than a dozen students hid behind them.

"_Terra Impetus!_" Neville yelled pointing his wand at the feet of the Death Eaters.

Screams rent the air as the ground shook. A crack opened at the feet of the Death Eaters before the earth rose up to devour them. When the ground finally settled, Hermione and Pansy retrieved the wands from the hands sticking up. All the while they avoided looking at the exposed faces.

Hermione snagged several DA members, as the last Death Eaters apparated away, and sent the students back to the castle.

"Neville that was brilliant!" proclaimed Pansy as they joined the group.

"Where are the girls?" questioned Neville.

"We sent them to safety with Mimsy and Dobby," answered Draco. "Where's Ron?"

"Over here," called Luna, "I think his leg is broken."

"We need to look for the injured," grimaced Draco.

"There are healers on the way," said Madam Rosmerta from near her door. "Bring the injured here."

"Harry," said Professor McGonagall as she approached. "You nine are the only ones left, let's return quickly."

"Do you have your port key?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah," replied Ron, "I forgot about it."

* * *

The Friday before Halloween most professors gave up on lessons. The students were too restless and excited by the upcoming ball. Class time was used to answer questions about how to make different features and effects on the costumes. Most professors were impressed by the skill and knowledge needed to make many of the costumes. Potions, though not as laid back as the other classes, was used to teach them how to make fake blood, compounds for fake wounds, and hair growth potions.

Saturday dawned gloomy and wet. Meals were served in the common rooms so that the Great Hall could be decorated. The excitement in the air was a physical thing, like the feeling before an electrical storm. The student chattered among themselves, some making last minute changes to their costumes while others made plans to meet during the dance.

After an early dinner, everyone spread out through the building to prepare for the ball. Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny took over one room of their tower to begin their transformation. Harry, Draco, and Neville took over their common room to get the three girls in their costumes. A short time later, they were joined by Remus, Sirius, and Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry!" said Tonks with a grin. "Are these your munchkins?"

Harry grinned, "Not all mine. Odette is a relative of Neville's, but he's adopting her. Titania is mine, she's the only survivor from Godrics Hallow, and I'm adopting her. Lastly we have Kaida, She's your cousin and Draco's little sister. Draco is her guardian until she comes of age."

"What kind of costumes do we have tonight?" asked Tonks making her hair change colors for the girls.

Titania launched into a detailed explanation. "I'm gonna be Sleeping Beauty, just like in my book and Kaida is gonna be Snow white cause her mommy was mean like the evil queen. Odette is gonna be Belle cause some one else is gonna be little red riding hood and she doesn't think the wolf eated little red riding hood."

"I'm gonna be Little Red Riding Hood," laughed Tonks, "but I need help. Kaida, how long should Little Red Riding Hoods hair be?"

"You should have hair to your chin," answered Kaida softly.

"What color should it be, Odette?" asked Tonks.

Odette beckoned Tonks down to her level and put her lips almost against the woman's ear. Her voice was little more than a rasp as she answered. "Black, like Uncle Sirius."

"Great!" proclaimed Tonks as she changed her face shape and skin color. "Titania, what color eyes should I have?"

"Purple!" answered the outgoing child.

Tonks couldn't help but laugh as she changed her eyes to purple. "Beautiful."

"Let's get into your costumes, girls, so Remus and Sirius can change," said Harry.

While Harry helped each child into a costume Draco worked on their hair. Finally, they went to Neville who helped with shoes, crowns, and masks. Tonks watched the scene with interest. The three young men worked well together to get everything done in a timely fashion. When each child was done, she quickly applied a bit of makeup. She was just putting on the finishing touches when Remus and Sirius returned from putting on their costumes.

Remus was a huge wolf-like beast with long wild hair but gentle eyes. He wore a modified version of a King's robes though they were slightly shredded. Sirius wore identical robes, though his were in much better condition. His hair was free and pulled back in a neat ponytail. He wore a gold coronet that shined in brilliant contrast to his hair. He looked every bit the part of Prince Charming.

"What do you think?" asked Remus looking at the girls.

"Uncle Remus," said Kaida softly, "Why are you so shiny?"

Draco grinned at Remus in explanation. "Her magic has finally begun to compensate for her lost sight. It seems to be like seeing auras."

"That's good," he replied, "I was beginning to worry that her magic wouldn't start to compensate. If she's sensitive enough she should have vision similar to normal vision but it will not have color as we understand it."

"Hello." Charlie said opening the door. "Anyone looking for a prince?"

Charlie's red hair was longer and golden brown. He wore green hunting outfit and a silver coronet. On his back was a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Uncle Charlie!" cried Kaida running and jumping into his arms.

"Hi there, Sweet pea."

"It looks like we're ready to go," said Sirius with a chuckle. "We'll see you at the ball. Don't worry about the girls and don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"Thank you again," said Draco with a smile. "Be good girls. We'll see you in the morning."

"Be good for Remus and Sirius," added Harry. "Mimsy and Dobby are ready if you need them."

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Neville.

"If we don't, we'll send Mimsy or Dobby for it," replied Remus with a laugh.

"They'll be fine," Draco sighed, "Severus is waiting for us, Harry."

"All right," groaned Harry. "Nev, are you sure you won't need help?"

"Go on," replied Neville, "I've got this. I'm pretty good at this costume. I'll see you there."

"How will we know it's you?" asked Draco.

"You'll know."

* * *

The ball was in full swing by the time Harry, Draco, Blaise and Severus arrived. Harry and Draco entered first.

Harry's hair had been lengthened to shoulder length and his scar hidden with Muggle concealer. Draco fixed his eyesight and he used an eye color spell to make his eyes a dark sapphire blue. He wore tight leather pants and no shirt. A collar with a broken chain hung around his neck. Two shredded black wings arched gracefully from his shoulder blades. A black feather mask hid half of his face.

Draco's hair was loose like a golden halo around his head. An eye color spell was used to make his eyes dark violet and a white feather mask obscured his face. Silver lipstick colored his lips and he wore cream colored leather pants. Silver slave bracelets wrapped around his wrists. Beautiful white and silver wings spread from his back.

Severus and Blaise entered next. With the help of a hair growth potion, Severus had hair nearly to his knees and the tips were green and silver. He wore black leather pants and a silver mesh shirt. Around his neck was a silver collar with a broken chain and matching silver and green slave bracelets encircled his wrists. He had taken the time to straighten his nose, something he always told himself he'd do but never got around to. His wings spread out behind him in beautiful paradox. One white wing with silver tips met one black wing with green tipped feathers. His face was obscured by a black and white feather mask.

Blaise left his hair short and messy but colored it brown. He left his eyes green. His leather pants were a warm chocolate brown. Around his wrists wrapped golden slave bracelets. He was shirtless but it only accentuated his chocolate and gold wings which spread proudly out behind him. His face was hidden behind a chocolate feather mask.

Looking out on the dance floor, they could see Ceres dancing with the Green Man. A knight and a medieval Princess spun effortlessly across the floor. They found the three girls with their princes in one corner dancing in the way only children can.

Aphrodite approached from the side and offered Severus her hand. "Dance with me?"

"Of course," answered Severus before leading her to the floor.

They made their way around the dance floor with his wings tucked tight against his body. Severus studied the woman before him with a hint of awe. Hermione's hair was pulled into a cascading pile on her head with gold strands woven through it. She wore a rich burgundy toga wrapped delicately around her accentuating her body. She finished the look with gold Hermes, plenty of gold bracelets, and a slim gold mask.

"That is an amazing costume, Professor," said Hermione with a smile. "Though I'm sure only a few of us will understand."

"We all live in duality, Hermione," he chastised.

"Some of us more than others," she replied.

"Indeed."

"Is that Hermione dancing with Professor Snape?" asked Harry and he and Draco tried to dance around Blaise and Pansy.

"Yeah," replied Draco with a grin, "finally. Do you realize how crazy he drove Nana last year?"

"Probably about as crazy as she drove me last year," replied Harry, "Or as crazy as I was driving her."

"What were you driving her crazy with?" asked Draco turning them in time to the music.

"You," replied Harry with a blush. "Ron thought I was crazy and obsessed… Hermione knew it for what it was though."

As the music stopped, Draco pulled them over to a table. All around them couples found tables as Professor Dumbledore approached the Podium. "I must start by saying that I am impressed by all of the costumes I see. If I could please have the first through fourth years line up and walk across the dance floor we will begin the costume contest before the unveiling. Fifth through seventh years, the costume name will appear on the table in front of you. Simply tap on the costume name to vote. Remember, only one vote please, begin."

The first through fourth years paraded through the Great Hall in a riot of color. Costumes of all kinds hid the younger student's faces. They were well made, and well thought out but many of them lacked the finesse of the older student's costumes.

"Will the High Elf, the Tiger woman, and Robin Hood please step up to the podium. The rest of you may sit down so the older students may go. Fifth through Seventh years, please line up for the walk through. This group will use the same method for voting. Begin the walk through."

Two faces of Devi led the group. The identical girls were dressed similarly but one was armed as only a warrior would be and the other held a lotus blossom out before her. The students followed in all their finery. It was a show of who they felt themselves to be, as though for one night they could put on their true faces or just the one they wanted to have. Aphrodite, Artemis, and Ceres entered the floor together. Student after student filed across the floor alone or in small groups. Gasps of awe filled the room as the Green Man glided across the floor on a carpet of flowers and vines.

When the show was finished, Professor Dumbledore called them up. "The Green Man, Our Angels, and our Devi's please step up to the podium. Students have a seat while the Professors prepare."

The Professors were led out by Hagrid dressed as an Ent. The procession was quick, and ended with three little princesses and their princes.

"Would the Fallen Angel, Freya, and Beauty and the Beast please come to the podium," said Professor Dumbledore. "Please unmask as I call you forward. First through fourth years first place goes to the High Elf, second place goes to Robin Hood, and third place goes to the Tiger." Polite clapping filled the room as Kaiden and Seana unmasked along with their year mate. "Fifth through seventh years first place goes to The Green Man, second place goes to our Angels, and third place goes to the two faces of Devi." Everyone clapped as Neville, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Padma, and Parvati were unmasked. "Professors; first place goes to the Fallen Angel, second place goes to Freya, and third place goes to Beauty and the Beast." Everyone clapped as Molly, Remus, and Odette were unmasked but they grew silent as Professor Snape was unmasked.

Hermione looked around at the silent hall in horror. Professor Snape's costume was the best of the Professor. Determination set in and she stood up clapping. Harry, Draco and Blaise quickly followed her lead.

"All of our winners can pick up their awards tomorrow in my office. Now, I do believe that it is time for the first through fourth years to return to their common rooms."

While the youngest students made their way to back to the dorms, the older students and professors returned to dancing. Remus, Tonks, and Sirius carried the children away, heads on shoulders, to put them to bed. Just as the last of the younger students left, a brilliant flash of light and a deafening bang filled the Great Hall. Screams filled the air as they dropped to the floor or ran for cover. When the light faded the dark mark filled the Great Hall ceiling.

"_Celestas Noir!" _Shouted Professor McGonagall making most of the students vanish.

"Elite Guard, search pattern," ordered Ginny over her walkie, "Sanctuary has been activated."

"Susan, go with Madam Pomfrey and Madam Snape," ordered Draco.

"Remus, Sirius," snapped Harry into his walkie. "Death Eaters are in the building. Get to Sanctuary."

The DA and Professors quickly spread from the Great Hall. The Elite Guard broke into pairs and split to go towards the different common rooms. Costumes were forgotten as Death Eaters poured into the Entrance Hall. Duels erupted around the room as several of the Death Eaters broke off into the School.

* * *

Mackenzie found herself in on the floor of a common room. All around student were wandering or clumped in small groups, dazed and confused by the sudden change. Several of the older students seemed to be organizing; the split into groups to comfort and support the frightened students. Sleeping bags and pajamas were produced from one corner though no one wanted to sleep. They were just getting everyone settled down when the first loud bang sounded against the door.

"What is that?" cried one student.

Trista Mortist stood with her wand in hand. "I don't know. We need to get ready. Let's move those bookshelves in front of the door."

The pounding grew louder as they worked together to move the heavy shelves. The younger students moved towards the back of the room as they watched the older students work. The were just settling the last shelf into place when the door exploded inward sending the shelves into the older students.

Screams and smoke filled the air. Mackenzie found herself pinned beneath Trista. She struggled until she could pull herself free. Without thought, she reached for the radio on Trista's waist.

"Please, someone, we need help," she said into the radio. "They're getting in and Trista is hurt."

"Who is this?" asked a voice.

"Mackenzie."

"It's okay Mackenzie," replied the voice, "This is Professor Lupin. How badly hurt is Trista?"

"All the older kids got hit by the shelves they piled in front of the door. They're all unconscious."

"Okay, Mackenzie," said Lupin carefully, "I need you to shout as loud as you can _Portus Noir_."

Mackenzie did as she was asked and found herself transported again. This time she was met by a room full of students.

"Mackenzie, are you still there?" asked Remus gently.

"We're in another room," answered Mackenzie, "Hannah is helping Trista and the other students."

"You did a good job, Mackenzie," praised Lupin, "Help Hannah if you can."

* * *

Severus disarmed and bound the Death Eater he caught on the fourth staircase. Despite his costume, with full wings, he had no trouble fighting. He glanced over the edge of the staircase as it moved. Small battles were being fought all around him but it was Hermione that caught his eye.

Still dressed as Aphrodite, she fired spell after spell at the Death Eater confronting her. She was the last of the defenders on the ground level but it didn't matter, she held her own. He watched, frightened, as two Death Eaters made their way up behind her from deeper in the building. Without thought, he leapt from the turning staircase, and spread the wings he designed to glide.

The force of his descent ripped his mask from his face, exposing him to full view of the approaching Death Eaters. Both men pulled back, stunned by what they saw.

"Traitor!" cried one before he pressed his wand to him mark and disappeared.


End file.
